La caricia del vikingo
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Su vida había quedado destrozada y Emmett McCarty había decidido vivir solo el momento, engañando a la muerte y forjándose una leyenda como mercenario. Isabella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo con tal de salvar a su hijo. Ambos tienen algo que aprehender (adaptación)
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

_**Argumento:**_

_**¿Te fiarías de un demonio vikingo?**_

_Su vida había quedado destrozada y Emmett McCarty había decidido vivir solo el momento, engañando a la muerte y forjándose una leyenda como mercenario. Su corazón se había hecho de hielo, pero lady Isabella, una valiente viuda que necesitaba su protección, estaba haciendo que el hielo se derritiera. Isabella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo con tal de salvar a su hijo, y aquel guerrero vikingo le iba a enseñar que no todos los hombres eran unos monstruos, aunque él parecía incapaz de amar…_

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 26 capítulos, incluido el prologo y ya es costumbre, subiré todos los capítulos él día de hoy.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

Prólogo

_**Northumbria**_

_**Año 889 después de Cristo**_

Unas lenguas de fuego se elevaban más de cinco metros por encima del tejado y se perdían en el cielo nocturno desprendiendo un calor tal que los espectadores hubieron de alejarse para contemplar, con expresión desolada, cómo se consumía el edificio. Vigas, maderos y tejas en una orgía de rojo y naranja. Un humo acre salía de las paredes y escapaba por la puerta, uniéndose al resplandor sobrecogedor. Nadie hablaba. El único sonido era el crepitar de la madera y el rugir de las llamas.

Emmett permanecía inmóvil como si un encantamiento pesara sobre él contemplando cómo se destruía el lugar que siempre había considerado su hogar, la pira de aquellos a los que más quería. La luz de las llamaradas confería a su rostro un color sanguinolento y a su mirada una intensidad terrible. Todos sus pensamientos anteriores quedaron sepultados, ahogados bajo el peso del dolor y de la ira, ambos demasiado intensos para plasmarlos en palabras. Sus compañeros de armas se habían congregado un poco aparte del resto y observaba en horrorizado silencio desde el final del círculo de vasta oscuridad.

El tiempo perdió todo su sentido. Sin sentir ni frío ni cansancio, Emmett permaneció allí hasta que el alba gris se coló entre los árboles y a su pálida luz vio una ruina humeante y negra. No oyó las pisadas suaves de los cascos sobre la hierba ni el crujido del cuero de la silla cuando el jinete desmontó. Solo cuando el hombre llegó a su lado se volvió a mirarle como si emergiera de un largo sueño o si recuperara lentamente la consciencia.

La viva mirada azul que se encontró bien podría haber sido la suya. El rostro, arrugado por la edad, también mostraba un sorprendente parecido con el suyo. Sin embargo el cabello de su padre era ahora gris en lugar de oscuro. Prácticamente de su misma estatura, caminaba perfectamente erguido y su corpulencia le prestaba un aura de poder. Durante unos segundos los dos hombres se observaron en silencio. Emmett fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

—Debería haber estado aquí —dijo.

Marcus negó con la cabeza.

—Nada habría cambiado.

—Les he fallado cuando más me necesitaban.

—No había modo de que hubieras podido prever esto.

—Me rogó que no me fuese pero no le hice caso. Intenté convencerme de que lo hacía por ella y por el niño —la voz le tembló— Ha sido mi propio egoísmo lo que les ha acarreado esto.

—No podrías haberlos salvado, ni a ellos ni a los demás.

—Pero podría haberlo intentado.

—Sí, pero el resultado habría sido el mismo. La fiebre no hace distinciones; mata al noble y al plebeyo.

—Eso no me consuela.

—Lo sé. Solo el tiempo podrá consolarte.

—¿Tú crees?

Marcus se quedó pensativo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé.

—Podrías quedarte un tiempo en Ravenswood —lo dijo como si tal cosa, pero bajo las palabras latía algo más— Siempre habrá un sitio para ti allí.

—Mi lugar era este, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Su padre miró más allá de la ruina, hacia los árboles que había detrás.

—Entonces, ¿piensas reunirte con Alistair?

—Alistair se está haciendo viejo y sus días de guerra son parte del pasado ya. No le queda mucho por vivir.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé. Otra cosa.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora. Tómate un tiempo para pensártelo.

—Recuerdo una cosa que me dijiste hace tiempo: somos las decisiones que tomamos —sonrió, burlón— Pues las mías han quedado convertidas en cenizas y yo soy el culpable —se volvió a mirarle— Si es que tengo algún futuro, no lo encontraré aquí.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 1-24

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

Capítulo Uno

_**East Anglia, seis años más tarde**_

Emmett estaba de pie en la proa de la nave, estudiando atentamente la curva de arena amarilla y las dunas suaves de detrás, pero la pequeña bahía estaba desierta; solo las gaviotas navegaban en sus corrientes de aire. Unas nubes pesadas colgaban bajas sobre la tierra, restos de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Los únicos sonidos eran el del viento y el vaivén de la marea en la orilla, donde la arena abrasada y una línea de algas y restos de maderamen daban fe de su paso.

—Este lugar nos servirá —dijo— Le embarcaremos aquí.

Benjamin, de pie a su lado, asintió.

—¿Reconoces esta costa?

—Creo que estamos en Anglia, aunque es difícil estar seguro.

—Desde luego todo parece tranquilo, mi señor.

—En cualquier caso, enviaremos una patrulla a inspeccionar.

—Perfecto.

Emmett dio la orden unos minutos más tarde y la quilla del barco encalló en la arena. La tripulación recogió los remos y Emmett, junto con media docena de hombres, saltaron por la borda al agua y vadearon hasta la orilla. Sin perder un instante cruzaron la playa y subieron por las dunas. Más adelante los aguardaba una extensión de brezos salpicados de hierba áspera y aulagas. En la distancia se veían manchas de árboles.

—Servirá.

Benjamin escrutó el paisaje que los rodeaba con gesto pensativo en su cara surcada de arrugas y a sus ojos grises de aguda mirada no parecía escapárseles nada. A los treinta y tres años era seis mayor que su compañero y algunos hilos de gris asomaban ya entre su pelo castaño, pero la deferencia con que trataba al otro hombre revelaba la posición que cada uno de ellos ocupaba en el mundo.

—Sí, mi señor. De todos modos, esos campos tendrán su dueño.

—Apostaremos vigilancia.

—También cabe la posibilidad de que los habitantes locales sean amistosos.

—Quizás, aunque no tenía pensado que nos quedáramos lo suficiente para conocerlos. Tenemos una cita.

—Liam no pondrá objeciones. Necesita guerreros y quiere a los mejores.

—Los tendrá, siempre que pague generosamente por ese privilegio.

Benjamin sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Volvieron al barco. Los hombres ya se habían organizado en grupos y arrastraban la embarcación sobre la arena.

—Nos ha ido bien estos últimos seis años —continuó Benjamin— Si la suerte nos acompaña, podremos retirarnos pronto.

Emmett no contestó, pero su silencio no se debía a que estuviera distraído. Había escuchado a Benjamin e interiormente le había dado la razón. Capitaneaba un escuadrón de guerreros cuya reputación los precedía y garantizaba el cobro de la cantidad que pidieran por sus servicios, una suma que siempre les era abonada sin regatear. Y la suerte los había acompañado en ese sentido, hasta tal punto que había quien decía que su líder estaba bendecido porque siempre salía ileso de los combates. No tenía miedo a morir. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que buscó perecer, pero la muerte parecía burlarse perversamente de él, acercándose en el fragor de la batalla pero quedando siempre lejos de su alcance. Ya se había resignado a su suerte y ahora se dedicaba a contemplar con cinismo cómo aumentaban sus riquezas.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su jefe, Benjamin examinaba los daños sufridos por la nave.

—Una vela desgarrada, el peñol roto, el timón agrietado… con todo, hemos salido bien parados. Solo tres heridos.

—Sí, podría haber sido peor.

—Varias veces me temí que acabásemos siendo carnaza para los peces.

—Si no arreglamos esos daños, lo seremos —dijo Emmett— Organiza equipos de trabajo mientras yo voy a ver a los heridos.

—A la orden. ¡Ephraim! ¡Brady! ¡Collin! ¡Bajad esa vela! ¡Diego y Fred, ayudadles a liberar el peñol! El resto venid conmigo.

La tripulación se apresuró a obedecer y el barco se transformó en un hervidero de actividad. Emmett se quedó contemplándolo un instante y después fue a ver a los heridos. En el curso de la tormenta un hombre había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza y el segundo tenía un desgarro profundo y feo en el brazo que iban a tener que coserle. El tercero se había roto las costillas. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban en tierra, las heridas podrían tratarse más fácilmente y Emmett les dio palabras de ánimo.

Luego se unió a los demás. Los esperaban varios días de duro trabajo pero a él no le importaba. El trabajo agotador era para él el olvido, la obligación de centrarse en el presente. El tiempo mitigaba el dolor, pero no adormecía el recuerdo. Solo el trabajo era capaz de hacerlo al menos durante un tiempo.

No había pasado aún una hora cuando uno de los vigías llamó su atención.

—Se acercan jinetes, señor.

Emmett levantó inmediatamente la cabeza y entornó los ojos para protegerlos del viento. Los vio de inmediato: seis jinetes se habían detenido en la entrada de la bahía a unos cientos de metros de distancia y miraban el barco.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró en voz baja, pero Benjamin le oyó.

—¿Qué queréis hacer?

—Depende de ellos. Esperaremos a ver qué hacen. Puede que solo los mueva la curiosidad.

—Quizá.

Emmett no apartaba la vista de los recién llegados.

—No buscamos pendencias. Diles a los hombres que tengan las armas a mano pero que nadie las utilice sin que yo dé la orden.

—A la orden. Menos mal que solo son seis.

—Que veamos.

—Cierto.

Los jinetes se pusieron en movimiento y avanzaron por la playa a paso lento. Ahora que estaban ya más cerca vio que todos estaban armados. Sin embargo no llevaban la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Si verdaderamente eran solo seis, no parecían andar buscándose problemas.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de distancia de la tripulación, y su jefe, un tipo corpulento que debía rondar los cuarenta años, se apoyó en el pomo de su silla y miró a su alrededor impasible, analizando con ojos fríos cada detalle. Se hizo un denso silencio. Ambos grupos parecían estarse midiendo.

—Una patrulla, si mi ojo no me engaña —murmuró Benjamin.

Emmett asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora la cuestión es: ¿dónde está el resto y cuántos son?

El cabecilla de los jinetes rompió el silencio.

—¿Quién manda a esta chusma?

—Aquí me tenéis —Emmett dio unos pasos— ¿Qué se os ofrece?

El desconocido hizo una mueca.

—Estáis en propiedad ajena.

—La orilla no es de nadie —replicó Benjamin.

—No esta orilla.

—Mi embarcación resultó dañada en la tormenta de anoche y tenemos que hacer algunas reparaciones—explicó Emmett.

—Pues largaos y hacedlas en otro sitio. Aquí no sois bien recibidos, vikingos.

Emmett se contuvo.

—Los trabajos nos llevarán solo unos días. En cuanto hayamos terminado, nos marcharemos.

—Os marcharéis ahora mismo si sabéis lo que os conviene. A lord James no le gustan los intrusos, y menos si son piratas.

—Es una lástima.

—Lo es para vosotros, ya lo creo.

Y le dedicó una desagradable sonrisa.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no vais a marcharos?

Emmett asintió.

—Eso mismo.

Durante un momento el desconocido le mantuvo la mirada. Luego se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta.

—Luego no digáis que no os lo hemos advertido.

Y volviendo grupas se alejaron.

—Estupendo —dijo Benjamin— No tardarán en hacernos otra visita y con refuerzos.

—Podría ser una bravata —respondió Ephraim.

—No lo creo. No habría sacado las uñas si no tuviera con qué afilarlas.

—Benjamin tiene razón —dijo Emmett.

Ephraim sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿nos preparamos para un ataque, mi señor?

—Estad preparados.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas y Ephraim apretó la empuñadura de su daga.

—Estoy deseando cerrarle la bocaza a ese tío.

—No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo —le advirtió Benjamin— No sabemos cuántos amigos tendrá el señor bocaza.

—Por eso precisamente tenemos que estar preparados —intervino Emmett— A las armas.

**Capítulo Dos**

Isabella retuvo a su montura para que avanzara al puso mientras contemplaba el horizonte en el que el mar formaba una mancha más oscura contra el cielo. La espuma blanca cruzaba la bahía e incluso desde la distancia se podía oír el rugir de las olas en la playa. La brisa era fresca y olía a sal y a tierra mojada, un recordatorio de la tormenta de la noche anterior.

Aun así, era una delicia poder estar de nuevo al aire libre.

—Las nubes desaparecerán pronto, mi señora.

Miró a su doncella, que cabalgaba a su lado y sonrió.

—Eso espero, Ángela.

A ella le parecía más bien que las nubes volvían a congregarse en lugar de dispersarse, pero no quería echar a perder el buen humor de su compañera.

La había acompañado cinco años atrás cuando su padre la envió a casarse con el conde Aro, y en aquellos días oscuros había actuado más como amiga y confidente que como doncella personal. Ambas tenían veinte años, aunque era más alta y fuerte que ella.

—Anthony ha aprendido rápidamente a montar —observó la doncella, señalando al hombre y al niño que iban un poco más adelante.

—Es cierto.

—Antes era mucho más callado, pero ha ganado mucha confianza desde… —se interrumpió y rápidamente corrigió el rumbo de sus palabras—… ha ganado confianza en sí mismo.

—No pasa nada. Puedes decirlo: ha ganado confianza desde que su padre murió —los ojos verdes de Isabella brillaron de emoción— Últimamente parece decidido a salir de su caparazón.

Ángela asintió.

—Así es.

—Amun es en gran parte responsable del cambio. Es un gran mentor —sonrió débilmente— Anthony le idolatra. Ahora todas sus frases empiezan por «Amun dice que…»

—Es verdad. Creo que si Amun le pidiera que caminase haciendo el pino, lo haría.

—Seguro. A pesar de su trato áspero, ha sido más un padre para él de lo que Aro nunca lo fue.

—Ahora sois libres ambos, mi señora. Aro ya no puede haceros daño.

—Él no.

Ángela captó la inflexión de la voz de su ama y comprendió de inmediato.

—Pero lord James sí.

—Su reputación es bien conocida.

Ángela se estremeció.

—Y bien merecida también, como sabemos.

—No hay pruebas fehacientes de ello. Es demasiado listo para ir dejándolas. La pérdida de un rebaño o la quema de un almiar pueden atribuirse a otras causas.

—Demasiados accidentes sin explicación.

—En efecto, pero yo no me atrevo a acusarle de ello abiertamente. En cualquier caso son sus hombres quienes llevan a cabo esos actos y no él, y por lo tanto puede aducir inocencia. Manteniendo la presión piensa que terminaré claudicando.

—¿Cómo se atreve a enfrentarse a vos?

—Fingir es un acto natural en él. Es un depredador nato; basta con estar en su compañía diez minutos para saberlo.

Su doncella la miró preocupada.

—No se habrá extralimitado con vos, mi señora.

—No, no es tan estúpido. Oculta su crueldad bajo un manto de buenos modales y palabras almibaradas, pero jamás me pondré, o pondré a mi hijo o a mis súbditos en sus manos.

—Si lo hicierais, nadie os culparía por ello. De todos modos, se vuelve cada día más impertinente.

Isabella suspiró.

—Bien lo sé.

El rostro de lord James le llegó a la memoria con sus líneas casi aristocráticas y el cabello rubio muy pálido, un conjunto que algunos podrían considerar bello, pero sus labios finos y los ojos rasgados de color casi dorado le recordaban a un gato al acecho. Su estatura era algo mayor que la de la media y también su cuerpo poseía la elasticidad de un felino. Las palabras de su última conversación se le habían quedado grabadas en el recuerdo:

—Pensadlo, Isabella. Beranhold linda con vuestras tierras. ¿Qué podría ser más práctico o más razonable que unirlos bajo un mismo pabellón? Mi hueste es numerosa. Poneos bajo mi protección.

—Os lo agradezco, mi señor, pero ya tengo toda la protección que necesito.

—Ah, sí. Aro os guardó bien, ¿no es así? No es de extrañar. Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Un escalofrío le puso la carne de gallina.

—Estoy segura.

Su voz se volvió más suave, apenas un susurro.

—¿No preferirías que fuese un hombre el que soportara vuestras cargas?

—Puedo soportarlas sin dificultad.

—Sin duda sois una mujer de gran valía, pero la viudez es un estado triste y solitario, sobre todo para una mujer hermosa como vos —alzó una mano y rozó el borde de su moño— ¿No añoráis compartir de nuevo vuestro lecho con un hombre, y en particular uno que aprecie vuestra belleza y que sepa cómo complacer a una mujer?

Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—Aún no estoy preparada para volver a casarme.

—Ahora decís eso, pero yo sé ser paciente.

—Os ruego que no alberguéis esperanzas por mí, mi señor.

—Cuando empeño mi corazón en alguna empresa uso cuantos medios tengo a mi alcance para conseguirla.

Isabella reprimió el escalofrío que le provocó el recuerdo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que rechacé sus avances —continuó—, pero no pasa una semana sin que se presente bajo un pretexto u otro.

—Está obnubilado.

—Sí, pero por las tierras y sus riquezas más bien.

Ángela movió la cabeza.

—Una mujer sola es vulnerable. No podréis seguir durante mucho más tiempo rechazando su proposición, a menos que…

—¿Qué?

—Que os buscarais otro marido.

—No deseo volver a casarme.

—Si no lo hacéis, vuestro padre elegirá por vos.

—Ya me lo ha sugerido, o al menos lo hizo mi hermano cuando vino a visitarme. ¡Aro no lleva muerto ni tres meses! Laurent se parece a mi padre en su determinación de ver crecer las riquezas y el poder de nuestra familia.

—Ambos son hombres decididos, mi señora, y os consideran la llave de sus éxitos futuros.

—Otro matrimonio para mí y otro peldaño en el ascenso al poder para ellos. Un rico conde del norte, me dijo —Isabella hizo una mueca— Pero no pienso tolerar que sean ellos quienes me elijan pareja de nuevo.

—Es probable que no tengáis elección, mi señora. Vuestro padre es poderoso y ambicioso.

—Ya ha visto colmada su ambición a mis expensas.

—Pero seguís siendo carne de matrimonio.

—Es posible, pero pensar en otro matrimonio me resulta repugnante.

—No me refería a que contrajeseis matrimonio con otro hombre como el conde Aro, sino con un buen hombre. Uno que sea incluso gentil.

—¿Un hombre bueno y gentil? Eso sería un milagro.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más las interrumpió la voz del niño.

—Madre, ¿podemos galopar un poco? —Los ojos verdes de su hijo brillaban de emoción— Amun dice que puedo hacerlo si me das permiso.

Isabella miró a su mentor. A pesar de haber cumplido ya los cincuenta, el viejo guerrero seguía siendo una figura impresionante y erguida, su porte firme y compacto. Su cabello y su barba entrecanos ocultaban una mente aguda y unos ojos a los que no se les escapaba nada. Además desprendía un aire de serena autoridad. En los días que siguieron a la muerte de Aro había sido un aliado de valor incalculable, una persona en la que había aprendido a confiar.

—Está bien. Pero solo hasta las dunas. Y controla siempre a tu montura.

Anthony tiró de las riendas de su poni y clavó los talones en sus flancos. El animal empezó un galope corto. A su lado Amun acompasó el tranco de su montura, de mayor envergadura, a la del poni. Isabella miró a Ángela sonriendo.

—¿Los seguimos?

Un instante después, seguían el camino que habían tomado su hijo y su instructor. Debía haber unos cien metros hasta las dunas, pero la velocidad era una tentación y Isabella dejó galopar a su montura. Era tan agradable volver a montar sin restricciones, sentir el viento en la cara, sentir el alma casi libre…

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, reía sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se inclinó hacia delante y palmeó el cuello de su caballo. Anthony la miró esperanzado.

—¿Podemos cabalgar por la orilla, madre?

No fue capaz de decirle que no. Además podían quedarse un poco más.

—¿Por qué no?

Avanzaron en fila india por las dunas, dejando que los animales eligieran su camino hasta llegar a la bahía. Amun y Anthony se detuvieron de golpe.

—¡Mira, madre!

Isabella siguió la dirección que le indicaba el índice extendido de su hijo y vio un barco encallado en la arena y ante él una nutrida tripulación. Debían ser al menos setenta hombres.

—Un barco de guerra —dijo Amun.

Isabella se llenó de inquietud.

—¿Por qué estarán aquí?

—Imagino que han debido sufrir daños. ¿Veis la vela que han extendido un poco más allá?

Ella asintió.

—Eso explicaría su presencia.

Examinó con atención a la tripulación. Aunque parecían estar centrados en la vela y los aparejos que tenían sobre la arena, reparó en que todos iban armados con espada o hacha y que los escudos y los arpones estaban a su alcance. No fue ella la única que lo vio.

—Son profesionales, sin duda —dijo Amun.

—Pero al parecer no traen intenciones de atacar.

—No. Los que sí las traen son esos —respondió, señalando hacia la fuerza que acababa de aparecer por un extremo de la bahía.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero quién…?

—Son las huestes de James, mi señora.

—¿Estáis seguro?

—Raoul va al frente.

—No tendrían por qué estar aquí. Esta bahía linda con mis tierras.

—Y han tenido que cruzarlas para llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Cómo se atreve?

—Ni siquiera Raoul se habría atrevido a llegar tan lejos de no contar con el beneplácito de alguien más poderoso.

—Él recibe las órdenes directamente de James.

—Así es, mi señora.

Las implicaciones eran pavorosas. Al mando de Amun, los hombres de su esposo patrullaban y protegían Drakensburgh, y nunca habían necesitado ayuda de James. El hecho de que se hubiese atribuido la decisión de enviar una fuerza armada a sus tierras equivalía a decir que había adoptado por su cuenta el papel de protector, una función que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de confiarle.

—No me gusta.

Amun asintió.

—Con Raoul nada me gusta. Sería capaz de corlarle el cuello a su abuela por pura diversión.

—Debe ser una muestra de fuerza. No puede pretender seriamente entablar una lucha con esos hombres… ¿no? —dudó.

—Tengo la impresión de que es eso precisamente lo que pretende, mi señora.

Emmett calibró el grupo armado que se les acercaba.

Calculó mentalmente su número y apretó los dientes. Debían rondar el medio centenar. Ellos eran más numerosos y confiaba ciegamente en la pericia de sus hombres, pero cualquier confrontación resultaría sangrienta y cara. Sin embargo, y dado que el barco estaba bastante deteriorado, no les quedaba otra alternativa. Miró a Benjamin.

—Que los hombres se preparen.

—Sí, mi señor.

Y formaron junto a él, aguardando.

—Que sean ellos los que empiecen si ese es su deseo, pero después haremos que se arrepientan.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con sonrisas circunspectas por parte de sus hombres, que agarraron con fuerza las tiras de cuero de los escudos y la empuñadura de las espadas.

Isabella sintió un nudo de temor en el estómago. Incluso desde la distancia que los separaba no cabía la menor duda de lo que iba a ocurrir, y miró a Amun.

—No voy a tolerar que se vierta sangre en mis tierras aunque una docena de James lo desearan.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer?

—Detenerlos.

—Una pretensión loable, mi señora, pero juntos son más de cien mientras que nosotros…

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, esta bahía linda con mis tierras y no con las suyas.

—Cierto, pero no veo cómo…

—El derecho nos asiste, Amun.

—Eh… sí, claro, y eso marca la diferencia.

—Exacto. Ángela, quedaos aquí con Anthony. Amun, venid conmigo.

Y puso al galope a su caballo en dirección al agua mientras Amun la miraba atónito y partía tras ella.

Benjamin observaba al grupo que se les acercaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Habrá por casualidad alguna fiesta local que se celebre en la playa?

—Podría ser —replicó Emmett— Parece que nos hemos metido en la boca del lobo, ¿no?

—¿Cómo es posible que ese bocazas tenga tantos amigos? —murmuró Ephraim.

Brady movió la cabeza.

—Quién lo diría, ¿eh?

Emmett no contestó. Estaba calibrando la distancia que los separaba de la fuerza que se acercaba. Setenta metros… cincuenta metros… cuarenta. Sus lanzas pasaron de estar en posición vertical a posición de ataque.

—Allá vamos —murmuró Benjamin.

A su lado Emmett desenvainó la espada.

—Bien, muchachos…

No terminó la frase al percibir un movimiento inesperado por el rabillo del ojo. El movimiento resultó ser un caballo al galope. Unos segundos después el jinete detenía en seco a su montura entre los dos grupos y casi al mismo tiempo se oyó una voz de mujer que decía:

—¡Deteneos inmediatamente!

Los guerreros frenaron el ataque y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia quien había hablado. Emmett vio que se trataba de una figura delgada vestida de azul con una capa gris sobre la que una trenza rubia con destellos rojizos fluía como un río de fuego. Entonces se volvió a mirarle y por un instante se olvidó de respirar.

—Por la sangre de Thor —murmuró Ephraim.

Brady miraba con la boca abierta.

—¿Estoy viendo lo que de verdad creo estar viendo?

—No. Estás soñando, hermano.

—Entonces no me despiertes.

Emmett entendía perfectamente el sentimiento, aunque estaba claro que la mujer que tenía delante era de carne y hueso. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, ella volvió a hablar.

—¡No voy a permitir que se libre un combate aquí!

Benjamin apoyó la espada y su rostro arrugado brilló con una sonrisa.

—Solo los dioses saben dónde estamos, pero ha valido la pena venir hasta aquí para ver esto.

Emmett relajó la tensión de la mano.

—En tu vida has dicho mayor verdad, amigo —respondió, bulléndole mil ideas en la cabeza. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Por qué habría intervenido? ¿Qué clase de mujer se atrevería a interponerse entre dos grupos de guerreros enfrentados? Y no solo a interponerse, sino con la confianza de ser obedecida. Su curiosidad creció como la espuma.

Haciendo caso omiso de la atención que todos le prestaban, decidió enfrentarse abiertamente a Raoul.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la tripulación del barco.

—Mis hombres y yo estábamos a punto de deshacernos de estos intrusos indeseables, mi señora.

—¿Por orden de quién?

—De lord James.

—Estas son mis tierras. Lord James no tiene ningún derecho aquí.

Raoul enrojeció.

—Nos ha dado órdenes de protegeros, mi señora.

—Lo cual es muy amable por su parte, pero ya tengo protección propia —hizo un gesto hacia Amun— No necesito vuestra ayuda.

—¿Vuestra protección es un viejo? No podría ni defenderos en una conversación.

—Pongámoslo a prueba y veamos qué puedo defender —espetó Amun.

—No querría aprovecharme de vos.

—Seríais un iluso si lo intentarais —replicó Isabella—, porque cuarenta hombres de mi guardia esperan en las dunas.

Un músculo tembló en la mejilla de Amun, pero Raoul no lo vio y miró hacia el lugar que ella había señalado. Las dunas parecían tranquilas, movidas únicamente por el viento.

—Allí no hay nadie.

Amun enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estáis llamando mentirosa a mi señora?

Raoul enrojeció aún más.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Solo que no se ve a nadie.

—Obviamente porque están escondidos.

—Sea como quiera, pero lo que yo digo es que estos intrusos han entrado aquí sin permiso.

—Eso está claro, pero si vos y vuestros hombres os marcháis, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

La mirada de Raoul era venenosa.

—A lord James no le va a gustar esto.

—Tiemblo solo de pensarlo.

Isabella lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Amun, consciente de que no podía transformar en enemigo a lord James. Era un hombre fuerte y potencialmente peligroso.

—Lord James siempre ha sido un buen vecino —dijo— Él jamás habría cometido una tropelía como esta.

Amun asintió.

—Tenéis razón, mi señora. Raoul ha debido actuar por iniciativa propia, impulsado por un exceso de celo.

Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Sí, eso es lo que ha debido ocurrir. A lord James no va a gustarle nada todo esto.

Raoul frunció el ceño. Conocía lo bastante la ambición de su señor para darse cuenta de que no iba a complacerle que hubiese dado motivos a lady Isabella para tener una disputa con él.

—Si os he ofendido, mi señora, os presento mis excusas.

Ella le dedicó una altiva mirada.

—Nos os quepa duda de que lo habéis hecho. Ordenad a vuestros hombres que os sigan y retiraos.

Tras lanzarle una mirada furibunda a su acompañante y a la tripulación ordenó de mala gana a sus hombres que le siguieran. Un instante después, todos ellos se retiraban por la playa y Isabella dejaba salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Con Dios…

Amun hizo una mueca.

—Tanta paz llevéis como descanso dejáis.

—No volverán.

—No. Ellos no, pero los que están aquí también son muchos —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la tripulación del barco— Y ahora contamos con toda su atención.

Capítulo Tres

Isabella lanzó una inquisitiva mirada al grupo de guerreros que la observaban y con el pulso acelerado se preguntó si no habría cometido un terrible error: imágenes de capturas y esclavitud se le materializaron ante los ojos. Pero la determinación acudió en su auxilio: había llegado demasiado lejos para echarse atrás.

Dio media vuelta al caballo y se acercó hacia ellos, que la observaban sin moverse. Lo que vio no le dejó ninguna duda. El juicio de Amun era acertado: se trataba de profesionales, hombres que se comportaban con la serena confianza de quien no tiene nada que demostrar. No se mostraban hostiles, sino que en sus rostros se leían emociones muy distintas que oscilaban desde el interés, pasando por la intriga y llegando a la más clara diversión, lo cual le resultaba bastante más desconcertante de lo que lo habría sido una actitud belicosa. Isabella se irguió sobre la silla y respiró hondo antes de buscar con la mirada al hombre que los capitaneaba.

—¿Quién es vuestro jefe?

Un hombre salió de entre sus filas.

—Yo lo soy.

Durante unos segundos se examinaron en silencio. La de él era una figura esbelta y fuerte, cubierto el torso por una cota de malla puesta sobre una túnica de cuero y calzas. En una mano empuñaba una espada de buen acero, compañera sin duda de la daga que portaba al cinto, y en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un escudo de madera reforzado con hierro. La parte superior de su rostro quedaba oculta por las carrilleras de un casco cuya cabeza había sido modelada a imagen de la de un lobo. Solo asomaba la línea fuerte de su mandíbula y de su boca. Sin dejarse alterar por el escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo se volvió hacia uno de sus hombres y le entregó el escudo. A continuación se quitó el casco y se lo entregó también. Al volverse hacia ella, Isabella sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. El rostro ante el que se encontraba, con sus rasgos finamente esculpidos, era sorprendente por su belleza. Unos brillantes ojos azules se enfrentaron a los suyos sin pestañear, y en ellos vio la misma mirada divertida que había percibido antes en sus hombres. Alzó un poco más la barbilla.

—¿Tenéis nombre?

—¿Lo tenéis vos?

—Yo he preguntado primero.

Una sonrisa pugnaba por asomarse a su boca.

—Lord Emmett a vuestro servicio.

—Isabella, señora de Drakensburgh.

—Os pido perdón por haber entrado en vuestras tierras sin permiso, mi señora. Mi barco quedó sin gobierno en la tormenta de anoche y buscamos un puerto tranquilo en el que hacer las oportunas reparaciones.

—¿Un puerto tranquilo? —repitió— Pues no parece que hayáis acertado en la elección.

—Cierto, pero podría haber sido mucho peor de no haber contado con vuestra intervención —hizo una pausa— ¿Qué os ha movido a hacerlo?

—No iba a tolerar un inútil derramamiento de sangre aquí.

—Vuestros vecinos no parecen compartir ese punto de vista.

—No tienen derecho a opinar en este asunto. No obstante puede que sus sospechas no estuvieran del todo infundadas.

—No traemos intenciones hostiles, si os referís a eso. Nos aguardan en otro lugar y en cuanto hayamos hecho las reparaciones necesarias nos haremos a la mar.

—Entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntaros cuál es vuestro destino?

—Vamos a unirnos a Liam.

—¿Liam? Pero si es un conocido pirata.

—Exacto.

Isabella palideció un poco.

—Entonces sois mercenarios.

—Correcto.

Semejante admisión resultaba muy inquietante, aún más porque le resultaba imposible descifrar qué había detrás de modales tan corteses.

—Sin embargo —continuó él—, hasta que no hayamos reparado nuestro barco todo lo demás es irrelevante.

—Entiendo.

—¿Tenemos entonces vuestro permiso para quedarnos y hacer las reparaciones?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Creo que no tenéis elección puesto que vuestra nave no puede hacerse a la mar sin ellas.

—Podríamos irnos a remo —contestó—, pero bastaría una ola grande para que nos hundiéramos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo os costará?

—Con suerte solo unos cuantos días.

Aliviada, asintió.

—Muy bien. Haced lo que necesitéis hacer.

—Os lo agradezco —hizo una pausa— Pero me atrevería a pediros una cosa más.

—Hablad.

—Que nos permitáis utilizar la forja si disponéis de ella, y el taller de un carpintero.

—Eso son dos cosas.

Él sonrió.

—Es cierto, pero puesto que soy un mercenario no os sorprenderá que pretenda obtener el mejor acuerdo posible.

Sus palabras la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de preguntarse si podía o no confiar en él, o si se trataba de alguna especie de truco. En cualquier caso, el único modo de librarse de él por el momento era ayudarle.

—Disponemos de ambas cosas. Enviad a algunos de vuestros hombres a Drakensburgh mañana —señaló a las dunas— Él camino parte de más allá de las dunas, al oeste una media legua.

—De nuevo os doy las gracias, mi señora.

Isabella asintió y puso en marcha su caballo. Acompañado por Amun, llegó donde Anthony y Ángela aguardaban. Emmett los vio reunirse sorprendido; había estado tan centrado en lo que sucedía que no se había dado cuenta de que había otras dos figuras al comienzo de la playa. Estaban demasiado lejos para poder distinguirlas con detalle, pero su curiosidad volvió a despertarse. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Qué relación tendrían con lady Isabella? Siguió mirándolos mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras y después los vio alejarse más allá de las dunas.

—Una mujer muy hermosa —dijo Benjamin cuando los perdió de vista— Y valiente, sin duda.

—Sí, lo es —contestó Emmett.

Su amigo se sonrió.

—Creía que el patán ese de Raoul iba a explotar. Me gustaría poder ser una mosca en la pared para ver qué ocurre cuando llegue ante su señor.

—A mí también.

—Su amo no parece ser mucho mejor que él.

—¿James? No te preocupes, que no vamos a ir a presentarle nuestros respetos.

—Podría haber sido peor.

—No lo dudes.

—Bueno, pues ahora que ha estallado la paz podemos seguir con nuestras reparaciones.

Emmett asintió, se desprendió de las armas y la cota de malla y se dispuso a trabajar junto con sus hombres. Pero a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

De pensar ni de sonreír. Benjamin tenía razón: habían conocido a una mujer valiente. La verdad es que nunca había conocido a ninguna que la igualara. Isabella. No podría olvidar su nombre ni su rostro. Ningún hombre podría echarla en el olvido. Eran sus ojos lo que recordaba con mayor nitidez, tan verdes como el mar en verano y lo bastante profundos como para ahogarse en ellos.

Otro recuerdo se coló en su memoria, llevando consigo otros ojos, azules esta vez, y llenos de lágrimas. Le costó más trabajo evocar el rostro, aunque hubo un tiempo que su imagen le acompañaba constantemente. Rosalie: cabello dorado, dulce, callada… su belleza había cautivado al joven que era entonces, al menos durante un tiempo. Pero en conjunto había sido un mal marido para ella.

Si el esposo de lady Isabella era un hombre inteligente sería consciente de lo que tenía: una mujer de fuego e inteligencia que sumaba belleza y valor. Entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta… ¿dónde estaba su marido? Si la dama se había visto en la obligación de enfrentarse por sí sola a aquella situación debía ser porque su hombre estaba lejos. En alguna guerra, sin duda. ¿Acaso no había hecho él lo mismo?

Suspiró. Era demasiado tarde para sentir remordimientos o arrepentimiento, aunque ya había experimentado ambas cosas. Somos las decisiones que tomamos. Por eso iba él recorriendo el mundo con un puñado de mercenarios: peleando, celebrando, viviendo el día. No era tan mala vida, y ¿qué otra cosa había? Algún día le abandonaría la suerte, o los dioses se cansarían de él y encontraría el fin en algún campo de batalla, pero mientras muriera con la espada en la mano y pudiera ocupar su lugar en el Valhala, el momento y el lugar poco importaban. Lo único que tenía importancia era estar preparado.

El encuentro de aquella tarde también había dejado a Isabella muy preocupada. De hecho, dominaba sus pensamientos cuando se retiró a descansar. A aquellas horas, lord James ya se habría enterado de todo y estaría muy contrariado, sin duda. Estaba segura de que acudiría a verla en breve. Y como si no bastara con eso, una fuerza de mercenarios estaba acampada en sus tierras, y puesto que había tenido tiempo para reflexionar se preguntó si había tomado la mejor decisión. Suspiró. Ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Si decidían aprovecharse de la situación se encontraría entre la espada y la pared. Sin embargo su jefe no le había parecido traicionero. Más bien al contrario.

Su rostro se le apareció ante los ojos. Nunca había conocido un hombre así. Llevaba todos los atavíos de un guerrero, irradiaba fuerza y sin embargo no se había sentido en peligro. No se había sentido como en presencia de James, o más aún, como la presencia de Aro la hacía sentirse. De hecho, al alejarse lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza era una sensación de pérdida. Era difícil explicárselo. Difícil y perturbador. Incapaz de dormir, se levantó de la cama y envolviéndose en una manta entró sin hacer ruido en la alcoba de su hijo y durante un buen rato se dedicó a verle dormir. Era lo único bueno que podía atribuirle a su matrimonio. Su parto había sido largo y difícil, pero Anthony había conseguido que todo valiese la pena. Él era su razón para vivir, la razón por la que se había sometido a la voluntad de Aro.

Un estremecimiento la hizo arrebujarse más en la manta. Aro había muerto, y su hijo estaba a salvo de él. Se inclinó sobre el niño y le besó la frente. Anthony se movió pero no llegó a despertarse. Mientras le quedase aliento impediría que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle. Estaba dispuesta a cuidar de sus intereses hasta que alcanzase la edad adulta. Ninguna otra cosa era más importante. No iba a ser fácil porque su propia familia era muy ambiciosa y tal y como había dicho Ángela, una mujer sola era vulnerable.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y se ovilló tapándose con el edredón. Estaba cansada y sintió que por fin se relajaba, dejando a un lado los pensamientos del día. La cama se fue calentando y el sueño la venció. Pero llegó acompañado de inquietantes imágenes…

Oyó que una puerta se abría, que unos pasos avanzaban por la antecámara y sintió que una mano apartaba la cortina para dejar paso a la figura de oso de su esposo. Aro tenía cuarenta años, más de dos veces su edad, y aunque era de estatura media, su complexión era la de un oso. La parte alta de su cráneo estaba pelada ya, pero la pelambrera que le quedaba la llevaba recogida en varias trenzas finas que le colgaban más allá de los hombros como colas de rata. Un bigote y una hirsuta barba ocultaban una boca de labios finos y la parte inferior de un rostro surcado por muchas arrugas, en el que unos ojillos pequeños y negros examinaban el mundo con astucia.

Avanzó hasta la cama, se quitó la capa, se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó la túnica. Siguió la camisa, dejando al descubierto la mata de vello hirsuto que le cubría todo el torso. Isabella permaneció inmóvil al sentir su peso en el colchón. Se desató los calzones y tiró de ella. Isabella intentó zafarse, pero no era rival para él y una oleada de aliento fétido le dio en la cara. Asfixiada, volvió la cara.

—Aro, es tarde y estoy cansada.

—Harás lo que yo te diga.

Tiró de su camisón hasta alzárselo más allá de la cintura, dejando la parte inferior del cuerpo al descubierto. Ella involuntariamente se estremeció. Al acercarse su vientre velludo le arañó la piel y su rostro de facciones duras y libidinosas quedó a escasos centímetros del de ella.

—Creía haberos enseñado obediencia —murmuró—, pero a lo mejor estoy equivocado.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no contestarle con lo que de verdad quería decir.

—Mi señor, no estáis equivocado.

—¿Ah, no? Veámoslo entonces.

Se despertó en aquel momento jadeando, con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos abiertos de par en par buscando en los rincones de la alcoba. Nada se movía. El otro lado de su cama estaba vacío. Estaba sola. Respiró hondo. Aro no iba a volver. Cuando pasaron unos minutos, el horror quedó reemplazado por un inconmensurable alivio. Tragó saliva y volvió a recostarse en las almohadas esperando a que el corazón se le calmara un poco. Aro no iba a volver, pero ahora James esperaba su turno.

—Nunca —murmuró— Mientras aliente, nunca.

Y pensar que una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, en otra vida, había soñado con estar casada, con tener el amor de un hombre… Sonrió con tristeza. Qué inocencia pensar que ambas cosas iban de la mano. Todas esas fantasías infantiles se habían evaporado ya. Si el amor entre marido y mujer existía en el mundo, no le estaba reservado a ella.

Capítulo Cuatro

A la mañana siguiente Emmett dejó a Benjamin a cargo del barco y acompañado por Ephraim, Brady y Collin se dirigió a Drakensburgh. Construida en una pequeña colina y rodeada de un foso y una empalizada, no fue difícil de encontrar.

—¡Por los poderes de Bálder! Este lugar es una fortaleza —dijo Ephraim— Quienquiera que viva aquí es una persona importante.

—¿Es buena idea entrar aquí, mi señor? —preguntó Brady— Podría ser una trampa.

Los tres hombres miraron a Emmett.

—No lo creo —respondió este—, pero estad atentos.

Llegaron al puente de madera que salvaba el foso y se identificaron. Al parecer los esperaban, porque se oyó que retiraban una barra y una pequeña puerta se abrió para franquearles el paso. Desde allí los guiaron por un patio al que daban varias construcciones: un granero, almacenes, talleres y pequeñas casas, hasta que por fin llegaron a una estancia amplia con techo de madera sostenido por unos pilares magníficamente labrados, que flanqueaban una amplia portalada de roble. Sin embargo la atmósfera era allí dentro sombría. La única luz provenía del portal abierto y de un agujero en el tejado encima del hogar rectangular, donde ardían los restos de un fuego sobre una cama de ceniza. En aquella penumbra, Emmett distinguió vigas de madera ennegrecidas por el humo adornadas con filas de cornamentas y máscaras de lobo. Mesas alzadas sobre caballetes y bancos habían sido colocados contra las paredes, pero al fondo de la estancia había una plataforma en la que descansaba una enorme silla de roble labrada con formas de pájaros y otros animales. El aire olía a humo, cerveza y comida agria.

—Esperad aquí —dijo el centinela, y los dejó solos. Los cuatro se miraron.

—Una morada lúgubre —murmuró Collin.

Ephraim asintió.

—Y que lo digas. ¿Qué clase de hombre vive aquí?

—Uno poderoso. Esa silla parece un trono.

—Pues esperemos que su dueño sea tan cortés como su dama.

Ocurrió que fue precisamente lady Isabella quien acudió a su encuentro poco después, acompañada del viejo guerrero que habían conocido en la playa. Con ellos iba un muchacho joven, seguramente el que montaba el poni. Aunque el parecido no hubiera sido evidente, el pelo rubio rojizo y los ojos verdes le habrían proclamado hijo suyo. Por un instante recordó a otro niño y otro salón y la garganta se le cerró. Obligándose a dejar a un lado el recuerdo, vio aproximarse a su anfitriona.

Cuando le anunciaron la llegada de aquellos hombres, Isabella se había preguntado si lord Emmett estaría con ellos, y en el fondo había deseado que así fuera. Aun así verle allí le aceleró un poco el pulso. La última vez que le vio ella iba a lomos de su caballo y no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era.

—Buenos días, mi señora.

Isabella le devolvió el saludo.

—Venís a usar la forja.

—Y el taller del carpintero, si no tenéis objeción.

—No la tengo. ¿Qué necesitáis?

—Vamos a necesitar un nuevo peñol, y el timón se ha astillado. Habrá que reforzarlo. Con un par de planchas de acero bastará. También nos vendrían bien algunos tornillos —hizo una pausa— Naturalmente pagaremos el precio de la madera y el hierro.

—Naturalmente.

Creyó ver un brillo divertido en su mirada, pero desapareció tan rápido que no pudo estar seguro. Llevaba un vestido distinto aquella mañana, de un suave color malva que le sentaba muy bien y que realzaba el albor de sus mejillas y su maravillosa melena, recogida en un moño.

Al notar su escrutinio, pero sentirse incapaz de descifrar sus pensamientos, Isabella bajó la mirada, aunque se reprendió por hacerlo. Ya no era una muchacha que pudiera descomponerse por la mirada de un hombre.

—Os mostraré la forja.

Era consciente de que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Amun podría haberlos acompañado. Por otro lado, aquellos hombres estaban de visita y les debía cierta cortesía, pero en el fondo sabía que los modales no tenían nada que ver. Lo cierto era que no quería perder aún la compañía de aquel hombre.

Salieron al patio y él se colocó a su lado, dejando que los demás los siguieran. A pesar de la distancia que el decoro marcaba entre ellos, cada fibra de su ser era consciente de su proximidad. La hacía sentirse extrañamente consciente de su cuerpo, aunque no pudiera decir por qué.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre ambos hasta que Emmett miró al niño.

—¿Es hijo vuestro?

—Sí. Anthony.

—Es un muchacho bien parecido. Su padre debe estar muy orgulloso de él.

—Su padre falleció.

—Lo lamento —hizo una pausa— ¿Hace poco?

—Diez meses.

—No debe ser nada fácil estar sola siendo mujer.

—Me las arreglo perfectamente.

—He de daros la razón, si lo que presencié ayer sirve de prueba.

Algo en su tono la hizo enrojecer. Rápidamente cambió de tema.

—No sois de estas tierras, lord Emmett.

—No. Crecí en Northumbria.

—¿Seguís teniendo familia allí?

—Poca.

—Y ahora lleváis la vida de un aventurero.

—Así es.

—Debe ser apasionante.

—Tiene sus momentos.

Antes de que pudiera contestar llegaron a la forja. El herrero levantó la mirada y al ver de quién se trataba, dejó inmediatamente sus quehaceres.

—¿Mi señora? —la saludó, y miró a sus acompañantes con curiosidad.

Isabella sonrió.

—Eleazar, necesitamos vuestra ayuda…

Hizo las presentaciones y describió brevemente la situación mientras el herrero escuchaba con atención.

—No parece una tarea complicada, pero tengo trabajo que he de entregar antes. No puedo empezar hasta mañana.

—¿Y cuánto os tomará el trabajo? —preguntó Emmett.

—Solo unos días.

—Nos esperan en otro lugar. ¿No podría hacerse antes?

—No. He de hacer honor a los acuerdos que tengo suscritos antes de vuestra llegada.

Sus hombres se miraron con escepticismo y Emmett, aunque se dio cuenta, siguió mirando al herrero sin pestañear.

—Me parece justo. Un hombre debe siempre hacer honor a su palabra. Esperaremos.

Eleazar asintió.

—En ese caso, haré lo que pueda.

Se marcharon a hablar con el carpintero. Carlisle también tenía encargos que entregar, pero al saber que solo requerían sus herramientas y que los recién llegados podrían hacer el trabajo ellos mismos, accedió a que utilizasen su taller.

—Bien. En ese caso, os dejo para que podáis hablar.

Isabella tomó la mano de su hijo y dio la vuelta, pero el niño la interpeló:

—Madre, ¿podría quedarme a mirar? No estorbaré, te lo prometo.

Isabella dudó, pero Amun intervino:

—Yo cuidaré de él, mi señora —y miró a los recién llegados— Me aseguraré de que no le ocurra nada.

—De acuerdo.

El rostro de Anthony se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Prometo ser bueno.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Que no se te olvide.

Por un instante miró por encima de la cabeza de su hijo y se encontró con los ojos de lord Emmett. Su mirada azul parecía divertida.

—Todos seremos buenos —dijo— Os lo prometo.

Isabella contuvo las ganas de reír. Había algo en la seriedad de su expresión que resultaba a un tiempo provocador y enigmático. Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada y consciente en demasía de su penetrante mirada, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer una salida digna y marcharse.

Los hombres trabajaban a buen ritmo, pero hacía calor y la tarea era ardua, de modo que bendijeron la aparición de un sirviente, poco después de una hora de comenzado el trabajo, con una jarra de cerveza. Emmett sintió una punzada de desilusión por el hecho de que no hubiera sido la propia lady Isabella quien se la ofreciera, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Debía tener mucho que hacer, y había mantenido su palabra dejándoles usar sus talleres, de modo que no tenían derecho a robarle más tiempo.

El retraso con el hierro era una molestia, pero poco se podía hacer al respecto. Liam tendría que esperar, y si no le parecía bien, sería una lástima. Sin duda recuperarían el tiempo perdido con las batidas que pudieran llevar a cabo después. Y no es que anduviesen mal, porque las expediciones previas habían resultado suficientemente lucrativas. _Podremos retirarnos pronto_… había dicho Benjamin, y tenía razón. El retiro para un soldado de fortuna significaba volver a echar raíces y permanecer en el mismo sitio. Él ya tenía veintisiete años y a esa edad ya había pasado el tiempo de volver a casarse, una inclinación que desde luego no había vuelto a sentir. En cualquier caso, la vida de un mercenario no podía asumir esas responsabilidades. Sus decisiones no volverían a afectar a inocentes, ya que acarreaban peligro en determinado grado, pero a la larga siempre acababan beneficiando a la tripulación. Ellos conocían los riesgos y los aceptaban. Los hombres adultos no eran vulnerables del mismo modo que lo eran mujeres y niños, una lección que él había aprendido en carne propia pero, por desgracia, demasiado tarde.

Salió de su ensimismamiento porque tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, y al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos del chiquillo, que los apartó rápidamente. Emmett sonrió pero no dijo nada. El muchacho sentía curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo parecía tímido. Nada iba a ganar con intentar forzar su confianza. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco, quizás? Demasiado joven para haberse iniciado en el entrenamiento militar. Ya le llegaría su momento, si es que vivía lo suficiente. La vida era un don precario, en particular para los jóvenes. Él bien lo sabía.

—Tenéis un barco, ¿no?

La voz del niño despertó determinados recuerdos y Emmett respiró hondo.

—Sí, así es. Se llama _Sea Wolf_.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Que ha sufrido daños en una tormenta. Hay que arreglarle las velas y el timón.

—¿Habéis participado en muchas batallas?

—En algunas.

—¿Y habéis tenido miedo?

—A veces.

—¿Habéis matado a alguien?

—Sí, cuando esa persona ha intentado antes matarme a mí.

Anthony asintió despacio. Luego miró más allá de Emmett y sonrió, y este, al volverse, descubrió que lady Isabella estaba allí.

—Os he traído más cerveza y una bandeja de pan y carne. Debéis tener hambre a estas horas.

Ver la comida y darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto fue todo uno. Sus hombres también debían estar hambrientos.

—Gracias. Es muy bien recibida.

Dejó la fuente y la jarra en un banco y le tendió la mano a su hijo.

—Ven.

El niño le dio la mano pero se volvió a preguntarle algo a su interlocutor.

—¿Puedo ir después a ver vuestro barco?

—Si es tu deseo, pero antes deberías pedirle permiso a tu madre.

—¿Puedo ir, madre? ¡Por favor!

Isabella dudó. Aquellos hombres eran desconocidos, y aunque no habían dado muestras de albergar aviesas intenciones, no sabía hasta qué punto podía confiar en ellos.

Su ansiedad no pasó desapercibida.

—Quizás preferiríais acompañarle vos, mi señora… con cuanta escolta juzguéis necesaria.

Isabella se sonrojó.

—No sé.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabéis?

—Apenas nos conocemos y yo… bueno…

—¿Teméis que pueda retener al niño como rehén, o que pueda secuestraros a ambos? —la miraba fijamente— Ahora que lo pienso, la idea resulta de lo más agradable.

—¿Agradable para quién?

—Para mí, por supuesto.

—¿Y venderme después por dinero?

—No, no os vendería —respondió y le gustó ver que enrojecía todavía más— No obstante, la posibilidad no existe dada nuestra situación, de modo que estáis a salvo.

Esa no era la palabra que ella habría elegido en aquel instante, como tampoco estaba segura de que lo que acababa de decirle fuese totalmente en broma.

Al ver su indecisión sonrió.

—¿No me creéis merecedor del beneficio de la duda?

Ella no contestó. Estaba intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Aquel hombre era un mercenario, un pirata al que hacía menos de un día que conocía. ¿Hasta qué punto podía confiar en él? Anthony la miró con ansiedad.

—Por favor, madre.

—Creo que os encontráis en minoría.

—Está bien: me rindo —declaró alzando las manos.

Anthony comenzó a dar saltos de contento.

—¿Podemos ir ahora?

—¿Por qué no? —respondió Emmett— No hay momento como el presente.

A pesar de su sugerencia acerca de la escolta, Isabella se contentó con llevar a Amun y a media docena más. Dado que el barco no podía hacerse a la mar parecía poco probable que Emmett pensara en hacer algo peligroso. Fueron a caballo hasta la bahía, donde los recibió el ruido del martillo y el serrucho. Los hombres iban y venían por la cubierta, y la arena donde estaba encallada la nave seguía por encima de la línea de la marea. Anthony lo miraba todo deslumbrado.

A su lado, Isabella examinaba las líneas marineras de la embarcación, que parecía haber sido construida para la velocidad y la maniobrabilidad, de modo que caería sobre el enemigo como un halcón sobre su presa. La resistencia quedaría inutilizada rápidamente. La tripulación la componían cazadores, al igual que el hombre que la acompañaba, y ser consciente de ello le provocó un escalofrío.

—Una buena embarcación —dijo.

—¿Queréis verla más de cerca?

Anthony lo miró entusiasmado.

—¿Podría subir a bordo?

—Por supuesto.

El chiquillo miró a su madre, esperando.

—Puedes ir —contestó ella, y dirigiéndose a Amun, añadió—: id con él.

El guerrero desmontó y ayudó al niño a bajar. Emmett llamó a Benjamin.

—Adelantaos y enseñadle el barco a nuestros invitados.

—Será un placer.

Y partió con Amun y Anthony.

Emmett se volvió entonces a Isabella.

—¿Mi señora?

No tenía otra opción más que desmontar. Él la siguió y ella no pudo por menos de volver a pensar en lo fuerte y poderoso que era en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, lo cual no le hizo ningún bien a su calma. Ni eso, ni su insondable mirada azul.

—¿Vamos? —sugirió él mirando el barco.

Ella asintió y echaron a andar uno al lado del otro, él acortando el paso para adaptarse a su ritmo. Aunque no hizo movimiento alguno para tocarla, su cercanía le cosquilleaba en la piel. Pero lo que sentía no era temor, sino una extraña mezcla de anticipación y excitación.

—¿Qué edad tiene Anthony?

—Cinco años.

—Debe haber sido duro para él perder a su padre.

—Tiene a Amun.

No era lo que él esperaba oír y sus palabras le obligaron a mirarla. Sin embargo, ella tenía centrada su atención en el barco, al menos aparentemente.

—También una mujer sola es vulnerable.

—Tengo protección.

—¿Una docena de hombres?

—Hay muchos más.

Los ojos le brillaron.

—Ah, sí. Se me había olvidado. Unos cincuenta escondidos tras las dunas.

Consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Sí, es cierto que torcí un poco la realidad en aquella ocasión, pero también es cierto que hay más de una docena de hombres.

—Me alegro de saberlo, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza belicosa de vuestros vecinos.

—Raoul fue muy atrevido.

—Y vos sois muy benévola.

—No puedo permitirme estar a mal con su amo.

—¿Lord James?

—Sí.

—Se trata de un hombre poderoso, entonces.

—Lo bastante para que no me quiera arriesgar a poner en peligro la paz.

Era evidente la seriedad que portaban sus palabras, pero no continuó explicándose.

La atención de Isabella estaba centrada en el barco. Era verdaderamente una imagen fascinante. Debía rondar los setenta pies de largo y unos quince o dieciséis de manga. De casco trincado, sus cuadernas estaban hechas de planchas de grueso roble fijadas con espigas de madera y cabillas, las uniones enmasilladas con una cuerda hecha a base de crin animal. Unas largas planchas de madera conformaban la cubierta, altos mástiles, bancos de remeros y compartimentos de almacenaje, todo en madera, incluidos, los baos y los magníficos remos, dieciséis por borda. Sin embargo, fue el magnífico mascarón de proa lo que más despertó su imaginación: un pedazo de roble tallado en la forma de un lobo amenazador.

—Es hermosa.

—No es de las más grandes, pero sí rápida y manejable.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la tenéis?

—Unos tres años. Fue botín de guerra.

—Ah.

Volvió a mirar la proa y se vio obligada a recordar ante quién estaba.

—Habéis debido cobrar muchos premios como este a lo largo de los años.

—Bastantes.

Su respuesta pretendía ser indolente pero Isabella sintió un inquietante temblor. A su modo aquellos hombres eran tan peligrosos como la hueste de James.

—¿De qué tenéis miedo, Isabella? —preguntó él, que había notado su inquietud.

Oírle llamarla por su nombre de pila hizo aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas, pero no detectó nada en sus maneras que sugiriera un exceso de familiaridad. Más bien al contrario: había sonado natural.

—Yo… de nada.

—Yo diría que algo os inquieta.

El tono era tranquilo e invitaba a la confidencia. Su confusión creció.

—No me reconozco. Puede que sea porque nunca había estado tan cerca de un barco de guerra.

—Entonces permitidme aplacar esos temores —recorrió ágilmente el planchón que se había colocado para permitir un acceso más sencillo desde la arena y luego se volvió a invitarla— Venid.

La palabra era tanto una invitación como una orden y Isabella respiró hondo y obedeció. El aire olía a sal, a cuerda, a madera y a brea, y en él viajaban las voces de los hombres, salpicadas de intervalos de risa.

Al llegar arriba dudó un instante, intentando decidir cuál sería el mejor modo de bajar al banco de los remos y de allí a la cubierta. Emmett se dio cuenta.

—Permitidme.

Unas manos fuertes la sujetaron por la cintura. Luego siguió una sensación de ingravidez y por último acabó de pie junto a él. Por un instante percibió el olor de la lana de su túnica y más sutil el olor almizclado del hombre. La mezcla resultó inesperadamente excitante, lo mismo que el calor de sus manos.

—Bienvenida a bordo del _Sea Wolf_.

Se vio obligada a interponer un paso de distancia, pero había olvidado la inclinación de la cubierta del barco varado y dio un traspié. Un brazo firme la sujetó por la cintura de nuevo.

—Oh, yo… eh, gracias.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él podía oírlo.

Aun así, no lo dejó entrever.

—Tened cuidado. No me gustaría que os partierais una pierna.

—Sí. No —enrojeció— No os preocupéis: tendré cuidado.

Se soltó de su brazo delicadamente y fue un alivio que él no intentase detenerla.

Emmett comenzó a hablarle del navío, indicándole los distintos aspectos de su diseño mientras lo recorrían, y Isabella fue relajándose un poco. Al otro lado oía a Benjamin respondiendo pacientemente a todas las preguntas de Anthony.

—El muchacho tiene una mente inquisitiva —comentó Emmett tras mirarle un momento.

—Ya lo creo —sonrió— A veces me parece que tengo media docena de niños y no uno solo. Por fin parece haber salido de su cascarón.

—¿No ha sido siempre tan abierto?

—No —dudó antes de continuar— Su padre era estricto en exceso con él, y como consecuencia el niño era tímido y temeroso.

Le pareció percibir rabia bajo sus palabras y aquello despertó su curiosidad.

—Un poco de firmeza es esencial, pero un niño nunca debe tener miedo de su padre.

—Mi difunto marido no era un hombre paciente.

—Ya.

Isabella no deseaba hablar de Aro. Era una parte de su vida que deseaba olvidar, y por lo tanto cambió de tema.

—¿Tenéis hijos, mi señor?

Debería haberse esperado una pregunta así, pero le pilló desprevenido.

—No.

—¿Y esposa?

—Tampoco.

La brevedad de sus respuestas hizo que no siguiera preguntando. Quizás la vida de un mercenario fuese incompatible con el hogar y la familia. Los hombres como él disfrutaban del placer donde lo encontraban. Esa idea volvió a inquietarla. ¿Habría tomado alguna vez a una mujer por la fuerza? Casi inmediatamente rechazó la idea. Un hombre como él no tendría problema alguno en tener quien le calentara la cama. Su experiencia era limitada, pero se imaginaba que serían muchas las mujeres que no pondrían objeción a compartir el lecho con él. Ese pensamiento encadenó otros, inesperados e inquietantes, y rápidamente volvió la cara, no fuera a adivinárselos.

—Hemos abusado ya mucho de vuestro tiempo, mi señor. Debemos irnos.

—Creo que somos nosotros los que hemos abusado —contestó— De todos modos, no lamento haberlo hecho.

Isabella sonrió.

—Mi hijo tampoco.

—¿Y vos, mi señora?

—No. Por supuesto que no.

Llegaron al planchón y él subió delante para luego volverse y ofrecerle la mano. El contacto con su mano le envió una descarga al brazo. Cuando llegaron a la arena llamó a Amun y Anthony, y todos juntos volvieron a los caballos. Casi esperaba que Emmett se despidiera allí de ellos, pero al parecer no era esa su intención.

—He de ver cómo van los progresos en el taller —dijo.

Isabella asintió.

—Desde luego. Ya os hemos entretenido demasiado.

—Ha sido una interrupción de lo más agradable.

—Estoy segura de que Anthony no hablará de otra cosa durante días.

Volvieron a montar y volvieron al paso a la villa. La tensión que había sentido antes Isabella había desaparecido y se sintió un poco culpable por desconfiar. A pesar de su profesión, había mucho en él que no parecía encajar en la imagen convencional de un mercenario. Era un misterio, lo mismo que su persona.

Capítulo Cinco

Su buen humor duró hasta que llegaron a la empalizada y vio los caballos que esperaban sin sus jinetes.

—James —murmuró.

Ni sus acompañantes ni ella habían tenido tiempo de desmontar cuando media docena de hombres salieron de la plaza encabezados por lord James, quien se detuvo unos segundos a examinar al grupo antes de avanzar directamente hacia ella.

—Lady Isabella. He venido lo antes posible.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi señor?

Su respuesta pareció descentrarle un instante, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—Me refiero a lo ocurrido ayer. Os presento mi más sinceras disculpas.

—Raoul ya lo hizo.

—No es para menos. Sabe hasta qué punto me ha irritado su actuación.

De eso no cabía duda.

—Sé que excedió los límites de su autoridad.

—Algo que ha de lamentar profundamente —James hizo una pausa— Aunque sin duda sus intenciones eran buenas. Sabe lo mucho que me preocupa vuestra seguridad.

—No corrí peligro en ningún momento, mi señor.

—Él no podía saberlo. Al ver un barco de guerra y su tripulación, se temió lo peor.

—Sus temores estaban infundados. El barco había sufrido daños a causa de una tormenta e iba a ser reparado. Cuando se completen los trabajos, se marchará.

—¿Habéis dado vuestro permiso para que se repare aquí?

—Exacto.

—¿Os ha parecido juiciosa la decisión, mi señora?

—De no habérmelo parecido, no la habría tomado.

—No, por supuesto que no —hizo una pausa— De todos modos…

—Lady Isabella no tiene nada que temer de mí ni de mis hombres —intervino Emmett.

James miró por encima del hombro de Isabella como si reparara en aquel hombre por primera vez. Siguió un tenso silencio y los dos se midieron.

—¿Debo inferir de vuestras palabras que ese navío es vuestro?

—Así es.

Isabella intervino rápidamente.

—Os presento a lord Emmett. Él y sus hombres son mis invitados durante unos días.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Como podéis ver, mi señor, no hay la más mínima razón de alarma.

—Me alegra saberlo. Ya conocéis hasta dónde llega mi preocupación por vos.

—Creo saberlo.

James se volvió hacia su acompañante.

—Espero que disculpéis el desafortunado incidente de ayer, lord Emmett.

—No ha habido ningún daño irreparable, mi señor.

—Ha sido un exceso de celo por parte de mis hombres —continuó James—, debido a que conocen la preocupación que siento por la protección de esta dama.

Y tomando la mano de Isabella, se la llevó a los labios.

Un músculo tembló en la mandíbula de Emmett.

—Quizá deberíais controlar un poco más a vuestros hombres.

—Eso espero que hagáis vos con los vuestros.

—Mis hombres no tienen por costumbre interferir en asuntos que no les conciernen —y volviéndose a Isabella, añadió—: os ruego me disculpéis, mi señora. Hay asuntos que requieren mi atención.

—Ah, claro. Imagino que desearéis reanudar vuestro viaje lo antes posible —adujo James.

—Nos marcharemos cuando estemos listos.

—Hacédmelo saber si puedo hacer algo por propiciar vuestra marcha.

Emmett lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Cuando necesite vuestra ayuda, os la pediré.

Y con una reverencia ante Isabella, se marchó.

James se quedó mirándole un momento.

—Yo también he de marcharme, mi señora. No quiero importunaros más —convocó a su escolta y todos montaron— Cuando vuelva, espero que lord Emmett ya se haya marchado.

La conversación que habían mantenido con lord James había llegado rápidamente a la carpintería.

—¿Todo bien, mi señor? —preguntó Ephraim cuando Emmett se unió a ellos.

—Sí, bien.

—¿Ese caballero era lord James?

—Así es.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Acelerar nuestra partida.

Los tres hombres lo miraron con incredulidad un instante y luego Collin resopló.

—Ya me gustaría verle intentarlo.

—Puede que lo haga —contestó Ephraim.

—Tú no pierdas la esperanza.

El resto se echó a reír. Después volvieron su atención a la tarea que tenían entre manos. Mientras trabajaba Emmett repasó mentalmente el encuentro. Había aprendido pronto a leer las intenciones de los hombres, e James no presentaba dificultad alguna, en particular en lo referido a sus intenciones hacia Isabella. Una mujer sola era vulnerable, sobre todo si era bella y rica, aunque por supuesto no era asunto suyo. En dos días partirían de allí, pero por otro lado no tenía intención de dejarse presionar y acelerar su marcha, y mucho menos por lord James.

Isabella se paseaba de un lado al otro de la glorieta mientras le explicaba a Ángela con el rostro pálido por la ira todos los detalles de la visita de lord James.

—¡Es insufrible! ¿Quién se habrá creído que es?

—Cada vez se muestra más prepotente, mi señora.

—Pues no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí. Drakensburgh es mío ahora, y yo decidiré quién es bienvenido y quién no lo es.

—En cualquier caso, puede que sea preferible que nuestros visitantes no demoren demasiado su partida. Y al mismo tiempo temo ese momento.

Isabella suspiró y se desplomó en una silla.

—Yo también.

No quería pensar en lo que podía ocurrir cuando su presencia inhibidora desapareciera. El rostro de lord Emmett se le apareció ante los ojos. Él también la inquietaba, pero los sentimientos que despertaba su compañía no podían ser más distintos. Le conocía hacía apenas un día, pero ya sabía que no podría olvidarle. Es más: en aquel momento le envidiaba. ¿Cómo sería subir a bordo de un barco y dejar atrás Drakensburgh para no volver jamás? Cuántas veces lo había soñado en el pasado, cuando Aro no le permitía tan siquiera hablar con un desconocido, y mucho menos acercarse a un barco.

Hubo un tiempo en que era lo bastante inocente para pensar que podía escapar y reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle el divorcio. No era algo inaudito y tampoco dificultoso legalmente. Una mujer podía dejar a su marido y llevarse a sus hijos con ella, junto con la dote y los bienes que hubiera aportado al matrimonio. Así se hacía normalmente. Sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de que su marido jamás accedería a semejante proceder. La única alternativa era pues escapar, pero aunque hubiera sido practicable Aro le habría dado caza hasta los confines del mundo y después le habría hecho pagar el precio que considerara justo por el agravio.

Puede que él hubiera percibido sus ansias de huir y precisamente por eso la mantuviera confinada en el interior de la empalizada. En las raras ocasiones en las que se le permitía salir, era siempre en su presencia y con escolta armada, y los hombres que la integraban solo se dirigían a ella si era absolutamente necesario. Algo más que sus vidas estaba en juego si hacían otra cosa. En cuanto al resto, el contacto humano se limitaba al servicio, siempre femenino. Era una prisionera en toda regla. Y en muchos sentidos, seguía siéndolo. Isabella suspiró. De no haber sido por Amun, su vida habría sido mucho más difícil.

Su amistad había germinado durante su primer invierno en Drakensburgh, cuando Amun enfermó con las fiebres, de las que se recuperó con muchos cuidados y los remedios adecuados, algo que él no olvidó. En los días que siguieron a la muerte de Aro fue una ayuda de incalculable valor a la hora de establecer su autoridad entre los hombres, dejándoles claro que contaba con todo su apoyo y respeto. Aun así su situación era muy precaria y lo sabía. El sentido común le decía que lo mejor sería contraer nuevas nupcias, pero casarse con un hombre como James sería saltar de la sartén para caer en el fuego.

¿Qué habría pensado precisamente él de aquel último encuentro? No debería importarle, pero así era. A duras penas había ocultado su instinto de dominación y precisamente por eso había tenido la sensación de estar haciendo algo equivocado. Después de haber sido capaz de llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con una fuerza como la de aquellos hombres, le irritaba que él la cuestionara, y además tratándose de alguien que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Sintió la necesidad de volver a dejar claro todo aquello y tras poner a Anthony al cuidado de Ángela, se dirigió a la carpintería. No sabía lo que iba a decir cuando llegase, pero estaba convencida de que era necesario hablar con ellos.

El ruido de las sierras y los martillos ahogó el de sus pasos y durante unos minutos él no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero al dar la vuelta en busca de una azuela la vio allí. Sus hombres intercambiaron miradas y él se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro impasible. De haberse tratado de otra mujer se habría preguntado también qué podía empujarla a volver a buscarle, y de haber resultado como tantas otras veces lo había hecho en el pasado, habría aceptado la invitación. ¿Qué hombre de sangre caliente no lo haría? Sin embargo, ella se parecía tan poco a esas otras mujeres como el agua al aceite. No había nada ni remotamente equívoco en sus modales; no había intentado en ningún momento atraerle o tentarle. Es más: parecía no tener ni idea de lo resolutiva que era esa estratagema, a menos por supuesto que su juego fuese mucho más sutil. En cualquier caso, aquella mujer resultaba fascinante. Dejó a sus compañeros y salió del taller a su encuentro.

—¿Mi señora?

—He de hablaros, mi señor. En privado.

Él asintió.

—Como deseéis.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente para que no pudieran oírlos, ella se volvió y respiró hondo.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que ha ocurrido antes.

—¿Qué? No ha sido culpa vuestra.

—James no debería haberos hablado de ese modo.

—Ha debido malinterpretar la situación.

—Eso creo.

Emmett la miró con frialdad.

—¿Hay alguna clase de arreglo entre vuestras mercedes?

—No, en absoluto. Al menos no por mi parte.

—Yo diría que él piensa de otro modo.

—Podría ser, pero yo no le he dado alas en ningún sentido.

Emmett enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces se toma demasiadas atribuciones.

—Ya visteis lo que pasó en la bahía.

—¿Por qué me contáis estas cosas?

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé, pero no me gustaría que pensarais…

—¿Qué?

—Que James ha hablado contando con un apoyo tácito de mi parte.

—Vuestra confianza es un honor para mí, mi señora, pero no termino de entender en qué puede concernirme todo esto.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Disculpadme, mi señor. No pretendía involucraros en mis asuntos. Solo quería… solo pretendía… explicarme.

Él la miró en silencio unos segundos.

—Sois consciente, no me cabe duda, de que un hombre como James no cejará fácilmente en su empeño.

—Sí, lo sé.

—La vida de una viuda debe ser muy solitaria, y él es un hombre fuerte que podría protegeros. Quizás deberíais considerar su ofrecimiento.

—Solitaria o no, jamás otorgaré a James la autoridad de un marido sobre mí.

Sus palabras suscitaron una mirada burlona.

—¿Os oponéis a la autoridad de un marido sobre su esposa?

—Me opongo a cualquier autoridad que se base en la tiranía. James es de esa clase de hombres y jamás someteré a mi hijo o a mi persona a esa clase de poder, del mismo modo que no permitiré que el pueblo quede a merced de las indeseadas atenciones de Raoul y sus hombres.

—Entiendo que deseéis otra cosa, pero esa clase de hombres suelen apoderarse sin más de lo que desean.

—No tomará Drakensburgh. Ya le he dado mi respuesta y voy a mantenerla.

Emmett la miró a los ojos.

—A la hora de la verdad, las palabras no significan nada. Solo las espadas y una fuerza superior pueden detener a hombres como James.

Isabella reflexionó más tarde sobre aquella conversación y tuvo que admitir la verdad que contenían sus palabras. Tras la muerte de su esposo, algunos hombres habían decidido marcharse, con lo que apenas habían quedado treinta en la villa, insuficientes para detener a James si decidía emplear la fuerza para conseguir su objetivo. Al parecer no era ella la única que lo creía así.

—Si Drakensburgh tuviese más brazos que la defendieran… —dijo Ángela cuanto las dos se quedaron a solas.

—Solo así podríamos mantener a raya a hombres como Raoul.

Ángela dejó a un lado el huso con el que estaba devanando lana. Aunque su expresión era dubitativa, estaba claro que tenía algo que decir.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ángela?

—Perdonadme, mi señora, pero me parece que ahora tenéis medios para conseguir vuestro fin.

Isabella la miró un instante hasta que de pronto comprendió.

—Te refieres a lord Emmett y sus hombres.

—Sí, mi señora. Si añadiéramos sus brazos a los nuestros…

—¿Crees que estaríamos seguros?

—¿No lo creéis vos?

—Quizás. Solo hay una dificultad.

—¿Cuál, mi señora?

—Que no accederían a quedarse.

—Yo creo que podríais conseguir que cambiasen de opinión si les ofrecéis el suficiente oro.

—Es una locura.

—Puede, pero también sería la solución al problema —Ángela hizo una pausa— Lord James saldría de vuestra vida para siempre.

—Ojalá fuese tan fácil.

—No comprendo.

—No sería tan sencillo hacerle desistir.

—No le quedaría más remedio si la oposición fuese lo bastante fuerte.

—Tardaríamos mucho en convencerle, y los servicios de los mercenarios no son precisamente baratos.

—Eso es cierto, pero el conde Aro era rico.

Isabella guardó silencio un momento mientras le daba vueltas a la situación en la cabeza. Era cierto lo que Ángela decía, aunque desconocía el montante exacto de las riquezas del conde. Casándose con ella se había asegurado una generosa dote, y la mayor parte de esa fortuna permanecía intacta.

—El dinero podría obtenerse, pero reclutar a esos hombres entraña sus riesgos.

—¿A qué riesgos os referís, mi señora?

—No sabemos si lord Emmett es digno de confianza.

—¿Ha hecho algo que os induzca a pensar que no lo es?

—No, pero no serviría a sus intereses causar problemas aquí. Drakensburgh es el medio para obtener su fin.

—Podría serlo de nuevo, a cambio de oro en esta ocasión. Sería un acuerdo comercial.

—Un acuerdo que le otorgaría grandes ventajas.

La mujer la miró con dulzura.

—Entiendo por qué dudáis, mi señora, pero no todos los hombres pueden ser juzgados por el mismo rasero que el conde o lord James.

—Es posible… no sé —suspiró— De todos modos, el pasado es el pasado; ahora me veo libre del bruto al que mi padre me encadenó, y no pienso limitarme a cambiar de yugo.

Ángela la miró dolida.

—Mi señora, si creyera que lord Emmett pudiera ser remotamente parecido jamás os habría sugerido la idea.

—Estoy segura de tus buenas intenciones, Ángela. De todos modos, no creo que accediese a tal planteamiento. Es un aventurero, un hombre que estima su libertad por encima de todas las cosas y que nunca accedería a embridarse de ese modo.

—Puede que tengáis razón —suspiró Ángela, recuperando su huso— Era solo una idea.

Y quedaron en silencio.

Pero la idea era perniciosa y se le fue metiendo en las costuras. ¿Y si de verdad contratase los servicios de una fuerza mercenaria? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían dispuestos a quedarse? O mejor aún, ¿cuánto tiempo podría ella comprar sus servicios? ¿Lo bastante para que James renunciase a sus aspiraciones y se buscara otra esposa rica? Sería una apuesta desesperada. Aro era un hombre rico, sí, pero sus reservas de oro no eran ilimitadas. La tripulación del _Sea Wolf_ requeriría una suma considerable por sus servicios.

Y aparte de todo estaba lord Emmett. Su presencia la inquietaba más de lo que quería admitir, aunque no pudiera identificar el motivo. Había en él abismos insondables para ella, un nudo de contradicciones. Algo en él rezumaba peligro, aunque no en el sentido más común. Sus modales eran directos y tranquilos, no los de un hombre de naturaleza agresiva, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que sería un error enfrentarse con él. Si accedía a ayudarla desde luego no cometería ese error. No quería ganarse su enemistad. Además, si llegaban a un acuerdo él tendría que acatar sus órdenes. La idea le hizo sonreír. Era ridículo ir tan lejos en la imaginación. Solo un loco creería que un hombre como él sería capaz de involucrarse en los asuntos de una mujer. Y solo una cobarde no se atrevería a sondearle.

Capítulo Seis

La escuchó en silencio, el rostro impasible. No sabía qué esperar, ya que él parecía experto en ocultar sus pensamientos, pero al menos no recibió desprecio ni burlas. Había conseguido que la voz no le temblara al exponerle sus planes, a pesar del latido desaforado de su corazón. Nada en sus modales sugería que aquella entrevista estuviera afectándole lo más mínimo.

Estaban en el salón, un lugar que solía evitar de ordinario cuando le era posible por las asociaciones que en su memoria tenía con Aro, pero la presencia de aquel desconocido tenía la capacidad de hacer retroceder las sombras. Dominaba el espacio, haciéndolo suyo. Estando él allí no sentía deseos de marcharse. Además, siendo como era el corazón de Drakensburgh, el salón le había parecido el mejor lugar para mantener aquella conversación. Había ordenado que encendieran el fuego y la luz que se desprendía de sus llamas prestaba a la estancia un resplandor que animaba su lúgubre espíritu. ¿Estaría dispuesto tan siquiera a considerar su proposición?

Cuando terminó su exposición permaneció en silencio durante un momento, mirándola inmutable. El alma se le cayó a los pies. Iba a negarse y estaba buscando el modo de hacerlo sin despertar susceptibilidades.

—Es una decisión que no puedo tomar yo solo. Necesito tratarlo con mis hombres.

Su alma recuperó el aliento con tanta facilidad como lo había perdido. Al menos no había rechazado su proposición de inmediato. La esperanza que brilló en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida.

—Ya os dije que íbamos de camino a las tierras de Liam antes de que la tormenta nos desviase.

—Sí.

—La alianza con él promete ser lucrativa.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Entonces también lo seréis de que mi tripulación necesitará convencerse de que la recompensa es suficiente para justificar el cambio de planes —continuó—, y eso os va a resultar caro.

—Lo sé, pero creo disponer de los medios necesarios para asegurar el pago de los servicios que necesita Drakensburgh.

—No considerarán ninguna oferta que esté por debajo de las diez piezas de oro por cabeza.

Isabella parpadeó. La suma iba a ser considerable, pero si conseguía su objetivo iba a valer la pena.

—Muy bien.

Él asintió despacio.

—También tendréis que comprender lo que significa empezar algo así. James no va a renunciar sin más a sus pretensiones, y las cosas se pondrán desagradables.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—¿De veras? Yo no estoy tan seguro.

—Conozco a James.

—Bien, porque os aseguro que cualquier relación de buena vecindad por fingida que fuese se va a desvanecer como el humo.

—No deseo ser yo quien le agreda. Lo que quiero es disponer de una fuerza profesional bien entrenada que actúe como medida de disuasión ante una posible agresión.

—Una idea reconfortante —contestó.

—Creéis que no va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

—Yo no he dicho eso, pero existe un gran riesgo de que decida poner a prueba esa fuerza, al menos una vez.

—El combate ha de ser el último recurso.

—Por supuesto. Aun así, la duración de nuestro acuerdo va a prolongarse.

—Es una circunstancia que estoy preparada para asumir.

—Pero yo no.

El corazón se le encogió de nuevo.

—¿No?

—La duración de mi compromiso con vos sería la de entrenar una fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a la tarea de proteger Drakensburgh. Podría darse la circunstancia de que me viera obligado a dejar un contingente de hombres aquí para supervisar las cosas, si es que ellos acceden a quedarse.

—Se les pagaría bien.

—Sería indispensable hacerlo —hizo una pausa— Por otro lado, está el asunto de los hombres que servían a vuestro esposo.

—¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

—Si me quedo, tendrían que ponerse a mis órdenes.

Isabella se quedó pensativa.

—No sé si lo aceptarían de buen grado.

—Así es como tendría que ser. Sin un fuerza unida a las órdenes de un único comandante no hay posibilidad alguna de vencer —hizo otra pausa— Este punto no es negociable.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Acceder a su demanda sería poner Drakensburgh en sus manos, pero necesitaba su ayuda y para conseguirla iba a tener que confiar en él.

—Si accedo, tendré que ser informada de vuestros planes antes de que los pongáis en marcha.

—Tenéis ese derecho.

—De acuerdo. Nuestro acuerdo es firme. Comandaréis ambas fuerzas —lo miraba sin pestañear— Amun es muy respetado entre sus hombres. Si habéis de ganároslos a ellos, empezad por él.

—Tendré en cuenta vuestro consejo, mi señora.

Había pronunciado las palabras con sobriedad, pero había un brillo en su mirada que parecía revelar otra cosa.

—¿Os molesta que una mujer os ofrezca consejo?

—De ninguna manera, cuando el consejo es bueno.

Su mirada azul estaba clavada en ella y el latido de su corazón se aceleró, de modo que no flaqueó para no darle la oportunidad de leerle el pensamiento. Ya tenía suficiente ventaja.

—¿Hablaréis con vuestros hombres, mi señor?

—Hablaré con ellos, pero no puedo prometeros que accedan.

—Sois su jefe, ¿no?

—Sí, pero las decisiones de esta naturaleza se toman por consenso.

Aquello era una sorpresa. La mayoría de comandantes no consultaban esas cosas, y que fuese a hacerlo le confirmaba la impresión de que era un hombre distinto a cuantos había conocido. No es que su experiencia fuese dilatada, pero sabía que los hombres se mantenían leales a los líderes que respetaban, y que ese respeto había que ganárselo.

—Hablaré con ellos más tarde —continuó— Cuando conozca su opinión, os la transmitiré.

Cuando se marchó, Isabella permaneció donde estaba, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Se equivocaría su instinto? ¿Podía confiar en él, o estaba cometiendo un error que le costaría un precio muy elevado en más de un sentido?

Emmett esperó hasta la hora de la cena para tratar el asunto con sus hombres. Habían encendido una hoguera para repeler el frío y estaban sentados en torno a ella contando historias mientras bebían cerveza. Escucharon atentamente la proposición de Isabella, aunque muchas caras eran de sorpresa.

—Entiendo vuestro razonamiento, mi señor —dijo uno de sus hombres— ¿La dama entra en el trato?

—¡En esa partida sí que apostaba yo!

Los hombres se echaron a reír y Emmett sonrió tímidamente.

—La dama lo merecería, desde luego, pero como ya hemos visto, la apuesta es demasiado alta para ti, Diego.

Más risas.

Diego adoptó una expresión de tristeza.

—¡La historia de mi vida!

—¿Tenéis vos la mirada puesta en ella, mi señor? —preguntó Ephraim.

—No me serviría de mucho. Es inmune a mis encantos.

Varios comentarios procaces celebraron la declaración, mayormente referidos a la naturaleza de sus encantos, pero él los aguantó de buen humor. Cuando vieron que no había modo de que mordiera el cebo, cambiaron de tema.

—¿Y qué pasa con Liam? —preguntó Brady.

—Aun podemos unirnos a él cuando se hayan completado las reparaciones, si eso es lo que decidimos, y también podríamos ir en su busca más adelante —explicó Emmett.

—Pero es posible que el retraso no le agrade, mi señor.

—Lo que él pueda pensar no nos afecta. Nuestro acuerdo con él es en beneficio mutuo, y el día que deje de serlo se extinguirá. Si mientras decidimos ganarnos un poco más de oro, no es asunto suyo.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.

—¿De cuánto oro estamos hablando exactamente? —preguntó Brady.

—Diez piezas por cabeza, además de cama y comida, por supuesto.

La tripulación digirió en silencio el dato. Luego habló Benjamin.

—¿Por qué no? Un trabajo más es un trabajo más, y Liam seguirá estando ahí cuando terminemos, ¿no?

—Eso es cierto —repuso Ephraim— Además, es un trabajo que no parece complicado.

Benjamin lo miró a la cara.

—No subestimes al enemigo. Las fuerzas de James son numerosas, como hemos visto ya.

—Es posible, pero nosotros no somos precisamente mancos. Además, estoy deseando encontrarme con ese bocazas para poder decirle un par de cositas al oído.

Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo y Emmett los miró con aprecio.

—De acuerdo. Votemos. Los que estén a favor de quedarse aquí un tiempo más, que levanten la mano.

El voto fue unánime a favor de quedarse, lo cual no le sorprendió. Era una decisión que desde el punto de vista del negocio tenía sentido. La suma que les habían prometido era más de lo que muchos hombres veían reunido en toda una vida de trabajo. Pero él, por su parte, sentía una extraña ambivalencia que nada tenía que ver con la naturaleza del trabajo o con la recompensa, sino con motivos propios. Todo aquello era una disputa privada. ¿Por qué habría accedido tan siquiera a proponérselo?

Las bromas de sus hombres le hicieron pensar. Desde luego, su respuesta no obedecía a que en el asunto mediara una mujer hermosa, aunque Isabella lo fuese y mucho. En realidad, era mucho más que hermosa: era la clase de mujer capaz de conseguir que un hombre se olvidara de todo lo demás. De hecho, había tenido que esforzarse por mantener su expresión neutra en el encuentro que habían mantenido, por temor a que ella pudiera percibir lo que pensaba. Sabía que se sentía sola. Era un sentimiento que reconocía con facilidad, aunque ella no lo hubiera admitido. ¿Se avendría a aceptar consuelo, como él había hecho en otras ocasiones, sin temor de sufrir la tiranía de un esposo? Si hubiese percibido algún signo de interés… pero no, no había sido así. Su relación era meramente comercial. Ella tenía razón: cualquier otra cosa acarrearía la clase de complicaciones que ninguno de los dos quería tener.

Al día siguiente, él y una docena de hombres volvieron a Drakensburgh. Emmett les pidió que esperasen fuera, entró al salón y le pidió a una criada que le anunciase a lady Isabella. Cuando la mujer se apresuraba a cumplir lo que le había pedido, miró a su alrededor. Aunque el salón seguía estando igual en esencia, con el fuego encendido como en su visita anterior, por el dulce olor que se respiraba dedujo que habían extendido paja nueva en el suelo, lo cual era una mejora considerable. Más allá del fuego dejó vagar la mirada por el pequeño estrado y la silla labrada que lo ocupaba. Recordó las palabras de Collin y sonrió. No era un trono, pero sí una declaración de poder. ¿Qué clase de hombre habría sido su dueño? Isabella no le había hablado de su difunto esposo y los pocos detalles que le había sido dado a conocer hablaban de una relación infeliz. Quizás a eso se debiera su reticencia.

El sonido de unos pasos le llegó a los oídos y al volverse se encontró con la persona que centraba sus pensamientos. De inmediato todo lo demás abandonó su cabeza. El color del vestido que llevaba le recordó a las hojas de los árboles en verano, un color que le sentaba maravillosamente bien, pero su imaginación la despojó de la prenda para deleitarse en la exquisita forma de debajo. El resultado fue una oleada de calor en la entrepierna. Respiró hondo y obligó a sus pensamientos a discurrir por canales menos peligrosos.

Tras las acostumbradas cortesías, fue directo al asunto que les interesaba. Isabella le escuchó en un silencio que estuvo teñido de sorpresa, alivio y nerviosismo. Sorpresa y alivio porque sus hombres hubieran accedido a quedarse, pero nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Algo de todo ello debió reflejarse en su rostro.

—Aún no es demasiado tarde para echaros atrás —dijo él.

—No pretendo cambiar de opinión.

—Debéis estar segura, Isabella, porque una vez empiece el baile, no habrá modo de parar la música.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, el acuerdo queda cerrado.

—Sí —le respondió sin pestañear, a pesar de que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Muy bien.

—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

—Pues que mis hombres y yo nos trasladaremos a Drakensburgh —inició una sonrisa— Sin embargo, primero seguiré vuestro consejo y hablaré con Amun.

—Haré que vayan a avisarle.

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando él la sujetó por un brazo.

—Primero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, intentando ignorar su proximidad física y el calor de su mano, que le atravesaba el tejido de la manga.

—¿Mi señor?

—Es posible que en los días venideros no estemos de acuerdo en todo lo que tratemos, pero quiero que sepáis que siempre os diré lo que piense sin tapujos. A cambio quiero vuestra palabra de que cualquier desacuerdo que tengamos será tratado en privado.

—¿Un frente unido?

—Exacto.

Ella asintió.

—Como deseéis.

—Bien.

Se había marchado a pedir que avisaran a Amun pero él la retuvo.

—Una cosa más: espero que mis hombres sean alojados y alimentados convenientemente. Mientras estemos aquí, yo respondo de su conducta.

—Infiero de vuestras palabras que las mujeres de Drakensburgh no tienen nada que temer.

Sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Si eso es lo que desean.

El tono era ambiguo, pero no lo era la implicación. Un rubor le tiñó las mejillas, circunstancia que no hizo disminuir su admiración o su disfrute en aquel momento.

—Estoy segura de que se sentirán aliviadas de saberlo. Mientras, quizás prefiráis hablar con Amun.

Aquella vez no le impidió marcharse, aunque en realidad le habría gustado no hacerlo. Se quedó contemplando cómo atravesaba la estancia hasta llegar a una puerta del fondo y llamar a un criado. Hubo un murmullo de conversación que no pudo comprender y luego se oyó un ruido de pasos que se alejaban.

Isabella respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura, lo que no era tarea fácil sintiendo como sentía aún la presión de su mano en el brazo. No le había hecho daño pero su fuerza era alarmante. Al igual que la intensidad de su presencia. ¿Estaba a salvo de él? Quizá. Pero no a salvo de sus propios pensamientos. La descentraba con demasiada facilidad. Sin embargo, eso mismo debía ocurrirle con toda seguridad a las mujeres que trataban con él. Esa idea le devolvió el aplomo: lo suyo era un acuerdo comercial, nada más. Sería el colmo de la locura pensar otra cosa.

Afortunadamente Amun apareció un momento después, miró sorprendido a Emmett y luego puso su atención en Isabella.

—¿Deseabais hablarme, mi señora?

—Sí. Hay asuntos que quiero que conozcáis.

Mientras ella le explicaba a grandes rasgos el plan, Amun escuchaba atentamente con el rostro impasible. Ni siquiera en sus ojos se veía qué estaba pensando. Pero como lo conocía bien, sintió enseguida sus reservas.

—Necesito tu ayuda —le dijo para concluir— Los hombres te escucharán.

—Escuchan porque sois la condesa de Drakensburgh y os deben obediencia. A lord Emmett no le deben nada.

Emmett asintió.

—Lo que decís es cierto. Sin embargo, si vamos a enfrentarnos a James, he de contar con su respeto y obediencia.

—Es posible que sea difícil de conseguir.

—Es posible, pero yo estoy decidido a conseguirlo.

Su mirada permaneció clavada en los ojos de Amun, quien acabó asintiendo despacio.

—¿Qué queréis hacer?

—Hablar con ellos. Ofrecerles una alternativa.

—¿Que os sirvan o se marchen?

—Algo así.

—Podrían terminar acudiendo a James.

—Es un riesgo que tengo que correr —concedió.

Isabella estaba pensativa.

—Los hombres de mi difunto esposo no aprecian precisamente a las huestes de Raoul.

—Con eso cuento.

—¿Cuándo pensáis hablarles?

—Cuanto antes, mejor. Necesito saber con precisión cuál va a ser el número de mis fuerzas.

Mientras Amun salió para reunir a la defensa de Drakensburgh, Emmett convocó a sus propios hombres al salón. Había llevado consigo a un número reducido, ya que no deseaba complicar una situación ya de por sí difícil. Entonces se volvió a Isabella y le ofreció una mano.

—Venid.

Ella puso los dedos en su palma y él cerró la mano. Su contacto era cálido y fuerte, incluso tranquilizador. La condujo al estrado en el que estaba la silla verde labrada. Isabella abrió un poco los ojos.

—¿Queréis que me siente ahí?

—Sí. Estos hombres necesitan saber quién detenta la autoridad en Drakensburgh.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, aunque entendía su motivación. Sin embargo, la idea de ocupar el asiento de Aro le resultaba un poco incómoda. Nadie se había sentado allí excepto él. Nadie se habría atrevido. Respiró hondo; Aro estaba muerto y no podía poner objeciones, así que se sentó. La gran silla parecía aún más grande. Seguramente Emmett debió imaginarse por dónde discurrían sus pensamientos porque le apretó la mano.

—No tengáis miedo. Todo saldrá bien.

—Ya llegan los hombres —anunció Amun.

—Bien.

Emmett señaló el lugar que había a la derecha de Isabella. Amun esbozó una mínima sonrisa y, sin decir palabra, ocupó su puesto.

A medida que los servidores de Drakensburgh empezaban a entrar, el zumbido de las conversaciones comenzó a apagarse y todos se volvieron a mirar al grupo que esperaba. Los primeros se detuvieron a una respetuosa distancia del estrado, en sus rostros una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Viéndolo todo desde la altura que ocupaba, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Emmett. En un solo movimiento había creado una imagen poderosa e inmediata de su autoridad, reforzada por Amun y por él. Hubo unos cuantos comentarios entre la gente reunida. Amun dio un paso adelante.

—¡Silencio! —la orden y la mirada fiera que la acompañó sofocó todos los murmullos— Lady Isabella desea hablaros.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella y la palma de la mano se le cubrió de sudor. En los diez meses transcurridos desde la muerte de Aro nunca se había dirigido a sus hombres en grupo, ya que siempre había confiado en Amun para que transmitiera sus instrucciones. Ahora no le iba a quedar más remedio que revestirse de autoridad y no podía permitirse mostrar miedo. Lo mejor sería ir directa al meollo del asunto.

—Las hostilidades habidas recientemente con los hombres de lord James sugieren un cambio en la relación que existía entre mi difunto marido y él, ya que suponen una injerencia no deseada en asuntos que solo conciernen a Drakensburgh. Y es algo que no voy a permitir.

Hizo una pausa y recorrió a todos con la mirada. Nadie habló. El nerviosismo disminuyó. Estaba al mando e iban a escucharla. Alzó la barbilla y continuó con voz firme y clara.

—Lord James ha hecho saber su deseo de unir este señorío con el suyo… —aquellas palabras suscitaron miradas y sonrisas conocedoras—, un deseo que está decidido a imponer con los medios que tenga a su alcance —las sonrisas se desvanecieron— Y eso es algo que tampoco voy a permitir. Sin embargo, la hueste de lord James es fuerte y en este momento las nuestras, aunque valerosas, son demasiado exiguas para enfrentarse a ellos si llegara el caso. Para rectificar esta situación he contratado los servicios de lord Emmett y sus hombres —de nuevo hubo un murmullo de voces, aquella vez sorprendidas— Hay más —esperó a que de nuevo se hiciera el silencio y continuó— Para que tengamos la posibilidad de derrotar a las fuerzas de James solo puede haber un comandante militar, que será lord Emmett —los murmullos crecieron y en aquella ocasión vio miradas airadas, además de las de sorpresa— Amun será el segundo comandante.

Un hombre dio un paso hacia delante. Era grande, corpulento y con la piel acartonada. Se trataba de Riley, uno de los más leales a su marido.

—¿Por qué hemos de aceptar órdenes de lord Emmett? A él no le hemos jurado lealtad.

Un coro de voces corroboró sus palabras y Isabella esperó a que se calmaran.

—A él no, pero me la debéis a mí —hizo una pausa— Es mi voluntad que sea investido de la autoridad necesaria para dirigir la fuerza combinada.

—Solo Amun tiene ese derecho —replicó Riley.

Isabella le dedicó una gélida mirada.

—Soy yo quien tiene el derecho a decidir qué se hace en Drakensburgh, nadie más.

Riley arrugó el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada intervino Amun.

—Lo que dice lady Isabella es cierto. Su palabra es ley —hizo una pausa— No volváis a contradecirla.

Riley guardó silencio, intercambiando elocuentes miradas con sus vecinos más inmediatos, Kevin y Charles. Isabella respiró hondo y se volvió a mirar al hombre de su izquierda.

—Quizás el mismo lord Emmett pueda aclarar más la situación.

Él asintió y levantándose se acercó al borde del estrado.

—Entiendo perfectamente que a algunos de vosotros os cueste aceptar la situación. El cambio no siempre es bienvenido. Hay quien lo considera una amenaza —miró a Riley— Sin embargo, no soy yo la amenaza que se cierne sobre Drakensburgh, sino James. Solo con una fuerza unida hay una posibilidad de resistirse a su ímpetu, y como cualquier guerrero sabe bien, en una fuerza solo puede haber un líder —hizo una pausa— Yo no voy a obligar a nadie a unirse a mí. Aquellos que no quieran hacerlo pueden marcharse y no habrá resentimiento por mi parte. Sin embargo, aquellos que decidan quedarse, habrán de reconocer la autoridad que lady Isabella ha tenido a bien otorgarme.

Quedó en silencio, aguardando. Pasaron los minutos, pero nadie se movió o habló. Emmett asintió.

—Entonces, todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿no?

Nadie volvió a contradecirle. Isabella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y reconoció la pericia de la representación que acababa de presenciar. Parecía el momento de volver a intervenir.

—Mañana por la noche tendrá lugar un banquete para reforzar los lazos entre ambas fuerzas. Hasta entonces, id en paz.

Siguió un murmullo de conversaciones, pero fue un alivio ver que solo quedaban unas cuantas caras de contrariedad. La mayoría parecía haber aceptado el nuevo orden de cosas. Miró a su alrededor y vio que lord Emmett asentía complacido.

—Bien hecho. Habéis estado magnífica.

Su alabanza le complació sobremanera.

—Gracias. Vos tampoco habéis estado mal.

Él sonrió.

—Entre los dos creo que los hemos convencido, mi señora… a la mayoría al menos.

—Eso creo. Pero Riley…

—Ah, el disidente.

Ella asintió.

—Creará problemas si tiene la oportunidad.

—Le vigilaré —dijo Amun.

—Hazlo. No podemos permitirnos problemas internos.

Amun se inclinó y abandonó la estancia. Isabella se levantó de su asiento, aliviada de abandonarlo, y miró a su alrededor. Los hombres de Emmett hablaban quedamente entre ellos, pero su jefe la miraba a ella, y en sus ojos sorprendió una calidez que no había percibido antes, una emoción que le gustó y la perturbó a un tiempo.

—¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? —le preguntó.

—Crear una fuerza de combate unida.

—Todo un reto.

—Siempre me han gustado… sea en el campo que sea.

—Me cuesta trabajo creer que ni siquiera vos podáis disfrutar de un reto encarnado en el disfraz de Raoul.

—Es la excepción que confirma la regla —sonrió— Un reto verdaderamente feo.

Isabella se rio.

—Una descripción acertada pero cruel.

Emmett no la había visto reír. Se le iluminaba la cara y hacía brillar sus ojos, realzando su belleza hasta el punto de hacerla irresistible. Sus labios parecían haber sido creados para que un hombre los besara. Y ahora que estaba más cerca creyó percibir un aroma floral de entre los pliegues de su vestido. Era suave pero sensual, y le resultaba sorprendentemente excitante, como la delicada curva que unía el cuello y el hombro, una húmeda cavidad diseñada para alojar los labios de un hombre. De haber estado solos podría haber puesto a prueba la teoría. Pero no lo estaban y él no tenía por qué andar pensando en esas cosas. Su negocio era la guerra, una amante que no toleraba rivales.

—¿Mi señor? —la miró sorprendido— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eh… no, perdonadme. Estaba pensando en cuestiones militares.

—Ah, claro. Soy yo quien debería disculparse por entreteneros —ella sonrió— Si me disculpáis, tengo un banquete que organizar.

Y dicho eso, se alejó. Emmett respiró hondo, y una vez recuperada la compostura, se reunió con sus hombres.

Capítulo Siete

Ángela la miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¿De verdad lo habéis hecho, mi señora?

—Sí. Solo puedo rezar para que haya tomado la decisión correcta, aunque en realidad estoy convencida de que no tenía otra opción.

—A lord James no va a gustarle —hizo una pausa— Lord Emmett es apuesto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Es una pena que no sea él el señor de Drakensburgh.

Isabella la miró seria y Ángela se sonrojó.

—Os pido disculpas, mi señora. No pretendía ofenderos. Solo pensaba en voz alta.

—Una mala costumbre, Ángela.

La verdad es que el comentario no había causado ofensa alguna. De hecho, los pensamientos de Isabella tomaron un rumbo completamente distinto. Si Emmett fuese el señor de Drakensburgh… durante un instante se dejó llevar por el pensamiento, y el resultado fue una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

¿Cómo sería compartir su cama y rendirse a su voluntad? La idea no le produjo el instantáneo rechazo que debería. Más bien una especie de tristeza. Respiró hondo. Pensar así era una locura y una irresponsabilidad. No deseaba ser concubina de nadie y había aprendido por la vía dura qué significaba ser esposa. Jamás volvería a concederle a un hombre semejante poder sobre ella.

Volvió a lo que tenía entre manos: el banquete. Iban a disponer de muy poco tiempo para organizarlo, pero Drakensburgh estaba bien aprovisionado y seguro que podrían ofrecer algo que valiera la pena. Pasó el resto de la mañana hablando con el servicio. Si todo salía según lo previsto, conseguiría reunir a las dos partes en un vínculo de amistad.

Emmett y Amun organizaron la disposición de asientos para el banquete, disponiéndolo de modo que se crease el ambiente propicio para la charla. Isabella les había dejado libertad absoluta en ese sentido. Su contribución a la convivencia sería una buena cantidad de comida y bebida. Emmett había contribuido con varias piezas de carne que llevaban a bordo. Todo parecía estar funcionando bien, ya que la conversación era más o menos continua, salpicada incluso de risas, lo cual le complacía enormemente. Si las cosas salían como esperaba, con ello conseguirían allanar el camino para lo que les aguardaba.

Un movimiento en la puerta llamó su atención y miró en esa dirección. Lo que vio la hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás, incluso de respirar. Y no era el único.

Unas cuantas miradas más se habían posado en ella, pero Isabella no parecía haberse dado cuenta. La vio mirar a su alrededor y asentir satisfecha, y luego echó a andar hacia él. Emmett respiró hondo y se levantó para recibirla.

Para hacer honor a la ocasión se había vestido con más cuidado del habitual. Llevaba un vestido azul, que era una de sus mejores prendas, ricamente bordado en el escote y las mangas con dibujos de hojas y flores en verde y dorado. Unos lazos azules del mismo tejido le adornaban el pelo. Sabía que era un vestido que le sentaba muy bien, un esfuerzo justificado por la necesidad de hacer honor a los nuevos aliados de Drakensburgh. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en el salón tuvo la certeza de que la única opinión que le importaba era la de un hombre en concreto.

Se había levantado para recibirla y el corazón se le aceleró al caminar hacia él, que la miraba sin perder detalle y con los ojos más azules que nunca. También él se había vestido para la ocasión con una fina camisa y una túnica de lana azul oscura sobre calzas oscuras. Llevaba unos zapatos de buen cuero y un cinturón finamente labrado, del cual colgaba una espléndida daga. Su atuendo resultaba a un tiempo simple y elegante, complemente ideal para el color de su piel y su cabello oscuro. Al mirarle en aquel momento llegó a la conclusión de que Ángela tenía razón: era un hombre fascinante y perturbador.

La recibió mirándola a los ojos.

—Parecéis una reina.

De su expresión dedujo que el cumplido era sincero y el resultado fue muy placentero. Tomó su mano y la acompañó al asiento que había junto al suyo. Su mano ardía. Para disimular su turbación miró a su alrededor, aunque su atención estaba centrada solo en el hombre que la acompañaba. Un sirviente se acercó a llenarle la copa, de la que ella tomó un sorbo con aparente desapego. La bebida resultó dulce y suave, y la ayudó a calmarse.

—Parece reinar la armonía en el ambiente —dijo.

—Así es. Fue una buena idea reunirlos a todos.

Había hablado casi en voz baja, pero sus palabras la estimularon de todos modos, como la mirada aparentemente desapasionada que le estaba dedicando.

—Espero que sirva para crear un lazo de amistad entre nosotros —dijo ella.

—Yo también lo espero.

Sus palabras contenían un matiz innegable y el espectro de la tentación volvió a materializársele en el pensamiento. Pero era una tentación que no podía permitirse. Aquel hombre era un mercenario al que pagaba por la fuerza de su brazo y de su espada, y no podía permitirse olvidarlo si quería mantener el control de su relación.

Afortunadamente, el servicio llegó con la comida justo en aquel momento, aportando la distracción necesaria para salir de una conversación que podría haber resultado difícil. Aunque los platos que se les ofrecieron eran deliciosos, apenas comió. Por alguna razón su apetito era menor de lo habitual y se contentó con ver comer a los demás, que parecían hacerlo encantados. Por lo menos contarían con su capacidad para alojarlos convenientemente y no les parecería mal quedarse un tiempo.

De vez en cuando miraba a Emmett. Parecía sentirse cómodo, como si hubiera nacido para ocupar aquel lugar. Lo cierto era que bien podría ser el señor de Drakensburgh. De haber sido él y no Aro, seguramente habría llevado mejor su situación. Pero sus vidas estaban destinadas a cruzarse solo brevemente, y ser consciente de ello le produjo una inesperada sensación de tristeza.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Emmett se inclinó hacia ella desde su silla.

—Una comida excelente. Os felicito, mi señora.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias. El esfuerzo parece haber valido la pena.

—Desde luego. Si todo esto puede considerarse un anticipo de lo que está por venir, mis hombres no van a querer marcharse nunca.

El pulso se le aceleró. Mientras ellos se quedaran, él permanecería también allí.

—En ese caso, va a ser cierto que el camino al corazón de los hombres pasa por su estómago.

—¿Lo dudabais?

—Los hombres carecen de corazón, según me dicta la experiencia.

Él la miró fijamente un instante.

—¿Ni siquiera vuestro esposo?

—Él en particular.

—Perdonadme… no pretendía ser indiscreto.

—No importa —respondió mirándole a su vez a los ojos— Nuestro matrimonio fue acordado por mi padre porque servía a sus propósitos. No pude elegir.

—Entiendo.

—¿De veras?

El matiz sarcástico de su pregunta quedó claro, y aunque sabía que lo juicioso sería cambiar de tema, la curiosidad le empujó a continuar.

—¿Qué edad teníais?

—Quince años. Aro, cuarenta.

—Desde luego no es una combinación ideal, aunque con buena voluntad por ambas partes habría podido funcionar bien. Es relativamente común.

—Es posible que tengáis razón, pero yo lo desconozco.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también. Lo lamenté cada día que pasé a su lado —sus palabras estaban cargadas de amargura, algo muy poco habitual en ella. Pero enseguida sonrió— No hablemos de cosas desagradables. Esto es una celebración.

La conversación pasó a versar sobre asuntos menos complicados, pero sus palabras le dejaron mucho sobre lo que meditar y pudo comprender su anterior comentario sobre la tiranía de un esposo. ¿Qué clase de hombre habría sido el conde Aro para alienar de un modo tan cruel a una mujer tan maravillosa? La mayoría de hombres darían su brazo derecho por poseer semejante joya, y sin duda la tratarían bien. Pero lo cierto era que él tampoco estaba en posición de criticar. ¿Acaso no había tenido una buena mujer a la que había tratado mal? Quizá tenía más en común con Aro de lo que le gustaría pensar.

Isabella apuró su copa, molesta consigo misma por haberle revelado tantos detalles de su matrimonio. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, y ahora él sabía mucho más de ella que ella de él. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida?

No parecía gustarle hablar del pasado, y quizás acertaba en ello: no tenía sentido ahondar en lo que ya estaba hecho.

—¿No os sentís sola siendo viuda?

—Tengo mucho en que ocuparme.

—Pero el trabajo no ocupa todas las horas del día.

—No. A veces tengo por costumbre dormir.

—¿Solo a veces?

—Los primeros meses tras la muerte de Aro me costaba conciliar el sueño.

—¿Y ahora?

—Cada vez duermo mejor, ahora que sé que no va a volver.

Emmett tardó un momento en volver a hablar.

—¿Nunca habéis pensado en buscar un compañero más agradable a vuestros ojos?

—No deseo volver a casarme.

—No me refería a eso.

Isabella volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos, en aquel momento de un peligroso color esmeralda.

—Tampoco tengo intención de tomar amante, mi señor.

—Lástima.

Por un instante no supo qué contestar. El descaro de su respuesta la había pillado desprevenida. Pero a juzgar por su expresión no parecía arrepentido, sino más bien al contrario; los ojos le brillaban como si estuviese disfrutando con el tema.

—¿Tenéis idea de lo provocador que podéis ser?

—Tengo la sensación de que vais a decírmelo.

—De haber estado solos, ya lo habría hecho.

—Vaya. En verdad se me ha acabado la suerte.

—No os molestéis, que no voy a morder el anzuelo.

—Cada vez lo hago peor… he de esforzarme más.

—A mí me parece que ya lo habéis intentado con suficiente ahínco, mi señor.

Emmett se echó a reír. No era lo que ella se esperaba, como tampoco se esperaba ver cómo le transformaba el rostro la risa, o la expresión de los ojos. No podía seguir soportando su escrutinio, de modo que bajó la mirada, no fuera a descifrar los pensamientos que intentaba ocultar.

A medida que iba avanzando la velada y los hombres seguían bebiendo, las bromas fueron volviéndose más atrevidas y las risotadas también. El calor era cada vez más fuerte y la estancia olía a carne asada, cerveza y sudor de hombres. Isabella empezó a notar los efectos de lo poco que había bebido, y seguir allí sería un error. Había interpretado su papel y sin duda todo había salido bien. Puede que incluso mejor de lo que se esperaba. Era hora de dejarlos solos.

Al hacer ademán de levantarse, la sala empezó a darle vueltas y cerró los ojos agarrada a los brazos del sillón. Cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos, vio que Emmett también se había levantado.

—Os acompaño hasta vuestro gabinete, mi señora.

—No es necesario.

La miró primero a ella y después a los hombres allí congregados.

—Yo creo que sí.

No se opuso. Estaba claro que estaba decidido, y era cierto que los hombres estaban muy bebidos. Su presencia aseguraría que el comportamiento se mantuviera dentro de los límites aceptables.

Caminando con gran cuidado, Isabella se dirigió a la salida más próxima, una pequeña puerta lateral que él abrió para cederle el paso. El aire de la noche le dio en la cara como si fuera una bofetada, pero después del calor y del humo del salón fue una bendición. Era de noche cerrada y la brisa hacía inclinarse las llamas de los fanales que colgaban de la pared. En la escasa luz se podía distinguir solo el perfil de sus aposentos.

—No es necesario que me acompañéis más allá, mi señor. Son solo unos pasos.

Echó a andar pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando el suelo se inclinó bajo sus pies. Un brazo fuerte la rodeó por la cintura.

—El aguamiel era fuerte, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

Pero el brazo siguió rodeándole la cintura. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y aunque su rostro quedaba oculto por las sombras sintió la intensidad de su mirada puesta en ella. Otro brazo le rodeó los hombros y sintió que la besaba. La presión se hizo un poco más fuerte, más insistente, hasta que ella entreabrió los labios con un estremecimiento, pero no de frío. Su aliento sabía a aguamiel, dulce y fuerte, tan embriagador como la bebida que había probado antes y tan intenso que sintió como si por dentro de su cuerpo hubiesen encendido un fuego que llevara años dormido. El beso se volvió más hondo, más intenso en espera de su respuesta, y como por voluntad propia su cuerpo se relajó, plegándose a su abrazo.

Pero en algún rincón de su cabeza se dispararon las señales de alarma. Aquello era una locura peligrosa. De pronto recuperó la cordura y se separó de él, jadeando. Las estrellas le daban vueltas sobre la cabeza.

—Por favor…

—¿Qué deseáis, Isabella?

Le rozó con los labios la mejilla y mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella sintió un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies. En aquel momento lo único que deseaba era rendirse, dejar que las cosas corrieran su curso y entregarse a las exigencias de aquel fuego que sentía dentro. Pero la campana de alarma seguía sonando en su cabeza.

—No puedo…

Intentó separarse pero las piernas no la sostenían en pie. Sin su brazo se habría caído. Sintió que se agachaba y que el cielo y la tierra bailaban juntos cuando él la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta sus aposentos. Emmett abrió la puerta con el hombro y siguió el pasaje hasta llegar a una puerta que supuso sería la de su cámara.

Alguien había encendido un candil y la estancia estaba bañada por una suave luz. Emmett dejó el peso que llevaba sobre la cama y se quedó un instante inmóvil, contemplando su rostro. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, más verdes que de costumbre, y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y sintió una ingobernable tentación de seguir besándola. La deseaba como no había deseado a otra mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quería soltarle el pelo y quitarle la ropa prenda a prenda hasta desnudarla. Quería unirse a ella y hacerle el amor toda la noche hasta que ese fuego le consumiera. Sería fácil. Ella no se resistiría. Estaba sola y necesitaba el consuelo temporal que él podía ofrecerle. Todo su ser lo pedía a gritos. Las defensas que había erigido estaban abiertas de par en par, esperándole. El aguamiel se había encargado de ello.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces intentando recuperar el control. La deseaba, pero no bajo la influencia del alcohol, cuando apenas sería consciente de lo que hacía. Cuando la tomara, y estaba decidido a conseguirlo, tendría que ser con su pleno consentimiento y en plenas facultades. Cuando la hiciera suya quería que fuera capaz de recordarlo todo y que se quedara deseando más. Su beso le había dejado entrever la pasión de que era capaz.

Se agachó, le quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto a su cama. Luego la cubrió con las ropas de la cama y la besó en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

Ella sonrió, aunque estaba ya medio dormida, y murmuró algo que él no comprendió. Con un suspiro salió de la cámara, y cerró despacio la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Isabella se despertó, tenía la boca seca y las sienes le explotaban. Miró a su alrededor. El sol estaba ya muy alto en el cielo. ¿Hasta ese punto habría bebido la noche pasada? Despacio, se apoyó en un codo y se incorporó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vestida, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta la cama.

Bajó las piernas y se levantó, con lo que el golpeteo de las sienes empeoró un poco. En un rincón de la cámara había una jarra de agua; se sirvió un poco en un vaso de Charlotte y lo bebió sin respirar. Luego echó un poco más en una palangana y se lavó la cara. Su frialdad la reanimó un poco y lo repitió varias veces.

Por fin la cabeza se le aclaró un poco y empezó a recordar pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber salido del salón, y que no estaba sola. De pronto se hizo la luz sobre todos los demás detalles y palideció. Había abandonado el salón con Emmett y él la había acompañado hasta sus aposentos, pero no directamente. El corazón se le desbocó en el pecho. La había abrazado y la había besado, y ella se lo había consentido. Solo Dios podía saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sabía exactamente cuáles eran. Inmediatamente supo quién la había llevado hasta sus habitaciones y quién la había metido en la cama.

El rojo más vivo reemplazó al blanco de sus mejillas. ¿Habría… habrían…? Respiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Se habían besado antes de que él la tomara en brazos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido después. Llevaba la ropa puesta aún y rápidamente de desvistió para buscar algún rastro en su cuerpo, pero no lo encontró. Enormemente aliviada, se cubrió y se sentó en el borde de un arca que había junto a la pared.

Qué descuidada había sido. Él bien podría haberse aprovechado de la situación. Por un instante el rostro de Aro se le apareció ante los ojos y tuvo una arcada. Su difunto marido no lo habría dudado. La habría desnudado y habría utilizado su cuerpo a su antojo. Sin embargo, Emmett no había obrado de ese modo. El alivio se mezcló con la vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara?

Se puso un vestido limpio, se peinó y fue en busca de Anthony. Estaba con Amun, viendo cómo herraban un caballo. El viejo guerrero la miró por encima de la cabeza del niño y sonrió tímidamente, lo que le hizo preguntarse si sabría lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero el sentido común le advirtió que no fuese tan estúpida.

—Yo cuidaré de él, mi señora, si tenéis que atender a vuestras obligaciones.

Le dio las gracias y se despidió. Vio a varios hombres de la tripulación del _Sea Wolf_, pero no a su capitán, y al ver a Benjamin se decidió a preguntar.

—Ha ido al barco con algunos hombres, mi señora.

No supo si sentirse aliviada o desilusionada.

—Bien. No importa. Ya hablaré con él más tarde.

—¿Deseáis que le diga que habéis preguntado por él?

—No os molestéis. Ya nos encontraremos.

Iba a dirigirse hacia el edificio principal, cuando oyó ruido de cascos de caballo y un intercambio de saludos. A continuación se abrieron las puertas y entraron media docena de jinetes, capitaneados por un hombre al que conocía bien. ¡James!

Isabella se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa mientras ellos se detenían ante el edificio principal y desmontaban. Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia ellos.

James la vio acudir y se inclinó cortésmente. Sin embargo no sonreía como era habitual en él y la mirada de sus ojos castaños era especulativa. Aquella entrevista no iba a ser fácil, y para ganar algo de tiempo decidió invitarles a entrar en el salón.

—¿Puedo ofreceros un refresco que os alivie de la cabalgada, mi señor?

—No, gracias. Desearía hablar con vos, mi señora. En privado.

El tono era más expeditivo de lo normal. Había sonado casi como una orden, y Isabella sintió crecer su irritación. Aun así, asintió.

—Como gustéis.

Ambos entraron solos en el edificio y cuando consideró que ya nadie podría oírlos se volvió a mirarle y esperó.

—¿Os importaría explicarme qué está ocurriendo, mi señora?

—¿Ocurriendo?

—Con las reparaciones del barco.

—Ah. Pues creo que avanzan a buen ritmo.

James pareció mitigar en parte su tensión.

—Me alegro de oírlo. ¿Cuánto más van a permanecer aquí?

—Supongo que no mucho… puede que uno o dos días.

—Estoy seguro de que os alegraréis de ver partir a esos mercenarios.

—Al contrario. No tengo queja alguna sobre ellos.

—Se han comportado civilizadamente, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Mucho mejor que otros.

No pasó por alto la pulla.

—Raoul no volverá a cometer el mismo error, os doy mi palabra.

—La señora tendrá algo más que eso —dijo una voz a su espalda.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta al reconocer la voz de Emmett.

No le había oído llegar y no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba allí.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —inquirió James.

—Que Drakensburgh va a contar con protección adicional a partir de ahora.

—Habláis en acertijos.

—Entonces os lo diré más claro: mis hombres y yo vamos a proporcionar esa protección.

La expresión de James se volvió de furia ciega.

—Drakensburgh no necesita de vuestros servicios.

—La señora piensa que sí. Y a juzgar por lo que vi el otro día, yo me inclino a pensar que tiene razón.

—Lo del otro día fue un desafortunado error.

—Sin duda fue desafortunado, pero yo no creo que se tratara de un error.

—Tratáis de asuntos que no os conciernen.

—Ahora sí me conciernen.

James lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después se volvió hacia Isabella.

—No pretenderéis seriamente que estos piratas se queden en vuestras tierras.

—Si fueran piratas no lo pretendería, pero lord Emmett y sus hombres se quedarán aquí.

Hubo un instante de gélido silencio.

—Siento oír eso, creía que teníais más juicio.

—Mi juicio ha sido siempre el mismo.

—Creo que habéis tomado una decisión alocada que lamentaréis muy pronto, mi señora.

—Mi decisión es firme.

—Entiendo.

—Eso espero —replicó Emmett.

Los dos hombres se enfrentaron en silencio durante un instante.

La pretensión de una visita de cortesía desapareció por completo, dejando en su lugar el más absoluto odio.

—No permitiré que nadie se entrometa en mis asuntos, o que pretenda robarme lo que es mío.

Isabella sintió que la ira le ardía por dentro pero se controló.

—Aquí no hay nada que os pertenezca, mi señor. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Os equivocáis, Isabella. Lo único que vais a conseguir es posponer lo inevitable. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, de un modo o de otro.

Emmett apoyó la mano en el pomo de su espada.

—Haríais bien en olvidaros de todo lo referido a Drakensburgh y su señora.

—¿Pretendéis tomarlo vos, vikingo?

—Si así fuera, no os incumbiría. No tenéis nada más que hacer aquí, mi señor, excepto marcharos.

James le lanzó una mirada salvaje.

—Me marcho… por ahora.

Y dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—No ha dicho su última palabra.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y no os preocupa?

—¿Por qué iba a preocuparme? Lo he comprendido enseguida.

—¿Y si inicia hostilidades?

—No hay duda de que lo hará. Lo único que falta es saber cuándo.

—Entonces… ¿creéis que es inevitable?

—Lo es, y cuando lo haga, lo mataré.

—No es eso lo que acordamos —replicó ella, indignada— Habíamos dicho que no habría derramamiento de sangre.

—No siempre se puede conseguir lo que se quiere.

—Firmamos un acuerdo, Emmett.

—Así es —respondió mirándola con calma—, pero ¿y si se trata de elegir entre su muerte o la mía?

—No tomaré semejante decisión.

—Podríais veros obligada a hacerlo.

La indignación dejó paso a algo bien diferente. Supo de inmediato que si tuviera que elegir entre ambos, James perdería abrumadoramente.

—En ese caso, tendríais que matarlo.

—Exacto.

Experimentó una extraña sensación interior al reconocer las implicaciones de su plan.

—De modo que ya va a empezar.

—Sí, pero ya sabíais que ocurriría.

—Supongo que esperaba disponer de más tiempo.

—Mejor así. Todo el mundo sabe ya cuál es su lugar.

Ella asintió.

—Supongo que sí —entonces recordó un detalle de la conversación—: ¿A qué os referíais con el último comentario que le habéis hecho a James?

—¿Cuál?

—Sabéis a qué me refiero.

—No. Iluminadme.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Cuando le habéis dicho que no era asunto suyo si decidierais tomar Drakensburgh.

—Ah… ese.

—¿Qué queríais decir?

—Solo lo que he dicho.

—No teníais derecho a decir algo así a menos que…

—¿A menos?

—Que estuvierais siendo deliberadamente provocador.

—Por supuesto que estaba siendo deliberadamente provocador. Se le salían los celos por las orejas.

—No tiene de qué estar celoso.

Emmett enarcó las cejas.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, lo que no se ve con los ojos… además, no estuvo aquí anoche, ¿verdad?

Isabella enrojeció hasta el pelo y él, con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella.

—¿Lo recordáis ahora, Isabella?

—Hace rato que lo recordé. ¿Acaso creíais que no iba a recordar que os aprovechasteis de mí?

—Lo único que hice fue besaros, señora, aunque lo demás habría sido bien fácil.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a…?

—Cuando me llevo a una mujer a la cama, prefiero que esté sobria.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Para que pueda recordar?

—Si no, el placer es solo de una parte.

—Siempre lo es —espetó.

Emmett la miró con curiosidad.

—Si pensáis así es que habéis compartido el lecho con el hombre equivocado.

—No me estuvo dado elegir con quién.

—Sin duda tenía que ser un negligente si una vez que os tuvo en el lecho no fue capaz de persuadiros de que volvierais a él por vuestra propia voluntad.

El corazón se le lanzó a una loca cabalgada, y el recuerdo de aquel beso volvió con toda su intensidad. Incapaz de soportar su escrutinio, bajó la mirada.

—No tengo ni idea de qué decís, pero en cualquier caso es irrelevante.

—Irrelevante no es la palabra que yo emplearía. Más bien al contrario: es muy pertinente.

—Había bebido demasiado.

—_In vino veritas…_ el vino revela la verdad.

—Solo hace olvidar las inhibiciones, lo cual lamento profundamente.

—¿De veras? —esperó un instante— Miradme, Isabella.

Ella se obligó a alzar la mirada.

—Lo que ocurrió anoche fue algo desafortunado y no se repetirá.

—Siento saberlo.

—Y yo siento que mis actos os hayan podido inducir a pensar que yo… que nosotros…

—Y así es. El beso de anoche no fue una pasión fingida, y ambos lo sabemos.

—Aunque no lo fuera, no puede llegar a más. Estoy segura de que lo comprendéis.

—Obviamente nuestras opiniones difieren en este asunto —sonrió—, aunque probablemente tengáis razón.

—Sabéis que la tengo. Debemos olvidar que ha ocurrido.

—Hay cosas que no se olvidan tan pronto como se quiere.

—Entre nosotros solo hay un acuerdo comercial, nada más, mi señor —hizo una pausa— Lamento haberos inducido a pensar otra cosa. Fue una falta de juicio imperdonable por mi parte.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

—¿Podemos volver a dejar las cosas como estaban antes?

—Si eso es lo que queréis.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias. Y una vez más, creedme si os digo que lamento lo que ocurrió anoche.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo —murmuró él mientras se alejaba.

Capítulo Ocho

En los días que siguieron, Emmett se centró en informarse todo cuanto le fue posible sobre Drakensburgh. Una exploración más detallada de sus defensas le confirmó lo que se había imaginado: que la plaza sería fácil de defender. Era un buen comienzo. Lo que necesitaba hacer a continuación era convertir a dos grupos de hombres que no se conocían entre ellos en una fuerza de combate unida, y con esa finalidad organizó una serie de sesiones de entrenamiento que reunieran a todos y pudieran permitirle valorar la valía del contingente de Drakensburgh. Y en ese sentido también se llevó una sorpresa agradable. Independientemente de todo lo que había podido ver hasta aquel momento, el conde Aro sabía elegir guerreros capaces.

Había vuelto a ver a Isabella en contadas ocasiones desde la noche del banquete. Solo se encontraban en la mesa y en las comidas ella se limitaba a beber cerveza y en pequeñas cantidades, lo cual le parecía divertido. Sus modales para con él seguían siendo intachablemente corteses, pero profesionalmente distantes. No se volvió a mencionar su pequeña intimidad y en su fuero interno estaba convencido de que la evitaba. Inicialmente tuvo el mérito de la novedad pero ya estaba empezando a cansarse. Y lo que es peor: se estaba convenciendo de que no lo hacía por pura perversión femenina, sino que pretendía llevarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Un par de veces, durante las sesiones de entrenamiento matutinas, la vio unos instantes, siempre acompañando a su hijo, pero ella no miró hacia él en ningún momento. Todos los días sin faltar uno les llevaban un pequeño refrigerio a sus hombres y a él, pero no volvió a ser ella quien se lo ofreciera sino una criada. Había erigido una barrera defensiva y pretendía seguir ocultándose detrás de ella.

Y no se equivocaba. Isabella evitaba su compañía siempre que le era posible, ocupándose de asuntos domésticos durante el día. Por otro lado tenía que cuidarse de las necesidades de Anthony, con lo cual no le resultaba particularmente difícil. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, se descubría a sí misma esperando con ilusión las noches, que era el momento en que volvían a encontrarse. Aparentemente la conversación fluía con normalidad: preguntaba qué progresos habían hecho con los hombres y él le hablaba de lo que habían hecho durante el día mientras ella le escuchaba con atención, haciéndole preguntas de cuando en cuando, preguntas pertinentes y bien pensadas que revelaban una mente analítica y una comprensión excelente de lo que estaba intentando conseguir.

—Habríais sido un comandante capaz —le dijo una noche cuando ya habían terminado de cenar.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Un comandante capaz tiene que saber manejarse en el campo de batalla, y me temo que mis habilidades en ese sentido son casi inexistentes.

—No es difícil aprender los rudimentos del manejo de la espada. Lo que es mucho más difícil es dominar la estrategia de combate.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sin duda, y siempre sabéis de qué os estoy hablando.

El tono parecía distendido, pero a ella le satisfizo mucho su comentario.

—Es que presto atención.

—Lo sé —respondió recostándose en su silla— Otra cualidad poco habitual en una mujer.

Isabella le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Pretendéis provocarme con ese comentario?

—Desde luego. ¿Lo he conseguido?

Ella sonrió a su pesar.

—Sí, lo habéis conseguido, truhán.

—¿Me consideráis un truhán? —preguntó deteniendo la copa en el aire.

—Vos lo sabréis mejor que yo.

—Vaya… me temo que estamos en un territorio poco prometedor. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Esa cualidad sí que es poco común en un hombre.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Según me enseña la experiencia, a los hombres les complace hablar sobre sí mismos… sin tregua.

—¿Tan tediosos somos?

—¿Hasta qué punto deseáis que sea sincera?

—Me gustaría que siempre lo fuerais conmigo —dijo en voz baja, pero en un tono cargado de sinceridad.

No era lo que Isabella se esperaba y se quedó perpleja.

—Lo intentaré —contestó, sorprendida también de la expresión de su mirada.

—Bien. Un buen acuerdo comercial depende siempre de ello.

—Por supuesto.

Se sintió aliviada de que hubiera vuelto a llevar la conversación al terreno profesional. Era mucho más seguro.

—Y hablando de quehaceres —continuó—, necesito familiarizarme con Drakensburgh en su conjunto, y me pregunto si estaríais dispuesta a salir mañana a caballo conmigo.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Volvían a entrar en zona pantanosa.

—Bueno, yo no… es decir, que no estoy segura de si…

—Me sería muy útil. Me permitiría contemplar la escena en su conjunto, como si fuera un cuadro.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Desde luego —sus ojos azules brillaban— Ya me he hecho una idea bastante acertada de las defensas interiores, pero no quiero dejar nada al azar.

—Entiendo.

—Es una cuestión de importancia estratégica para todos los implicados —hizo una pausa— Claro que si estáis demasiado ocupada…

—No… sí… lo que quiero decir es que sí, que estoy ocupada, pero no tanto como para no poder dedicaros el tiempo necesario.

—Gracias. Os lo agradezco de veras —se quedó pensativo— A lo mejor a Anthony le gustaría venir… acompañado de Amun, por supuesto.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, seguro que le gustaría.

—Entonces, todo arreglado.

Se despidió de él deseándole que pasara una buena noche y Emmett, siguiéndola con la mirada, dejó escapar un suspiro. Benjamin lo miraba inquisitivo.

—Ahora sí que puedo decir que lo he oído todo —murmuró admirado— Importancia estratégica, ¿eh?

—He exagerado un poco, lo admito.

—¿Exagerado? Jamás he oído un ardid más desesperado que el vuestro.

—¿Desesperado? Te equivocas.

—Quién lo diría…

Lo dispusieron todo para salir a primera hora de la mañana. Eran un grupo armado de doce personas. Emmett quería de verdad familiarizarse con las tierras de Drakensburgh y recopilar información que también les fuese útil a sus hombres, pero no quería que pudieran pillarle con la guardia bajada. James ya había enviado una fuerza de combate por aquella zona en una ocasión, y ahora que las relaciones habían dejado de ser cordiales no había modo de anticiparse a lo que pudiera hacer en el futuro, y de ningún modo quería poner a Isabella y al niño en peligro.

El chiquillo estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado. Le brillaban los ojos, pero también parecía un poco sobrecogido por la compañía. Emmett sonrió viendo cómo Amun lo subía a lomos de su poni. Luego se volvió a Isabella.

—¿Preparada?

—Desde luego.

Había hablado con naturalidad, de modo que nada podía sugerir el caos que había en su interior. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche sin dormir, preguntándose si había hecho bien en aceptar su proposición. Sin embargo, la escolta ofrecía seguridad y dotaba de respetabilidad a la excursión, algo en lo que él seguramente ya había pensado: que no iban a estar juntos y solos.

Emmett sostuvo las riendas del caballo de Isabella mientras ella montaba y aguardó a que estuviera bien acomodada, antes de subirse a lomos del suyo, un brioso corcel castaño que había pertenecido a Aro.

—¿Nos vamos?

Avanzaron en silencio durante un rato, manteniendo un paso lento, teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Anthony. En un principio Isabella mantenía la mirada entre las orejas de su montura, con tal de no mirar a su acompañante, y dejó los pensamientos vagar por el paisaje que los rodeaba. A medida que avanzaban hacia el interior el paisaje se iba dulcificando. Estaban ya a mediados de primavera y un verdor nuevo se había acomodado en árboles y arbustos, además de las flores silvestres que adornaban los pastos en los que pacían ovejas y vacas. Los brotes tiernos de las semillas sembradas tiempo atrás asomaban ya en las tierras de cultivo, proporcionando entre todos una sensación de serenidad y fértil prosperidad.

—Unos hermosos dominios —comentó Emmett— Entiendo por qué James los codicia.

Isabella lo miró brevemente.

—Nunca serán suyos mientras yo aliente.

—Sería un temerario si lo intentase ahora.

—Es irónico pensar que yo detestaba Drakensburgh cuando llegué. Incluso soñaba con escapar —sonrió— Y ahora estoy dispuesta a luchar para no perderlo.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad era Drakensburgh lo que detestabais?

—Odiaba cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con Aro.

—Excepto a vuestro hijo.

—Excepto a él —respondió— Es por mi hijo por quien debo preservar Drakensburgh.

—Tenéis un gran desafío ante vos.

—Lo sé. Solo espero que James se dé cuenta de que sus ambiciones son irrealizables y se busque otra esposa.

—No renunciará —respondió Emmett— Si yo estuviera en su lugar, tampoco lo haría.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No sabía cómo interpretar el comentario y lo miró con recelo.

—Un aventurero no pretende tierras o la responsabilidad de tener esposa e hijos.

Emmett apretó los dientes.

—No siempre he sido un aventurero. Yo también tuve una vez tierras, esposa e hijo.

—¿Y qué fue de ellos?

—Murieron a causa de unas fiebres. Hubo una epidemia aquel verano que se llevó a cientos de personas.

—Cuánto lo siento.

Él suspiró.

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso y la vida sigue —respondió, y en sus ojos brilló el dolor durante unos segundos— Asumimos lo que nos ocurre lo mejor que podemos, y en mi caso fue transformándome en aventurero.

—¿Qué fue de vuestro hogar?

—No podía soportar ver nuestra casa después de su muerte, así que la quemé hasta reducirla a cenizas.

—Entiendo.

—Fue una pira funeraria.

Isabella intentó asimilar lo que acababa de saber, ya que le ofrecía una perspectiva totalmente distinta de aquel hombre, algo que nunca podría haberse imaginado.

—¿Qué edad tenía vuestro hijo?

—Tres años.

Tragó saliva. Que algo parecido pudiera ocurrirle a Anthony era demasiado horrible para tan siquiera imaginárselo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Vasilii.

—¿Y vuestra esposa?

—Rosalie.

—¿Era hermosa?

—Mucho.

Sus breves respuestas le confirmaron que estaba entrando en terreno de su intimidad y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—Perdonadme. No era mi intención reabrir viejas heridas.

—No pasa nada. Ya están cerradas.

—Cerradas pero no perfectamente cicatrizadas, me da la impresión.

La observación le sorprendió. Fue como un golpe en el pecho. El caballo al que montaba sintió la tensión de su jinete y quiso lanzarse a galopar, pero él le contuvo. Tardó un instante en recuperar el control del animal, tiempo que aprovechó para dominar también sus sentimientos.

—¿Todo va bien, mi señor? —preguntó Ephraim.

—No hay problema. Ha debido picarle algún mosquito.

Ephraim asintió.

—Son verdaderos diablos. Recuerdo una ocasión en la que…

La conversación continuó por otros derroteros, y a pesar de que las voces de los hombres parecían flotar en torno a ella, Isabella no las escuchaba, ya que tenía el pensamiento ocupado. No tenía pensado llegar a saber tanto ni que sus palabras pudieran tener aquel efecto tan pronunciado. La pérdida de un hijo solo podía dejar cicatrices imborrables, pero además sumarle la pérdida de la esposa… Rosalie tenía que ser una mujer notable para haberse ganado su corazón tan completamente. Aun después de la muerte seguía siendo su dueña. Sonrió con tristeza. Era la clase de amor con la que ella soñaba tiempo atrás, ahora ya no lo haría. Más que nunca se alegró de haber seguido su instinto y haber evitado la trampa que habría sido para ella aquel hombre.

Estaban ya a punto de dar la vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso, cuando uno de los hombres de la retaguardia gritó:

—¡Humo, mi señor!

El grupo se detuvo de inmediato para mirar en la dirección que indicaba. Una gruesa cortina de humo oscuro se alzaba detrás de un grupo de árboles.

Emmett hizo volverse a su montura y habló dirigiéndose a los hombres.

—Podría no ser nada, pero mantened los ojos bien abiertos. No perdáis de vista a la mujer ni al niño.

Los hombres se redistribuyeron de inmediato y Isabella dejó de estar a la cabeza del grupo para ocupar su centro con Anthony. El chiquillo la miró con una mezcla de excitación y ansiedad.

—¿Qué ocurre, madre? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No estoy segura. Parece que hay fuego.

Al irse acercando, el olor a quemado les fue llegando en la brisa, lo mismo que el rugido de las llamas. El origen del incendio era un establo grande que ardía por los cuatro costados. Los hombres que trabajaban los campos habían abandonado sus quehaceres para formar una cadena humana entre el fuego y un arroyo. Isabella contempló la escena angustiada.

—Es inútil. No van a poder salvarlo.

Emmett la miró.

—No. Menos mal que no había ninguna otra construcción cerca o todo habría ardido.

—Dios quiera que no haya heridos.

Dejó a Anthony con Amun y Emmett y ella se acercaron a los hombres que luchaban contra el fuego.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó.

Un hombre se adelantó. Aunque su expresión era de desolación como la de los otros, había algo diferente en él. Sus ropas eran de mejor calidad y sus modales más confiados. Emmett dedujo que debía tratarse de uno de los arrendatarios acomodados. Seguramente era suyo el granero que se había quemado.

—No lo sé, mi señora. Al principio no notamos nada raro, hasta que de pronto vimos el humo. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Hay algún herido? —preguntó Emmett.

—No, señor, pero los habrá. El granero contenía el último grano de la aldea. No habrá más hasta la próxima cosecha.

Emmett miró a Isabella. Los dos sabían que el hombre no había exagerado. En los meses de verano siempre escaseaban las reservas, aun en los años de buenas cosechas.

—Me aseguraré de que tengáis lo suficiente hasta entonces —le dijo ella.

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido y rápidamente le dio las gracias. Isabella se volvió a Emmett.

—¿Os ocuparéis de este asunto, mi señor?

—Encantado. Pondré a mis hombres a trabajar de inmediato. El problema puede estar resuelto para mañana.

El granjero lo miró con curiosidad pero con satisfacción contenida también, y volvió junto a sus compañeros, que contemplaban desolados las llamas.

—Vuestro gesto ha sido muy generoso —comentó Emmett.

—No podía hacer menos. Esto es un absoluto desastre para estas gentes.

—Puede haber sido un accidente —dijo Ephraim, que se había acercado a ellos.

Emmett lo miró y se volvió de nuevo hacia el fuego.

—Es posible.

—Nadie ha visto nada. De haber sido provocado, algo habrían visto.

—No necesariamente. Hay mucho donde ocultarse por aquí. Llévate a un par de hombres y echad un vistazo alrededor, sobre todo por aquella arboleda.

Ephraim asintió y llamó a dos de sus compañeros.

Isabella se volvió a Emmett.

—¿De verdad pensáis que puede haber sido provocado?

—Aún no lo sé.

Ella miró a su hijo, que seguía los acontecimientos desde un poco más allá. Vio que le decía algo a Amun, pero las palabras quedaron perdidas en el fragor de las llamas. Para el niño era solo un espectáculo cuyas implicaciones no podía comprender.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para conocer la respuesta: Ephraim y los demás volvieron.

—Había alguien entre los árboles, mi señor. Dos hombres. Hemos encontrado huellas y hierbas aplastadas —Ephraim señaló por encima del hombro— La pista toma dirección noreste. ¿Queréis que la sigamos?

—No. Los culpables habrán desaparecido ya. Además, creo que podemos imaginarnos adónde conduce.

—A Beranhold —murmuró Isabella. Ephraim frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a enviar James a sus hombres a quemar el granero de un campesino?

—Para que sirva de advertencia —sentenció Emmett.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta a casa en silencio. Isabella estaba demasiado angustiada con lo ocurrido como para tener ganas de hablar. Bastó con que Emmett la mirase a la cara para que supiera todo lo que necesitaba saber. Cuando por fin llegaron a la estructura defensiva y desmontaron, hizo un aparte con ella.

—No tengáis miedo. Enviaremos más patrullas de ahora en adelante. No volverá a pillarnos desprevenidos.

—Yo creía que el ataque sería aquí cuando llegase el momento.

—Este es el punto más fuerte. James buscará objetivos más accesibles.

—Esta vez ha sido solo un granero, pero ¿y la próxima? ¿Atacará a las personas?

Emmett la miró muy serio.

—Cuando se empieza algo así no hay modo de saber lo que va a ocurrir después, excepto que siempre es desagradable.

Ella suspiró.

—De esto me habíais advertido, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Por ahora será mejor que no salgáis de la zona fortificada.

—Durante cinco largos años Aro me obligó a permanecer encerrada, y ahora no voy a permitir que sea James quien limite mi libertad.

Emmett hizo una pausa para elegir con cuidado las palabras que iba a usar.

—En ese caso, si deseáis salir tendréis que hacerlo acompañada de una escolta armada.

Isabella bajó la mirada intentando controlar la emoción que amenazaba con explotar.

—¿Mi señora? —insistió Emmett.

—Sí, os he oído —hizo un gesto vago con las manos— Es extraño, ¿no os parece? Cuando Aro murió pensé que por fin sería libre, pero al parecer nada ha cambiado.

—No forma parte de mi plan actuar como si fuera un carcelero. Lo que os he dicho es solo por vuestra protección.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿haréis lo que os pido?

Ella asintió.

—Bien.

Emmett se relajó un poco. Por un momento se había temido que ella lo rechazara de plano, y en ese caso no podría decir lo que habría hecho. Tenía la capacidad de obligarla a obedecer, pero si la usaba acabaría alienándola por completo, y no quería hacerlo.

—Gracias —le dijo, apretándole un brazo— Es lo mejor, creedme.

Y ella le creía. Precisamente ese era el problema. Si le hubiera dado una orden habría sabido cómo reaccionar, pero aquello era más difícil de asimilar: la presión de su mano y el modo en que la miraba. En ese momento solo deseaba dejarse abrazar, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, no existía esa opción. Emmett era una presencia tranquilizadora, pero solo estaba haciendo el trabajo por el que le pagaba. Básicamente estaba sola, tal y como lo había estado siempre.

Dio un paso y su mano perdió el contacto.

—Disculpadme, pero he de irme si queremos que haya algo de comer.

No era una excusa original, pero por lo menos tenía el mérito de ser cierta, aunque fuera solo en parte. Pero lo más importante era que la sacaba del paso, y ambos lo sabían.

Capítulo Nueve

Isabella se retocó rápidamente para paliar los efectos de la salida de la mañana y se dispuso a organizar la comida. Con tantos hombres a los que alimentar había que estar muy atenta. La demanda de carne era grande y tendría que ocuparse de organizar una partida de caza sin mucha dilación.

Pensando si podrían encontrar jabalí salió del salón. Afuera se oía el entrechocar de las armas. Los hombres se estaban entrenando. Al otro lado de la zona estaba Anthony contemplándolo todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Amun estaba cerca hablando con Emmett, de modo que no corría peligro. Sonrió y continuó su camino.

El entrenamiento terminó y una vez envainaron las armas los hombres se reunieron a charlar en pequeños grupos. Anthony miró a Emmett.

—Yo también quiero aprender a pelear. Amun dice que un día me enseñará.

Emmett asintió.

—Un hombre debe aprender las habilidades de un guerrero.

El niño examinó las armas que llevaba al cinto.

—¿Tienen nombre?

—La espada se llama Skull-Biter y la daga Serpent Swing.

—¿Puedo verlas?

—Claro —Emmett sacó la daga y la sujetó en la palma de la mano— Ten cuidado. El filo corta mucho.

Anthony asintió, pero incapaz de contenerse la sostuvo por la empuñadura y la blandió en el aire como si fuera una espada, lo cual en términos de tamaño era bien posible. La movió de un lado y del otro para que la luz se reflejase en el metal y ensayó unos cuantos golpes contra un enemigo imaginario.

—Algún día tendré una daga como esta.

—Seguro.

Anthony se la devolvió apesadumbrado y Emmett la envainó y le mostró la espada.

—¿Puedo tenerla un poco?

—Sí, pero sujétala con firmeza porque es pesada.

Anthony la levantó con las dos manos, pero aun así el peso de la hoja le pilló desprevenido. Emmett lo había imaginado y puso su mano debajo de las del niño para evitar que la espada cayese. Anthony suspiró desanimado y su compañero sonrió.

—Un día serás lo bastante fuerte para blandir una espada como esta.

—Amun dice que hay que empezar con una de madera.

—Claro.

—Pero una espada de madera no corta nada.

—No, pero con ella puedes aprender a usar una de verdad.

—¿Tú tuviste una de madera?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y después tu padre te regaló Skull-Biter?

—No. Me la hicieron especialmente para mí.

—A mi padre lo enterraron con su espada, pero no murió en combate.

—Vaya —Emmett parecía apesadumbrado de verdad— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Tuvo un apole… no, una aplople…

—Una apoplejía —dijo una voz a su espalda. Era Amun— Se desmayó una noche durante la cena. Todo terminó en cuestión de minutos.

—Yo no voy a morir cenando —dijo Anthony— Yo moriré en combate.

—Es una honorable tradición —contestó Amun.

Juntos echaron a andar hacia el salón.

—No sabía que el conde había acabado así sus días. Creí que había sido en la lucha —dijo Emmett.

—Es normal. Y habría sido muy posible, ya que era diestro en el combate —explicó Amun.

—Y sabía cómo elegir a sus hombres.

—Eso mismo creo yo.

—¿Le servisteis durante mucho tiempo?

—Mucho. Tenía un temperamento ingobernable —añadió con una mueca.

—En ese caso, sería difícil convivir con él.

—Sí, pero un hombre ha de asumir lo que le toque vivir. Pero la mujer y el niño… sobre todo ella —Amun movió la cabeza— Era a todos los efectos su prisionera.

Emmett frunció el ceño recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Isabella.

—¿Alguna vez usó la violencia con ella?

—Muchas, pero lo que nunca consiguió fue dañar su espíritu. Ella siempre le plantó cara.

Emmett se había hecho a aquellas alturas una idea bastante clara de la clase de hombre que había sido el conde Aro.

Conocía a muchos como él, hombres que usaban sin reparo la fuerza contra una mujer. Los despreciaba a todos, y si la mujer era además Isabella… al desprecio se sumaba la ira. Aquella conversación estaba arrojando una nueva luz sobre el porqué de su reticencia a volver a casarse.

—Se merece algo mejor —continuó Amun— Los dos: el niño y ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—El hombre adecuado llegará, estoy seguro. Un hombre que la proteja y que la trate bien —hizo una pausa— Un hombre al que ella pueda aprender a amar.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Así habrá de ser, pero por ahora el papel de protector recae sobre mí.

—Cierto, mi señor.

—No temáis, que no faltaré a mi deber.

—No tengo la más mínima duda.

Y dicho esto, Amun siguió al chiquillo y entró en el salón. Emmett le vio alejarse con inquietud. ¿Un hombre al que pudiera aprender a amar? ¿Qué hombre? Desde luego no podía ser James. ¿Habría algún otro admirador local del que aún no supiera nada?

Pero había otros asuntos que requerían su atención inmediata, en particular la necesidad de aumentar las patrullas de vigilancia. Fue en busca de Benjamin y le dijo lo que pensaba.

—Es una buena idea. Yo me ocupo de organizarlas, mi señor.

—Habrán de salir de día y de noche. Me han pillado desprevenido en una ocasión, pero no se volverá a repetir.

—No podíais haber previsto semejante artimaña.

—En cualquier caso, James ya nos ha advertido suficientemente, de modo que estoy seguro de que podemos esperarnos más sorpresas del mismo estilo. Y quiero que se lo pongamos difícil.

—Y lo haremos. Los hombres disfrutarán con ello; así tendrán algo que hacer. ¿Y si sorprendemos a alguien?

—Enviadle su cabeza a James.

—De acuerdo. Esa clase de comportamiento no es propia de un guerrero. Que traiga sus fuerzas y nos enfrentemos cara a cara.

—Me temo que no va a hacerlo. Intentará conseguir su objetivo de otro modo.

Benjamin asintió.

—Teniendo en cuenta cuál es el premio, no creo que ceje en su empeño fácilmente.

—No, no lo hará.

En la mesa, aquella noche, le habló a Isabella de las disposiciones que había tomado.

—¿Cuándo comenzarán a salir las nuevas patrullas?

—Ya lo están haciendo.

—No dejáis que la hierba crezca bajo vuestros pies, ¿verdad?

—Si lo hiciera, llevaría muerto muchos años.

Ella sonrió.

—La vida de un mercenario requiere estar siempre alerta.

—Por supuesto.

—Y vos disfrutáis con esa vida.

—Tiene sus ventajas.

—Y sus desventajas. Cada combate puede ser el último.

—Es el riesgo que se corre.

—¿No os inquieta esa idea?

—No, ¿por qué iba a inquietarme? El hilo de la vida de un hombre se corta cuando Nornir así lo decide. ¿Por qué inquietarse entonces?

—En efecto, pero sería más razonable no tentar a los dioses.

—Ya los he tentado en muchas ocasiones, pero no muestran interés por mi persona. Más bien todo lo contrario: tengo suerte, mucha más de la que merezco.

Percibió una nota de amargura en su voz e imaginó cuál era su origen.

—Si habéis sido favorecido hasta ahora es porque no había llegado vuestra hora. Quizás os queden más cosas que hacer en este mundo antes de que se os abran las puertas del otro.

—¿Os referís a un posible fin para el que esté destinado? —movió la cabeza— No existe tal fin, Isabella. Nacemos, luchamos y luego morimos.

—¿Es la lucha la razón de nuestra existencia?

—Si un hombre lucha, sufre menos que aquellos que no lo hacen. Así es el mundo.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Una forma sombría de concebir la vida.

—Yo diría que es rigurosa.

—No obstante, no siempre habéis pensado así.

—No, pero he aprendido la lección. Pelearé en cuantas batallas me aguarden, y un día me enfrentaré el enemigo cuyo brazo y cuya espada sean más fuertes que la mía.

—Vuestra muerte no cambiará el pasado, Emmett.

Había hablado con dulzura, pero sus palabras le pillaron desprevenido y su certeza le penetró en la carne como un filo bien afilado. La mano se le crispó en torno a la copa que sostenía y todo rasgo de ironía se desvaneció junto con la gentileza de la mirada. En su lugar quedó debilidad e ira dirigida hacia sí mismo. Su decisión de pelear debería haber acabado con su vida cincuenta veces ya, pero en lugar de cosechar la muerte había recogido fama y riquezas. Casi podía oír la risa burlona de los dioses.

Isabella sintió un temblor interior al enfrentarse a la mirada del mercenario. Él no contestó y durante unos minutos quedaron en silencio.

—¿Les gusta cazar a vuestros hombres, mi señor? —le preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

—Nos vendría bien un poco de carne fresca y hay muchos jabalíes en los bosques.

—Me encargaré de ello.

Isabella dudó antes de hacerle otra pregunta.

—¿Creéis que podría acompañaros?

—De ninguna manera.

Emmett deseó no haber dicho esas palabras. Había sonado arrogante y despectivo, lo cual se había reflejado claramente en las facciones de ella. Respiró hondo y se apresuró a corregirse.

—Perdonadme. No pretendía parecer autoritario. Lo que pretendía decir es que es demasiado peligroso en este momento. Los bosques no solo ocultan cerdos salvajes, tal y como nos han demostrado hace bien poco. Seríais un blanco fácil.

El resentimiento quedó sustituido por la desilusión.

—Ah. Entiendo.

Emmett decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Pero a lo mejor os gustaría asistir a la caza con halcón. En campo abierto podríamos ver al enemigo, y por lo tanto ocuparnos de él. Os vendría bien un poco de aire fresco y por supuesto de sano deporte.

Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

—Me encantaría.

—No se hable más. Podemos ir mañana, si os parece bien.

—Magnífico.

Toda su habitual reserva dejó paso a una sonrisa que le aceleró peligrosamente el latido del corazón, y en aquel momento se le ocurrió que tenía la boca hecha para ser besada. Esa idea despertó de inmediato su deseo, pero se las arregló para controlarlo aunque con esfuerzo.

—Claro que tendría que pedir prestado un halcón.

—Mi marido tenía muchos y seguro que podremos encontrar uno que os guste, mi señor.

Había descubierto las caballerizas en su exploración de Drakensburgh y solo podía aplaudir el gusto de Aro también en eso. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a perder la ventaja que le proporcionaba el tema, así que dirigió la conversación hacia el arte de la cetrería. Isabella demostró conocer también a fondo la caza con halcón, y siguió relajadamente la conversación, hablando sin reservas, escuchando y preguntando.

—¿Dónde habéis aprendido todo eso?

—Mi padre y mis hermanos eran entusiastas de la cetrería y me enseñaron mucho. Aro también era un consumado deportista —hizo una pausa— Aunque no me invitaba con frecuencia a salir con él.

Emmett no lo dudó, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Aro podía estar muy versado en halcones, pero en todo lo demás había demostrado ser un idiota. Y solo otro idiota cometería sus mismos errores.

Era ya tarde, pero por una vez Isabella no parecía darse cuenta, y tampoco daba la impresión de tener ganas de marcharse. Emmett no se atrevía a soñar con que estuviera cambiando de opinión respecto a él, aunque aquella noche parecía estar disfrutando más de su compañía, lo cual era un comienzo.

Nunca había trabajado tan duro para ganarse el corazón de una mujer, pero es que ella era la clase de desafío que un hombre rara vez encontraba en su camino. Las circunstancias dictaban que su relación fuera, quizá, breve, pero aun así la deseaba más de lo que había deseado a cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

El siguiente día amaneció despejado y salieron pronto, acompañados de media docena de hombres. Al aire libre el espíritu de Isabella se desentumeció y se encontró sonriendo sin razón aparente. Bastaba con disfrutar de estar viva en un día como aquel. Las acechanzas de James pasaron a segundo plano. Aquel día iba a disfrutar de una compañía muy especial.

Involuntariamente miró a Emmett, que iba acariciando las plumas del pecho de un magnífico halcón gerifalte. Su mano era firme y fuerte pero infinitamente tierna al mismo tiempo. Seguro que acariciaría a una mujer de aquel mismo modo. Aquella idea despertó el recuerdo que tanto había peleado por enterrar y sintió un profundo anhelo en todo su ser. Y él, como si se sintiera observado, alzó la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos con aquella sonrisa fácil que le aceleraba el ritmo del corazón.

Uno de los hombres llamó su atención y ella siguió la dirección de su índice: había localizado una paloma. El animal, que debía haber presentido el peligro, aleteaba con rapidez en un esfuerzo por alcanzar la seguridad de un distante bosquecillo. Emmett le quitó la capucha, aflojó las pihuelas y le habló dulcemente antes de lanzarle a volar. El ave ascendió ganando altura a cada batir de sus poderosas alas, mientras que sus ojos dorados localizaban la presa. En cuanto sintió en sus plumas una corriente de aire caliente se dejó llevar sin esfuerzo, la mirada clavada en la presa que volaba más bajo. Entonces, plegó las alas y se lanzó en picado hacia la tierra. Isabella contuvo la respiración. Un grito agudo y un alboroto de plumas anunció el golpe. Unas garras firmes llevaron la presa hasta el suelo. Emmett silbó e hizo girar el cebo, con lo que el halcón volvió a su muñeca mientras los acompañantes recuperaban la pieza abatida.

—Una muerte limpia —dijo Isabella.

—Cierto —sonrió— El próximo pájaro que salga es vuestro.

Al finalizar la mañana, el saco iba lleno. Ataron a los caballos y después, alejándose un poco de sus compañeros, extendieron las capas sobre la hierba para acomodarse y tomar una improvisada comida de pan, queso y carne fría. Isabella comió con el apetito que le había abierto el aire libre y el ejercicio, lo que también le había dejado un rubor en las mejillas y brillo en los ojos. Unos mechones de sus cabellos se habían escapado del moño y componían un halo en torno a su rostro. El efecto era francamente seductor.

Emmett miró el lazo que sujetaba el resto y sintió la tentación de tirar de él para sentir en la palma aquella gloriosa melena. La imaginación se le desmandó. Si lo hiciera, ¿cuál sería su respuesta? Sonrió para sí. De haber estado solos… pero desgraciadamente no lo estaban, lo cual seguramente era mejor. No estaba seguro de haber podido contentarse con soltarle el pelo.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Isabella terminó su comida y se limpió de migas la falda antes de levantarse.

—Hay un arroyo un poco más allá. Voy a beber agua.

—Sola, no.

Ella miró a su alrededor. El paisaje estaba tranquilo, iluminado por un cálido sol de primavera.

—No hay peligro cerca.

—Aun así.

Era un tono que ya reconocía en él y que significaba que nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Su insistencia en quedarse cerca de ella debería haberle molestado, pero no fue así.

—Como digáis.

Caminaron juntos sobre la hierba, ambos en un cómodo silencio, aunque también cargado de intensidad. A cada paso era más consciente de la figura alta y esbelta que llevaba al lado, de su fuerza serena y del aura de poder que con tanta sencillez llevaba.

No había más de treinta metros hasta el arroyo, un regato claro y fresco que corría hacia el bosque. Isabella se agachó para recoger el agua con las manos. Estaba fresca y deliciosa. Él la observó y luego hizo lo mismo. Su perfil estaba tan cerca que ella se grabó sus detalles en la memoria, aprendiendo lo que ya se sabía casi a la perfección.

Como si no fuera consciente de su escrutinio, Emmett sació su sed y se levantó despacio, y tras mirarla en silencio, le ofreció una mano. Ella dudó un segundo pero aceptó. Con suavidad, tiró de su mano y una vez en pie debería haberla soltado, pero lo que hizo fue llevársela a los labios y depositar un beso en su palma, que a ella le quemó como un hierro al rojo, que envió un delicioso estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo y despertó en ella recuerdos más peligrosos.

Emmett sonrió.

—Vámonos. Debemos reunirnos con los demás.

Isabella soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo sin querer y sintió una mezcla de alivio y algo más que no habría resistido un análisis más exhaustivo.

Montaron de nuevo para volver al paso, disfrutando del sol. Los hombres de la escolta reían y bromeaban sobre los lances de la caza y Isabella los escuchaba sonriendo.

—¿Habéis disfrutado del día? —le preguntó Emmett.

Ella asintió.

—No recuerdo ya otro día en el que disfrutase tanto.

—Bien —sonrió— En ese caso, tendremos que organizar otra salida a no mucho tardar.

—Me encantaría.

Probablemente no era la respuesta más adecuada, pero no le importó porque se sentía como una persona que tras languidecer durante años en un lugar oscuro, saliese de pronto a dejarse acariciar por la luz del sol.

Capítulo Diez

Al atravesar la puerta de entrada, la sonrisa de Isabella se desvaneció, y Emmett siguió de inmediato la dirección de su mirada. Había varios caballos que, a juzgar por las marcas de sudor de sus cuellos y flancos, debían haber cabalgado durante unas horas. Un grupo de hombres aguardaba cerca. Sus ropas les identificaron como nobles y sus acompañantes. Temió que se tratara de nuevo de James, pero al oír ellos ruidos de caballos se dieron la vuelta, y se encontró con unos rostros completamente desconocidos. Sin embargo para Isabella no lo eran.

—Laurent —murmuró.

—¿Laurent?

—Mi hermano mayor.

Él estaba en su derecho de sorprenderse, pero la expresión de ella reflejaba su misma sorpresa, además de cierta incomodidad, lo cual despertó su curiosidad. Detuvieron a los caballos y desmontaron, y desde allí vio cómo Isabella se acercaba a recibir a los recién llegados. Entre ellos había un hombre que rondaba los veintitantos años, de estatura media, cuerpo fibroso y un parecido a Isabella en los pómulos marcados y la forma de la boca. Pero eso era todo. Su pelo era castaño y tenía los ojos azules.

—¡Laurent! Qué sorpresa —exclamó, abrazándolo y besándolo en ambas mejillas.

El saludo era correcto entre hermanos, pero no parecía haber entre ellos ningún amor fraternal.

—Estáis estupenda, hermana. Seguís siendo una mujer de gran belleza.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Vamos de camino al norte.

Emmett enarcó las cejas. Si de verdad se dirigía al norte, había hecho unas cuantas leguas de más para llegar hasta allí. O se orientaba la mar de mal, o no se le había ocurrido una excusa más acertada.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarnos —respondió ella.

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Eso dijiste.

—Confío en que Drakensburgh siga prosperando.

—Así es.

—Estos últimos meses han debido ser duros para ti.

—Me las he arreglado bastante bien. Estoy rodeada de hombres buenos y competentes en sus tareas.

—Ah.

—Imagino que no conoceréis a lord Emmett.

—No.

Laurent reparó en su presencia y le examinó con ojo crítico.

—Lord Emmett está a cargo de la fuerza defensiva de Drakensburgh.

—Vaya —respondió, saludándole con una leve inclinación de cabeza— Estoy seguro de que estaréis haciendo un gran trabajo.

Emmett pasó por alto su tono condescendiente y le devolvió el saludo.

—Para eso me pagan.

Laurent pareció desconcertado y miró a su hermana, pero ella le ignoró.

—Debéis estar cansados tras un viaje tan largo. ¿Os gustaría tomar unos refrescos?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Nos disculpáis? —se dirigió a Emmett— Mi hermano y yo tenemos que hablar.

Él asintió y Isabella se llevó a Laurent y a sus acompañantes al salón bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett. La tensión entre hermanos había sido palpable.

—No puede decirse que se quieran con locura —comentó una voz a su espalda.

Era Collin, que se había acercado sin hacerse notar.

—Eso parece.

—Y tampoco creo que sea la mejor de las compañías en la cena de esta noche.

—Temo que acertéis.

Isabella les ofreció cerveza a todos antes de llevarse a su hermano a un aparte.

—Ahora decidme de verdad por qué estáis aquí, Laurent.

—Os lo he dicho. Íbamos…

—¿De paso? No lo creo.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Habéis cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Estáis más…

—¿Mayor?

—Eso también, pero también os noto más… segura, más firme.

—En definitiva: una mujer adulta.

—Sí.

—Es que he crecido con rapidez, Laurent.

—Todos lo hacemos, hermanita.

—¿Qué es lo que habéis venido a decirme?

—Traigo noticias de casa.

Isabella esperó.

—¿La familia está bien?

—Nuestros hermanos lo están.

—Me alegro.

—Madre os envía todo su cariño.

—¿Y padre?

—Ah, sí, padre.

El nudo que había ido formándosele en el estómago se apretó. Habían llegado al meollo de la cuestión.

—Estos últimos meses no se ha encontrado demasiado bien.

—Vaya. Me apena saberlo.

—En consecuencia, han recaído sobre mí muchas de las responsabilidades que asumía él en el pasado.

—Estoy segura de que os agradece enormemente la ayuda.

—Es mi deber —Laurent hizo una pausa— Y hablando de responsabilidades: ¿habéis reflexionado sobre el asunto que estuvimos tratando en mi última visita?

—¿Os referís al adinerado conde del norte?

—Exacto.

—Por supuesto.

Él asintió. Había interpretado mal su respuesta.

—Semejante alianza mejorará la posición de nuestra familia, aparte de sus riquezas.

—No lo dudo. Solo hay un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no va a tener lugar.

La miró boquiabierto.

—No podéis estar hablando en serio.

—Jamás en mi vida he hablado más en serio.

—Mirad, Isabella, sé que vuestro primer matrimonio no fue feliz, pero…

—Mi primer matrimonio fue un infierno… un infierno en el que vuestra mano me encerró.

—Fue con la mejor de las intenciones. Aro…

—Aro era un animal. Vos lo sabíais y sin embargo apoyasteis a padre —le clavó la mirada— Os lo rogué, Laurent, pero no me hicisteis el menor caso.

—Padre habría insistido en que se celebrara esa unión. Mi intervención no habría servido para nada. Además, agua pasada no mueve molino. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

—Cierto, pero sí podemos conformar el futuro. Ya no soy una niña y no pienso permitir que me traten como a un objeto. Si vuelvo a casarme lo haré con el hombre al que yo elija, y no con el que elijáis por mí.

—No seáis niña, Isabella. Es una oportunidad magnífica y no podéis tirarla por la borda.

—Miradme y veréis cómo lo hago.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio, resentido.

—De verdad vais a negaros, ¿no?

—No lo dudéis.

—A padre no le gustará.

—Pues lo siento, pero tendré que vivir con ello.

—Él os obligará a obedecerle.

—No, no lo hará, y tampoco vos, aunque para ello tenga que parapetarme en Drakensburgh con un ejército.

Emmett envió la bolsa con las piezas cobradas a la cocina y acudió al taller del carpintero. El nuevo peñol estaba casi listo y la reparación del timón casi había concluido. De no ser por su acuerdo, habrían podido volver a hacerse a la mar al día siguiente. Pero sus hombres parecían satisfechos: se vivía bien allí. Aparte de la promesa del oro, tenían buena comida y dormían secos y calientes, lo cual les bastaba por el momento, porque al final nunca podría competir con la llamada de la mar o la sensación de tener un barco bajo los pies. Cumplirían la palabra dada, pero al final el _Sea Wolf_ los reclamaría bajo sus velas.

—¿Quién era el que ha venido a ver a lady Isabella? —preguntó Benjamin. Emmett volvió de golpe a la tierra.

—Su hermano, un tal Laurent.

—Hermano, ¿eh? ¿Y qué querrá?

—Ha dicho que era una visita sin más. Que va de camino al norte.

—¿Al norte? Pues se ha desviado bastante de la ruta, ¿no?

—Eso mismo pienso yo. Es más que una visita de familia.

—Tiene que serlo.

—Imagino que nos enteraremos pronto.

—Sí, no creo que…

Benjamin cortó la frase y Emmett se volvió a ver qué había llamado su atención. Era Isabella, que salía a lomos de su caballo por la puerta de la fortificación.

—No debería salir sola —dijo Benjamin— No es seguro.

—Ya se lo he dicho.

—Ah. Bueno, entonces imagino que debe tener una buena razón para no seguir vuestro consejo.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor que sea así.

Y echó a correr hacia los establos. En unos minutos salía en persecución de la fugitiva.

Isabella no tenía una idea clara de adónde iba, solo que necesitaba alejarse de Drakensburgh durante un rato. En la cabeza le ardían las palabras de su hermano, lo que espoleaba su ira y su resentimiento. ¿Es que jamás iba a verse libre de hombres que quisieran controlarle la vida? ¿De verdad creerían que iba a volver a plegarse a sus deseos como un cordero? La rabia hizo brotar las lágrimas. ¡Maldito fuera Laurent! ¡Malditos fueran todos! Inclinándose hacia delante aflojó la tensión de las riendas y dejó que el caballo saliera al galope.

Los cascos de su montura resonaban con la misma intensidad que los latidos de su corazón. Avanzaba a demasiada velocidad, pero no le importaba. El caballo estaba descansado y era voluntarioso y obediente, y el viento que le soplaba en la cara le daba una maravillosa sensación de libertad. Corrieron durante casi dos kilómetros, antes de que aminorara la marcha. Solo entonces oyó las pisadas de otro caballo y se volvió a ver quién era el jinete que se le acercaba. Su ansiedad disminuyó al darse cuenta de quién era.

—Emmett —murmuró.

La sorpresa se mezcló con una vaga incomodidad cuando llegó a su altura. Entonces vio la expresión del rostro del jinete.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi señor?

Sus ojos azules eran fríos como el hielo.

—¿Se puede saber qué pensáis que estáis haciendo?

El tono autoritario hizo que la ira volviera a surgir.

—¿Qué os parece que hago?

—Olvidaros por completo del sentido común. ¿Es que no sabéis que no debéis salir así, sola?

Isabella alzó la cara.

—Yo voy donde me place.

—No mientras protegeros siga siendo responsabilidad mía.

—Yo soy quien da las órdenes en Drakensburgh, no vos.

—Esa no es la cuestión.

—¿Ah, no?

Emmett puso su caballo al lado del de ella.

—Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿recordáis? Si os negáis a respetar sus condiciones, será mejor que lo rescindamos de inmediato.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Rescindirlo?

—Ya me habéis oído. ¿Creéis que voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo creando una fuerza defensiva solo para que una idiota terca e irreflexiva cambie las normas a su antojo?

Las mejillas le ardían.

—Yo no he cambiado las normas.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí sola? —le preguntó, haciendo un gesto con el brazo que abarcaba todo lo que tenían alrededor.

—No pretendía nada malo. Solo que no pensé que…

—Exacto: no pensasteis. De haberlo hecho, os habríais dado cuenta del peligro.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo no responderle en el mismo tono. Estaba mostrándose despótico, arrogante e insoportable, y saber que tenía razón y que su ira estaba justificada no servía para mejorar su humor. Como tampoco ayudaba saber que ella le necesitaba mucho más a él que al contrario. Con gran trabajo, se tragó su orgullo.

—No quiero poner fin a nuestro acuerdo.

—Pues da la impresión de lo contrario.

—No era mi intención.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretendíais?

—Yo… es que no… yo solo…

—¿Solo qué?

Fue en aquel momento cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro sucio de lágrimas.

—¿Isabella?

Horrorizada, comprobó que nuevas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se las secó con el dorso de la mano.

De haberse tratado de otra mujer, habría pensado que se trataba de un truco para despertar su compasión, pero su sufrimiento tenía un origen claro. Respiró hondo y la rabia se suavizó un poco.

—¿Queréis hablarme de ello?

Isabella asintió. Emmett desmontó y esperó a que ella también lo hiciera. Luego ataron a los caballos y condujo a Isabella a un tronco caído, que hizo las veces de asiento.

—Decidme… —la animó.

Ella respiró hondo para relatarle sin tapujos lo que había ocurrido entre Laurent y ella. Él la escuchó sin interrumpirla, pero al hacerlo su ira volvió a crecer, aunque en aquella ocasión su foco fuese completamente distinto. Aunque sus actos hubieran sido irreflexivos, podía comprender por qué había sentido la necesidad irrefrenable de alejarse un rato de Drakensburgh. También lamentó su ira de antes, aunque hubiese nacido de la preocupación.

—Si ese emparejamiento os es repulsivo tenéis derecho a negaros —dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es tan simple. Mi padre es un hombre poderoso…

—No creo que desee obligaros a casaros de nuevo.

—No le preocupa mi voluntad sino la suya, y no dudaría en intentarlo usando la fuerza si fuera necesario. Mi hermano me lo ha dicho así antes de marcharse.

Aunque trataba de ocultarle su agitación era evidente, algo que a él le afectó más de lo que hubiera querido, más que si hubiera llorado abiertamente.

—Podría intentarlo, pero no iba a tener éxito —hizo una pausa— Drakensburgh es fuerte. Estaréis a salvo en vuestra ciudad.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez lo estaré de verdad.

—No permitiré que os lleven por la fuerza.

Parte de la tensión se desvaneció.

—Entonces, ¿queréis decir que no vais a cancelar nuestro acuerdo?

—No.

—Gracias.

—Pero a cambio quiero vuestra solemne promesa de que me obedeceréis en lo concerniente a este asunto.

—La tenéis —dudó— Siento haber sido causa de preocupación para vos. No volveré a hacerlo.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Os lo suplico. Incluso si los hombres de James no están escondidos esperando la ocasión de secuestraros, os partiréis el cuello cabalgando a semejante velocidad.

—No montaría tan deprisa en condiciones normales. Es que estaba tan enfadada que quería alejarme de Laurent tanto como me fuera posible.

—Supongo que debería estar agradecido de no haber tenido que perseguiros por todo el reino.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que hubierais llevado a tal extremo vuestro trabajo.

—Nunca me rindo cuando tengo un objetivo, y habría acabado encontrándoos. Eso sí, con un humor de perros.

Isabella se estremeció aunque no de temor… o no exactamente. La verdad es que no podía identificar la emoción que la embargaba.

—Vuestra ira estaría justificada.

—Desde luego. Aunque en realidad creo que sería difícil permanecer mucho tiempo enfadado con vos.

—Tampoco a mí me gustaría que lo estuvierais.

—En cualquier caso, la ira es un desperdicio de energía, que podría destinarse a un mejor uso.

La expresión de sus ojos azules era inconfundible y ella sintió que se inflamaba por dentro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en un lugar aislado. No había nada que le impidiera seguir adelante con aquello. ¿Y si lo hacía? Sorprendida por la respuesta de su propio corazón, le dio la espalda no fuera a leerle los sentimientos en la mirada.

—Tembláis. ¿De qué tenéis miedo, Isabella? ¿De mí?

—No, claro que no.

Eso era cierto.

—Entonces, miradme.

Respiró hondo y le miró decidida a soportar su escrutinio.

—Nunca os haría daño. Y tampoco permitiré que os lo hagan.

—Lo sé.

Sus ojos verdes expresaban una confianza que probablemente era la última que había esperado ver en un momento como aquel. Y su confianza resultó ser mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro sentimiento. También le impedía seguir avanzando por aquella deliciosa ruta de la imaginación. Apretó su mano con suavidad y sin demasiadas ganas se levantó y la invitó a hacer lo mismo.

—Será mejor que volvamos antes de que Benjamin envíe una partida de búsqueda.

Ella asintió. No se sentía capaz de hablar. El contacto de su mano era cálido y fuerte, tranquilizador e inquietante al mismo tiempo. Menos mal que no podía conocer por dónde navegaban sus pensamientos. Aquel hombre representaba la clase de tentación que nunca antes se habría imaginado.

Caminaron juntos hasta los caballos y bajo su atenta mirada Isabella sujetó las riendas y montó. Una vez estuvo acomodada en la silla él montó también y se colocó a su lado. Después arrancaron, en aquella ocasión a un paso mucho más relajado.

La reunión de aquella noche a la mesa resultó ser un asunto extrañamente irreal. Laurent no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto con Isabella adoptando unos modales de gélida cortesía. Si pretendía con ello que se angustiara o que sintiera remordimientos, se equivocaba de lado a lado. Isabella apenas parecía darse cuenta, y menos aún, preocuparse. Tenía la mente en otro sitio. Emmett también estaba más pensativo que de costumbre aquella noche, aunque en su rostro no se podían leer sus pensamientos.

En una o dos ocasiones le miró esperando encontrar alguna pista, pero en vano. Le mortificaba lo que había hecho aquella mañana. Si decidía rescindir su acuerdo estaría perdida. Su seguridad futura dependía de su buena voluntad. Si continuaba proporcionando protección a Drakensburgh ella y quienes dependían de ella estarían a salvo. No parecía de la clase de hombres que faltan a su palabra, pero tampoco toleraba que se transgredieran las normas establecidas. Normas que eran necesarias y no arbitrarias.

—Me marcharé mañana temprano, hermana. Mis compañeros y yo tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

La voz de Laurent interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Como gustéis —le dijo, consciente de que estaba resentido y molesto con ella— Haré que os proporcionen comida para el viaje.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Será un placer.

—Estáis cometiendo un grave error, Isabella —insistió— Padre no permitirá que os salgáis con la vuestra.

—La decisión está tomada y no cambiaré de parecer.

—En ese caso he de deciros que sois una inconsciente.

—No lo creo.

—Las consecuencias caerán sobre vuestra cabeza —se acercó más— Aún no se ha dicho la última palabra. Volveré y cuando lo haga me acompañará una fuerza mucho más numerosa.

La estaba amenazando claramente. Isabella tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y apartó la mirada porque no quería seguir con la discusión. Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Emmett.

—Vuestro hermano parece estar un poco contrariado.

—Se le pasará.

—Sin duda. Pero ¿y a vos, Isabella? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No le tengo miedo a mi hermano —respondió.

—No deberíais. Ahora no puede haceros daño.

Sus palabras contenían toda clase de implicaciones, lo cual le provocó emociones contrastadas. Aunque ella estaba a cargo de los asuntos de la ciudad, el poder de él era considerable… mucho mayor que el de ella en realidad. Atrapada entre dos hombres poderosos, su instinto le decía que confiase en él. Solo le restaba rezar para que su instinto no se equivocara, porque tanto su futuro como el de las gentes de Drakensburgh dependían de él.

Se retiró temprano aquella noche, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Emmett sabía muy bien que no podía pasar por alto el peligro que suponían su padre y su hermano. Las palabras de Laurent no habían sido una vana amenaza, ya que no sería raro que recurriesen a la fuerza si percibían que con ello podían desequilibrar la balanza. Apretó los dientes. Se opondría a ellos cuanto le fuera posible, pero su resistencia podía traducirse en un derramamiento de sangre. La libertad tenía un precio, y era más alto que el del oro.

Ese pensamiento engendró otros. Tenía dinero suficiente para comprar la lealtad de los mercenarios, pero ¿y si la situación se deterioraba y se transformaba en un conflicto abierto entre dos frentes? A mayores riesgos, mayor demanda de dinero. El oro no era ilimitado y no había modo de saber cuánto podía durar un conflicto así. Suspiró. Se sentía atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Una mujer sola era rehén de su fortuna. De hecho, el mundo era siempre de los hombres y casarse con un desconocido conde del norte o casarse con James era lo mismo para ella. No tenía escapatoria.

Se desnudó, dejó el vestido a un lado, se soltó el pelo y se sentó a peinarse. Si pudiera conseguir que la fuerza mercenaria se quedara allí para siempre su posición estaría a salvo. Pero ¿cómo conseguirlo? Se pasó el peine despacio por un mechón de pelo. No había llegado al final cuando se le ocurrió una tercera vía. La mano se le quedó inmóvil pero en el pecho el corazón le dio un salto.

—Qué ridiculez. Es una locura —murmuró— Una auténtica locura.

Una decisión así no podía tomarse a la ligera. Dejó el peine sobre la cómoda. Tenía que consultarla con la almohada, pero el problema era que el sueño nunca le había parecido tan lejano.

Capítulo Once

Laurent y sus acompañantes se marcharon temprano al día siguiente, tras una breve y fría despedida. Su marcha dejó a Isabella una sensación de alivio por encima de otras. No era tan tonta como para pensar que aquel había sido el punto final de la historia, pero tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que él o su padre estuvieran en disposición de hacer algo al respecto. Y cuando ese momento llegara… tragó saliva, dio media vuelta y se encaminó en busca de Emmett.

Lo encontró en la carpintería con Benjamin, y ambos sonrieron al verla, ofreciéndole un saludo cortés. Ella hizo lo mismo y habló mirando a Emmett.

—Os ruego disculpéis esta intromisión, pero necesito hablaros, mi señor.

—Muy bien —contestó, y miró a su compañero.

—Os dejo para que podáis hablar —dijo este.

Isabella apenas se dio cuenta de que se marchaba. Solo era consciente del nudo que tenía en el estómago. Emmett se acomodó en el borde del banco de trabajo y esperó.

—¿Mi señora?

—He de hablaros del asunto que comentamos ayer.

—¿Vuestro hermano?

Ella asintió.

—Nunca estaré a salvo, ni mi persona ni quienes habitan aquí, a menos que pueda ponerme indefinidamente fuera de su alcance y del de James.

—¿Cómo proponéis que se consiga tal cosa?

Respiró hondo.

—Debo casarme.

—Perdonarme, pero creo que vos misma dijisteis…

—Casarme con un hombre que yo elija —respiró hondo y se decidió— Quiero que vos me desposéis.

Emmett se quedó mudo de asombro, como si el aire le faltase. En otra circunstancias incluso se habría echado a reír de lo absurdo de la situación.

—Un matrimonio solo en apariencia —continuó ella—, que permitiría que los cónyuges quedaran fuera de su alcance.

—Un noble sacrificio —respondió cuando recuperó el habla.

—No pretendo ser una víctima.

—Me alegro de saberlo. Ese papel no os va en absoluto.

—Hablo en serio.

—Y yo —hizo una pausa— De modo que pretendéis que os ofrezca protección de modo permanente. ¿Y qué me ofrecéis a cambio?

—El condado de Drakensburgh.

—Una oferta tentadora.

—Por supuesto, no esperaría que os quedarais aquí de un modo permanente —continuó— Sé que gustáis de una vida errante. Solo os pediría que dejaseis aquí una fuerza suficiente para proteger la ciudad.

—Que vos gobernaríais en mi ausencia.

—Sí.

—No.

—¿Queréis decir que… os quedaríais?

—Lo que quiero decir es que vuestra proposición es una locura. Además, yo no estoy hecho para ser un buen esposo, señora.

—Yo no os pediría nada.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Pero cómo sabéis que yo no os lo pediría a vos? —su presencia saturaba el aire de la estancia— ¿Cómo podéis saber que buscando escapar de James y de ese conde del norte, no caeríais en una situación aún peor?

—Si temiera algo así, no os lo habría pedido.

—Me halagáis de veras.

—No es mi intención.

Él sonrió.

—Ya. Perdonadme. Debería habérmelo imaginado. De todos modos, me siento honrado por la confianza que depositáis en mí.

—No os burléis, os lo ruego.

—No es burla.

Algo en su expresión le aceleró el pulso.

—Entonces… ¿me ayudaréis?

—Isabella, ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero…

—No tengo a nadie más a quien acudir —le interrumpió— A nadie.

—No tengo madera de héroe.

—Solo os pido que lo consideréis.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que a él le llegaron recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. No le había mentido: él no podía ser un buen marido. Llevaba seis años aprendiendo a vivir con esa certeza. Desde luego era mucho más joven entonces: salvaje, indisciplinado, incapaz de domeñar la inquietud de su naturaleza. Por desgracia, había tenido tiempo más que de sobra después para lamentarlo. Aprender de los errores del pasado era la esencia de la madurez. Pero por otro lado Drakensburgh no tenía nada que ver con él. Lo que seguramente debería hacer era marcharse de allí. Y si lo hacía, ¿qué pasaría después? No debería importarle, pero no había podido evitar preguntárselo. Ella le había ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Podía darle la espalda cuando la situación era la contraria? ¿Sería capaz de abandonar a otra mujer tal y como había hecho en el pasado? Sus situaciones eran muy diferentes, pero la necesidad, la misma.

Isabella era incapaz de adivinarle el pensamiento y aguardaba su respuesta rezando, apretando con tanta fuerza los puños que las uñas se le clavaban en la palma.

—Si decido acceder a esta pantomima, será porque tengáis muy claros los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

La esperanza brilló.

—No tenéis más que enumerarlos.

—Me aseguraría de que Drakensburgh contase con protección suficiente, de eso podéis estar segura, pero no me quedaría para siempre, Isabella. Tengo obligaciones para con mis hombres y mi barco, aparte de un acuerdo pendiente con Liam.

—Lo sé.

—Estaría ausente durante mucho tiempo. Años, quizás.

—Lo comprendo.

—Hay algo más —añadió, mirándola a los ojos— Mientras estuviéramos juntos… sois una mujer muy hermosa y mentiría si dijera que no me gustaría compartir el lecho con vos.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta y perdió la capacidad de razonar junto con la de hablar.

Él malinterpretó su silencio y compuso una expresión de total neutralidad antes de continuar.

—No obstante, decidiríais vos en ese sentido. No os exigiría nada que vos no estuvierais dispuesta a darme, pero del mismo modo, no os prometo amor incondicional.

Sus palabras le produjeron un inesperado dolor, pero tenía que agradecerle que al menos estaba siendo sincero con ella.

—Eso también lo comprendo.

—Entonces, todo está claro.

—¿Estáis diciendo que lo haréis?

Él asintió.

—Con esas condiciones.

Isabella sintió alivio mezclado con otras emociones menos fáciles de identificar.

—Acepto vuestras condiciones.

La miró intensamente antes de contestar.

—¿Estáis dispuesta entonces a sellar el trato?

—¿Mi señor?

Emmett la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, mirándola a los ojos. Habría sido más razonable dar un paso atrás y separarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Él bajo la cabeza y rozó con sus labios su boca en un principio muy suavemente, luego, cuando la sintió relajarse, con más intensidad. Era un beso completamente distinto al de la otra ocasión, pero el corazón le latía con la misma fuerza. Cuando por fin se separaron, él siguió sin soltarla.

—¿Y cuándo habría de celebrarse la ceremonia?

—Cuanto antes, mejor.

—En ese caso, mañana mismo si os parece bien.

No era lo que se había imaginado, pero quizá tuviera razón. Si iban a comprometerse de ese modo mejor no tener demasiado tiempo para volverse atrás.

—Será algo íntimo. ¿Os importa?

—No. Además ya habrá tiempo de que todo el mundo lo sepa más adelante —sonrió débilmente— Imagino que vamos a presenciar reacciones bastante interesantes.

—Cierto.

—Y no todas serán favorables. ¿Estáis preparada para algo así?

—Nunca lo estaré más.

—Bueno, desde luego nunca os ha faltado el valor.

Tampoco era lo que se esperaba, pero sus palabras le habían parecido sinceras.

—Intentaré honraros, mi señor.

—Ya lo habéis hecho.

Poco después, una vez que Isabella se había marchado ya, Benjamin volvió y se encontró a Emmett sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Va todo bien, mi señor?

—Sí. Sin embargo he de contaros algo…

Y le resumió la conversación que había tenido un momento antes.

Benjamin lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Vais a casaros?

—Eso es. Por cierto, que os lo he revelado solo para vuestra información.

—Seré una tumba —respondió, moviendo la cabeza— He de deciros, mi señor, que trabajáis deprisa, de lo cual por supuesto no os culpo. Es una mujer muy hermosa… y rica.

—Esto no ha sido idea mía, sino suya.

—¿Sabéis? Ya tenía yo la impresión de que le gustabais, de lo cual tampoco hay que extrañarse. Hacéis una buena pareja.

Emmett lo miró con recelo.

—Por Odín, Benjamin: ¿podéis olvidaros del romanticismo y ocuparos del aspecto más práctico del asunto?

—Sí, cierto. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Mañana.

—Tiene las cosas claras, ¿no? —y como si se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto, añadió—: ¿Y qué hay de Liam?

—¿A qué os referís?

—Bueno, imagino que ahora vuestros planes habrán cambiado.

—En absoluto.

Por segunda vez en el espacio de unos pocos minutos, Benjamin se quedó atónito.

—Ah.

—Estamos hablando de un matrimonio de conveniencia, nada más. Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que Drakensburgh esté bien protegido.

—¿No os estáis olvidando de James?

—¿Quién podría olvidarse de él?

—Ya sabéis a qué me refiero. No le va a gustar la noticia.

—Su opinión no me interesa. Lo único que tiene que entender es que Drakensburgh es mío y lady Isabella también.

Su compañero asintió.

—Estoy seguro de que se lo dejaréis bien claro.

—Lo haré y bien pronto.

—No volverá a cazar en vuestro coto.

—Más le vale.

—Ningún hombre en su sano juicio lo haría —dudó antes de continuar— ¿No os molesta la idea de dejarla sola tanto tiempo? Podríais estar fuera años.

Emmett apretó los dientes.

—Eso ha formado parte de nuestro acuerdo. Lo ha sabido desde el principio.

—Entiendo.

—Y tiene a Amun. Además, es una mujer inteligente y competente, perfectamente capaz de dirigir las cosas en mi ausencia.

—Por supuesto que lo es, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿No os parece que se va a sentir un poco sola?

—Tendrá mucho en qué ocuparse durante mi ausencia.

—Ah, ya. Bien.

Emmett le miró frunciendo el ceño, pero su compañero puso cara de no haber roto un plato. Aun así, sus palabras le dejaron un regusto amargo.

—¿Cuándo entonces vais a decírselo a los hombres?

—Aún no, pero en cuanto pueda.

Benjamin sonrió.

—Estoy deseándolo. Mientras, ¿hay algo que necesitéis… para mañana?

—Creo que no. Bueno, esperad. Hay una cosa que…

Tras la conversación con Emmett, Isabella volvió a sus aposentos con el corazón saltándole en el pecho. Temblaba, y puesto que no era capaz de recuperar la calma, comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro de la estancia intentando poner en orden sus caóticos pensamientos. Acababa de poner su futuro en las manos de un hombre al que apenas conocía y sin embargo, bajo la ansiedad que ello le provocaba, latía el instinto de que podía confiar en su palabra. Drakensburgh estaría seguro y sus pobladores a salvo de la codicia de depredadores como James. Podría ver crecer a su hijo y hacerse un hombre sin que una sombra permanente le amenazara. Y ella… sonrió. Emmett le había dejado bien clara su posición en ese sentido, pero lo que importaba era que había accedido a ayudarla. No podía pedirle más.

Cuando Ángela llegó un poco después y le contó lo ocurrido, o al menos tanto como necesitaba saber, su amiga abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Lo habéis hecho de verdad, mi señora?

—Que el cielo me asista pero sí, lo he hecho.

—Me alegro por vos —sonrió— Creo que lord Emmett es un hombre de honor que será bueno con la gente de Drakensburgh… y con vos.

—Espero que estéis en lo cierto. Y que yo lo esté. Mi instinto me dice que no me equivoco, pero me siento tan nerviosa como un gato en ascuas.

—¿Y qué os dice el corazón?

—Este no es asunto del corazón, Ángela, sino de negocios.

La doncella bajó la mirada.

—Por supuesto, mi señora.

Isabella se acercó al arcón de los vestidos y abrió la tapa.

—¿Me ayudaréis a encontrar algo que ponerme mañana?

Durante una hora estuvieron examinando vestidos y rechazándolos uno tras otro, con lo que su ansiedad creció. Al final eligió un traje azul oscuro con el cuerpo profusamente bordado con hilo de oro y una falda de fino tejido de lino. Una ligera diadema completaba el conjunto, sujeta con un fino alfiler de oro. Era un traje elegante y rico, que esperaba hiciera honor a la ocasión y al novio.

Pensar esa palabra la hizo estremecerse, porque a pesar de que se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia, Emmett iba a ser su marido. Incluso en eso había sido sincero. Legalmente podía tomarla si lo deseaba y sin embargo le había dejado a ella la decisión.

No había dejado que su imaginación vagase por aquel dominio íntimo de su relación, pero ahora iba a tener que enfrentarse a él. «Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaría compartir el lecho con vos…» se mordió los labios. ¿Cómo sería estar en su lecho? Le conocía lo bastante para imaginar que no la tomaría por la fuerza, pero aun así su cópula no significaría para él nada más que la satisfacción de un deseo físico. La esposa a la que había amado estaba muerta. Y no solo eso: había fallecido joven, y siempre la tendría así en el recuerdo, con la imagen intacta, sin que el tiempo hubiera podido marchitarla.

Respiró hondo. No tenía sentido pensar en esos términos. Ella misma había elegido aquella salida y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias, fueran las que fuesen. Y mientras tanto, tendría que hablar con Amun.

El hombre la escuchó en silencio, sin modificar ni un ápice su rostro impasible y arrugado. Solo cuando hubo terminado, se aventuró a hablar.

—Os deseo que seáis muy felices, mi señora.

—Gracias —hizo una pausa— Sin embargo veo que no os aventuráis a opinar al respecto.

—No me corresponde a mí opinar. Sois vos quien estáis haciendo lo que creéis mejor para Drakensburgh.

—Ruego a Dios que no me esté equivocando. Estoy convencida de que lord Emmett será un hombre justo y abierto a la hora de tratar a nuestro pueblo.

—Hasta ahora no he visto en su carácter ningún rasgo que pueda hacer temer lo contrario, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá —sentenció el viejo soldado.

—¿Puedo seguir confiando en vuestro apoyo?

—Desde luego, mi señora. Creía que no teníais dudas al respecto.

—Perdonadme, Amun. Es que las cosas se han complicado de tal manera últimamente y yo… bueno, no estaba segura de si aprobaríais esta última decisión. Sus consecuencias son tan capitales para todos nosotros que…

—Por supuesto que lo son, mi señora. Y yo seguiré cuidando vuestra espalda.

Isabella volvió a sus aposentos y fue en busca de Anthony. Tenía que reconocer que había estado posponiendo el momento de decírselo, de anunciarle el gran cambio que iban a tener en sus vidas. El niño nunca se había sentido unido a su padre sino que le temía, y la idea de tener a otro, para colmo prácticamente un extraño, podía no ser bienvenida.

El niño la escuchó en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ella le explicaba con toda la sencillez de que era capaz lo que iba a ocurrir. Esperaba tener que enfrentarse a lágrimas y protestas, pero nada de eso llegó, y el silencio se extendió.

—¿Crees que te gustará tener a lord Emmett como padre?

El niño bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Desde luego no era precisamente una expresión de alegría, pero tampoco un rechazo frontal.

—No estará aquí todo el tiempo —continuó— Él y sus hombres tendrán asuntos que atender y que los llevarán a muchos sitios.

—¿En el barco?

—Sí, en el barco.

—¿Y me llevará a mí?

—Cuando seas mayor, quizá.

Anthony asintió, y ella lo apretó contra su pecho y le besó en la cabeza. Ojalá Dios quisiera que pudiera alcanzar la edad adulta en paz y sin peligros. Ella ya no podía hacer nada más por propiciarlo.

Capítulo Doce

La boda fue una ceremonia íntima. Ángela llevó a Anthony, y ambos se unieron a Amun y Benjamin en un cortejo que vio a los novios mirarse en silencio. Emmett también se había vestido con cuidado para la ocasión: su túnica era larga y de un azul intenso, la misma que llevara para el banquete de la primera noche. Le sentaba bien, pensó Isabella… incluso mejor que bien. Además, sin saberlo combinaba a la perfección con su vestido. Su futuro marido sonrió a Anthony y luego volvió a posar sus iris azules en ella.

—Estáis maravillosa —le dijo— Me decía que vuestra belleza no podía realzarse, pero me equivocaba.

Sin duda sus palabras eran una mera cortesía, pero aun así ella experimentó una cálida sensación por dentro. Por todo comentario sobre su aspecto, Aro le reservaba un ocasional gruñido. Qué distinto estaba siendo todo de la ocasión anterior. Entonces estaba muerta de miedo, y aunque el estómago le hacía en aquel momento cosas raras, sin duda las razones eran completamente distintas. No importaba qué circunstancias les hubieran empujado hasta aquel matrimonio de conveniencia, pero sin duda Emmett era un hombre peligrosamente atractivo.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó él, tomando su mano.

El contacto era leve, pero la piel se le erizó. Ningún hombre le había hecho sentir como se sentía en su presencia, algo que conseguía sin proponérselo y de un modo totalmente inconsciente… a menos que respondiera a un plan sutilmente trazado, lo cual le haría doblemente peligroso.

Al entrar en la pequeña capilla Isabella se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de las creencias del hombre que estaba a punto de ser su marido. Él debió percibir la expresión de angustia de su rostro porque le dijo, apretándole suavemente la mano:

—Jamás he faltado a mi palabra.

Sintió un alivio enorme y pudo por fin devolverle la sonrisa, y de la mano caminaron hasta el sacerdote. Se había desprendido del anillo de su anterior matrimonio, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que quizá Emmett no había pensado en que iban a necesitar unas alianzas. Incluso era posible que aunque se hubiera dado cuenta no las hubiera podido conseguir.

Pero se equivocaba. No solo aportó la alianza, sino que resultó ser un hermoso trabajo. Estaba hecha de oro y lucía un hermoso dibujo a base de flores y hojas, y cuando se la colocó en el dedo, le estaba casi perfecta. A continuación intercambiaron las promesas en voz clara y serena, y un instante después eran proclamados marido y mujer. Él lo selló con un beso breve e intenso que volvió líquidas sus entrañas.

Ángela y Benjamin se acercaron a ofrecerles sus parabienes mientras que Anthony permanecía un poco más atrás junto a Amun, mirándolo todo. Emmett miró al chiquillo y luego al viejo guerrero, que permanecía impasible pero que empujó suavemente al niño por la espalda. Sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

—Ven, camina a nuestro lado.

El chiquillo se acercó dubitativo y Emmett lo colocó entre su madre y él. El gesto fue sencillo, pero lleno de dulzura y tacto, y el corazón de Isabella se confortó.

Apretó el hombro de su hijo y por encima de su cabeza miró al hombre que iba a su lado. Pasara lo que pasase entre ellos, podría tolerarlo casi todo con tal de que fuese bueno con su hijo.

Juntos salieron de nuevo a la luz del sol. Emmett se detuvo y miró a su esposa.

—Supongo que ahora lo mejor sería que hiciéramos correr la noticia de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Sí, cuanto antes, mejor.

—He de hablar con mis hombres en privado. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar que les incumben solo a ellos. Benjamin, nos reuniremos en el barco dentro de una hora.

—De acuerdo.

—Con el resto hablaré esta noche después de la cena.

—¿Esperáis que estén todos ebrios para entonces? —preguntó Isabella.

—Siempre hay que tener la puerta abierta a la esperanza —contestó él y miró a Amun— Aseguraos de que todo el que pueda esté presente en la cena de esta noche.

—Como ordenéis, mi señor.

El hombre partió y Ángela se llevó a Anthony a su pabellón. Emmett se quedó viendo cómo se alejaban antes devolverse a Isabella.

—¿Estáis bien?

—Desde luego.

—Qué pregunta más tonta —sonrió— Lamento dejaros así, pero no puedo posponerlo.

—Lo sé. Id a cumplir con vuestro deber. Os veré más tarde a la mesa.

—De acuerdo —tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios— Hasta entonces, Isabella.

Y al ver cómo se alejaba se sintió inesperadamente abandonada y con la impronta de su beso ardiéndole en la mano.

Los hombres de Emmett le escucharon en un silencio teñido de incredulidad, que evolucionó después a admiración y luego a hilaridad.

—He de deciros, mi señor, que es impresionante teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí —comentó Ephraim.

Collin asintió.

—Desde luego. Podíais darnos algunos consejos para que así todos podamos encontrar esposas hermosas y ricas.

—Da igual los consejos que pueda darte —intervino Brady— La mujer tendría que ser ciega para que accediera a casarse contigo.

Un coro de risas celebró el comentario.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a unirnos a Liam?

—Sí —respondió Emmett—, pero antes tenemos que ocuparnos de James.

Collin sonrió.

—Nos os preocupéis, mi señor, que es tarea fácil: le rebanamos el pescuezo y quemamos su casa. Es sencillo.

—Coser y cantar —añadió Ephraim— Y ya que nos ponemos, podríamos ocuparnos del señor bocazas también.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación. Emmett alzó una mano para pedir silencio.

—Antes de recurrir a esas cosas, quiero intentarlo por vías pacíficas —al ver su evidente desencanto, continuó—: he dado mi palabra.

—Lástima —respondió Benjamin.

—De todos modos, le dije que lo intentaría, pero claro… puede no funcionar.

—A mí me da en la nariz que no. No me imagino a James retirándose de la lidia.

—En ese caso, tendría que reconsiderarlo.

Sus hombres intercambiaron sonrisas lobunas. La reunión concluyó poco después, y se marcharon en pequeños grupos.

Benjamin miró a Emmett.

—Ha salido bien.

—Sí, pero queda por ver la reacción de los principales de la ciudad.

—¿Qué queréis hacer?

—Quiero que me juren lealtad.

Benjamin asintió.

—La mayoría ha aceptado nuestra presencia aquí. Supongo que el resto hará lo mismo.

—Es posible. En cualquier caso, estad alerta esta noche.

—Así lo haré.

A pesar del poco tiempo del que había dispuesto, Isabella se las había arreglado para organizar un banquete aún más espléndido de lo normal. Se le había ocurrido pensar que los hombres bien alimentados y mejor bebidos aceptarían de mejor grado lo que iban a decirles. Ella comió más bien poco por el nudo que tenía en el estómago.

Miró a Emmett y lo encontró aparentemente tranquilo, pero dado que era costumbre en él ocultar sus pensamientos no podía estar segura. Eso sí, le vio beber poco. Obviamente pretendía mantener la cabeza despejada.

Cuando juzgó que había llegado el momento, apartó la silla y se puso en pie para dar unas palmadas sobre la mesa. Las conversaciones cesaron y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él mientras que ella se aferraba inconscientemente a los brazos de su sillón.

El anuncio fue recibido con muda sorpresa y durante unos segundos el único sonido fue el crepitar de los troncos en la chimenea.

—Confío en que sigamos trabajando juntos en unidad y amistad —continuó— Sin duda voy a necesitar hombres buenos. Drakensburgh los necesita, y como su nuevo señor tendré a bien recibir el juramento de lealtad de todos aquellos que estén dispuestos a pronunciarlo.

—¿Y si no deseamos hacerlo?

Había sido Riley quien, al otro lado de la estancia, se había puesto en pie con cierta inestabilidad para hacer la pregunta.

—Seréis libre de marcharos donde deseéis.

—No habéis perdido el tiempo, ¿eh, vikingo? Una viuda rica es un buen botín, ¿verdad?

Kevin y un par de caballeros más murmuraron su acuerdo. Los ojos verdes de Isabella brillaron de ira al mirarlos desafiante.

—No os atreváis a cuestionar mis actos, Riley. Esta decisión la he tomado yo libremente.

—Motivada por una cara bonita, diría yo.

Isabella tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la calma.

—Motivada por la necesidad que tiene Drakensburgh de que un hombre justo y capaz la gobierne.

—Es un aventurero vikingo y nada más, ¿y queréis que un hombre así nos dirija?

Quienes estaban más cerca de él volvieron a cuchichear.

—Un hombre hijo de un conde —respondió Emmett— Soy el primogénito de Marcus McCarty. Mi cuna es similar a la del hombre que os dirigió antes, y mi habilidad en el combate está más que probada —sentenció, mirándolos a todos con frialdad— Y si pretendéis seguir en Drakensburgh me juraréis fidelidad.

Un silencio tenso siguió a sus palabras, pero la mayoría de los presentes bajó la mirada. Riley miró a su alrededor con los ojos azules de Emmett clavados en él.

—Una última cosa: por esta vez voy a pasar por alto vuestros modales de porquero, pero si volvéis a dirigiros a lady Isabella de ese modo, yo mismo os arrancaré la lengua —y mirando a Amun, añadió—: sacadle de aquí.

Amun asintió.

—Sí, mi señor. Una zambullida en el arroyo le ayudará a despejar la borrachera.

Habló quedamente con los hombres que tenía más cerca y agarrándole por los brazos lo sacaron de la sala. Nadie intentó evitarlo.

—Bien —dijo de nuevo Amun— ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Mañana tendré a bien recibir el juramento de aquellos hombres que deseen permanecer aquí. Mientras tanto, que continúe la celebración.

La conversación se reanudó y los hombres volvieron a sus copas. Isabella respiró hondo. Todo había concluido con menos resistencia de la que anticipaba.

—¿Hablabais en serio cuando le habéis amenazado con arrancarle la lengua? —le preguntó a Emmett.

—Nunca amenazo en vano.

—Creo que no me gustaría ser vuestro enemigo.

—No lo sois, Isabella. Sois mi esposa.

La palabra le provocó un escalofrío. Había estado tan preocupada con la noticia de la boda que no se había parado a considerar el resto de implicaciones de su matrimonio.

—No me habíais dicho que fuerais hijo de un conde.

—No me lo habéis preguntado.

Qué poco sabía de aquel hombre que despertaba su curiosidad como ningún otro. ¿Estarían juntos el tiempo suficiente para hallar las respuestas?

Cuando se hizo ya tarde y el ruido del salón era cada vez más fuerte, Isabella se levantó para retirarse. Emmett se levantó con ella. Iba a decirle algo pero las palabras no llegaron a materializarse, porque sin previo aviso la tomó en brazos y caminó así hasta la puerta acompañados por las risas, las bromas y los silbidos de los presentes. Isabella sentía que el corazón se le había alojado en la garganta y antes de lo que hubiera querido estaban ante la puerta de su pabellón. Entró, cerró la puerta con un pie y tras dejarla de pie asió su muñeca y la condujo a la cámara que había visitado solo una vez.

Durante un momento marido y mujer permanecieron el uno frente al otro en silencio. Emmett sonrió tímidamente.

—Os pido disculpas por la brusca naturaleza de nuestra marcha, pero necesitaba que pareciera convincente.

Isabella no pestañeó.

—¿Convincente? Sí, sin duda lo ha sido.

—Bien. No lo habrían entendido de otro modo.

—¿De otro modo?

—Si hubiera dejado que os retirarais sola.

—Ah. No, supongo que no.

Hubo una pausa.

—Será necesario que compartamos la misma cámara esta noche.

La extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago se intensificó.

—¿No teníamos un acuerdo?

—Seguimos teniéndolo. No tomaré nada que no se ofrezca por voluntad propia.

Temió no haberle oído bien.

—No me creéis —continuó Emmett.

—El hombre que conocí nunca tuvo en cuenta mis deseos en ese sentido.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—No temáis, Isabella. Vuestros deseos serán respetados.

Parte de la tensión que la atenazaba se disipó. Emmett miró a su alrededor y acabó posando la mirada en la cama.

—¿En qué lado os gusta dormir?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida.

—Yo… en el derecho.

Él asintió y comenzó a desnudarse. Le vio desabrocharse el cinturón y quitarse la túnica y la camisa, con lo que su poderoso torso quedó al descubierto. La luz de la vela brilló quedamente en el aro de plata que llevaba en el brazo y que cubría parcialmente la línea de una vieja cicatriz. Más visible era la línea de vello oscuro que guiaba al ojo hasta su cintura y sus piernas. Al ver que iba a desabotonarse los calzones, Isabella se dio la vuelta.

Poco después oyó crujir la cama bajo su peso y el frufrú de la sábana al cubrirse con ella. Respiró hondo y comenzó a desvestirse.

Emmett se acomodó contra el cabecero para disfrutar de la actividad que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la alcoba. La vio dejar con cuidado el vestido sobre la tapa del arcón. Un instante después siguió la túnica.

Luego solo quedó la enagua de tejido fino, que permitía adivinar las líneas y curvas que había debajo. Más corta que las otras prendas, también ofrecía una agradable vista de las pantorrillas y los tobillos, algo con lo que estaba disfrutando sin el menor pudor. Se preguntó si iría a soltarse el pelo, pero al parecer no era su intención. Fue una tremenda desilusión ver cómo se acercaba a la vela y la apagaba, con lo que la estancia quedó sumida en la oscuridad. Un instante después sintió que el colchón se movía al meterse ella en la cama y cubrirse. Luego, silencio.

Emmett sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

—Buenas noches, mi señor.

Isabella cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente, aguardando, porque a pesar de lo que le había dicho no podía creer que fuese a mantener su palabra. Todo le había parecido tan sencillo: un matrimonio solo sobre el papel. Dos personas que ocuparían habitaciones distintas por la noche. Había olvidado tener en cuenta lo más obvio: que iba a ser necesario crear una ilusión certera a ojos de los demás. Emmett sí que lo había tenido en cuenta. Las mejillas se le colorearon al recordar lo convincente que había sido su comportamiento. Nadie de cuantos lo habían presenciado podía dudar de su intención. Era su marido, y estaba en su derecho de tomarla cuando quisiera. Si así lo quería, nada podría hacer ella para evitarlo. Era un hombre grande y fuerte.

Por un instante su pensamiento tomó aquel camino y la piel se le erizó porque supo que si la buscaba no intentaría evitarlo. En el fondo incluso deseaba que lo hiciera. Tragó saliva. Qué locura. Lo suyo era un acuerdo comercial, nada más. Él ya le había dicho que no podía ofrecerle su corazón, que no se quedaría para siempre, y si permitía que el deseo se antepusiera a la razón, las consecuencias serían tremendas: aquel hombre tenía la capacidad de hacerle mucho daño, en un sentido que siempre había estado lejos del alcance de Aro.

Los minutos fueron pasando y no ocurrió nada, hasta que percibió el sonido rítmico de su respiración. Parte de la tensión se desvaneció. Había hablado en serio y debería sentir alivio, pero lo que experimentó se parecía más a la tristeza.

Capítulo Trece

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró con que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Automáticamente estiró el brazo y tocó el lugar en el que había dormido él, pero las sábanas estaban frías, lo cual quería decir que hacía tiempo que se había levantado. Por supuesto no tenía razón para permanecer acostado. Con un suspiro se levantó y tras lavarse la cara y las manos empezó a prepararse para enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

Una vez vestida y peinada fue a ver a Anthony. Lo encontró jugando con el caballo de madera que Amun había tallado para él. Levantó la mirada al verla, sonrió y siguió con sus juegos. Cruzó unas cuantas palabras con Ángela y salió al salón a hablar con los sirvientes. Pero la limpieza iba a buen ritmo y las mesas estaban ya recogidas y ordenadas contra la pared. Isabella llamó a uno de los hombres.

—¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a lord Emmett?

—No, mi señora. Salió a caballo esta mañana con una docena de hombres y no le he visto desde entonces.

—No importa.

Emmett no le había hablado de sus intenciones, pero había que tener en cuenta que dormía cuando él le había marchado. No sin cierta desilusión dejó a un lado ese pensamiento y se centró en las varias tareas que esperaban su atención.

Emmett hizo una seña a su escolta antes de traspasar las puertas de la fortaleza de James en Beranhold, estudiando con ojo experto el foso y la empalizada que formaban la defensa exterior. Un instante después el centinela le dio el alto.

—Decidle a vuestro señor que lord Emmett desea hablar con él. Aguardaré aquí.

Cuando el hombre desapareció para llamar a su señor, Benjamin le habló.

—Puede que se niegue a hablar.

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo podéis saberlo?

—La curiosidad le ganará la partida.

Estaba en lo cierto porque poco después las puertas se abrieron y apareció un grupo de hombres a caballo encabezados por James. Le acompañaba Raoul y media docena más de hombres. Se acercaron sin prisa y durante un instante ambos hombres se midieron en silencio.

—La guardia me dice que deseáis hablar conmigo.

—Así es.

James sonrió.

—Me sorprendéis.

—Seré breve. Ayer lady Isabella me hizo el honor de convertirse en mi esposa.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro y entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué traición es esta?

—No es traición, sino una decisión que ha tomado por su propia voluntad.

—Un cuento.

—Os digo la verdad.

—No me lo trago. Habéis usado malas artes para entrar en Drakensburgh y haceros con el control.

Emmett lo miró con frialdad.

—Juzgáis a los demás por lo que vos mismo haríais. Yo no he utilizado malas artes en ningún momento. No me ha hecho falta.

—Dice la verdad —intervino Amun haciendo avanzar a su caballo— Lady Isabella ha contraído matrimonio libremente.

Las palabras del viejo guerrero habían dado en el blanco.

—¿Ha sido decisión suya?

—Así es. Lord Emmett es ahora señor de Drakensburgh.

—Os movéis rápido, mi señor. Pero hay que considerar que el premio era cuantioso.

—El premio es ahora mío y voy a conservarlo —miró entonces a Raoul— Cualquier comportamiento de mala vecindad será contestado de igual modo.

Raoul lo miró fijamente y apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. James le contuvo alzando una mano.

—Yo nunca he pretendido enemistarme con Drakensburgh. Ni antes, ni ahora.

Emmett asintió.

—Entonces nos entendemos.

—Es mi deseo que así sea. Solo espero que lady Isabella no llegue a lamentar su decisión.

—No le daré motivos para lamentarla.

James esbozó una sonrisa.

—Veremos.

Dio media vuelta con su caballo y ordenó a sus hombres que le siguieran.

—Una conversación bastante desagradable —comentó Benjamin cuando se hubieron alejado— Pero al menos ahora sabe qué terreno pisa.

—Eso espero.

—¿Creéis que de verdad no quiere problemas?

—No, pero la situación ha cambiado y lo sabe.

—Entonces es posible que retroceda y admita la derrota.

—Si es listo, eso es lo que hará.

Una hora después estaban ya de vuelta y Emmett dejó a sus hombres para ir en busca de Isabella. La encontró en el salón hablando con el servicio. Al oír su voz se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Despidió al sirviente y se acercó a él.

—¿Habéis disfrutado del paseo, mi señor?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No especialmente, pero era necesario. No me habría marchado si no lo fuera.

Lo que implicaban sus palabras le tiñó de rojo las mejillas.

—He ido a ver a James.

—Así que ya lo sabe… no voy a preguntaros cómo se lo ha tomado.

—¿Os importa?

—Solo en lo que pueda afectar a Drakensburgh.

—Ya no le afectará.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—Emmett, no le habréis…

—¿Matado? No.

Suspiró aliviada.

—¿Lo habríais lamentado?

—Sí, pero no por la razón que vos suponéis, sino porque no podría soportar que nuestras promesas de fidelidad se vieran teñidas de sangre.

La miró a los ojos y solo encontró sinceridad en ellos, lo cual le reconfortó, lo mismo que sentir su mano en el brazo.

—En ese caso, me alegro de haberme resistido a la tentación.

—¿Y ahora qué, mi señor?

—Voy a recibir los juramentos de fidelidad de los hombres, y después —añadió con una sonrisa—, estaré a vuestra entera disposición.

Había convocado a los hombres en el comedor y él se acomodó en el sillón labrado que era el símbolo del poder. Isabella, sentada a su lado, se decía que parecía estar hecho para ese papel. Su físico imponía en todos los sentidos, una presencia fuerte que transmitía un aura de autoridad, un hombre al que los demás seguirían. Un hombre que atraería y retendría la mirada de cualquier mujer. Pero ninguna podría retenerle por mucho tiempo.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes se levantó y uno a uno los guerreros de Drakensburgh fueron adelantándose y tras hincar la rodilla en el suelo y poner sus manos en las del nuevo señor pronunciaron su juramento de fidelidad, una promesa solemne y vinculante que comprometía a ambas partes mientras vivieran. Isabella miró a la gente allí reunida pero no vio ni rastro de Riley, ni de sus amigos. Su ausencia implicaba que se habían marchado, circunstancia que después verificó con Amun.

—Buen viento lleven —le dijo él— Estamos mejor sin ellos.

Isabella asintió. Lo cierto era que las cosas habían ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Emmett hablando con un pequeño grupo de hombres de Drakensburgh, a los que debía haberles dicho algo ingenioso porque sus palabras fueron recibidas con un estallido de risas. Sin duda su capacidad de liderazgo era notable. Aquellos hombres le seguirían. Amun siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Creo que nos esperan mejores días, mi señora.

Lo miró sorprendida. Viniendo de él, aquellas palabras eran un todo un cumplido.

—Eso espero, Amun.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo observaban, Emmett se dio la vuelta. Tras unas palabras de disculpa, se separó del grupo y se acercó a su esposa.

—Bueno, mi señora: ¿qué os gustaría hacer ahora?

—Me gustaría salir a montar, pero vos ya lo habéis hecho.

—Era un deber. Con vos será un placer.

Las palabras y su mirada le aceleraron el pulso. Amun los miró a ambos y no pudo contener la sonrisa.

—Haré que los palafreneros ensillen los caballos mi señor.

Emmett sostuvo las riendas del animal mientras ella montaba. Luego se las entregó e hizo lo mismo.

—¿Estáis lista?

—Lista.

—Vamos entonces, esposa.

Oírle usar esa palabra le coloreó las mejillas. Miró a su alrededor, pero los mozos estaban demasiado lejos para haberle oído. Emmett sonrió. Estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Ella le dedicó una elocuente mirada y animó a su montura a caminar hacia la puerta.

Una vez la dejaron atrás, puso al caballo al trote y él se colocó a su lado. Isabella sonrió. Atravesaron el monte y llegaron a las dunas. Los caballos se colocaron uno detrás del otro y los jinetes dejaron que eligieran ellos el camino sobre la suave arena. Al final llegaron a la bahía. El mar estaba en calma y las olas rompían dulcemente cerca de donde el _Sea Wolf_ esperaba.

Ver el barco la entristeció un poco, pues le hizo recordar las palabras de Emmett «no me quedaré para siempre». Con decisión apartó ese pensamiento No iba a echar a perder el día por el temor de lo que pudiera depararles el futuro.

Los hombres que estaban de guardia los saludaron.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Emmett después de devolverles el saludo.

—Sí, mi señor. Nadie ha estado por aquí antes de vuestra llegada.

—Bien.

—El bocazas de Raoul ha debido captar el mensaje.

—Eso espero.

Emmett volvió a unirse a Isabella y siguieron adelante.

—¿De verdad creéis que James y sus hombres han entendido lo que queríais decirles?

—Si no son estúpidos…

—No sé si lo son, pero desde luego su carácter es vengativo.

—No os debéis preocupar ya por ellos. Olvidadlos.

—Ciertamente no es un asunto sobre el que resulte edificante pensar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —con un gesto de la cabeza señaló la arena que tenían por delante— Es un terreno tentador. ¿Os apetece dar un galope?

Ella sonrió.

—Una idea excelente.

A su señal los caballos se lanzaron al galope. Sus pezuñas volaban sobre la arena mojada y endurecida, y sus crines bailaban al viento. La cabalgada era emocionante y Isabella se animó. Emmett también sonreía. Aceleraron y sus monturas compitieron en velocidad hasta llegar al final de la bahía. Isabella se echó a reír palmeando entusiasmada el cuello de su animal.

—Ha sido maravilloso.

—Sí —respondió él— Montáis muy bien, mi señora.

—Vos también.

—Me enseñó mi padre. Era un gran jinete.

—Como dice el refrán, de tal palo, tal astilla.

Sonrió.

—Eso me gusta pensar, pero su sombra es muy alargada.

Aquella respuesta despertó su curiosidad.

—¿Vive aún?

—Sí. Mi madre también.

—¿A cuál de los dos os parecéis más?

—A mi padre, sin duda.

—Marcus McCarty… la herencia de una familia noble.

—Mi padre era hijo adoptado, aunque al parecer Vladimir fue como un verdadero padre para él. Cuando el rey Ella capturó y ejecutó a Vladimir, sus hijos le vengaron.

Isabella asintió. Había oído contar la historia de la gran invasión vikinga, aunque ella no había nacido aun por aquel entonces.

—¿Estaba ya casado vuestro padre cuando llegó a Inglaterra?

—No. Mi madre fue botín de guerra.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Fue hecha esclava?

—No exactamente. Lord Stefan entregó a mi padre el condado de Ravenswood como pago por sus leales servicios, y mi madre había sido su dueña hasta entonces, tras la muerte de su padre y de su hermano de modo que en ese sentido iba incluida en el paquete. Mi padre la hizo su esposa, y ella no pudo decir ni hacer nada al respecto.

Isabella se estremeció.

—Entonces la compadezco.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor. Mi padre se había enamorado de ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Fue una mujer muy hermosa en su juventud y de fuerte carácter. No le fue sencillo ganársela, pero es que mi padre no renunciaba fácilmente a algo que se hubiera propuesto. Estaba decidido a que le quisiera y lo consiguió.

—Ambos fueron afortunados.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Isabella se identificaba con la joven obligada a casarse con un desconocido, con la diferencia de que la historia de la madre de Emmett había tenido un final feliz. El conde Marcus debía ser un hombre notable, y si su hijo se parecía a él, además había sido indudablemente atractivo, aunque sin duda habría mucho más. ¿Cuál sería la fuente del carisma de Emmett?

—Nunca me he sentido muy unida a mi padre —continuó ella— Solo le interesaban sus hijos varones. Las hijas solo le éramos útiles como medio para consolidar su poder.

—¿Por eso os casó con Aro?

—Sí —hizo una pausa— ¿Tenéis hermanos?

—Dos hermanos y una hermana, todos casados ya.

—¿Y os lleváis bien?

—La mayor parte del tiempo, sí —contestó sonriendo.

—Debe ser muy agradable.

Percibió una nota de tristeza en su voz y la comprendió. A pesar de las inevitables peleas con sus hermanos, su niñez había sido feliz. Entonces daba por sentado que todo el mundo tenía la misma experiencia, y fue para él una sorpresa descubrir más adelante que se equivocaba.

Continuaron en silencio durante un rato. A Isabella le resultaba imposible leer los pensamientos que se ocultaban tras aquel rostro de facciones tan armoniosas, pero no le importó. Cuando estaba en su compañía podía olvidarse del pasado. Todo se volvía insignificante y cada fibra de su ser se sentía en conexión con él y solo con él. Sabía que probablemente no dispondrían de mucho tiempo para estar juntos, pero quizá no importase. Había pasado casi dos mil días con Aro y habían sido unos días sombríos e interminables que se sucedían monótonamente de tal modo que apenas recordaba nada de ellos. Los días que pasara con Emmett no caerían tan fácilmente en el olvido.

Casi una hora después, se detuvieron junto a un arroyo para dar de beber a los caballos y casi como si lo hubieran acordado ambos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. Alisos y sauces bordeaban la corriente y junto al agua manojos de iris lucían sus brillantes colores. Las libélulas de un brillante azul iban y venían entre los juncos y pequeños bancos de pececillos parecían disfrutar del sol.

—Un lugar hermoso —comentó Emmett— ¿Os apetece que nos sentemos un rato?

Ataron los caballos y se acomodaron sobre la hierba. Nunca antes había pensado en Drakensburgh como en un lugar hermoso, pero lo era. No es que le hubiera estado permitido explorarlo, y en las escasas ocasiones en que lo había hecho había sido a la sombra opresiva de Aro. Se volvió a mirar a Emmett y lo encontró estudiándola.

—¿Sabíais que tenéis un cabello espectacular? Es lo primero que pensé al conoceros —sonrió— Cuando os vi llegar cabalgando a la playa pensé que una valkiria había aparecido entre nosotros.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Lo que yo recuerdo es que estaba furiosa. Suele ser un rasgo del carácter de quienes tenemos este color de pelo.

—Ya lo he notado.

—Es un defecto que me recuerdan a menudo.

—No lo es. La ira encaja con vuestra personalidad.

No supo qué pensar de aquello. Debía estar tomándole el pelo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se colocó a su espalda.

—No os mováis.

Emmett tiró del lazo que sujetaba el moño.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Algo que he deseado hacer desde que os conocí.

Lenta y deliberadamente comenzó a deshacerle el peinado, conteniendo sus protestas poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No os mováis —repitió.

Siguió moviendo las manos y le rozó con ella los hombros y la espalda, un contacto que a ella le provocó un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver ni con el miedo ni con el frío. El resto del recogido acabó deshaciéndose y Emmett dejó que sus largos cabellos se desparramaran en sus manos antes de dejarlos caer a su espalda como un manto de fuego.

—Así está mejor —sonrió.

Isabella lo miró con fastidio.

—¿Cómo voy a recogérmelo ahora?

—No lo haréis.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no lo haréis.

—Pero Emmett, no puedo llevarlo suelto. No es decente y alguien podría verlo.

—No hay nadie más aquí que yo.

—Sí, pero…

—Y soy vuestro esposo, de modo que no puede ser indecente.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea así.

—Es que no lo es necesariamente.

Isabella miró en torno pero no vio a nadie y se relajó un poco. No era propio de una mujer casada llevar el pelo suelto; solo las muchachas muy jóvenes lo llevaban. Y al mismo tiempo resultaba extrañamente liberador. A Aro le habría dado un ataque. Por eso estaba allí, sentada junto a un arroyo con otro hombre y con el pelo suelto, y sintió deseos de reír. Intentó no hacerlo pero no consiguió evitarlo, de modo que se abrazó las rodillas y rio.

Emmett la miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Isabella no podía contestar y tardó un tiempo en recuperar el control, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del vestido.

—Perdonadme —dijo entonces—, pero no he podido evitarlo.

—¿No vais a contarme qué os ha hecho tanta gracia?

—Ojalá pudiera, pero como no habéis conocido a Aro no tendría gracia para vos.

—¿A Aro?

—Me estaba imaginado qué cara se le quedaría si me viera ahora.

Emmett sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que sería interesante.

—No os hacéis una idea.

—Debe ser cosa buena que no esté aquí para verlo, él o vuestro hermano, por ejemplo.

—Laurent os atravesaría con su espada.

—Lo intentaría.

—¿Lo mataríais?

—Si fuera necesario, aunque por nada del mundo querría ganarme vuestra enemistad.

Ella suspiró.

—No sé si sería precisamente esa la consecuencia.

—Cuando os vi juntos pensé que vuestra relación no era precisamente la de hermanos bien avenidos.

—Y no lo es —y añadió—: fue Laurent quien convenció a mi padre de la conveniencia de mi matrimonio con Aro.

—Vaya.

—No podía permitir que lo hiciera una segunda vez.

—No debería haberlo hecho tampoco la primera.

—Bueno… ahora ya se ha marchado y Aro está muerto.

—Quieres decir que las cosas podrían estar mucho peor, ¿no?

Se miraron y los dos se echaron a reír, y Emmett pensó que le sentaba bien la risa, lo mismo que el cabello suelto. Si conseguía salirse con la suya, ambas cosas ocurrirían mucho más a menudo. Se acercó a ella y la risa flaqueó un tanto. Por un segundo la vio dudar, pero luego alzó la cara hacia él y se atrevió a besarle. Fue un contacto suave, apenas insinuado y completamente irresistible.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se separó de ella aunque la sangre le volaba por las venas. Quería tomarla en aquel mismo instante, allí, poseerla completamente, pero por encima de todo quería su consentimiento. Cualquier otra cosa sería una violación. Mirándola a la cara percibió sus dudas. Era un sentimiento mejor que el miedo con que se había encontrado antes, pero aún no era suficiente.

Se levantó y le ofreció las manos.

—Venid.

Siguieron paseando juntos al lado del arroyo y entre los árboles, de la mano. La de él, caliente y firme, la palma endurecida por el uso prolongado de la espada y el hacha: la mano de un guerrero.

Se detuvieron para ver la zambullida de un martín pescador, un dardo azul y naranja entre el verde. Un fogonazo plateado anunció que había capturado un pez y el pájaro se alejó volando. Isabella sonrió, en parte solo por la escena del pájaro. Estar en compañía de Emmett bastaba para levantarle el ánimo y aligerar su espíritu.

—Es un pájaro listo. Este es un buen lugar para pescar —dijo él— Mira allí. ¿Ves aquella trucha?

Isabella siguió la dirección que le señalaba con el dedo. En el centro del regato había varios peces más grandes, nadando contra corriente. Sin aviso previo él la asió por la cintura y la empujó hacia el agua. Ella gritó, pero en el último momento volvió a sujetarla, antes de que se mojara.

—¡Sois un salvaje!

—Os pido mil disculpas, mi señora.

—Si queréis que os perdone, borrad antes esa sonrisa de la cara.

—Lo lamento, pero me es imposible hacerlo.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

Y arrancando una rama fina de arce, avanzó hacia él. Emmett la dejó acercarse para luego alzarla en el aire y dirigirse de nuevo a la corriente. Isabella se resistió con uñas y dientes.

—¡Emmett, no!

Pero para él era fácil contenerla.

—A lo mejor el agua refresca vuestro fiero temperamento.

Ella se agarraba a su túnica con desesperación.

—¡Hacedlo y os juro que no vuelvo a hablaros en la vida!

—Bien pensado puede que no sea tan mal destino. Deberíais pensar en otra penitencia.

—¡No se os ocurra hacerlo! —siguió protestando ella, para el evidente deleite de él— ¡Emmett, haced el favor de soltarme!

—No me atrevo. Temo vuestras represalias.

—¡Os estaría bien empleado que las hubiera!

Caminaba despacio justo al borde del agua y la carga que no dejaba de debatirse y patalear no parecía causarle la más mínima molestia, lo cual solo servía para hacer crecer su ira.

—Sí —continuó hablando él mientras la miraba a la cara— La rabia os sienta bien. Siempre lo he dicho.

Isabella se quedó un momento sin palabras, pero al momento se le escapó una carcajada.

—¿Sabéis que sois el más imposible de los hombres?

—No sois la primera en decírmelo.

—Seguro, tanto como que todas las que os lo han dicho han sido mujeres.

—No puedo negarlo.

—No os voy a preguntar cuántas han sido —le advirtió.

—¿Estáis celosa?

—¡Claro que no!

—Qué lástima. Esperaba que lo estuvierais.

Isabella intentó no reírse, pero no consiguió contenerse.

—La rabia os sienta bien, pero la risa os sienta aún mejor.

No supo qué contestar, de modo que no dijo nada. Algo en su mirada le aceleró los latidos del corazón y de pronto fue consciente de él por encima de todo. Aquella proximidad de estar en sus brazos aún era motivo de ira, pero dirigida a sí misma por estar disfrutándolo.

La llevó en brazos hasta donde habían dejado los caballos y ella, consciente de su aspecto y de la sonrisa con que él la miraba, sintió que enrojecía.

—Tengo que peinarme. No puedo volver así.

—¿Así, como?

—Como si me hubiera olvidado de toda moral.

—¿Olvidarse de la moral? Qué idea tan deliciosa —sus palabras le costaron una mirada indignada— Daos la vuelta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tenéis siempre que discutirlo todo?

Agarrándola por los hombros la hizo darse la vuelta. Luego sintió que perdía el peso de la melena.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Asegurarme de que no volvéis como una mujer sin moral.

Sacó el lazo del bolsillo de su túnica, dividió la espesa melena en tres y comenzó a tejer la trenza, intercalando el lazo. Resultó ser sorprendentemente competente.

—¿Dónde habéis aprendido a hacer eso?

—He practicado mucho a lo largo de los años.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Con caballos.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Mentiroso.

—En qué mal concepto me tenéis.

—No. Lo que pasa es que me ajusto mucho a la realidad.

—Una idea inquietante. ¿Tan fácil soy de leer?

—Lo cierto es que no. Casi nunca sé lo que estáis pensando.

—Eso no está mal.

Ella no contestó.

Terminó la tarea y ató el lazo. Luego examinó su trabajo con ojo crítico.

—Habría quedado mejor si hubiera dispuesto de un peine, pero servirá.

Isabella se miró la trenza y quedó impresionada.

—Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer.

Esperó a que montase y luego lo hizo él. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato y Emmett volvió a preguntarse qué clase de hombre habría sido Aro.

Había bastado pasar unas horas juntos para revelar su naturaleza juguetona. ¿Qué hombre, viéndola reír, no desearía verla en ese estado? ¿Qué hombre podía no querer disfrutar de su espíritu y su ingenio? Nunca se aburría en su presencia. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más quería pasar. Era estimulante en muchos sentidos.

Isabella no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, de modo que permaneció en silencio. Era agradable estar a su lado, disfrutar de su presencia. De hecho, nunca se había creído capaz de disfrutar de la compañía de un hombre, pero desde luego él era distinto a todos los demás. Era difícil creer que fuese su marido, aunque lo fuera solo de nombre. Había resultado ser un hombre de honor en muchos e inesperados sentidos. Había quedado claro que la deseaba, y bien podía haberla forzado, ya que habían dispuesto de la oportunidad y el lugar. ¿Habría sido forzado a la postre, cuando bastaba un beso de sus labios para debilitar su resolución hasta el punto de no reconocerse a sí misma? Se estremeció. Si cedía a ese impulso, acabaría sufriendo enormemente.

Capítulo Catorce

No se quedó en la tertulia después de cenar. Los acontecimientos del día habían resultado agotadores por muchas razones y solo quería retirarse a su cámara y a su cama. Emmett la miró con ojo crítico antes de decir:

—Id, pues, y descansad. Yo iré más tarde.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que aquella noche tampoco iba a dormir sola.

—Como deseéis, mi señor.

Se despidió de Amun y Benjamin y salió. Su cámara resultó ser un remanso de paz tras el alboroto del comedor, y enseguida se metió en la cama dejando una vela encendida para Emmett. La inquietud que había sentido antes por aquella forzada intimidad se había disipado. Si él hubiera pretendido faltar a su palabra, había tenido montones de oportunidades para hacerlo. Bostezó y se tapó bien. En cuanto el lecho se calentó, la sensación de somnolencia creció. Y de pronto, dejó de estar sola…

Aro se inclinó sobre ella y aplastó sus labios con fuerza, obligándola a entreabrirlos para meterle la lengua en la boca. Medio ahogada por la peste a dientes podridos y a carne vieja, Isabella apretó los puños obligándose a soportarlo, consciente de que el castigo sería peor si se resistía. Él gimió y el beso se hizo más sofocante aún. Le hería los labios, sus dientes rechinaban contra los suyos. Al final se separó para respirar y sonrió, dejando al aire sus incisivos manchados.

—Daos la vuelta.

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

—Por favor, Aro, no deseo…

—A lo mejor preferís que utilice primero la correa.

—No, mi señor.

—Entonces, poneos a cuatro patas… ya.

Abrió los ojos de golpe incorporándose en la cama, jadeando, el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la alcoba.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasa?

Aquella voz de hombre la sobresaltó aún más.

—No temáis. No hay nadie aquí que vaya a haceros daño. Ha sido solo un mal sueño.

Aquella voz se fue abriendo paso poco a poco en el torbellino y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, respirando hondo. No era Aro, sino Emmett.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándola.

—Estáis temblando. ¿Qué clase de sueño ha podido asustaros tanto?

—Es que… he soñado que Aro estaba aquí. Que él…

No pudo continuar.

—¿Él, qué?

Movió la cabeza.

—Ha sido solo un sueño. No importa.

No intentó obligarla a confiar en él.

—Un sueño no puede haceros daño —le dijo sonriendo, y se retiró al otro lado de la alcoba para desvestirse. Luego apagó la vela y se metió en la cama.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, tensa, con el corazón latiéndole furioso aún. La posibilidad de volver a conciliar el sueño era remota y el recuerdo de los últimos cinco años, agobiante. Casi todos habían sido repelentes. Nunca había hablado de ello con nadie excepto con Ángela, y ni siquiera a ella se lo había contado todo. Sin embargo, tumbada en la cama en aquel momento, sintió una imperiosa necesidad de hablar. Quizá la oscuridad lo propiciase. Respiró hondo.

—He soñado que Aro había vuelto.

Emmett no se movió, aguardando, y ella le refirió en esencia al sueño. Él la escuchó con el estómago revuelto. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que la relación no había sido feliz, pero no había llegado a imaginarse hasta qué punto había sido infeliz.

—Yo le detestaba, y él lo sabía —continuó— Precisamente por eso gustaba de prolongar nuestra unión y de… de provocarme dolor. Le excitaba, ¿sabéis?

Sí, sabía, y con esa certeza llegó por un lazo la tristeza y por otro la rabia. En ese momento le habría gustado que Aro hubiese vuelto de verdad para poder tener el placer de matarlo de nuevo.

—Al principio de nuestro matrimonio utilicé todas las excusas imaginables para evitar mis deberes conyugales. Incluso intenté rechazarle… probar su correa me demostró hasta qué punto era absurdo resistirse, porque después de pegarme me tomaba de todos modos. Le complacía oírme gritar.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Isabella.

—¿Por qué? No fuisteis vos quien obró así.

Sentía bullir tantas respuestas a esa pregunta… había tantas razones para lamentarlo. Más que nunca se alegró de no haber permitido que el deseo le gobernase.

La idea de que pudiera compararle con Aro se le antojaba pecado.

—No, no fui yo, pero me avergüenzo de que pertenezcamos los dos al mismo sexo.

—No tenéis de qué avergonzaros. Al contrario. Estoy en deuda con vos.

Emmett apretó los dientes. ¿Que no tenía de qué avergonzarse? En cualquier otro momento se habría echado a reír.

—No me debéis nada.

Sus palabras sonaron con más dureza de la que pretendía.

—De no haber sido por vos, habría caído presa de James.

—Me alegro de haberlo evitado.

—Yo también —respondió, y le rozó un hombro con la mano, un gesto que a él le recorrió el cuerpo como un latigazo— Gracias.

—Aro ya no puede haceros más daño.

—Lo sé, pero los recuerdos permanecen.

—Con el tiempo se debilitarán, y los sueños cesarán —con mucho cuidado se volvió hacia ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Inmediatamente sintió que se cargaba de tensión— No tengáis miedo. Nada malo va a pasaros. Solo quiero abrazaros.

Y la besó en la cabeza. Isabella no se movió, pero a medida que pasaron los minutos y nada malo ocurría, se fue relajando. Su calor era reconfortante, incluso tranquilizador.

Despacio, con cautela, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se dejó invadir por el olor a almizcle de su piel y el ritmo del latido de su corazón. Sintió que le acariciaba el pelo, un gesto suave que aplacó sus temores. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien así. Protegida.

Cuando Isabella se despertó, se sintió rodeada de calor y de un desconocido bienestar. Sonrió y miró al hombre que compartía su cama. Seguía dormido, y su rostro aparecía en reposo. Con cuidado de no despertarle cambió de postura y se apoyó en un codo para poder deleitarse en los detalles. Cuanto más miraba, más se convencía de que aquello era un enigma. Su delicadeza le había dejado una sensación cálida por dentro. Era un rasgo tan alejado de lo que era su experiencia hasta entonces, más inquietante, más intrigante que cualquier otra cosa, más aún por lo que engendraba en ella. Supo entonces lo fácil que sería amar a un hombre como él.

Suspiró. Emmett era carismático en tantos sentidos, pero en el corazón seguía siendo un aventurero. Un día, en un futuro no muy lejano, se marcharía y quizás estaría ausente durante años. Dada la naturaleza peligrosa de su profesión, existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera volviese. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Su presencia era tan sustancial para ella que ya le resultaba difícil imaginarse un mundo en el que no estuviera.

Incómoda con la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, se levantó. Sentada al tocador comenzó a peinarse. Las púas encontraron un nudo e hizo un gesto de dolor. Tardó un poco en deshacerlo, pero cuando lo hizo siguió cepillándose, concentrada ya en la tarea. Llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo cuando tuvo la impresión de que estaba siendo observada. Su mirada se encontró con la de Emmett y le vio sonreír.

—Buenos días, mi señora.

Ella le saludó y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, consciente de que él la observaba con atención. De algún modo, en su presencia, incluso la tarea personal más simple parecía íntima, y daba lugar a sensaciones que era mejor no explorar.

Estuvo observándola un poco más de tiempo y luego se levantó y fue a por sus ropas. Isabella seguía centrada en su tarea, ya que verle sin ropa estaba siendo una distracción más intensa de lo normal. Quizá por deferencia a ella, se puso los calzones antes de ir a lavarse la cara. Luego se colocó la camisa, la túnica y el cinto. Después los escarpines. Ya estaba listo para encarar el día.

—¿Me disculpáis, Isabella? Tengo que hablar con Benjamin y Amun sobre el entrenamiento de los hombres.

—Por supuesto.

—Os veré más tarde.

Una vez hubo salido, Isabella dejo escapar un hondo suspiro.

Emmett tuvo ocupados a los hombres durante toda la mañana, organizando con ellos una rigurosa rutina de entrenamiento militar. Contó con la ayuda de Amun. Benjamin quedó libre para organizar las patrullas de vigilancia. El hecho de que James hubiera sido informado de la nueva situación de Drakensburgh no quería decir que fuera a respetarla, de modo que fueron enviadas media docena de patrullas para cubrir distintas áreas del condado, y cuando hubieran terminado sus rutas, otras las reemplazarían. Ellos serían sus ojos y sus oídos, y no podría permitirse prescindir de eso.

También habló con Amun sobre la posibilidad de reclutar más hombres para la defensa de Drakensburgh entre la población local. Cuando llegara el momento de marcharse tendría que estar seguro de que había una fuerza preparada para cuidar del condado en su ausencia.

—Creo que no será difícil encontrar voluntarios —le informó Amun— El problema será transformar materia bruta en una fuerza militar eficaz.

Emmett asintió.

—Disponemos de bastantes hombres experimentados para que puedan enseñarles todo lo necesario. Con un periodo intensivo de entrenamiento podremos ponerlos en forma.

Anthony, que había estado siguiendo muy de cerca las prácticas, se acercó a ellos con una espada de madera en la mano.

—Yo quiero luchar.

—Y un día lo harás —respondió Emmett—, pero antes tienes que aprender a hacerlo —se acercó a su lado— Tienes que sostener la espada así… eso es. Bien. Ahora vamos a probar con unos cuantos movimientos básicos…

Cuando poco tiempo después Isabella llegó en busca de su hijo, lo encontró practicando al lado de su mentor. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que no repararon en su presencia, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de observar sin ser vista. Anthony copiaba con exactitud los movimientos de Emmett, pendiente de cada palabra que decía. Amun estaba a unos metros de distancia supervisando los procedimientos con expresión tolerante.

—¿No es un poco joven para esto? —preguntó ella.

El viejo guerrero sonrió.

—Está deseoso de aprender, mi señora.

—Eso es cierto. Desde que le ofrecisteis esa espada de madera, apenas habla de otra cosa.

—No le hará ningún daño aprender unos cuantos movimientos sencillos.

—Supongo que no.

Isabella miró a las parejas de luchadores y su mirada dubitativa no escapó a los escrutadores ojos de Amun.

—No sufrirá ningún daño, mi señora.

Ella sonrió. Se sentía un poco tonta.

—Tenéis razón, por supuesto.

En aquel momento Emmett levantó la mirada y al verla, sonrió. Anthony se giró también y una deliciosa sonrisa iluminó su carita. Probablemente nunca le había visto tan feliz, y ser consciente de ello le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde la llegada de Emmett. Cambios siempre para mejor y en muchos ámbitos inesperados. No quería interrumpir la escena, de modo que permaneció donde estaba y siguió observando.

Diez minutos después, Emmett ordenó un descanso.

—Ya basta por hoy. Ahora puedes practicar lo que le he enseñado.

Anthony asintió.

—¿Mañana podremos entrenar otra vez?

—Por supuesto —le contestó, alborotándole el pelo, y ambos se acercaron a donde estaban Isabella y Amun.

Mientras Anthony se lanzaba entusiasmado a contárselo todo a Amun, Isabella miró a Emmett para decirle:

—Espero que no esté siendo una molestia.

—En absoluto. Es un muchacho listo y que aprende deprisa. Solo hay que decirle las cosas una vez.

Isabella sonrió. Sus palabras parecían sinceras, y aunque siempre le gustaba escuchar a alguien hablar bien de su hijo, lo que dijera aquel hombre era especial. Había visto el modo en que los nuevos reclutas respondían a sus alabanzas, y hasta sus propios hombres buscaban su aprobación. Si unos avezados guerreros valoraban su opinión, ¿cuánto no iba a significar para un niño? Su paciencia y su tolerancia le gustaron más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Está siendo estos días un niño totalmente distinto. Apenas lo reconozco.

—Y me da la impresión de que no lo lamentáis.

—En absoluto. Ahora es como debería ser.

Experimentó una momentánea punzada de dolor al ser consciente de que Anthony crecería y se separaría de ella para seguir la senda del guerrero que le aguardaba desde su nacimiento. La niñez era un periodo corto en la vida, y esa era una de las razones por las que se alegraba de las influencias que estaba recibiendo. Un niño necesitaba tener modelos adecuados que seguir.

Emmett la miraba con curiosidad, ajeno a sus pensamientos. El afecto que sentía por su hijo era más que evidente, a pesar de que fuese hijo también de Aro.

—¿No habéis tenido más hijos? —le preguntó.

—No.

Esa palabra cambió el tono de la conversación, cargándolo de tensión.

Emmett se reprendió en silencio por su falta de tacto. Las mujeres perdían bebés y niños pequeños, lo cual dejaba profundas cicatrices en ellas.

—Perdonadme. No pretendía ser indiscreto.

—No pasa nada —se volvió para mirarle de frente— Anthony es mi único hijo porque decidí que así fuera.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Queréis decir que…

—Que tomé medidas para evitar más embarazos —hizo una pausa— ¿Os sorprende?

Sí, pero lo ocultó.

—Debíais tener vuestras razones.

—El parto de Anthony fue difícil. Temí por mi vida entonces, pero ambos conseguimos sobrevivir. Aro tenía ya a su heredero y me juré no concebir más hijos de un hombre al que odiaba.

—¿Cómo…? Quiero decir… no le negasteis el acceso a vuestro lecho.

—No. Eso tuve que soportarlo, pero hay modos de evitar la concepción.

—Entiendo —de pronto percibió hasta qué punto detestaba a su marido— Corristeis mucho peligro. Si él lo hubiera descubierto…

—Me habría matado, aunque en aquel momento no me hubiera importado demasiado.

—Pero queréis a vuestro hijo.

—Él es inocente.

Emmett la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué me contáis estas cosas?

—Porque me lo habéis preguntado, y porque…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero mentiros.

Escogió con cuidado las palabras de su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Habéis decidido entonces no tener más hijos?

La pregunta parecía inocente, pero Isabella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Decidí no tener más hijos de Aro.

—¿Solo suyos?

—Yo… no pensaba que me vería libre de él.

—¿Y ahora?

—La pregunta no es relevante, ¿no os parece? Dadas las circunstancias, quiero decir.

Hasta aquel momento no había considerado el asunto, pero en aquel momento los términos de su acuerdo le volvieron a la memoria con total claridad. Un matrimonio simulado; espadas compradas con oro y a la postre, un condado. Lo ocurrido entre ellos más recientemente le había hecho olvidarlo. Al mirar a Anthony no era difícil imaginarse a otros niños: los suyos. Y al mirar a la mujer que tenía al lado el deseo que había mantenido enterrado durante tanto tiempo resurgió con dolorosa intensidad. Pero Isabella le había dado una buena dosis de realidad: los niños solo servirían para añadir aún más complicaciones a unas circunstancias ya de por sí bastante complejas. Debería sentirse aliviado de no tener que sortear esa dificultad. En cualquier caso, ella se había avenido a sus condiciones y él a las de ella.

—No —contestó— Supongo que no lo es… dadas las circunstancias.

Capítulo Quince

Durante los días siguientes fueron llegando reclutas de todo el estado, hombres jóvenes deseosos de aprender al arte de la guerra, y entre su aleccionamiento y las patrullas que a diario recorrían los alrededores, los hombres se mantenían ocupados. Emmett delegaba siempre que le parecía posible, de modo que solía estar libre para inspeccionar los asuntos que le pareciese oportuno, de modo que todos se mantenían en sus puestos y vigilantes, ya que nadie sabía exactamente dónde o cuándo iba a aparecer. Es más, los caballeros que acababan de jurar lealtad estaban deseosos de demostrar su valía, y en particular los nuevos reclutas, de modo que él lo inspeccionaba todo con detenimiento, recabando la ayuda de Benjamin o de Amun cuando le parecía necesario. En más de una ocasión recordó el comentario de Isabella respecto a Amun: su apoyo era de incalculable valor. A pesar de sus años, el viejo guerrero seguía estando muy en forma y era rápido, cualidades estas que los reclutas descubrían a su costa. Más de uno salía del campo de entrenamiento con una mirada bobalicona y una actitud mucho más respetuosa que cuando había llegado. Amun rara vez alzaba la voz para dar una orden; solía bastar con que enarcase una ceja para que cualquiera a sus órdenes volviera a la disciplina de inmediato.

Aparte de los minutos de la mañana y de la noche, veía poco a Isabella. Por supuesto, ella tenía su propio trabajo del que ocuparse, además de la supervisión de la casa, pero aun así Emmett se descubrió buscándola con la mirada de vez en cuando por ver si la descubría por alguna parte. No solía quedarse en el comedor después de la cena y cuando él se retiraba, ella ya dormía profundamente. Aunque como siempre se mostraba cortés en extremo cuando la ocasión los unía, sus pequeñas intimidades de antes se echaban de menos, lo cual le resultaba más que molesto. Era casi como si le evitara.

Anthony, por otro lado, se mostraba cada día más franco con él. Aprendía diligentemente todo cuanto le enseñaba y lo practicaba con denuedo. Emmett reservaba cada día un rato para estar con el muchacho, repasar las cosas que ya le había enseñado y mostrarle cosas nuevas. La más mínima palabra de alabanza era oro molido para él, y le veía enrojecer de puro placer, lo que le hizo preguntarse si Aro había pasado tiempo con su hijo en alguna ocasión.

—Muy poco —respondió Amun cuando se lo preguntó— A Aro no le gustaban nada los niños. Normalmente no tenía ninguna paciencia, además de que su temperamento era siempre difícil.

—Y sin embargo tenía un hijo del que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso.

—Si él lo estaba, lo disimulaba bien.

Sus palabras le dieron mucho que pensar porque casaban con lo que Isabella le había dicho. No le extrañaba que hubiera tomado la decisión de no darle más hijos a su marido. Ahora que la sorpresa inicial de esa revelación había pasado, descubrió que no podía censurarla por ello, a pesar de que era una lástima al mismo tiempo: hijos como Anthony serían la alegría de muchos hombres. Varias veces se encontró pensando que le gustaría ser el padre de los hijos de Isabella, pero inmediatamente se decía que la paternidad era un deber sagrado en el que él ya había fracasado. Vasilii tenía tres años cuando murió. ¿Qué clase de hombre habría sido al crecer? Suspiró. Diciéndole a Isabella que no estaba hecho para ser casado no le había dicho más que la verdad.

Otra sesión de práctica con Anthony serviría para borrarle aquellas ideas del pensamiento. Siempre impetuoso, el chiquillo descargó toda una lluvia de golpes sobre el escudo de madera y hierro de Emmett intentando burlar su guardia, pero daba igual donde dirigiera su espada: el escudo siempre repelía el golpe. Llevaban quizás unos diez minutos en liza cuando por el rabillo del ojo Emmett vio moverse una falda malva. Instintivamente se volvió a mirar y Anthony, aprovechando su momento de desconcentración, burló su defensa y le alcanzó un costado con su espada de madera.

—¡Tocado! —exclamó, blandiendo su espada— ¡Estáis muerto!

Emmett lanzó un gemido echándose mano al costado, trastabilló varias veces fingiendo una herida mortal y acabó tirándose al suelo. El niño se reía encantado.

—¡Lord Emmett está muerto! ¡Yo le he matado!

Varios de los hombres que estaban más cerca se volvieron sonriendo mientras el chiquillo daba saltos, entusiasmado con su victoria. Sin embargo, en cuanto le dio la espalda, el muerto volvió a la vida y le agarró por detrás. Anthony gritó sorprendido al sentir que le elevaban en el aire, y los gritos se volvieron risas cuando aquellos mismos brazos le pusieron cabeza abajo y lo sostuvieron así.

—Que te sirva de lección, muchacho —le dijo Amun— Asegúrate de que el enemigo está muerto antes de darle la espalda.

—Eso es cierto. No lo olvides si no quieres terminar muerto —Emmett le dio la vuelta y se lo quedó en brazos— Pero has burlado mi guardia, y eso está muy bien.

Anthony sonrió tímidamente hasta que miró por encima del hombro de su mentor y su carita se iluminó.

—¡Madre!

Emmett sintió que el corazón le hacía una extraña cabriola al volverse y ver a Isabella con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto. Se componía de risa, orgullo y otra cosa más difícil de identificar, pero la mezcla la transformaba.

—¿Me habéis visto alcanzar a lord Emmett?

—Sí, hijo.

De hecho, Isabella había estado contemplando toda la escena y sentía el corazón lleno. Nunca se habría imaginado que aquel hombre podía tomarse tantas molestias por una criatura que ni siquiera era hijo suyo. Le vio dejar al niño en el suelo y entregarle el escudo a Amun. Aconsejó al niño que siguiera practicando y se acercó a ella.

—Aprende rápido —dijo.

—Ha hecho más progresos de los que yo me atrevía a soñar, y todo gracias a vos —hizo una pausa y mirándole a los ojos, añadió—: gracias.

Su expresión de aquel instante le aceleró el pulso. Toda su reserva inicial había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto la ternura que había debajo. Ternura y vulnerabilidad. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a ocultarlo, pero seguía allí si un hombre sabía dónde mirar. ¿Hasta qué punto le habría herido el pasado? En aquel momento lo que más deseaba era poder abrazarla y borrar ese dolor a base de besos, pero se contuvo. Lo más probable era que no le pareciese bien y no quería forzarla. Además, el pasado no se podía borrar con besos.

—Es un placer —dijo con toda sinceridad.

En otras circunstancias habría estado haciendo lo mismo con Vasilii. Inesperadamente sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y tuvo que apartar aquel recuerdo.

Isabella sonrió.

—Para Anthony también lo es —dijo, y miró a su alrededor— ¿Va el entrenamiento como deseabais?

—Sí. La ayuda de Amun está siendo de inestimable valor. Estabais en lo cierto sobre él.

—Para mí ha sido como una roca desde que Aro murió.

—Me lo creo.

—Amun debe teneros en alta estima; de otro modo no os habría prestado su colaboración tan fácilmente.

—Entonces me siento muy honrado.

De nuevo dijo aquellas palabras con toda sinceridad y ella lo percibió así, pero le era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía. Además, por otro lado era consciente de que estar en la compañía de aquel hombre la complacía mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. La atracción que ejercía sobre ella era innegable, pero representaba un gran peligro. Por eso había intentado interponer distancia entre ellos aquellos últimos días, y la consecuencia había sido, muy a su pesar, que le había echado enormemente de menos.

El silencio se extendió y miró hacia su gabinete. Debería excusarse y marcharse. Emmett interceptó la mirada y el pensamiento.

—Esta tarde tengo que salir a caballo para inspeccionar las patrullas. Me gustaría que me acompañaseis.

Isabella se quedó desconcertada e intentó encontrar una excusa.

—Yo… es que no tenía planeado…

—Pues claro que no. Acabo de pedíroslo —sonrió— Se llama espontaneidad.

—Sí, pero no debería… lo que quiero decir es que no es…

No encontraba las palabras y él seguía fingiendo un educado interés. Isabella se sintió enrojecer.

—¿No?

Había muchas cosas que decir, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

—No importa —contestó.

—Bien. En ese caso, os espero. Por cierto, no era una pregunta —añadió.

Ella alzó la cara, desafiante.

—¿Tenéis idea de lo insoportable que sois a veces?

—No, pero esta tarde podréis decírmelo. Los caballos estarán dispuestos cuando acabe el entrenamiento.

Y tras inclinar la cabeza, se alejó sin decir nada más.

Y ella se lo quedó mirando conteniendo la sonrisa.

Aquella tarde Isabella no tuvo prisa por dejar el comedor, sino que se quedó a participar de la conversación, y por lo tanto era ya tarde cuando anunció que se retiraba. Esperaba que Emmett se despidiera de ella y siguiera con sus hombres, pero se equivocaba.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —dijo a modo de explicación— Quiero acostarme.

Ella asintió. Había sido un día largo y muy ajetreado. Salieron del comedor y se detuvieron un momento. Los faroles estaban encendidos y la noche era cálida y el aire dulce y perfumado. Resultaba muy agradable tras salir del comedor. Por acuerdo tácito, caminaron el uno junto al otro hacia la cámara.

No habían dado una docena de pasos cuando una figura salió de las sombras y se abalanzó sobre Emmett. Isabella vio la daga que blandía en la mano y gritó. Unos reflejos rápidos como el rayo lo salvaron: se volvió y se echó hacia un lado, de modo que la daga que iba dirigida a su corazón solo le rozó el brazo. Inmediatamente se lanzó contra el atacante y sujetándole la muñeca los dos cayeron al suelo. Los faroles iluminaron a las dos figuras que se revolvían en el suelo, el aire lleno de pronto con sus respiraciones agitadas. Su oponente consiguió ponerse encima y la daga llegó junto a su cuello, pero Emmett levantó la pierna doblada y el asaltante gimió de dolor. La daga salió volando y cayó. Emmett palpó y dio con la empuñadura mientras el otro hombre le apretaba el cuello. Medio ahogándose consiguió agarrarla y se la clavó en las costillas. La tenaza del cuello aflojó la presión y logró quitárselo de encima. Luego se levantó agarrándose el brazo herido. La sangre le tiñó rápidamente la mano.

Isabella corrió junto a él.

—¡Emmett, estáis herido!

—Es solo un rasguño.

El sonido de carreras y unas voces anunció la llegada de los hombres desde el comedor con las espadas desnudas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Benjamin. Entonces vio la forma inmóvil en el suelo— ¿Estáis bien, mi señor?

Emmett asintió.

—Por poco.

—¿Quién era?

Amun se abrió paso portando una antorcha en la mano y su palpitante luz iluminó un rostro conocido.

—Riley —murmuró Isabella— ¿Qué traición es esta?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Registradlo todo. Puede tener cómplices. Si encontráis alguno, traédmelo… vivo —cuando los hombres se aprestaban a cumplir sus órdenes, miró a Isabella. Estaba pálida como la cera y sintió que el corazón se le encogía— No os ha herido, ¿verdad, mi señora?

—No, no estoy herida.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró, rodeando su cintura con el brazo sano— Estáis temblando.

Isabella se aferró a él en busca de consuelo. En la distancia se oyeron gritos y el ruido inconfundible de forcejeos.

—Han encontrado a alguien —murmuró.

Emmett apretó los dientes.

—Eso parece.

Unos minutos después, los hombres volvieron con un prisionero. Llevaba la ropa desgarrada y el rostro magullado, lo cual era prueba de que había intentado plantar cara, pero el número de oponentes era mayor y había sucumbido. Le habían maniatado y lo empujaron hacia Emmett. A pesar de la sangre y el polvo, Isabella lo reconoció.

—¡Kevin! Es uno de los amigos de Riley.

—Lo encontramos escondido detrás de la herrería, mi señor —informó Benjamin.

—¿Algo que indique que pueda haber más?

—Aún no, pero algunos hombres siguen buscando —Benjamin puso la punta de su espada en el cuello de Kevin— Mientras tanto, esta basura nos contará lo que sabe.

—Soy hombre muerto —replicó el prisionero, mirándolo con desprecio— ¿Por qué iba a deciros nada?

—Eso depende de si quieres una muerte rápida o una muy muy lenta —replicó Benjamin.

Isabella tragó saliva. Los hombres alegres y de buen trato que había conocido habían desaparecido.

Los rostros que la rodeaban podían ser esculpidos en piedra. Solo los ojos palpitaban con vida, miradas desprovistas de humor y de piedad.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Emmett taladrando al prisionero con la mirada.

Kevin se humedeció los labios.

—Hablaré.

—Hazlo ya.

—Riley pretendía mataros esta noche.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Quién le pidió que lo hiciera?

—James.

Los hombres se miraron.

—¿Qué le ofreció a cambio, perro? —preguntó Benjamin.

—Un puesto en su guardia y una recompensa en plata.

—¿Y qué papel tenías tú en todo esto? —preguntó Emmett.

—Ayudarle a entrar en Drakensburgh y acabar el trabajo si él fracasaba.

Hubo un murmullo airado que recorrió a todos los hombres. Isabella sintió un frío helador al pensar lo que había estado a punto de perder aquella noche.

—¿Y cómo habéis entrado? —inquirió Emmett.

—Con garfios y soga. Hemos trepado por la muralla. Luego nos escondimos a esperar la oportunidad.

—Pues la habéis perdido, saco de mierda podrida —masculló Benjamin, presionando con la espada. Una fina línea de sangre le bajó por el cuello.

—Podéis matarme, pero no os servirá de nada. James os hará pedazos y quemará este lugar hasta los cimientos.

Emmett enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y cómo pretende hacer tal cosa?

—Está organizando un ataque.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé —la espada se movió un poco y Kevin apretó los dientes— Os lo diría si lo supiera.

Benjamin miró a su alrededor.

—¿Acabo con él, mi señor?

—Todavía no. Dejémosle que se lo piense bien. Encadenadle junto a los perros.

Kevin tragó saliva y Isabella se estremeció. Los perros habían sido el orgullo de Aro. Había una docena de ellos, enormes y salvajes, que le llegaban hasta la cintura y pesaban más que un hombre. Podían derribar a un jabalí o a un ciervo de más de cien kilos con relativa facilidad.

—Será un placer —respondió Benjamin— Es una pena que les haya dado de comer hace poco. Esta basura se va a librar por ahora de sus colmillos.

Collin suspiró.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe.

Los otros asintieron.

—Además, puede que aún tengan hambre. ¿Lo comprobamos?

Cada uno lo agarró por un brazo y se lo llevaron, acompañados de media docena de hombres más. Emmett los siguió con la mirada.

—Doblaremos la guardia e incrementaremos el número de patrullas —anunció.

—A vuestras órdenes, señor. Deberíais curaros ese brazo —añadió.

Isabella se acercó.

—Tiene razón, mi señor. Venid —dijo, señalando sus aposentos.

Entraron juntos. Isabella tardó un instante en echar la tranca que aseguraba la puerta y Emmett la siguió a su cámara. Fue a por agua y paños limpios, alegrándose de tener algo que hacer que le ayudase a no pensar en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. La idea de tener entre ellos una amenaza encubierta era mala, pero las posibles ramificaciones eran infinitamente peores. Había tenido que ver la daga del asesino a una pulgada del corazón de Emmett para darse cuenta de lo que tenía en el propio.

Dejó la palangana y los trapos y miró la manga empapada en sangre. Qué cerca había estado de perderlo.

—Tenéis que quitaros esto, mi señor.

Él asintió y con la mano sana se desabrochó el cinto. Luego, con ayuda de Isabella, se quitó la túnica y la camisa. La herida resultó ser un corte feo y superficial, aunque había sangrado bastante.

—Podría hacer sido peor —dijo él.

—Ya es bastante malo. Sentaos para que pueda limpiarlo bien.

Él no discutió y la dejó hacer.

—No es la primera vez que hacéis esto —observó al ver cómo movía las manos.

—Lo he hecho un par de veces más —respondió, y tras limpiar la herida le aplicó un poco de ungüento de miel— Así se curará mejor.

Él gruñó, pero no puso reparos. De hecho, sentir sus manos sobre la piel le estaba resultando muy placentero y dirigió sus pensamientos por otros derroteros, pero consiguió controlarse. Isabella le colocó un vendaje sobre la herida.

—No deberéis quitároslo durante un par de días, pero creo que la herida se curará bien.

—Seguro que sí. Gracias.

Ella lo miró con ansiedad.

—¿Creéis lo que Kevin ha dicho sobre un ataque a Drakensburgh?

—Es muy posible.

—¿Podría tener éxito?

—Por la fuerza, no.

—Pero por traición…

—Eso es imposible de predecir. Pero estaremos alerta.

—James os quiere muerto, eso es seguro. Riley debió parecerle el candidato perfecto.

—Supongo que sí. Riley era un pendenciero con una buena excusa.

—El asalto ha sido una muestra de cobardía y ha pagado el precio de su delito —hizo un pausa— Pero habéis tenido mucha suerte esta noche, Emmett.

—Vos habéis sido mi suerte.

—Yo temí… pensé que os había matado.

La voz le temblaba por la emoción pospuesta, algo que a él le causó bastante sorpresa.

—No soy tan fácil de matar, mi señora —esperó un instante— ¿Os habría dolido si lo hubiera conseguido?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—El oro os compraría los servicios de otro protector.

—Yo no deseo tener otro protector.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y avergonzada se dio la vuelta, pero él la sujetó por los hombros y la hizo volverse para mirarla a la cara. Lo que leyó en su mirada le aceleró los latidos del corazón. Isabella dio un paso más hacia él y sus bocas se encontraron. Sintió que entrelazaba las manos tras su cuello y que se apretaba contra él. Y que ella también le besaba. El corazón se le detuvo. Su beso se hizo más intenso, más íntimo y el deseo estalló.

Le desató el vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo. Luego hundió los dedos en el recogido de su pelo hasta encontrar el lazo que lo sujetaba, tiró de él y lo soltó, dejándolo caer sobre sus manos como una seda en llamas. Inhaló su fragancia y sintió que su cuerpo se enardecía al instante. La abrazó con fuerza y su beso se tornó intenso, y ella se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, olvidado cualquier otro pensamiento y toda precaución.

Se detuvo lo suficiente para llevarla hasta la cama y sin tan siquiera pestañear acabó de desnudarla. Por un momento dejó vagar la mirada por la belleza de su cuerpo antes de volver a acariciarla, lenta y serenamente, avivando su deseo. Se tomó su tiempo para no hacer nada que pudiera asustarla o disgustarla, nada que pudiera servir para que en su mente pudiese comparar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos con lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Las experiencias del pasado debían ser purgadas, dejando solo la delicia de aquel momento y el deseo de disfrutar más.

Abandonó sus labios para bajar por su cuello, su pecho y sus senos, jugando con un pezón endurecido, experimentando el delicioso estremecimiento de su respuesta mientras las manos continuaban su viaje, ciñendo las curvas de su cintura y sus caderas antes de llegar al puerto que le esperaba entre sus piernas. La acarició suavemente y la oyó contener el aliento. Su olor le llenaba la cabeza, intenso y erótico, y resistiéndose a la tentación de buscar su propia satisfacción continuó, provocando en ella estremecimiento tras estremecimiento.

Cuando la penetró no encontró resistencia, solo calor y humedad, y comenzó a moverse despacio, conteniendo la pasión, haciéndola esperar. Isabella se movía inquieta, susurrando su nombre, rogándoselo. Él le acarició el pelo y sonrió.

—Sh… calma. Conseguirás lo que deseas, mi señora.

El ritmo fue acelerándose poco a poco mientras la sentía estremecerse y veía cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba junto a él. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sus profundidades más verdes que nunca, los labios inflamados por sus besos. Su carne parecía pura lava, enardecida con fuego y dulce como la miel del verano. Su propio deseo se desbocó y dejó a un lado el control, rindiéndose a su propio clímax con un grito salvaje de gozo, tan intenso que temió que el corazón le explotase. Casi mareado se dejó caer sobre los antebrazos, la respiración acelerada y rota, cada parte su cuerpo deliciosamente viva. Ya se había imaginado que iba a disfrutar, pero nada le había preparado para aquella experiencia que le había conmovido hasta el alma.

Isabella permaneció tumbada a su lado, el corazón latiéndole furioso contra las costillas, el cuerpo aún vibrando con aquella maravilla. Le habían contado que algunos hombres sabían cómo hacer que la experiencia resultara placentera para una mujer, pero ni en un millón de años se habría podido imaginar hasta qué punto podía elevarse el placer. Comprendía bien lo paciente y lo considerado que había sido. Que la tratasen con tanta ternura quedaba tan lejos de su experiencia que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era su marido ahora tanto en nombre como en hechos, y ya carecía de importancia si era una locura o no. Todo lo que le importaba era disfrutar del momento.

Emmett la miró sonriendo antes de acariciar su mejilla.

—Ha sido maravilloso.

Ella sonrió también.

—Sí.

—Había deseado hacerlo desde que os vi por primera vez.

—Pues menos mal que no lo hicisteis, teniendo en cuenta el número de espectadores que había.

Emmett se rio.

—Cierto, la conmoción habría sido tremenda.

—A James le habría dado una apoplejía.

—A James pueden tragárselo los infiernos, por lo mucho que me importa. Olvidaos de él.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estáis celoso?

—Mucho. No soporto que penséis en él ni un segundo.

—Entonces queda olvidado.

—Bien —contestó, abrazándola— Si no, habría tenido que hacéroslo olvidar de otro modo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Y cómo haríais eso exactamente, mi señor?

—¿No os lo imagináis, Isabella?

Las implicaciones le hicieron estremecerse.

—Sois un desvergonzado.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Capítulo Dieciséis

Isabella durmió profundamente y se despertó poco después de amanecer. No estaba segura de qué la había despertado hasta que sintió el roce de unos labios en el hombro. Se estiró sin poder dejar de sonreír y se volvió hacia él.

—Buenos días, esposa mía.

El uso de aquella palabra le trajo a la memoria todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

—Buenos días, esposo.

Emmett se acercó a mordisquearle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Con la lengua consiguió hacerla estremecer de nuevo.

—¿Aún lleno de lujuria, mi señor?

—No os imagináis hasta qué punto —respondió, y se acercó a su boca para comenzar a besarla sin prisa, mientras que con las manos la exploraba por todas partes despacio, con mano experta. Deseando más Isabella respondió sin miedo, deseando darle placer. Recordó lo que le gustaba a Aro, pero en aquella ocasión no había miedo ni desprecio, solo deseo.

Sus caricias se tornaron más íntimas y Emmett contuvo el aliento, cada parte de su cuerpo cobraba vida con el más mínimo contacto. Se volvió hacia ella, pero Isabella le obligó a permanecer tumbado. Con deliciosa anticipación la vio sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sintió que entraba en ella y el lento movimiento de sus caderas, y se aferró a ellas para llegar más dentro. Su movimiento cobró ritmo y contuvo un gemido mientras alzaba las caderas para moverse dentro de ella, atizando el fuego y dejando que le consumiera al alcanzar un nuevo clímax.

Permanecieron un rato juntos en la cama, temporalmente saciados, y Emmett la vio quedarse adormecida mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Siempre había intuido que era una mujer capaz de sentir pasión, pero el alcance de su sensualidad le había sorprendido y deleitado. Cuando había soñado con tenerla sumisa junto a él, no había pensado que pudiera ser así. Había pretendido excitarla, dejarla deseando más, pero no había caído en lo mucho que iba a comprometer su propio deseo. Es más: no era solo deseo. Isabella despertaba sentimientos en él que no había esperado volver a sentir. A lo largo de los años había habido otras mujeres, pero con ninguna de ellas la relación había ido más allá de una pura satisfacción física. Tomaba lo que le ofrecían y las olvidaba. Sin embargo, ningún hombre podría olvidar a aquella mujer… a no ser que estuviera muerto.

Sus pensamientos volaron sin quererlo a su alianza con Liam y a la aventura que los aguardaba y que contenía la promesa de grandes riquezas, además de grandes peligros. Los dioses le habían favorecido con una suerte extraordinaria, pero no iba a durar para siempre. Tenía veintisiete años. ¿De cuántos años más iba a disponer antes de que Nornir cortase el hilo de su vida? Y de ese tiempo, ¿cuánto podría pasar con Isabella? Seguramente muy poco.

Frunció el ceño. Esa era la realidad, pero no sería fácil dejarla, especialmente en aquel momento. La había deseado nada más verla y desde entonces había tomado la determinación de ganársela; también había imaginado que disfrutaría con su unión. Lo que no había previsto era hasta dónde iba a llegar esa unión emocional en la que sentimientos que creía muertos tiempo atrás habían probado estar solo dormidos y su crecimiento lento e insidioso le había pillado desprevenido. Además, sus sentimientos no era lo único que había en juego, y solo ser consciente de ello bastaba para generarle una gran sensación de culpa.

Suspiró y, con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, se levantó y buscó la ropa. El vendaje del brazo era recordatorio suficiente de que había muchos asuntos a los que debía atender.

Cuando Isabella se despertó ya hacía tiempo que él se había marchado, y se sintió mal por haber dormido tanto. Rápidamente se bañó y se vistió. Sentía cierta inquietud por dentro. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había supuesto un cambio tan profundo, había generado tanta felicidad que estaba convencido de que cualquiera que la mirara lo sabría. Sin embargo, cuando se miró al pequeño disco de metal pulido que hacía las veces de espejo, encontró que su rostro no había cambiado. Involuntariamente se rozó los labios. Aún podía sentir en ellos los besos de Emmett. Su color y su tersura no dejaban entrever lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque el recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

Ninguno de los sirvientes encontró nada distinto en su apariencia. Solo Ángela descubrió un brillo nuevo en los ojos de su señora.

—Parecéis feliz hoy, mi señora.

—Es que lo estoy. ¿No te parece que hace una mañana preciosa?

El tono de su ama le confirmó lo que sospechaba y la joven sonrió.

—Lo es.

—¿Dónde está Anthony?

—Salió hace poco con Amun a practicar con la espada.

—No piensa en otra cosa últimamente. Emmett lo anima mucho.

Ángela asintió.

—Se van a hacer grandes amigos.

—Tiene más paciencia con él de la que mostró su padre en todos sus años de convivencia.

—Es una pena que lord Emmett no vaya a quedarse el tiempo suficiente para poder encargarse de su formación.

Las palabras le hicieron estremecerse. De nuevo las palabras de Emmett volvieron a su memoria «no me quedaré para siempre… no os profesaré amor eterno». Su felicidad se empañó un poco. Sin embargo, era la pura verdad y él no había intentado engañarla.

—¿Os encontráis bien, mi señora?

Isabella se obligó a sonreír.

—Desde luego.

Se volvió hacia el montón de costura y comenzó a trabajar, a pesar de que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Lo que había compartido con Emmett era la experiencia más maravillosa que había podido imaginar, pero no iba a durar. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que su matrimonio pudiera ser otra cosa que un acuerdo mercantil, pero el hecho de que hubiera resultado ser mucho más no iba a cambiar nada. Aquel breve interludio bien podía ser todo lo que tuvieran, y reconocerlo le dejó un vacío y una sensación de pérdida inconmensurable. Era difícil imaginarse un futuro sin él. Los días que habían pasado juntos la habían hecho sentirse más viva que todos los años juntos de su existencia, y su marcha le iba a causar más dolor del que había conocido. No obstante, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, escogería tener solo aquello que nada en absoluto.

El primer encuentro que Emmett tuvo aquella mañana fue con Benjamin y Ephraim. Habían concluido la búsqueda pero no habían encontrado rastro de algún otro posible asesino.

—Lo de que entraron trepando por la muralla parece ser cierto, mi señor. Hemos encontrado soga y ganchos de escalada —le informó Ephraim.

—¿Y ninguno de los guardias oyó nada?

—No.

—Esos traidores eligieron bien el momento… a no ser que contaran con ayuda dentro.

Benjamin asintió.

—Yo también lo he pensado, pero de ser así solo podría provenir de algún hombre de Drakensburgh, y no de nuestra tripulación.

—Aún no tenemos pruebas —objetó Emmett—, y no quiero crear malos sentimientos por una mera especulación. No digáis nada aún. No obstante, quiero más presencia en las murallas y en las puertas. Que nadie entre sin ser registrado y sin que se verifique el motivo de su visita.

—Me ocuparé de que así sea, mi señor —Ephraim dio la vuelta para marcharse pero recordó algo más— ¿Qué queréis que hagamos con el cuerpo de Riley?

—Enviadle la cabeza a James y enterrad el resto.

—Bien, señor.

Ephraim se marchó para obedecer las órdenes.

Benjamin sonrió con tristeza.

—Me gustaría ser una mosca en la pared cuando James sepa que su plan ha fracasado, pero estoy seguro de que no tardará en urdir otro.

—Por eso debemos anticiparnos a él.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito información sobre lo que está planeando y cuándo piensa llevarlo a cabo.

—En ese caso, habrá que volver a charlar un rato con Kevin.

—Justamente.

Una noche entre los canes de Aro había sido sin duda una experiencia desagradable a juzgar por el aspecto desaliñado y maltrecho de Kevin, pero aun así el prisionero seguía mostrando una actitud un poco desafiante.

—Soy hombre muerto, tanto si hablo como si no.

—Eso es cierto —contestó Benjamin—, pero como os dije ayer, hay muchos modos distintos de morir.

Un músculo tembló en la mejilla de Kevin, pero guardó silencio. Emmett lo miró un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Como gustéis. Devolvedlo a las perreras —y cuando los hombres iban a obedecer, se volvió a Benjamin y añadió—: pero no les deis de comer a los perros ni hoy ni mañana.

Los ojos de Kevin se abrieron de par en par.

—¡No, por favor…!

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

El prisionero asintió.

—James planea haceros salir de Drakensburgh con una artimaña.

—¿Una artimaña?

—Pretende dividir vuestras fuerzas. Un pequeño grupo incendiará uno de los caseríos y pasará a cuchillo a sus habitantes, y mientras parte de vuestros hombres se ocupan de ellos, el resto de las fuerzas de James atacará Drakensburgh.

—Entiendo —la mirada de Emmett era fría— ¿Y cuándo tiene planeado poner en marcha su plan?

—En la primera noche sin luna.

Benjamin frunció el ceño.

—Para eso faltan solo unos días.

—¿Qué caserío? —preguntó Emmett.

—El que está más cerca de la frontera con Beranhold.

—Si nos mientes…

Emmett posó la mano en la empuñadura de su daga.

—¡Es la verdad, lo juro!

—Más vale que lo sea.

Emmett asintió.

—Lo mantendremos vivo hasta que lo hayamos comprobado. Si miente, a los perros. Si no, es posible que le demos una muerte rápida.

—¿Qué queréis que hagamos con él mientras tanto? —preguntó Benjamin.

—Encadenadlo en la estaca donde podamos verlo.

Se refería a un grueso poste que había a unos pasos de distancia.

Cuando Benjamin volvió le dijo:

—Tenemos muy poco tiempo, pero quiero estar preparado para cuando James llegue.

—¿Tenéis un plan, mi señor?

—Aún no, pero lo tendré.

Cuando dejó a Benjamin se fue a ver los entrenamientos y a dar vueltas a varias posibilidades. Que pudiese haber un traidor entre los hombres de Drakensburgh era una complicación añadida, pero que no podía permitirse descartar. Hasta aquel momento no había tenido motivo de queja. Los hombres de Drakensburgh no habían causado problemas, y entre ellos había algunos grandes guerreros. Los nuevos reclutas también se iban formando bien, y con el tiempo suficiente su número combinado formaría una fuerza formidable que podría proteger el condado. El problema era que ya no disponía de ese tiempo y los nuevos reclutas iban a tener que ser puestos a prueba de inmediato.

Pero mientras había otras personas que necesitaban ser puestas al corriente de lo que iba a ocurrir: Amun debía saberlo de inmediato, lo mismo que Isabella. Le habría gustado ahorrarle la angustia, pero había firmado un acuerdo con ella y debía honrarlo.

Un criado se acercó a los aposentos de su señora con el mensaje de que se requería su presencia en el comedor.

—¿Os ha dicho lord Emmett de qué se trata?

—No, mi señora. Solo que deseaba hablaros.

Dejó a un lado la camisa que estaba cosiendo.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Cuando llegó, lo encontró esperándola. Estaba de espaldas, pero al oír sus pasos se volvió con una sonrisa que le calentó el corazón. Ella se la devolvió, esperando.

—Perdonadme por haberos interrumpido —le dijo—, pero es importante.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Sin más preámbulos, le hizo un resumen de lo que Kevin había confesado. Su rostro revelaba ansiedad, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer, mi señor?

—Jugar al mismo juego que James.

—Yo mantenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos evitar un derramamiento de sangre, pero no va a poder ser, ¿me equivoco?

—No.

—Bueno… me lo habíais advertido.

—Cierto, aunque yo también albergaba la esperanza de no tener que llegar a esto. Era una esperanza vana cuando el adversario es un hombre de la calaña de James. Esto no terminará hasta que uno de los dos estemos muertos —y al ver su expresión, añadió—: y ese no voy a ser yo.

—Dios os oiga.

Emmett la abrazó.

—Mi motivación para seguir con vida es mayor que la suya.

—Extremad las precauciones, por Dios, que ya hemos sido testigos de hasta dónde llega su felonía.

—Le empujan los celos y la rabia, y eso ha de nublarle el entendimiento.

—Espero que tengáis razón.

—Sé que la tengo —replicó, y la besó— Yo tengo lo que él más desea.

—En ese sentido nunca habría alcanzado sus pretensiones.

—Sin embargo, no le compadezco.

—No debéis hacerlo. Intentó mataros y nunca le perdonaré por ello.

La ira y la sinceridad palpable de su voz le llegó muy hondo. No había podido imaginarse que fuera a sentir algo tan hondo por él, o que él mismo sintiera una respuesta tan intensa a ese sentimiento. Era una sensación estimulante e inquietante al mismo tiempo. No deseaba hacerle daño y ella siempre había sabido que un día se marcharía. Aun así, su creciente atracción era una complicación añadida, pero si pudiera cambiar las cosas, ¿lo haría? ¿Se perdería deliberadamente lo que ahora compartían? Apenas tardó unos segundos en responderse.

—Ahora sí que le compadezco.

—Hablaba en serio, Emmett.

—Y yo —se llevó su mano a los labios— No os preocupéis por mí, mi señora. Pronto llegaremos al final de este asunto y Drakensburgh saldrá triunfante.

Mucho después de que se marchara, Isabella seguía dándole vueltas a su conversación. Aunque él había intentado restarle importancia, se trataba de un asunto muy serio. James era poderoso y astuto, y utilizaría cualquier medio para conseguir sus fines. No era distinto de Aro salvo en su apariencia externa. Un rostro agraciado podía ocultar un corazón vil.

Emmett decidió caminar un rato a solas para poder pensar, y al final de la mañana dio con un plan que creyó que podría funcionar. Sabía a qué caserío se refería Kevin, pero no conocía bien los detalles del terreno, y para ello convocó a Benjamin, Ephraim y Collin. Irían juntos.

El caserío estaba situado al lado de un arroyo. Un pequeño y abigarrado bosque marcaba la frontera con Beranhold. El resto era campo abierto de labor y colinas suaves. Emmett se apoyó en el pomo de la silla para examinarlo todo con atención.

—Imagino que la fuerza principal hará uso del bosque —dijo— Sabe que el fuego de una casa atraería a nuestras patrullas y que tardarían poco en volver a informar.

—Y mientras tanto tendría tiempo de quemarlo todo y de degollar a los campesinos —añadió Benjamin.

—Dispondremos que los campesinos estén en otro lugar para que no sufran daños. Los hombres de James quemarán las casas, y eso no podremos evitarlo.

—Al menos el incendio proporcionará luz suficiente para que podamos verlos —dijo Ephraim.

—Cebaremos la trampa con algunos de nuestros hombres y organizaremos el contraataque. Cuando James muerda el cebo y lance el grueso de sus fuerzas, los rodearemos.

Ephraim sonrió.

—Caerán como ratas, mi señor.

Emmett asintió señalando la colina que quedaba a un kilómetro más o menos de distancia.

—Nos ocultaremos allí. Está lo bastante lejos para pasar inadvertida, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder lanzar el ataque de los nuestros.

Collin asintió despacio.

—Es un buen plan, mi señor.

—Sí —respondió Benjamin—, pero quienes integren el cebo de la trampa se van a llevar lo suyo antes de que el grueso de la fuerza pueda llegar.

—Eso es cierto —contestó Emmett— Vamos a necesitar que sea un grupo de guerreros avezados para que puedan mantener a James ocupado hasta que sus hombres estén donde nosotros queremos que estén.

Los ojos de Ephraim brillaron al mirar a Collin.

—Parece el trabajo perfecto para nosotros, ¿no?

—Sí, lleva nuestro nombre —y volviéndose a Emmett, añadió—: permitidnos elegir a los hombres, mi señor, y contendremos a las fuerzas de James tanto como queráis.

Benjamin se sonrió.

—Dejadme pensar. Contaríais con Diego, Fred, Randall y Brady, ¿verdad?

—Entre otros —contestó Collin— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Intuición.

—¿Qué decís, mi señor? —preguntó Ephraim.

—De acuerdo. Es vuestro. Habéis elegido bien.

—Todos están chalados —dijo Benjamin sonriendo.

—Necesitamos a unos cuantos locos para esto —respondió Emmett.

—Entonces son los que buscáis.

—Perfecto.

Ephraim y Collin sonrieron.

—Una cosa más: nadie fuera de nuestra tripulación debe saber nada de esto hasta que llegue el momento. No quiero correr el riesgo de que pueda llegar a oídos de James.

—No diremos una palabra —le aseguró Collin.

—Y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara —protestó Benjamin— Pareces el gato que se comió al ratón.

Emmett esperó a estar solos en la intimidad de su cámara para hablarle a Isabella de sus planes. Ella le escuchó atentamente.

—Es muy arriesgado.

—Pero se trata de un riesgo calculado. Contamos con el elemento sorpresa.

—¿Van a participar los nuevos reclutas?

—Tienen una buena base, pero aún han de aplicar lo que han aprendido. Además, aprenderán más durante cinco minutos de combate real que con seis meses de ejercicios.

—Su primera prueba va a llegar mucho antes de lo esperado.

—Tendrán a mis hombres a su lado y a los guerreros con más experiencia de Drakensburgh.

Ella intentó sonreír.

—Es verdad.

Emmett terminó de desnudarse y se metió en la cama; para mirarla se colocó de lado, apoyado en un codo.

—No tengáis miedo, mi señora. Todo saldrá bien.

—Si alguien puede derrotar a James, sois vos —contestó—, pero no puedo evitar angustiarme ante la idea de un combate.

—Si todo sale según el plan, será el último, al menos contra este enemigo.

—¿Lo mataréis?

—Si puedo. Desde luego, él intentará matarme a mí.

Sintió un escalofrío.

—No digáis esas cosas.

Emmett la abrazó.

—Ya os lo he dicho: yo tengo razones mucho más poderosas que él para volver vivo.

Y la besó dejando que sus manos le acariciasen el cuerpo libremente. Ella se acercó más, deseándolo, necesitando la fuerte seguridad de sus manos. Él reconoció la necesidad y el anhelo porque se lo transmitió a él, y ese sentimiento reavivó una conflictiva sensación de culpa. Sabía que sentía algo por él, y cada caricia servía para reforzar el vínculo entre los dos. Cortar ese vínculo iba a doler, algo que nunca había sido su pretensión, pero que ahora iba a ser inevitable.

Habría sido más juicioso no permitir que comenzara aquella intimidad, y sin embargo no era capaz de lamentarlo. Estar allí con ella era incrementar el deseo e inflamar hasta el último de sus sentidos. Aun cuando no estaba en su presencia, su recuerdo le acompañaba siempre, brillante y vívido, ocupándolo todo. Aunque su tiempo juntos no fuese largo, al menos podría estar seguro de que lo que ella se llevara de su interludio fuera positivo y memorable, de modo que volvió a tomarse su tiempo, haciéndole el amor y utilizando todo lo que sabía para darle placer. Y después la rodeó con los brazos y disfrutó viéndola dormir.

Capítulo Diecisiete

Emmett estaba con Benjamin en la cima oscura de la colina intentando percibir cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar la presencia de la fuerza enemiga. No se oía el casco de un caballo, ni el tintineo de un arnés. El aire era fresco y la brisa contenía los aromas mezclados de humo de leña, los animales y la hierba seca. Aparte de eso la noche estaba inmóvil, como si hasta la tierra contuviese el aliento. Emmett sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Quizá no vengan esta noche —murmuró Benjamin— La luna nueva no aparecerá hasta dentro de un par de días.

—Van a venir hoy —respondió Emmett— Lo presiento.

Miró por encima del hombro, al lugar donde sus hombres se habían escondido, al otro lado de la cima de la colina. Los sabía preparados, podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de ellos.

—¡Allí! —exclamó Benjamin.

Emmett siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio el resplandor de una antorcha encendida. Debían estar al borde del bosque. Un instante después vio otra, y luego otra, hasta que contó una docena moviéndose en dirección al caserío.

—Esperemos que las demás compañías estén en posición.

—Lo estarán.

Las antorchas se acercaron y una tea ardiendo voló por los aires. Emmett siguió su trayectoria y la vio caer. Casi de inmediato la pequeña llama creció y se transformó en un fogonazo.

—Han incendiado un tejado —dijo Benjamin.

Emmett asintió.

—Ya empieza.

Alzó la espada y toda la fuerza avanzó, guiada por las llamas que crecían frente a ellos. Dos tejados más salieron ardiendo y Emmett apretó los dientes. Otro sufrimiento que tendría que ajustar con James cuando llegase el momento. Menos mal que habían evacuado a los habitantes y que estaban a salvo tras las empalizadas de Drakensburgh. Isabella se ocuparía de su bienestar. Por un instante, su imagen llenó sus pensamientos, pero desapareció cuando el aire se llenó de gritos y entrechocar de armas. El equipo de Ephraim y Collin había lanzado el ataque sorpresa.

Detuvo a sus hombres a unos doscientos metros del combate iluminado por las llamas. La oscuridad se hizo mayor y el cielo se torno más gris con las columnas de humo acre que ascendían hacia las estrellas. Desde donde estaban se distinguían bien las figuras de hombres, negras contra el violento resplandor, combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, y la tierra ya estaba sembrada de cuerpos inertes.

—¡Por los huesos de Thor! ¿Dónde están el resto de esos canallas? —preguntó Benjamin. Antes de que su compañero pudiese contestar, el ruido de la batalla quedó ahogado por el rugido de cincuenta gargantas cuando el resto de la fuerza de James abandonó la cobertura del bosque y se unió a la pelea. Ephraim y sus compañeros formaron en cuña delante de una de las casas que aún no ardía. La presión se volvió más fuerte, pero el espacio disponible para atacar era pequeño, de modo que aunque el número de enemigos era mucho mayor, pudieron infligirles un daño mucho más significativo.

Emmett levantó su espada y gritó:

—¡Ahora!

Sus hombres se lanzaron como lo haría la marea, corriendo sobre la tierra para atacar por la retaguardia. A su señal, las otras dos compañías de Drakensburgh atacaron por los flancos. Durante un momento los guerreros de James no se dieron cuenta del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, y para cuando se percataron de lo que ocurría, ya estaban siendo atacados por los cuatro costados. El combate fue trabado y brutal. Emmett fue abriéndose paso hacia delante, pisando cuerpos, la espada goteando sangre, los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos por el humo y el calor, buscando solamente a un hombre. Hasta que de pronto, a través de la neblina, lo vio.

—¡James!

Su grito llegó por encima del estruendo y el guerrero se volvió e inmediatamente le localizó.

—He estado esperando este momento, vikingo.

Y se lanzó al ataque. Emmett le esquivó y el filo de su espada rozó el borde de su escudo. Al instante se revolvió y lanzó un golpe contra las costillas de su adversario. Protegido por la cota de malla, James retrocedió un paso, pero se recuperó y volvió al ataque. Sus espadas entrechocaron. James dejó ver sus dientes en una sonrisa, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su enemigo.

—¿De verdad creías que ibas a quitármela?

—Ya has perdido esa batalla —gruñó Emmett.

—Al contrario. Acaba de empezar.

—No importa. No le pondrás las manos encima.

Emmett se deshizo de él de un empujón y siguió un feroz intercambio de golpes. El calor apretó y tuvo que parpadear porque el sudor se le metía en los ojos. Tenía en la boca y la nariz el sabor de la sangre mezclado con el humo, el brazo subiendo y bajando instintivamente, bloqueando la espada de su enemigo, buscando una apertura. James se desplazó lateralmente sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro ni un momento.

—No conseguirás quedártela, vikingo. Yo soy muy paciente, ¿sabes? Y un día te volverás descuidado. Entonces yo volveré y me llevaré lo que me pertenece por derecho.

—Nunca ha sido tuya y nunca lo será.

Renovó el ataque acosando duramente a su oponente, pero sin encontrar aún un camino por el que burlar las defensas de su enemigo. James se reía.

—Creo que no te voy a matar ahora mismo. Te dejaré mirar mientras me la tiro. Será lo último que veas antes de que te saque los ojos.

—Hablas demasiado.

—La ataré corto, más corto aún que Aro. Una noche en mi lecho y olvidará hasta tu nombre.

—Pensar en tu lecho haría vomitar a cualquier mujer.

Los ojos de James brillaban como ascuas rojas a la luz de las llamas y las espadas seguían chocando sin descanso en un intercambio feroz. Se separaron una vez más.

—Vendrá a mi lecho como un corderito, vikingo. Mis apetitos requieren saciarse y disfrutan con la variedad.

—No te saciarás con ella.

—Hará lo que yo le ordene. Y si no, su hijo pagará por ello.

Las palabras conjuraron una imagen de la total vulnerabilidad de una mujer y su hijo. Si llegaban a las garras de James, su suerte estaría echada. Emmett apretó los dientes, pero se controló. Mientras quedara un solo aliento en su cuerpo y pudiese alzar la espada, Isabella y Anthony no sufrirían ningún mal.

Espoleado por ese pensamiento renovó su ataque, presionando todavía más a su oponente, forzándole a retroceder bajo una lluvia de golpes de castigo. James retrocedió rápido, dejándole terreno. Toda su pose desafiante desapareció, dejando furia en su lugar. El número de sus hombres había disminuido notablemente y Emmett sonrió, atacando con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole retroceder paso a paso. Hasta que James se escurrió en un parche de barro y la espada de Emmett encontró la apertura. James se tambaleó, maldiciendo y agarrándose el muslo con una mano, pero la sangre se le escurría entre los dedos. Respirando con dificultad, volcó todo su odio en una mirada dirigida a su adversario y comenzó a retirarse. Antes de que Emmett pudiera cerrarle el paso, otros dos hombres que luchaban se interpusieron en su camino. Maldiciendo y atrapado por los dos lados no le quedó otro remedio que contemplar impotente cómo James daba media vuelta y huía en la oscuridad.

Al ver escapar a su líder y desmoralizados por el número de bajas, muchos de sus hombres renunciaron al combate y se escabulleron. Pronto todos se batieron en retirada, perseguidos por los hombres de Drakensburgh. La batalla continuó hasta el borde del bosque donde Emmett les pidió que se detuvieran.

—¡Basta! Ahí está más negro que las alas de los buitres de Odín. No pienso perder hombres de ese modo.

—De todos modos apenas quedaban enemigos —dijo Benjamin— Se irán a casa a lamerse las heridas.

—Por desgracia la que yo le he hecho a James no bastará para matarlo.

Volvieron hacia el caserío en llamas, escenario de la masacre. Las chozas habían sucumbido y el resplandor de las llamas iluminaba los cuerpos de los caídos y de los heridos, en su mayoría hombres de James. Los guerreros de Drakensburgh estaban exultantes de alegría. Emmett localizó al grupo que había servido de cebo y felicitó a Ephraim con una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo habéis hecho bien esta noche. ¿Alguna baja?

—No, mi señor. Esos cerdos no pudieron romper nuestra defensa.

Collin sonrió y sus dientes se vieron muy blancos en contraste con su rostro ennegrecido por el humo.

—Dudo que vuelvan.

—Si saben lo que les conviene, no volverá a asomar por aquí —masculló Brady.

—Y lo saben. ¿No les ves correr?

Le contestó un coro de risas.

—Llevemos a los heridos a casa —le dijo Emmett a Benjamin— Más tarde volveremos para enterrar a los muertos.

—La mayor parte del caserío ha quedado destruido.

—Las casas siempre pueden volver a construirse.

La noche se hizo día antes de que llegaran de vuelta. Isabella los oyó llegar y se apresuró a salir a recibirlos, buscando desesperadamente a Emmett entre la gente. Al final lo vio, sucio pero vivo, y su espíritu descansó. Sus compañeros dejaron a un lado las armas y los demás pertrechos de la guerra y se fueron arremolinando en torno al abrevadero para quitarse la sangre y la suciedad de la batalla. Tras dar instrucciones para que se ocuparan de los heridos, Emmett se unió a los demás hombres junto al agua. Él también dejó la espada y se quitó la pesada cota de malla para deshacerse de la túnica empapada de sudor y la camisa. Viéndole, Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La sangre que había visto en él obviamente no era suya. Su torso no tenía ninguna marca reciente. Se lavó las manos, la cara, el cuello y el pecho, usando la camisa para secarse después. Luego, como si de pronto se hubiera sentido observado, alzó la mirada y sus ojos azules sonrieron. Inmediatamente comenzó a abrirse paso hacia ella entre los hombres que charlaban.

Emmett no apartaba los ojos de Isabella. En su cabeza resonaban las amenazas de James, y el resultado era una ira fiera y posesiva y un decidido deseo de protegerla. Bajo todo ello estaba la necesidad física, la pasión terrenal que todos los hombres conocían tras el combate.

Varias miradas los observaron, pero él no se dio ni cuenta. Tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló. Entonces la vio sonreír y su sangre se transformó en fuego.

—¿Habéis derrotado a las fuerzas de James?

—Por completo.

—Emmett… qué preocupada he estado estas últimas horas.

—No teníais por qué, mi señora.

—Entonces, la información de Kevin era exacta.

—Sí.

—¿Qué vais a hacer con él?

—Nada. Puede quedarse donde está hasta mañana.

—Debéis tener hambre. Hay comida y bebida preparada en el comedor.

—Enseguida.

Su mirada azul la retenía prisionera, la expresión inescrutable, pero algo en ella le aceleró el pulso. A pesar de que acababa de lavarse sentía llegarle su calor.

—¿Ocurre algo, Emmett?

Por toda respuesta le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la apretó contra sí, antes de besarla con tanta pasión que cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció. Luego, sin mediar palabra, la tomó en brazos. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Todos sonreían. Isabella se puso como la grana.

—Mi señor, vuestros hombres nos están mirando.

—Que miren.

Y echó a andar hacia sus habitaciones. Isabella intento zafarse, pero la llevaba bien sujeta.

—¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!

—Estaos quieta, que no vais a ir a ninguna parte.

—¡Bajadme!

—No.

—No podéis…

Al llegar a la entrada cerró la puerta con el pie y siguió hasta su cámara. Allí la dejó sobre la cama y la silenció con otro beso, que pronto se hizo más profundo y exigente. Olvidadas sus protestas, Isabella se lo devolvió. Estaba sintiendo ya su erección y la respuesta de su propio cuerpo. Olía a almizcle, a hierro y humo, penetrante y peligroso, el olor de un guerrero. Deslizó las manos a lo largo de sus brazos, más allá de sus brazaletes de plata, hasta el pecho duro como piedra. Su sensación interior se transformó en fuego. Tiró de sus ropas y le desnudó para rodear su miembro con una mano. Él contuvo el aliento mirándola a la cara, sus ojos ya no azules sino violeta.

—Por la sangre de Odín… te deseo Isabella, pero me temo que hoy no voy a poder ir despacio.

A modo de respuesta tiró de él y lo besó, le dedicó un beso largo y apasionado que sabía a miel, saboreándole con la lengua, provocándole. Segundos después tenía las faldas por la cintura. Lo que siguió no fue precisamente delicado, sino más bien un intercambio fiero que la hizo gritar y que sacudió su cuerpo con olas de placer. Emmett la sujetó contra la cama por las muñecas y la montó con intensidad y fuerza hasta que con un grito de triunfo alcanzó su propio clímax. Luego se dejó caer a su lado.

Isabella se volvió a mirarle, momentáneamente sin palabras. Había creído que las otras ocasiones eran el mayor placer imaginable, pero acababa de descubrir su error. Las implicaciones la hicieron estremecerse.

—Ha sido increíble.

—La lujuria de la guerra.

—Vale la pena esperar para volver a disfrutarla —contestó.

Emmett la besó en los labios y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

—Aún no la conocéis, mi señora. Ni de lejos.

Capítulo Dieciocho

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett hizo que llevaran al prisionero a su presencia. Kevin miraba nervioso a los guerreros congregados allí, obviamente esperando lo peor.

—¿Qué queréis que hagamos con él, mi señor? —preguntó Benjamin.

—Traed un caballo y atadlo a él. Luego enviádselo a James. Estoy seguro de que su amo estará encantado de volver a verlo.

Sus hombres asintieron conformes. El rostro de Kevin se transformó en una máscara de pánico y empezó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas de las manos que lo arrastraban afuera.

—Lo que siento es no estar presente para el recibimiento —dijo Benjamin— Fred, tú y Diego ocupaos de que llegue a casa sano y salvo.

—Será un placer —respondió Fred.

Cuando Kevin estaba atado al caballo y el trío preparado para partir, Collin levantó una mano a modo de despedida.

—No te olvides de darle recuerdos nuestros a James.

La respuesta fue una maldición antes de que prisionero y caballo fueran conducidos hacia la muralla.

La lucha había ocasionado mucho que hacer. La siguiente tarea que acometió Emmett fue organizar el entierro de quienes habían perecido, que a excepción de tres hombres, eran todos soldados de James.

—Si la pelea hubiera tenido lugar en los campos alejados de las casas, sentiría la tentación de dejar que se los comieran los zorros y los cuervos —dijo Benjamin.

—Yo también —respondió Emmett—, pero en esta ocasión no es posible.

—Por supuesto, tenéis razón, aunque esos cerdos no se merezcan ese honor —Benjamin miró el montón de armas y cotas que habían quitado a los muertos— Por lo menos sus cosas irán a parar a nuestros hombres.

Ephraim, que había estado examinando atentamente los cuerpos, se acercó a ellos con cara de desilusión.

—Raoul el bocazas no está entre los muertos, mi señor. Debió escapar al bosque con los demás.

—Es lo más probable —corroboró Emmett— Ese hombre es un superviviente.

Ephraim suspiró.

—Bueno, algún día encontrará la horma de su zapato.

—Mientras, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos —dijo Benjamin— Empecemos por dar sepultura a esta carroña.

—Cuando se hayan enfriado los rescoldos pondremos a algunos hombres a limpiar los restos del incendio —dijo Emmett— La reconstrucción debe empezar lo antes posible. Estas gentes ya han perdido suficiente.

—Podría haber sido peor, mi señor. Podríamos haber estado en pleno invierno.

—Sí. Aun así, con los pocos meses que faltan para el frío, estas personas no pueden estar sin casa.

—Me da la impresión de que vamos a estar atareados un tiempo —añadió Benjamin.

—Pondremos a tantos hombres como nos sea posible. Quiero que este lugar esté reconstruido para la próxima luna llena.

Emmett informó más tarde a Isabella de sus intenciones. Ella le dijo que quería ir en persona a ver el lugar, pero él contestó que tenía que esperar hasta que los muertos hubieran sido enterrados.

—No es visión para los ojos de una mujer.

—Sin embargo, esos hombres murieron por causa de una mujer.

—Eran guerreros y conocían la realidad de la lucha. Vos no, y no tengo intención de que la conozcáis.

Aunque había hablado con mesura, iba reconociendo lo que significaba aquel tono de voz: que iba a ser inflexible. De modo que no insistió más. Seguramente tenía razón.

—Cuando todos los muertos hayan recibido sepultura, entonces iremos.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Sí, mi señor.

Emmett sonrió.

—Esta obediencia vuestra me resulta muy placentera.

Inmediatamente sus ojos empezaron a echar fuego y Emmett se rio.

—Ya me lo imaginaba yo.

Ella siguió así un instante, hasta que no pudo sino sonreír también.

—¿Desearíais que fuese distinta?

—No os cambiaría ni un solo cabello —contestó, abrazándola.

Emmett cumplió su palabra y al día siguiente cabalgaron juntos hasta el caserío. Donde una vez hubo casas solo quedaban montones de ennegrecidas cenizas de las que aún salían delgados hilos de humo que conferían un olor acre al aire. Seis de las ocho casas originales estaba arrasadas. Ver semejante destrucción le causó una honda impresión. Su mirada pasó de las ruinas a los aldeanos que se arremolinaban juntos, y su corazón voló a su lado. Lo único que podía hacer ya era confirmarles que sus hogares iban a ser reconstruidos.

—Empezaremos de inmediato —dijo Emmett— Si todos colaboramos, no tardaremos mucho.

Los aldeanos escucharon sus palabras con evidente sorpresa, pero también con un atisbo de optimismo. Isabella lo vio y sintió cierto consuelo. Lo habían perdido todo, pero al menos conservaban la vida.

Aunque los cadáveres ya habían sido enterrados, la tierra mostraba parches ennegrecidos por su sangre. Caminar por el lugar le ofrecía una idea de lo que debió ser la batalla y comprendió que Emmett hubiera querido protegerla de ello. Sin embargo, en aquel momento sintió deseos de estrangular a James con sus propias manos, y así se lo dijo.

—Imagino que seríais capaz.

—Al menos los aldeanos no han tenido que sufrir su crueldad.

Él asintió.

—James los habría asesinado sin pestañear.

—A esto os referíais cuando me dijisteis que las cosas se pondrían feas, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque en este caso no nos ha ido demasiado mal. Guerra avisada no mata soldado.

Isabella miró a su alrededor.

—¿Cuánto creéis que se puede tardar en reconstruir todo eso?

—No mucho. Disponemos de los materiales y de hombres capaces de hacer el trabajo.

—Bien.

Involuntariamente miró hacia el bosque que marcaba el límite entre Drakensburgh y Beranhold.

Emmett adivinó su pensamiento.

—No volverá a intentarlo, a menos que sea un inconsciente.

—Inconsciente no, pero sí vengativo e implacable.

—Por eso he de organizar de nuevo a mis hombres y acabar lo que hemos empezado.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Queréis decir que pretendéis ir a buscarlo a su propio terreno?

—Lo que quiero hacer es ir, acabar con él y con lo que quede de su banda de asesinos, y quemar su casa hasta los cimientos. Luego uniré sus tierras a las de Drakensburgh.

—¿Pretendéis apoderaros de sus tierras?

—Es el único modo de asegurar la paz futura.

Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al considerar las ramificaciones del asunto.

—Eso no formaba parte de mi plan, Emmett. Además, no quiero que se derrame más sangre.

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí y no podemos dar marcha atrás.

—En este caso solo hemos defendido lo que era nuestro.

—Si lo dejamos así, lo tomarán por debilidad —explicó— Lo de James ha sido más que una simple provocación. El insulto no puede perdonarse ni olvidarse.

En sus ojos azules no había ni rastros de ternura; solo un odio frío y mortal. Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas tomaban su propio e inexorable rumbo, lejos de su control y en una dirección inimaginable para ella.

—Dijisteis que no cometería otra vez el mismo error.

—Pero eso no significa que no vaya a intentar otra cosa. El momento de atacar es este, mientras aún sigue débil.

Ella palideció.

—Yo quiero paz, Emmett.

—La paz tiene muchas formas, y algunas solo pueden encontrarse en las aristas de la guerra.

—Teníamos un acuerdo.

—Lo tenemos. Os dije que no haría nada sin hablarlo antes con vos.

—Pero en esto ya habéis decidido. Os ruego que lo reconsideréis.

—Soy responsable de la seguridad de Drakensburgh y no quiero tener que estar siempre mirando por encima de mi hombro. Y no os equivoquéis, Isabella: eso es lo que tendremos que hacer a partir de ahora si respetamos la vida de James.

—¿Y cuántos hombres más tienen que morir con él?

—Tantos como sea necesario —respondió sin dudar.

El nudo se apretó.

—¿Incluso vos?

—No. James no es tan bueno.

—No puedo acceder a esto.

—Os equivocáis.

—No voy a dar mi consentimiento, y sigo siendo la señora de Drakensburgh.

—Y yo su señor, y vuestro esposo.

Su mirada se endureció.

—Y un perfecto sucesor de Aro.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta. Emmett la llamó, sorprendido, pero ella hizo caso omiso y continuó, las lágrimas de rabia cayéndole por las mejillas. No tenía ni idea de adónde se dirigía pero su único deseo era interponer distancia entre ellos. Bajo la ira había un dolor intenso y profundo fruto de la confusión. Había confiado en él… y era tarde ya para darse cuenta de dónde llegaba su ambición.

De pronto sintió que una mano la sujetaba por el brazo. Emmett la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—¿Os importaría explicar mejor vuestro último comentario?

—Creo que se explica por sí solo —espetó.

—Creo que no me lo merezco.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso he tocado algún punto sensible?

—Sabéis que sí. ¿De verdad es esa vuestra opinión sobre mí?

—¿Y qué os importa a vos mi opinión? Diga yo lo que diga, seguiréis siendo el señor de Drakensburgh, y de Beranhold también.

Él palideció.

—¿De eso creéis que se trata?

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar?

—Mi preocupación no tiene nada que ver con el poder que pueda tener sobre este lugar o sobre vos. Es vuestra seguridad y la de vuestro hijo lo que me preocupa —su mirada azul la taladraba— ¿Podréis meteros eso en vuestra cabecita?

Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar.

La ira de Emmett se evaporó con tanta rapidez como había crecido, y tras respirar hondo, la apretó contra su pecho.

—Calmaos, mi señora. No lloréis, os lo ruego.

Su llanto tardó un poco en ceder.

—Lo siento, Emmett —respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas con la manga del vestido— Siento lo que he dicho antes sobre Aro y sobre vos. Me he dejado llevar.

—Lo sé.

—Es este maldito temperamento mío.

—Un defecto que ambos compartimos —respondió, mirándola a la cara— Puesto que tanto os disgusta mi idea de acabar de una vez por todas con James, renunciaré a ella, aunque sea en contra de mi opinión —hizo una pausa— No quiero ser responsable de vuestras lágrimas, Isabella.

Ella intentó sonreír.

—Me alegro, aunque las lágrimas no fueran una treta para disuadiros.

—Si lo creyera no lo habríais conseguido.

—Creo que vuestro corazón no es tan duro como creéis.

—En asuntos del corazón nunca finjo.

—Yo deseo con todo el mío que nunca tuvierais que abandonar Drakensburgh.

Él iba a contestar, y ella se apresuró a interrumpirle.

—Perdón. No debería haber dicho eso. Sé que tenéis que hacerlo. Me lo advertisteis desde el principio.

—También os advertí que no estoy hecho para ser un buen marido.

—Yo no tengo ninguna queja en ese sentido.

—Pero yo no puedo ser el marido que deseáis, Isabella, como tampoco lo fui para Rosalie.

—Lo que le ocurrió a Rosalie no fue culpa vuestra.

—Habláis de lo que no conocéis —respondió, impávido.

—Sé que una epidemia de fiebres no pudo ser responsabilidad vuestra. Me dijisteis que murieron cientos de personas, y que hubierais estado presente no habría cambiado nada, excepto quizá añadir vuestra muerte a la de ellos.

—No sabéis cuántas veces he deseado que hubiera sido así.

—No conseguiríais recuperarlos aunque así fuera.

—Bien lo sé.

—Entonces quizás haya llegado el momento de que os perdonéis vos mismo.

—Cuando quiera una opinión al respecto os lo haré saber.

—No pretendía ser impertinente.

—Entonces no me digáis lo que debo hacer.

—No era mi intención. Yo solo…

—Dejadlo ya, Isabella. El asunto está zanjado.

—¿Lo está? —le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—Que hasta que no os enfrentéis a vuestro pasado no podréis seguir adelante.

—He dicho que lo dejéis.

Siguió un tenso silencio. Emmett respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Había sido más duro de lo que pretendía, pero Isabella lo había pillado desprevenido, algo que hacía con soberana facilidad. No quería discutir, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tratar ese asunto. Pero lo más inquietante era que con cada día que pasaba los sentimientos de ella iban siendo más fuertes. Al embarcarse en aquella relación no se había imaginado que podría ser algo más que el matrimonio de conveniencia que ella le había descrito. Pero había ocurrido. Y los sentimientos crecían no solo en ella. Si se quedaba allí más tiempo solo conseguiría empeorarlo todo. Las cosas se estaban enredando y ello solo servía para insistir en la verdad de lo que le había dicho en un principio.

—¿Ya habéis visto aquí todo lo que queríais ver?

—Sí.

—Entonces volvamos a casa.

Caminaron de nuevo hasta sus caballos en silencio. Isabella le miró a hurtadillas, pero su expresión era indescifrable. Los separaban unos palmos, pero tuvo la impresión de que la distancia se había transformado en un infranqueable abismo.

Capítulo Diecinueve

Aunque hubiera preferido olvidarla, la conversación permaneció en su cabeza en los días siguientes. No era el marido que Isabella necesitaba y merecía, pero al menos podría proporcionarle seguridad. Cuando se marchara de Drakensburgh lo haría con el convencimiento de que estaba a salvo, protegida por una fuerza defensiva que estaría a su disposición. Los nuevos reclutas, tras su bautismo de fuego, habían ganado confianza, y su compromiso y determinación habían crecido en la misma proporción.

—Mejoran mucho —dijo Benjamin un día que Emmett y él observaban la sesión de entrenamiento.

—Ya lo creo. Serán más que capaces de defender el lugar cuando nos marchemos.

—¿Habéis decidido cuándo partiremos? Algunos de los hombres me lo han preguntado.

Emmett asintió.

—Es una pregunta justa. Lo meditaré.

Lo cierto es que no había razón alguna por la que el _Sea Wolf_ no pudiera hacerse a la mar en un futuro próximo. Dejar a Isabella y a Anthony iba a ser muy doloroso, pero cuanto más se quedara, peor. Cuanto antes sería mejor para todos. Además, tenía una obligación para con sus hombres, y el compromiso con Liam esperaba. Tenía que hablar con Isabella y decirle lo que pretendía. Se lo debía, pero no era tarea fácil, y no porque pensara que ella podía montarle una escena, sino porque sabía que lo que tenía que decirle le iba a hacer daño, y tenía la impresión de que herirla se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

El asunto le pesaba en la conciencia y durante un rato el trabajo consiguió que lo olvidase, pero en los momentos de descanso volvía a acecharle. Isabella fue la primera en darse cuenta de su preocupación. Aunque seguía mostrándose atento con ella y la trataba con delicadeza, parecía haberse distanciado. Al principio se preguntó si tendría que ver con su desacuerdo inicial, pero no se lo había hecho ver así. Su estado de ánimo le sorprendía y la hacía sentirse inquieta. No quería cargarle con ello, y esperaba que se tratara solo de una fase pasajera.

En varias ocasiones salió con él para inspeccionar los trabajos de reconstrucción, que resultaron ir a buen ritmo.

—Las nuevas casas estarán preparadas a finales de mes, tal y como planeamos.

Ella asintió sonriendo, pero aquellas últimas palabras le trajeron otra cosa a la cabeza: una esperanza medio enterrada que no se había atrevido a poner en palabras. Su última regla no había llegado. Tras la muerte de Aro había abandonado las precauciones que tomaba para evitar la concepción: ya no las necesitaba. Y tampoco las había retomado tras el matrimonio con Emmett. En realidad no había sido una decisión deliberada, sino más el resultado de la ausencia del deseo de evitar el embarazo. Es más: hasta hacía días ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Habría enraizado la semilla de Emmett? Por el momento no estaba segura, de modo que no le había mencionado nada, y ahora, viéndole en un estado de ánimo tan extraño no sabía cuál podía ser su reacción. Su acuerdo inicial se había transformado en algo que ninguno de los dos había pretendido y que perversamente ambos habían deseado. Por su parte el deseo había florecido en otro sentimiento mucho más intenso. En él… no podía saberlo. A pesar de su ternura, no había llegado a decirle en ningún momento que la quisiera.

—¿Estáis bien, Isabella?

Su voz la devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

—Perdonadme. Solo pensaba.

—Parecíais preocupada —la miró con curiosidad— ¿Qué os ronda por la cabeza?

Se obligó a sonreír.

—Muchas cosas, pero nada que pueda identificar con precisión.

No insistió más y la conversación pasó a otros asuntos. Permanecieron allí media hora más y luego tomaron el camino de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, no habían hecho ni la mitad de la ruta cuando Emmett detuvo su caballo junto al arroyo. Isabella miró a su alrededor y reconoció inmediatamente el lugar. Habían estado allí de visita la primera vez que estuvo en Drakensburgh.

—¿Queréis desmontar y caminar conmigo un rato?

—Claro.

Ató sus monturas y tomándola de la mano, la condujo al lugar junto al agua donde habían estado en aquella otra ocasión. Allí extendió la capa sobre la hierba y ambos se sentaron. Sin embargo, su predisposición era completamente distinta. No parecía tener ni pizca de ganas de juegos. Su mirada era casi triste y Isabella sintió una punzada de angustia.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi señor?

—Nada malo, pero tenemos que hablar.

Su angustia creció.

—¿Tenéis algo que decirme?

—No hay modo fácil de decirlo, así que seré directo —la miró a los ojos— La defensa de Drakensburgh está completa y mis hombres y yo partiremos pronto.

Ya había llegado. Claro. Se lo había dicho sin rodeos. Formaba parte de su acuerdo. No obstante, el efecto de sus palabras fue como el de un golpe en el plexo solar. Respiró hondo y sintió náuseas en el estómago.

—Entiendo.

Le sorprendió comprobar lo serena que parecía su voz.

—Les di mi palabra hace mucho tiempo. Y además está nuestro acuerdo con Liam —hizo una pausa— Estaréis bien protegida. Los hombres no solo están muy bien entrenados, sino que han sido probados en combate.

—Sí.

—Para estar más seguro, dejaré algunos hombres de mi tripulación. Y tendréis a Amun. Es un buen hombre.

—Sí.

—Cuidará de todo en mi ausencia.

Ella respiró hondo por segunda vez.

—¿Cuándo debéis marcharos?

—En unas semanas, una vez hayamos terminado el trabajo de las nuevas viviendas y reaprovisionado el barco.

—¿Estaréis mucho tiempo lejos?

—Bastante. Es imposible estar seguro.

—Os echaré de menos.

—Y yo a vos. Nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido bueno, ¿verdad?

Isabella juntó con fuerza las rodillas.

—Ha sido mejor que bueno.

Decirlo así solo contribuyó a ahondar el dolor que sentía en el corazón.

—Me alegro de que penséis lo mismo que yo.

—¿Cómo iba a pensar otra cosa? Con vos he encontrado una felicidad que no sabía que existiera.

—Yo también he sido… muy feliz.

Haciendo acopio de valor se obligó a hacerle la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Volveré a veros, Emmett?

Durante un instante creyó ver dolor en su expresión.

—Si los dioses lo quieren, así será.

—Rezaré porque así sea.

—Ojalá pudiera haceros la promesa de que volveré, pero la guerra es incierta —la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la besó en lo alto de la cabeza— Pero no olvidaré jamás el tiempo que he estado con vos.

Isabella se agarró a él y cerró los ojos, aferrándose al momento e intentando no pensar en todos los años que la aguardaban, vacíos sin él.

Volvieron a casa poco después y Emmett fue a hablar con Amun; Isabella buscó la paz de sus habitaciones para intentar poner orden en sus caóticos pensamientos. Pero se negaban a ordenarse. A medida que iba recordando y sintiendo el impacto de su conversación anterior, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. El estómago le ardía y un fino velo de sudor le humedeció la frente. La habitación comenzó a moverse y tuvo que salir a toda prisa hasta el rincón donde tenía el palanganero para vomitar.

Durante un momento temió desmayarse, pero poco a poco la sensación fue disipándose y consiguió volver a respirar con normalidad. Con mano temblorosa humedeció un paño en agua fresca y se lavó con él la cara. El fresco la ayudó a sentirse mejor.

Unos pasos en el corredor anunciaron una presencia. Por un instante, temió que fuese Emmett, pero resultó ser Ángela. Qué alivio. Su doncella sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de la palidez de Isabella y las palabras murieron en sus labios.

—Mi señora, estáis enferma.

—No es nada. Se me ha revuelto un poco el estómago, solo eso. Enseguida me pongo bien.

—Venid y tumbaos un poco mientras os recuperáis.

Isabella se dejó conducir hasta la cama, y se sentó en el borde, desconsolada.

—¿Qué os ha puesto así? ¿Algo que habéis comido, quizás?

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces estáis enferma.

—Me temo que se trata de una enfermedad sin cura.

Al ver la expresión atónita de Ángela, añadió:

—Se marcha, Ángela.

La doncella no fingió no comprender.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pronto. Dentro de unas semanas.

—Cuánto lo siento, mi señora. Yo esperaba que…

—Creo que todos lo esperábamos —suspiró— Y yo más que nadie.

—Pero volverá.

—Algún día, quizá… si no lo matan o lo hacen prisionero antes.

Ángela se sentó mirándola con preocupación.

—Volverá, estoy segura.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

—Es el conde de Drakensburgh y no lo olvidará. Ni eso ni a vos.

—Yo no podré olvidarlo, eso tenlo por seguro —las lágrimas que había contenido afloraron a sus ojos— Le quiero, Ángela, y durante todo este tiempo he esperado que él llegara a sentir lo mismo que yo.

—Y os quiere, mi señora. Lo sé.

—Sí, pero no lo suficiente para quedarse.

—Aún no se ha ido. Quizá cambie de parecer.

—No lo hará. Además, siempre he sabido que acabaría marchándose —las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas— Pero no esperaba que me resultase tan duro.

—Si lo supiera, a lo mejor reconsideraba su decisión.

—Hacerlo sería faltar a la palabra que dio a sus hombres.

—¿Y qué pasa con la palabra que os dio a vos?

—Nunca me prometió nada que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir.

Ángela suspiró.

—¿Por qué los hombres son tan tontos? ¿Por qué nunca ven lo que tienen delante de las narices?

—Las mujeres también podemos ser tontas, viendo lo que queremos ver y no la realidad. Y para cuando queremos darnos cuenta es demasiado tarde y ya no hay marcha atrás.

—¿La daríais vos?

—No. Eso es lo peor de todo —Isabella se secó las lágrimas— Hice el trato y debo atenerme a sus consecuencias.

Ángela se quedó inmóvil un instante; luego miró la palangana y después de nuevo a su señora. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Dios mío! ¿No estaréis…?

—Es posible. Aún no lo sé. Aún tardaré un par de semanas en estar segura.

—¿Se lo habéis dicho?

—Todavía no hay nada que decir.

—Pero…

Isabella puso la mano en su brazo.

—Y tú tampoco dirás ni una palabra.

Las dudas que tenía se disiparon cuando llegó la fecha y volvió a faltarle la regla. Además seguía teniendo náuseas. Había conseguido ocultárselo a Emmett, pero saberse encinta era una ansiedad añadida para ella. Y lo que venía a empeorarlo aún más era saber hasta qué punto deseaba tener aquel hijo. Ni siquiera la idea de otro parto difícil le hacía cambiar de opinión, el bebé que llevaba dentro era algo de él que podría retener y amar mucho después de que se hubiera marchado. Pero mezclado con todo eso estaba la convicción de que debía decírselo. Solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado.

Emmett sentía su preocupación, aunque no imaginaba su causa y la atribuía principalmente al anuncio de su partida inminente. La escena seguía fresca en su memoria. Lo cierto era que había sido más duro de lo que quería admitir. Cuando le dijo que iba a echarla de menos no era un mero consuelo para sus sentimientos, sino que para él dejarla iba a suponer un gran dolor, más de lo que se había imaginado al acceder a aquella relación. Ambos sabían que aquello tenía que ocurrir: él era un mercenario, un aventurero, y nunca había fingido ser otra cosa. Además, tenía un deber para con su tripulación.

—Casi hemos terminado —le dijo Benjamin, mirando a dos de los hombres que estaban dando los toques finales al timón— Un día más, y estaremos listos.

Emmett lo miró apretando los dientes y luego miró como él a los dos hombres.

—Sí.

—La fuerza de Drakensburgh está lista también, y parece que funciona a la perfección.

—Eso parece.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora haremos honor al acuerdo que teníamos antes: nos uniremos a Liam.

—Entonces he de ocuparme de organizar las provisiones para nuestro barco.

—Hazlo. Antes de zarpar lo sacaremos al mar para probarlo y asegurarnos de que todo va como debe.

Benjamin sonrió.

—Será una maravilla volver a sentir el mar bajo los pies.

—Sí que lo será.

La decisión no tardó en ser conocida de todos. Cuando Anthony se enteró de que iban a sacar el barco al mar para probarlo los ojillos le brillaron.

—¿Puedo acompañaros, señor?

Su reacción inicial fue la de decirle que no, pero al ver su carita llena de ilusión no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —por encima de la cabeza del niño miró a su madre— No iremos lejos. Costearemos un poco y daremos la vuelta. No correrá peligro.

También su primera intención fue decir que no, pero se lo pensó un poco. No podía tener a Anthony atado a las cintas de su delantal para siempre, que había madurado mucho desde la llegada de Emmett. Y además él no dejaría que le ocurriese nada malo.

—Muy bien.

Anthony sonrió, y las mejillas se le colorearon de ilusión. Juntos salieron al patio, donde la tripulación ya los aguardaba. Las piernecitas de un muchacho de su edad no iban a poder seguir el paso de los adultos, así que se lo subió a hombros. Luego se volvió a Isabella.

—¿Queréis acompañarnos a la bahía?

—Os retrasaría.

—Si me importara, no os lo habría sugerido.

—Bien. Os acompañaré.

Emmett dejó que los hombres fuesen delante y adaptó su paso al de ella. Hablaron poco, pero el silencio era agradable y a Isabella no le importó. Le bastaba con estar los tres juntos. No iba a tener más momentos así, e iba a tener que vivir de ellos durante mucho tiempo. Involuntariamente se echó mano al vientre y la dejó reposar allí un instante. Saber que tenía un hijo creciendo en su interior le dejaba un poso agridulce en la boca. Y además, tenía que hablarle a Emmett de su existencia. La idea de que pudiera perecer en un país extraño sin saber nada de que iba a tener un hijo era insoportable. Tenía que decírselo y pronto.

Cuando llegaron a la bahía, la playa era un hervidero de actividad. La marea había subido, pero el mar estaba tranquilo y un viento ligero de tierra portaba el aroma de la hierba. Las aguas estaban tocadas de dorado donde el sol las rozaba. Emmett dejó al niño sobre la arena y le vieron alejarse por la playa hacia los hombres que estaban aprestando la nave.

—Cuidaré de él —dijo Emmett.

—Lo sé.

Sonrió y la besó en los labios, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Cuando por fin se separaron, él la miró con tristeza.

—Me gustaría poder quedarme y seguir adelante con esto.

Ella miró a su tripulación.

—Las caras de vuestros hombres serían dignas de verse.

—Sí, sobre todo con lo que se me está ocurriendo.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Mejor no pregunto.

—Entonces no me quedará más remedio que explicároslo más tarde. Explicároslo con una demostración, quiero decir.

—Sois incorregible.

—En lo que a vos respecta, lo soy —tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios— Hasta luego, mi señora.

Y echó a andar por la playa. Ella permaneció donde estaba y le vio unirse a los demás. Poco después el gran barco se deslizaba hacia el agua. Anthony estaba en la proa junto Emmett y al verla la saludó enérgicamente. Ella se obligó a sonreír y se despidió con la mano. A lo lejos oyó las órdenes del contramaestre y vio que los remos se elevaban y se hundían en las aguas. Lentamente, el _Sea Wolf_ orzaba y seguía en paralelo a la costa. Isabella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

Emmett permaneció en la proa, la mirada puesta en la figura inmóvil de la playa. Parecía pequeña y de alguna manera muy vulnerable, su soledad más aparente en aquel momento que en ningún otro, lo que removió algo en su interior que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido. Debería haberla subido al barco con ellos. A lo mejor le habría gustado. Desde luego, él sí que habría disfrutado de su compañía. Aún no la había perdido de vista por completo, pero ya la echaba de menos. Mejor no pensar en lo que le haría una ausencia de años.

Capítulo Veinte

Los hombres volvieron a primera hora de la tarde. Isabella los oyó llegar y salió presurosa a recibirlos. Poco a poco se iban acercando y una vez más vio a Anthony subido a hombros de Emmett. Cuando estuvieron ya más próximos y lo dejó en el suelo, el chiquillo salió corriendo hacia ella. Sucio y despeinado, rezumaba felicidad por los cuatro costados y comenzó a darle cumplida cuenta del día. Ella le escuchó con atención. Pronto quedó entendido que había recorrido palmo a palmo el barco, pero en su resumen no oyó nada que pudiera causarle alarma.

Cuando por fin terminó su historia, salió corriendo en busca de Ángela. Isabella miró a Emmett.

—¿Se ha portado bien?

—Perfectamente. Es más: creo que será un gran marinero algún día.

Sus palabras despertaron en ella orgullo y dolor.

—Gracias por haberlo llevado. Por lo que me ha contado, ha disfrutado muchísimo.

—Yo también. Es un buen chico.

—Se os da muy bien.

—Me gustan los niños.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Pues claro.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Respiró hondo y sonrió.

—¿Ha ido bien la prueba del barco?

—Excelente.

—Me alegro.

—Y ahora podría comerme un buey.

—Entonces es buena cosa que la comida esté preparada.

Emmett la rodeó por la cintura y entraron juntos.

En el comedor reinaba la alegría aquella noche, y el aire estaba lleno de risas y animada charla. Isabella se contagió del ambiente. Emmett también parecía sentirse cómodo, hablando y sonriendo, más relajado de lo que lo había estado en los últimos días. Ella también sonreía. Más tarde quizá, cuando estuvieran solos, encontraría las palabras para decirle lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Le complacería saber que había concebido un hijo suyo?

Le sorprendió que no se quedara a beber con sus hombres. Es más: parecía decidido a retirarse, y al recordar sus palabras antes de separarse aquella mañana, el latido del corazón se le aceleró. Claro que también cabía la posibilidad de que se le hubiera olvidado. Aquellas prisas por retirarse podían deberse a la fatiga.

Tardó poco en desechar la segunda posibilidad. En cuanto se quedaron solos la desnudó, se desnudó y la llevó a la cama. Al parecer no había olvidado su conversación de la mañana. Hicieron el amor apasionadamente, con ternura, y ella se le entregó completamente, Intentando grabar cada detalle en su memoria, cada sensación, cada sentimiento del corazón.

Más tarde, deliciosamente satisfecha, ambos permanecieron en silencio y en la oscuridad tumbados en la cama. Tras un momento, Isabella se volvió hacia él y comenzó a hacer dibujos en su pecho con el dedo índice.

—Emmett…

—¿Mm?

—Quiero preguntaros algo.

—¿Qué es, mi señora?

—¿Alguna vez habéis deseado tener más hijos?

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos.

—La vida de un mercenario no es compatible con tener hijos. Son un lazo que ata.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Entonces, ¿no querríais tener hijos que lleven vuestro apellido y continúen vuestro linaje?

—La fama de un hombre le sobrevive.

—¿Y con eso os basta?

—Me ha bastado hasta ahora.

—Entiendo.

Él la miró fijamente, intentando descifrar su expresión.

—No temáis por si os pido hijos, Isabella. Me habéis dejado muy clara vuestra opinión en ese sentido.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No pasa nada. A mí no me molesta que toméis las precauciones necesarias para evitarlo —sonrió, consciente de su tono de tristeza— Es una complicación que ninguno de los dos deseamos, dadas las circunstancias.

Isabella cerró los ojos, agradecida por la oscuridad.

—Como digáis, mi señor.

—En cualquier caso, ya tenéis un hijo, y es un buen muchacho.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No debéis preocuparos por esos pensamientos. Os aseguro que yo no lo hago —la besó en la mejilla— Y ahora, mi señora, es tarde y deberíamos dormir un rato.

Sintió moverse el colchón cuando él se volvió de lado y poco después su respiración se volvió profunda y regular. A su lado, ella estaba despierta, contemplando la oscuridad.

Emmett se despertó temprano y viendo que Isabella seguía profundamente dormida, se levantó con cuidado y se vistió, y mientras lo hacía estuvo recordando su conversación del anoche anterior. Se había dado cuenta de que llevaba unos días preocupada, de modo que aquel asunto debía pesarle en el pensamiento. Le había dado la única respuesta que se sentía capaz de darle, aunque no fuese del todo sincera, pero no quería que se sintiera culpable. En parte se sentía honrado con tan solo saber que había considerado la idea de tener un hijo suyo, sabiendo la antipatía que todo el asunto despertaba en ella. Y no podía culparla por ello. Aun en un matrimonio feliz, un embarazo podía ser peligroso. Las mujeres solían morir en el parto. Los niños perecían también. Por un instante, vio la carita de Vasilii, y luego la de Anthony. El remordimiento y los deseos no cambiaban nada.

Volvió a mirar a la mujer que dormía en la cama con una extraña mezcla de emociones. Aquella breve relación con Isabella le había dado felicidad, más de la que él se esperaba, y por ello estaría en deuda eternamente con ella. Si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, era posible que incluso hubieran podido tener un futuro juntos, construir una familia. Era una idea cautivadora. Si los dioses le dejaban volver algún día, quizá… suspiró. La besó sin apenas rozarla y salió.

Ahora que habían terminado las casas nuevas podía centrar su atención en el viaje inminente, pero extrañamente la sensación de excitación que siempre acompañaba a los preparativos de un viaje no estaba presente. Obligándose a concentrarse, empezó a hacer un inventario mental de las cosas que iban a necesitar. Poco más tarde se lo comunicó a Benjamin.

—No hay problema, mi señor. Encontraremos la mayoría de cosas aquí mismo: pan, cerveza, beicon ahumado y cosas por el estilo.

—Tendremos que comprar en otro sitio pescado ahumado y anguilas —dijo Emmett.

—Hay un buen sitio un poco más lejos, en esta misma costa. Collin y yo lo encontramos un día cuando salimos a patrullar.

—Imagino que comprobasteis la calidad —bromeó.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Solo por reunir información.

—Naturalmente.

—Puedo pedir lo que vayamos a necesitar y luego lo recogemos al pasar. Nos ahorramos el acarreo hasta aquí y la manipulación.

—Cierto. Hazlo así.

—Bien.

Benjamin partió a ocuparse de los detalles y Emmett fue a la herrería para hablar con Eleazar, a quien tenía que hacer un pequeño e importante encargo. Luego fue en busca de Amun.

El viejo guerrero estaba entrenando con Anthony y se quedó observándolos durante un momento. Cuánto iba a echarlos de menos. Había llegado a respetar la serena sabiduría y el entendimiento ágil y penetrante de Amun. Sin su apoyo en Drakensburgh, las cosas habrían sido mucho más difíciles. Y Anthony… suspiró. ¿Qué edad tendría cuando se vieran la próxima vez? ¿Le habría olvidado quizá? La idea no le gustó. A medida que pasaban los días, su partida se estaba cubriendo de inesperadas capas de complejidad. Mejor dejar de darle vueltas de una vez por todas.

Anthony fue el primero en verle y sonrió. Amun siguió la dirección de su mirada y la espada de madera tocó sus costillas.

—¡Tocado! ¡Os he tocado!

—Ha sido un tocado, pillastre —respondió Amun— Me está bien empleado.

Emmett sonrió.

—No deberíais haberos dejado pillar así, sobre todo después de haber visto cómo me lo hacía a mí.

—Lo sé, mi señor —el guerrero miró orgulloso a su protegido— Va a ser un diestro guerrero.

—Ya es muy bueno. Nos ha tocado a los dos, ¿no?

Amun se rio y tras darle al muchacho una palmada en el trasero, le dijo que se fuese a jugar. Cuando ya se había alejado Amun se volvió, serio.

—¿Deseáis hablarme, mi señor?

—Sí —hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras— Dentro de unos días me marcharé, y no hay modo de saber cuánto tiempo estaré ausente. Me complacería saber que vais a cuidar del niño y de su madre.

—Lo he venido haciendo desde que el conde Aro murió, y en ausencia de otro protector, seguiré haciéndolo.

Emmett percibió el reproche y admitió que lo tenía merecido, pero no le ayudó a sentirse mejor.

—Habrá hombres suficientes para proteger Drakensburgh.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero aun así una mujer y un niño solos son muy vulnerables.

—No estarán solos.

Hubo una pausa.

—El chiquillo os aprecia mucho, y os echará de menos.

—Y yo a él.

—Lady Isabella también lamentará hondamente vuestra ausencia.

—Yo también lamentaré no tenerla conmigo.

—No podría ser de otro modo.

El reproche seguía flotando en sus palabras y Emmett apretó los dientes.

—Esta decisión no ha sido fácil de tomar.

—Lo supongo, mi señor.

Emmett se obligó a mirarle a los ojos, aunque no le resultó tan fácil como en otras ocasiones. Por alguna razón se sentía como a contrapié, y cuanto más intentaba justificar sus actos, menos convincente sabía que sonaba. Al mismo tiempo ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía en la obligación de justificarse.

—Volveré algún día.

—Eso debe ser de gran consuelo para ellos —su mirada no flaqueó— Mientras, no temáis. Cuidaré de los dos… ya que vos no podéis hacerlo.

Y con una leve reverencia, se alejó.

Emmett se había quedado sin palabras y le vio marcharse dividido entre el enfado, la incredulidad y otro sentimiento tan incómodo como la culpa.

Isabella permaneció quieta mirando el techo, esperando que la náusea se pasara. Menos mal que Emmett no andaba por allí, porque de otro modo habría sospechado la verdad. Si tenía cuidado, no lo sabría. Dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron sobre la almohada. Qué tonta había sido al creer que pudiera gustarle la idea. El que fuese amable con Anthony no quería decir que quisiera la clase de responsabilidad que acarrea tener un hijo. Además, eso no formaba parte de su acuerdo. Y que su matrimonio hubiese acabado siendo otra cosa era solo culpa suya. Él había sido sincero: nunca le había ofrecido amor. Y ella le había hecho creer que no cabía esperar complicaciones de sus encuentros.

Aquellas cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Ángela se presentó con una taza de manzanilla.

—Para que se os asiente el estómago —explicó.

—Gracias —Isabella se incorporó con cuidado— Me siento un poco mejor.

—Bien —Ángela dejó la taza y la miró con ojo experto— ¿Se lo habéis dicho ya?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

Isabella se echó a llorar.

—Sellamos un acuerdo y no puedo pretender cambiarlo ahora —explicó cuando recuperó la calma.

—Pues le guste o no, los términos de ese acuerdo han cambiado.

—Sí, pero soy yo la responsable de ello.

—Me parece a mí que él tiene la mitad de esa responsabilidad.

—Yo le hice creer que no habría consecuencias. No tiene ni idea. Si hubiera sabido que podía quedarme embarazada, puede que nuestro matrimonio hubiera seguido siendo solo sobre el papel.

Ángela sonrió.

—Sí, y un día los cerdos podrán volar. He visto cómo os mira, y pocas veces he visto a un hombre tan enamorado.

—Dejará de estarlo si se entera.

—¿Qué hombre no se siente complacido de saber que su esposa ha concebido un hijo suyo?

—Dice que los niños son una atadura para un hombre. ¿Y si se lo digo y se siente obligado a quedarse?

—Creía que queríais que se quedara.

—Y lo deseo, pero no por obligación. De ser así, llegaría a odiarme a mí y al niño. Y preferiría perderlo a que eso pasara.

Les quedaba tan poco tiempo que semejante declaración iba a parecer una treta para retenerle, o al menos para conseguir que se sintiera culpable por irse. Y Isabella no deseaba ninguna de las dos cosas. La responsable de aquella situación era ella, y solo ella debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Aunque había sido incapaz de ganarse su amor, tendría a su hijo y cuidaría de él.

Capítulo Veintiuno

Los días que quedaban pasaron rápidamente y Isabella se descubrió deseando que alguna dificultad imprevista retrasara la partida de la nave, pero sus esperanzas fueron vanas. Los preparativos para la salida no experimentaron ningún tropiezo. Por un lado quería encontrarse con Emmett a solas, soltarle toda la verdad y rogarle que se quedara. Pero no hizo nada de todo eso. Si tenía que irse, quería que el último recuerdo que se llevara de ella fuese bueno, de modo que cuando pensara en ella en los meses y años venideros, lo hiciera con cariño. Y quizá deseara volver.

La noche anterior a su partida organizó un banquete en honor a la tripulación del _Sea Wolf_. Se vistió con cuidado para la ocasión, con uno de sus mejores vestidos, ocupó el lugar de honor a su lado y se obligó a interpretar el papel de anfitriona. Fue de lejos el mayor desafío al que se había enfrentado.

Emmett, pendiente de todos los detalles, se dio cuenta de la tensión que se ocultaba detrás de sus sonrisas y la comprendió. Aquella separación no iba a ser fácil para ninguno, y le agradecía que no se la pusiera más difícil de lo que ya era.

Estaba hermosísima, con aquel vestido verde mar que era complemento perfecto para su cabello y sus ojos. Además, era una elección acertada. ¿Habría sido deliberada? Seguramente, sí. Isabella era una mujer muy perspicaz. Belleza, genio e inteligencia formaban una combinación embriagadora. Iba a echarla de menos. Qué difícil iba a ser imaginarse una vida sin ella.

—Estáis preciosa —dijo— Como siempre que me hacéis el honor.

Su mirada la caldeó como solía.

—Es mi deseo complaceros, mi señor.

—No podríais dejar de hacerlo.

—Gracias, mi señor, por el cumplido.

—Es solo la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo cuando sois la quintaesencia de lo que cualquier hombre podría desear?

—¿Para cualquier hombre?

—¿No os complace el pensamiento?

—Preferiría serlo todo para solo uno.

—Sois muy especial en vuestras preferencias.

—No puedo permitirme ser de otro modo.

—Sois para mí más que cualquier otra mujer del mundo podría llegar a ser.

El pulso se le aceleró. Aunque no había hablado de amor, sus palabras le habían ofrecido más de lo que esperaba. Le dolía saber que nunca podría ser dueña de su corazón, pero le agradecía que no hubiera mentido. La amabilidad, la ternura, la dulzura eran cualidades valiosas y raras, y él se las había ofrecido libremente.

No tenía por qué quejarse. Además, solo se puede tener lo que la otra persona está preparada para ofrecer.

Emmett no sentía deseos de permanecer en el comedor aquella noche. Era la última y quería reservármela a ella. Dejó a los demás charlando y bebiendo y la condujo a su cámara. Una vez allí la desvistió lentamente y con cuidado y la condujo a la cama. Aquella vez dejó el candil encendido; quería ver y recordar. A su suave luz la amó tierna y apasionadamente.

Y a cambio ella se lo dio todo, excitante y sensual, el sueño, la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Sus caricias eran deliberadas, destinadas a recordar todos los rincones de su cuerpo, a llenarse la cabeza con las impresiones de los sentidos, cada fibra de su ser pendiente solo de él. Su tacto, su sabor, su olor llenaban y creaban deseo y añoranza. Y la noche se volvió un nido, un mundo en sí mismo donde nada más existía y donde el tiempo había quedado suspendido.

Más tarde se quedaron adormilados, hasta que la mutua necesidad volvió a unirlos, aquella vez con pasión fiera. De nuevo no se guardó nada, igualando y respondiendo a su deseo, satisfaciéndolo y llenándose a cambio, ávida de cada momento compartido.

La noche estaba ya muy avanzada cuando se durmió. Emmett estuvo un rato contemplándola, bebiéndose los detalles de su rostro, cada línea, cada curva, cada sombra, y grabándolas todas en su memoria. El sueño había borrado todo rastro de tensión en sus facciones y estaba llena de paz, casi como una niña, igualmente vulnerable. Suspiró. No iba a serlo. Él se había ocupado de ello. Drakensburgh quedaba bien defendida, pero saberlo no aligeraba su espíritu, ni disipaba el humor raro y taciturno que se había vuelto a apoderar de él. Y al mismo tiempo le ahogaba la sensación de haber vivido ya aquella misma situación. Las circunstancias habían sido distintas, pero la sensación de culpa era exactamente la misma… la culpa y el dolor de corazón.

Lenta y casi imperceptiblemente, el alba gris se fue colando por las grietas de las contraventanas. Isabella apartó la sensación de mareo que se había apoderado de su estómago. Había decidido despedirse en Drakensburgh antes de que Emmett y sus hombres salieran hacia el barco. El valor solo le alcanzaría de ese modo, ya que no se sentía capaz de ver partir la nave. Anthony le había pedido permiso para ir con Amun a ver la partida en la playa. El chiquillo no había dicho mucho al respecto, pero se había mostrado más callado últimamente. Sabía que él también iba a echar de menos a Emmett, aunque por distintas razones, y daba gracias a Dios por la presencia incombustible de Amun. Él sería su roca como antes lo fue de ella.

Acudió al comedor y allí se despidió de los hombres. Celebraron una comida breve y tuvieron poco tiempo para discursos. La atmósfera era distendida, pero se notaba en los rostros de los marinos su deseo de partir. Aunque no se le notaba en la expresión, seguro que Emmett también lo estaba. Si lo disimulaba era seguramente para ahorrarle a ella el verlo. La aventura le esperaba. El mar convocaba a sus hombres; palpitaba en su sangre y empujaba sus corazones. No podía competir con eso. Reconocerlo fue un trago muy amargo.

Cuando concluyó la comida los hombres se reunieron fuera, cada hombre con sus pertrechos de guerra. Un pequeño grupo de artesanos y sirvientes se había reunido para mirar, entre ellos Eleazar y Carlisle. El carpintero contemplaba hosco todo el proceso.

—Vamos a echar de menos a lord Emmett.

Eleazar asintió.

—Y que lo digas. Y no solo mi señora. La gente lo encuentra muy distinto a su primer marido.

—Seguro que ella también.

—¿Sabes que fue él quien supervisó la reconstrucción de las casas que fueron quemadas?

—Sí —contestó Carlisle— Aro no lo habría hecho ni en mil años.

—No, pero el destino no siempre hace nobles a quienes se lo merecen, ¿verdad?

Emmett condujo a Isabella a un aparte donde no pudieran ser oídos, y volviéndose hacia ella, la sujetó suavemente por los hombros.

—Es la hora.

—Sí.

Había tanto por decir, pero todo se resumió en una verdad muy simple:

—Os voy a echar de menos, Isabella.

«Pero no lo bastante», se dijo.

—Y yo a vos, mi señor. Rezaré para que volváis sano y salvo.

—Y volveré —hizo una pausa— Mi hogar está aquí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Lo dudáis? Cuando llegué aquí no podía imaginarme lo duro que sería marcharme.

El dolor que había contenido tanto tiempo se tornó en algo muy parecido a la rabia.

—Con qué ligereza decís eso, Emmett.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Ligereza?

—Si este fuera vuestro hogar, si de verdad os importáramos Anthony y yo, no os marcharíais.

—Siempre supisteis que iba a ocurrir, Isabella.

—Y eso os exonera ahora, ¿no?

—Nunca os he engañado.

—No. Os engañáis vos mismo.

—¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

—Lo sabéis muy bien. Todas esas palabras altisonantes sobre el deber que os une a vuestro barco y a vuestra tripulación no es más que la excusa tras la que os ocultáis.

—¿Ocultarme? ¿De qué?

—Del compromiso.

—He cumplido el compromiso contraído con Drakensburgh —frunció el ceño— La plaza queda bien defendida.

Ella lo miró, furiosa.

—Seguís evitando el problema, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué problema?

—El mismo que evitasteis cuando dejasteis a Rosalie y a Vasilii.

Emmett palideció.

—No sabéis nada de eso.

—Yo creo que sí. ¿Con qué excusa los engañasteis a ellos?

—Basta, Isabella.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿Os duele la verdad?

—Su pérdida no ha dejado de dolerme, si es eso lo que queríais saber.

—¡Lo que os duele es la culpa! Evitasteis el compromiso que representaban en nombre de una dudosa aventura.

—Y he tenido tiempo más que suficiente después de arrepentirme.

—Y sin embargo estáis a punto de volver a hacerlo.

Él contuvo el aliento.

—No es esa la razón por la que he de marcharme.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No es que os aterra la alternativa? Porque si no os marcháis, tendríais que darlo todo, y no solo unas cuantas migajas de vez en cuando para apaciguar vuestra conciencia.

Él palideció, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Benjamin lo llamó.

—Tenemos que irnos, mi señor, si queremos zarpar con la marea.

—Enseguida voy.

Los hombres echaron a andar hacia la puerta. Él miró a Isabella en silencio.

—Será mejor que os vayáis. La marea no espera.

—No quiero que nos separemos así.

—Idos.

—Adiós, Isabella.

—Adiós, Emmett.

Con el corazón destrozado le vio dar media vuelta y unirse a sus hombres. Contuvo el deseo de llamarle; además, no habría vuelto. Si es que antes no estaba deseoso de partir, ahora lo estaría después de oír sus palabras. Su intención era contenerse, pero al final no lo había conseguido, y el resultado era que lo había alejado para siempre. Lo más probable era que no volviese nunca más, y solo ella era culpable.

Lo vio volverse una vez, pero no sonrió ni le hizo ningún otro gesto de reconocimiento. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y a través de ellas los vio llegar a la puerta y unirse al variopinto grupo de gente que había abandonado temporalmente sus quehaceres para verlos partir. Corrió hasta la empalizada y subió por la escalera de mano para ver salir a la procesión. Entre la gente vio a Amun y a Anthony. El niño miró hacia atrás y al verla levantó la mano. Ella lo saludó también. El chiquillo se volvió y siguieron avanzando. Isabella identificó la figura alta que iba en cabeza.

—Adiós, amor mío —murmuró— Que la suerte viaje contigo.

La procesión había desaparecido ya cuando ella bajó de la empalizada.

Emmett no pudo recordar después la marcha hasta el barco ni habló con nadie durante el camino. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Isabella. Su ataque había sido tan repentino e inesperado que le había dejado impresionado. Cuando la sorpresa inicial se pasó, lo que quedó fue tristeza e ira. No era ese el modo en que quería separarse de ella, pero no había sido culpa suya. Ella lo había elegido así.

Vio cómo sus hombres comenzaban a colocar sus cosas en el _Sea Wolf_ y se volvió a Anthony, quien junto con Amun habían seguido todo el proceso. El chiquillo lo miraba con ojos solemnes.

—¿Puedo acompañaros?

—No. Lo siento.

—¿Cundo sea mayor podré?

—Cuando seas mayor.

Anthony tragó saliva.

—¿Volveréis a buscarme?

—Volveré. Mientras, espero que practiques con la espada y que escuches atentamente todo lo que Amun te diga.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

—Bien. Puesto que has aprendido ya más sobre armas, estás preparado para tener esto.

De la manga sacó una pequeña daga, una miniatura hermosamente labrada réplica de su propia daga, con su vaina de cuero. Anthony la miró y luego al hombre que la sostenía.

Emmett asintió.

—Ten.

Con cuidado, casi como si temiera que se fuese a evaporar en un instante, el muchacho extendió la mano y la sacó de su funda.

—¡Qué bonita! ¿De verdad es para mí?

—Sí. Se la encargué al herrero. La hoja corta, así que ten cuidado.

Anthony lo miró con las mejillas sonrosadas de placer.

—Gracias, padre. Es maravillosa.

Emmett se lo quedó mirando y luego a Amun por encima de su cabeza. Pero el rostro del guerrero seguía impasible. Sin darse cuenta, al menos en apariencia, de lo que acababa de decir, el chiquillo hizo un par de movimientos experimentales con el cuchillo, admirando el reflejo de la luz en el metal bruñido. Luego la guardó con cuidado en su funda.

—¿Me ayudáis a ponérmela al cinto?

Emmett carraspeó.

—Claro.

Esperó a que el niño se quitara la pequeña espada de madera y se la entregara a Amun y poniéndose de rodillas se la colocó. Anthony contemplaba el efecto.

—Me queda bien.

—Sí.

—La llevaré siempre —Anthony miró a Amun— Mira, Amun. ¿A que es bonita?

—Mucho. Es un regalo generoso. Sois un niño afortunado.

—Ahora entre los dos podremos proteger Drakensburgh, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

Anthony le ofreció a Emmett su pequeña espada de madera.

—Para vos. Para que no olvidéis vuestra promesa de volver.

Emmett aceptó el ofrecimiento y se la colgó de su cinturón. A duras penas consiguió sonreír.

—No lo olvidaré.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, lo llamaron desde la nave.

—Estamos preparados, mi señor.

—Enseguida voy —puso la mano en el hombro del chiquillo e inclinó la cabeza mirando a Amun— Cuidaos.

Y echó a andar hacia el barco que le aguardaba.

Amun y el muchacho se quedaron viendo cómo embarcaba la tripulación. Entonces los remos comenzaron su movimiento y el _Sea Wolf_ empezó a alejarse en paralelo a la costa. A medida que se fue haciendo más pequeño en la distancia, el grupo de espectadores te retiró de nuevo hacia Drakensburgh. Amun y Anthony salieron tras ellos. Nadie reparó en el grupo de soldados a caballo que se había reunido al final de la playa.

La primera pista de su presencia fue el retumbar de sus cascos sobre la hierba. Amun miró por encima del hombro. Los jinetes se acercaban a gran velocidad. El sol reverberaba en sus cascos y cotas de malla. Frunció el ceño. Entonces vio brillar sus espadas desenvainadas y las puntas de sus lanzas inclinadas en posición de ataque. Un juramento escapó de sus labios. Ocultó a Anthony tras de sí y avisó al resto mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Casi todos los presentes iban desarmados a excepción de las pequeñas dagas que portaban al cinto. Algunos echaron a correr, y aquellos que tenían un arma plantaron cara a la amenaza hasta que los primeros caballos llegaron a ellos y el aire se llenó de gritos de terror y de dolor. La matanza fue rápida e implacable y en un momento la hierba quedó sembrada de cadáveres. Amun dio buena cuenta de dos jinetes antes de que otros tres lo cercaran. Peleó valientemente, pero no tenía montura y su pericia tenía un límite. El primer golpe le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo. El segundo, en el costado. Se tambaleó mirando a sus enemigos. Entonces reconoció al líder.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado.

Raoul contestó con una mueca.

—Te haces descuidado, viejo.

—Mejor descuidado que un perro cobarde y traicionero como tú.

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Acabas de pronunciar tu último insulto.

Espoleó su caballo con la espada en alto. Amun intentó bloquear el golpe, pero el dolor y la pérdida de sangre le habían debilitado y la espada mortal atravesó su defensa y alcanzó su objetivo. Anthony gritó y sin pensar en los caballos de guerra y en las armas que volaban corrió junto a su protector y cayó de rodillas a su lado.

—¡Amun! ¡Amun!

El viejo guerrero no contestó y Anthony rompió a llorar, pero una manaza enorme le agarró por el cuello de la túnica, alzándole en el aire. El chiquillo pataleó y se resistió cuanto pudo, pero su captor le propinó un golpe en la cara. Segundos después lo lanzaba boca abajo sobre el borrén de la silla de montar. Raoul gritó a sus compañeros, y todos ellos volvieron grupas y se alejaron por donde habían llegado.

Capítulo Veintidós

Cuando el _Sea Wolf_ ciñó las rocas que formaban el cabo, la bahía desapareció de su vista. Emmett apretó los dientes y miró hacia el horizonte, hacia la línea de la costa que se extendía paralela a su costado de babor. Era una vista hermosa y en otras condiciones habría disfrutado con ella, lo mismo que con el olor a sal de la brisa y el movimiento del barco bajo sus pies. Aquella mañana el verde de las aguas era el de los ojos de Isabella. Esa idea despertó otras, íntimas y sensuales, y por un momento se sintió sobrecogido por la sensación de pérdida. Luego experimentó una punzada de ira por el recuerdo amargo de su separación, que dolía como una herida abierta. Respiró hondo intentando recuperar su equilibrio mental, centrarse en lo que le había guiado aquellos últimos cinco años, pero de alguna manera su objetivo se había desvanecido como una boya entra la niebla. La confusión que dejó tras de sí le resultaba inquietante, un sentimiento que le inspiraba repugnancia.

—Tenemos por delante un buen día, mi señor.

Miró a Benjamin, que estaba al timón.

—Sí, lo es.

—Si se mantiene así, podemos darnos por satisfechos.

—Desde luego.

Benjamin señaló con la cabeza una pequeña cala que se veía en la distancia.

—Ahí es donde vamos a recoger los arenques, mi señor.

—Bien.

—El hombre me dijo que los tendría preparados.

—Perfecto.

—Apenas tardaremos media hora.

Emmett no respondió. Se limitó a mirar hacia la playa. Pero no era capaz de ver nada, solo la expresión dolorida de Isabella al dejarla. El recuerdo le dolía como el corte de un cuchillo, pero no tanto como sus palabras: «si de verdad os importáramos Anthony y yo, no os marcharíais». Parpadeó varias veces. La línea de la costa volvió a aparecer.

Benjamin lo miró preocupado.

—¿Os encontráis bien, mi señor?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Tenéis una expresión rara en la cara.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Olvídate de mi cara y concéntrate en dirigir el maldito barco.

Lamentó haber pronunciado aquellas palabras apenas unos segundos después.

—Perdóname, Benjamin —suspiró— No sé de nadie más que sepa soportar mi mal humor como lo haces tú.

—Es comprensible. Nunca es fácil dejar atrás a una mujer.

La exactitud del comentario le llegó hondo y tuvo la impresión de haber vivido ya aquella situación. Pero en aquella ocasión había algo diferente: esta vez, su mujer sabía quién era él; se lo había advertido desde el principio.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo —continuó Benjamin—, pero una buena escaramuza ayuda siempre a volver a los orígenes.

Emmett contempló el mar que los rodeaba, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no despertaba en él la sensación de anticipación que antes experimentaba. La idea de unirse a Liam debería haber despertado su entusiasmo, pero no era así, lo mismo que tampoco lo era perder la vida peleando en la guerra de otros. «Vuestra muerte no cambiará el pasado». Isabella tenía razón, pero su deseo de morir no tenía que ver con cambiar el pasado, sino con expiar el sentimiento de culpa. «Puede que haya llegado el momento de que os perdonéis…» la garganta se le cerró. Era demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón a Rosalie o a Vasilii. «¿Con qué excusa los engañasteis a ellos?» Tragó saliva. «Lo que os duele es la culpa». El veneno de esas palabras le hacía daño, pero no podía darle la espalda a la verdad que contenían, como tampoco podía fingir que las cosas fuesen distintas en aquella ocasión. Solo las excusas eran nuevas.

¿Acaso al casarse con Isabella no había tenido preparada de antemano la vía de escape, disfrazándola de sinceridad y honradez? «Esto es lo que estoy preparado para daros y nada más. Lo tomáis o lo dejáis. Las demás responsabilidades me tienen muy ocupado». Pero ella no había sospechado nada, y se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. Había confiado en él. Y ahora se había quedado sola. Agarró la empuñadura de la pequeña espada de madera que llevaba al cinto. «Para que no olvidéis vuestra promesa». El rechazo hacia sí mismo creció. Tenía ya veintisiete años, pero no era muy distinto al joven egoísta y testarudo que era antes, que no prestaba atención a nada salvo a sus propios deseos, que daba por sentado el afecto de los demás como si fuese su obligación. Era valiente en el combate, pero un cobarde en las cosas que importaban. «No puedo prometeros amor eterno…» porque entonces, como había dicho Isabella, tendría que ofrecerse entero, incondicionalmente y para siempre, y no había sido lo bastante hombre para hacerlo. Amar era ser vulnerable, arriesgarse a padecer dolores más fuertes que cualquier herida en la batalla, y por eso le temía. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. En lugar de enfrentarse a sus temores había abandonado a quienes más lo necesitaban y había permitido que otros hombres cargasen con sus responsabilidades.

Llegar a esa conclusión era como tener una hoja de acero clavada en las entrañas. ¿Había llegado el momento de que se perdonara? Si pretendía ser digno de ese perdón, tendría que ganárselo. Miró a Benjamin.

—Virad por avante. Volvemos.

Isabella intentaba concentrarse en la manga desgarrada que estaba zurciendo pero su cabeza se negaba a cooperar porque estaba llena de pensamientos de Emmett. Sus últimas palabras habían estado cargadas de ira, unas palabras que ya lamentaba amargamente. Su ausencia había dejado un vacío que nada podría llenar. Los años venideros se le antojaban desiertos, sin posibilidad de consuelo excepto el que recibiera de su hijo. Era todo lo que le quedaba.

La entrada de un guardia la sacó de aquellos sombríos pensamientos.

—Mi señora, lord James está en la puerta.

—¿James… aquí?

—Sí, mi señora.

Incredulidad e incomodidad se mezclaron.

—¿Trae a su ejército con él?

—No. Solo un pequeño séquito de media docena de hombres.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Dice que desea hablar con vos, mi señora. ¿Le hago pasar?

—Solo a él. Que sus hombres esperen fuera.

—No sé qué intenciones trae.

—Decidle que entregue sus armas.

El guardia hizo una leve inclinación y salió. Ángela movió la cabeza.

—Después de lo ocurrido, no creo que James acceda a dejar sus armas y a entrar solo.

—Debe tener una buena razón para haber venido hasta aquí. Será mejor que averigüe qué es.

Al momento las puertas se abrieron y un solo jinete entró. Iba desarmado, ya que debía haberse imaginado que no le iban a franquear el paso de otro modo. Isabella lo esperó sola delante del salón. Avanzaba al paso, aparentemente tranquilo, casi como se tratara de una visita de cortesía. La incomodidad de Isabella creció.

James paró su caballo a unos metros de ella y ninguno de los dos habló. Luego le vio sonreír.

—Tenéis buen aspecto, Isabella.

—¿Qué queréis, James? ¿Por qué habéis venido?

—Directa como siempre. Bueno, quizás sea lo mejor. Dadas las circunstancias, podemos ahorrarnos las formalidades.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

—Sé que el _Sea Wolf_ zarpó esta mañana. Si ese vikingo os tuviera en estima, no se habría marchado.

—No pretendáis juzgarlo.

—No se merece vuestra lealtad.

—Yo la concedo a quien me parece oportuno —espetó.

—No os merece… ni a vos, ni al grupo que acudió a despedirlo. Vuestro hijo estaba entre ellos, ¿verdad?

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué interés tenéis en mi hijo?

—Considerable, os lo aseguro —hizo una pausa— Hasta el punto de que ahora está bajo mi protección.

Isabella palideció.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué habéis hecho con él?

—No temáis. Está a salvo.

—¿Qué queréis, James? Hablad de una vez.

—Lo que siempre he querido, Isabella.

—Hablad claro. ¿Cuál es el precio de la vida de mi hijo?

—Vos.

—¿Mi vida por la suya? La entregaré gustosa.

—Un noble sentimiento que os honra. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que pretendo.

—¿Entonces?

—Renunciaréis al matrimonio con el vikingo y os casaréis conmigo. Las tierras de Drakensburgh se unirán a las mías.

Isabella tuvo la impresión de haberse vuelto de piedra.

—¿Y si me niego?

—No volveréis a ver con vida a vuestro hijo.

—Y si doy la orden, vos no saldréis con vida de aquí.

James asintió.

—Es posible, pero entonces mi muerte precipitará la suya.

Debería haberlo previsto.

—Por eso habéis entrado con toda tranquilidad.

—Exacto. Pero nadie tiene por qué morir.

—James, os lo ruego: dejadle marchar.

—Tenéis una hora para decidiros —sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los de ella— Vendréis sola a Beranhold y os presentaréis ante mi puerta. De lo contrario…

Isabella movió la cabeza.

—No podéis ser tan cruel.

—No acostumbro a hablar en vano, Isabella. Si no os avenís a razones, os enviaré una prueba de lo serio que puedo ser… un dedo de Anthony, o una oreja quizá. Su muerte no será rápida —hizo una pausa y vio cómo empezaba a llorar— Pero si hacéis lo que os he dicho, no se le tocará ni un cabello. La decisión es vuestra.

—¿Qué decisión?

Tiró de las riendas.

—Una hora, Isabella. Os estaré esperando.

Dio media vuelta a su caballo y avanzó despacio hasta la puerta. Abrieron y salió. Unos segundos y Isabella oyó las pisadas de los caballos al alejarse.

Emmett y sus hombres estaban ya cerca de la orilla cuando vieron a los buitres volar en círculos.

—¿Qué les interesará tanto? —preguntó Ephraim.

—Ovejas muertas, o una vaca —respondió Collin.

—Debe haber muerto hace un instante.

—¿Y eso?

Ephraim suspiró.

—Porque no estaban ahí cuando nos marchamos.

Emmett no dijo nada, pero un presentimiento le hizo desear llegar cuanto antes a la orilla.

—Iremos a investigar —dijo Benjamin.

Dejaron a media docena de hombres a cargo del barco y atravesando las dunas llegaron a la bahía poco después. Entonces fue cuando vieron la razón de tantos carroñeros. La arena estaba llena de cadáveres, y con ver a unos cuantos les bastó para saber qué había ocurrido.

Brady frunció el ceño.

—Son gentes de Drakensburgh.

—Iban desarmados —añadió Benjamin— La mayoría de las heridas son por la espalda. Los atacaron por sorpresa y los abatieron cuando intentaban huir.

Emmett asintió.

—Eso parece.

Siguieron inspeccionando hasta que de pronto Collin se detuvo y gritó:

—¡Aquí!

Sus compañeros acudieron corriendo para ver el cuerpo que tenía ante los pies.

—¡Es Amun! —exclamó Ephraim.

Los otros intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, pero la de Emmett se endureció mientras veía las terribles heridas, cubiertas de sangre seca y moscas. Muy cerca había otros dos hombres armados. El viejo guerrero había vendido cara la piel, y saberlo le llenó de rabia.

—Era un hombre valiente y de honor, y se ha ganado un lugar junto a Odín.

—Que es más de lo que se podrá decir de los cobardes que han hecho esto —murmuró Collin, mirando a su alrededor.

—Pagarán por ello —sentenció Emmett.

Ephraim asintió.

—Pagarán, mi señor. Ni en sus peores pesadillas habrán podido imaginar lo que van a sufrir cuando los encontremos.

Sus hombres corearon aquellas palabras. Entonces Brady miró en torno a sí.

—Si Amun está aquí, ¿dónde está el niño?

El silencio respondió a sus palabras, y en el rostro de aquellos curtidos guerreros se dibujó el horror que implicaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. Los nudillos de Emmett se volvieron blancos de tanto apretar la empuñadura de la espada.

—Anthony —murmuró. Luego, mirando a sus hombres, dijo—: encontradle. Encontrad a mi hijo.

Siguieron buscando para cubrir toda la zona. Emmett iba junto a ellos, pasando de un cuerpo al otro y sintiendo el corazón como de plomo dentro del pecho. Solo en otra ocasión había conocido un dolor como aquel. Tragó saliva. ¿Se habría enterado ya Isabella? Pensar en su dolor le golpeó. Debía estarle culpando a él, y con toda la razón. No podía haber perdón para aquello.

Examinaron a todas las víctimas de aquella matanza, pero sin éxito.

—El niño no está, mi señor —dijo Benjamin.

Emmett respiró hondo y parte del miedo que había estado sintiendo se disipó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Seguro. El resto de los cadáveres son de adultos.

—A lo mejor escapó aprovechando la confusión —sugirió Ephraim.

—Quizá. El cualquier caso, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. Vamos a Drakensburgh.

Cubrieron la distancia corriendo y llegaron a sus puertas poco después. La expresión de los guardias revelaba un tremendo desconcierto, pero rápidamente abrieron las puertas y dieron la bienvenida a los guerreros. Emmett se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que le hiciesen un breve resumen de lo ocurrido, lo cual no sirvió para mejorar su humor, y salió a todo correr en busca de Isabella.

Pero cuando llegó a sus aposentos los halló vacíos. Solo Ángela estaba allí, y sus ojos hinchados y la cara manchada por las lágrimas hablaron más que mil palabras. Cuando oyó sus pasos y alzó la mirada, lo contempló como quien se enfrenta a un fantasma. Luego rompió a llorar. Emmett la sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Dónde está lady Isabella? ¿Y Anthony?

—Se ha… ido.

—¿Adónde?

Tardó unos segundos en calmarse lo imprescindible para poder hablar y explicarle lo que había pasado. Emmett se quedó blanco, y el corazón volvió a llenársele de ira y temor.

—¿Cuánto hace que se ha marchado?

—Poco, mi señor.

Corrió a los establos. Cinco minutos después salía disparado hacia Beranhold. El caballo estaba fresco y era rápido, y Emmett rogó a todos los dioses que conocía que le permitieran alcanzar a Isabella antes de que llegase a su destino. Imaginar su miedo y su dolor era pura tortura, y la rabia que sentía se dirigía mayormente contra sí mismo. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable y lo había empeorado todo.

Azuzó al caballo hasta que el animal devoró las leguas a galope tendido. Al coronar la siguiente colina lo refrenó un poco para mirar a su alrededor. El corazón se le hundió aún más al no ver ni rastro de ella. Y cuando estaba ya a punto de renunciar a toda esperanza, le pareció ver movimiento en la distancia y vio al otro caballo a media legua de distancia. Apretando los dientes volvió a lanzar a su caballo hacia delante. Aun no era demasiado tarde. La alcanzaría.

Isabella se sentía demasiado hundida en el desánimo como para darse cuenta de que otro caballo la seguía hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente encima. Con un sobresalto de temor salió de su ensimismamiento. ¿Sería un hombre de James? ¿Habría sido todo un ardid para hacerla salir de Drakensburgh y matarla? Se inclinó hacia delante y espoleó a su montura, pero el otro animal era más grande y más rápido y enseguida se puso a su nivel. El jinete se escoró y tiró de las riendas de ambos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de quién era y la emoción estuvo a punto de hacerla caer.

—¡Emmett!

Ver su trémula sonrisa le hirió más que las lágrimas.

—Isabella, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

—James se ha llevado a Anthony.

—Lo sé. Ángela me lo ha dicho —hizo una pausa mientras la miraba a los ojos— Cuando me dijo que os habíais marchado temí que fuera demasiado tarde ya, pero los dioses han respondido a mis plegarias.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Creía que no volvería a veros.

—¿Podréis perdonarme por haberme marchado?

—No hay nada que perdonar, Emmett. Habéis hecho lo que me dijisteis que ibais a hacer.

—He sido un majadero, y no es la primera vez. Ya he perdido una esposa y un hijo por mi egoísmo ciego, y no pienso cometer de nuevo el mismo error.

—Una vez me dijisteis que no os quedaríais para siempre.

—Cuando lo dije no sabía hasta qué punto iba a crecer lo que siento por vos. Después de lo que me ocurrió la primera vez, intenté no volver a comprometer mis sentimientos. Tenía miedo. Y entonces aparecisteis en mi vida y todo cambió. Intenté convencerme de que no era así, pero cuando esta mañana me alejé de vos, me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo los dictados de mi cabeza y no los de mi corazón.

—He deseado desde hace tanto tiempo tener un lugar en vuestro corazón.

—Ya lo tenéis, Isabella… vos y Anthony.

—Me alegro. El tiempo que he pasado con vos ha sido el más feliz de mi vida. Y no solo yo. Anthony también os quería.

Sus palabras le abrieron en corazón de par en par. Quizá quedase esperanza. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había empleado un tiempo pasado.

—Lo recuperaremos, os lo prometo.

—Ya solo hay un modo de asegurar su seguridad —dijo con voz neutra.

Otros segundos transcurrieron antes de que cayera en la cuenta de lo que quería decir y la miró incrédulo.

—No pretenderéis consentir con los que James os ha pedido.

—Me dio una hora, Emmett, y casi ha pasado ya.

—No voy a permitir que vayáis.

—Debéis hacerlo.

—¡Jamás!

—Si no me presento, James está decidido a mutilar e incluso a matar a mi hijo.

—¿Y si lo hacéis?

—Anthony vivirá.

La expresión de la mirada de Emmett se volvió de acero.

—¿Cuáles fueron exactamente los términos de su ultimátum?

Respiró hondo.

—Que renunciase a mi matrimonio con vos y me casara con él.

Sus palabras cayeron en un pozo de silencio.

—Entiendo —musitó al fin.

—No hay otra opción ya.

—No permitiré que lo hagáis, Isabella.

—Es demasiado tarde, Emmett.

—No lo es. Encontraré el modo.

—Este es el único modo.

—Nos os entregaré a las zarpas de James.

—Nunca seré suya, pero si me queréis, tenéis que dejarme ir.

Emmett palideció.

—¿Es lo que queréis?

Isabella consiguió mirarle a los ojos.

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que debo hacer. Yo debo entregarme a él y vos debéis volver a vuestro barco.

Un músculo le tembló en la cara.

—¿Huir?

—Por mi bien y por el de Anthony debéis iros… vos y toda la tripulación. James respetará al resto de la población de Drakensburgh si lo hacéis.

—¿Igual que respetó a Amun?

Entonces fue ella quien palideció.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—Debía estar protegiendo a Anthony, pero los hombres de James lo asesinaron igualmente.

Isabella contuvo las lágrimas.

—¿Lo han matado? —balbució.

—Sí, junto a todos los pobres desgraciados que iban con él y que no portaban arma alguna.

—Entonces, no existe la piedad.

—Es una cualidad que los hombres como James no conocen —respondió.

—Tenéis razón, y por eso debo ir. Es la única esperanza que tengo de salvar a mi hijo.

La resolución de su tono le heló el alma y supo que no iba a poder disuadirla. Amor, miedo, horror se mezclaron con admiración por su espíritu y su valor. Reuniendo los restos del propio, soltó las riendas del caballo.

—Entonces, cada uno de nosotros ha de hacer lo que debe hacer.

—Adiós, Emmett —consiguió sonreír— Nunca olvidaré que volvisteis.

Y tocando los flancos del caballo con los talones, se puso en marcha. Él permaneció inmóvil, viendo cómo se alejaba hasta que se perdió tras la cresta de la siguiente colina. La desesperación se infló como una vela y, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, un aullido visceral que salió de los más hondo inflamó el viento, contando su historia de rabia, dolor y pérdida.

Capítulo Veintitrés

Isabella avanzaba despacio, hacia la fortaleza de Beranhold, vislumbrando primero las torres que guardaban la entrada y después la alta empalizada que continuaba a cada lado. Sobre la puerta flameaba el estandarte de James: un oso negro amenazante sobre campo rojo. Apretó con fuerza las riendas. En algún lugar de aquella lúgubre residencia estaba Anthony, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Recorrió los veinte pasos que la separaban de la puerta. Se oyeron voces masculinas y el gran portón se abrió. Respiró hondo, aminoró la marcha y pasó ante la mirada burlona de los guardias sin mirar a izquierda ni a derecha. Detrás de ella se cerró la puerta y colocaron una enorme tranca para asegurarla. Apretó los dientes. Por un instante se sintió transportada a su llegada a Drakensburgh para casarse con Aro, pero el hombre que la aguardaba era James, flanqueado por Raoul y media docena más de hombres. Tiró de las riendas y esperó, con el corazón en la garganta buscando a Anthony. No lo vio por ningún lado.

James dejó atrás a sus secuaces y se acercó.

—Lady Isabella, sed bienvenida —el tono era cortés, pero le traicionaba la sonrisa burlona que lo acompañaba— ¿Queréis desmontar, por favor?

Desmontó y se acercó a él.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo, mi señora —respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia el salón— ¿Entramos?

Al pasar el grupo de hombres la miraron con descaro y sus sonrisas se volvieron lascivas. Raoul hizo ante ella una exagerada reverencia y ella, irguiéndose, entró en el salón. La golpeó de inmediato el olor acre a carne asada y suciedad mezclada con olor a perro, orina y sudor de hombre. El estómago se le encogió. Dos enormes canes abandonaron su lugar junto a la chimenea y avanzaron gruñendo, gruñidos que se transformaron en aullidos de dolor cuando James les propinó una patada en las costillas. Dio una orden y los animales huyeron con el rabo entre las patas. Isabella tragó saliva, conteniendo el asco y el miedo. James se volvió a ella.

—¿Deseáis tomar una copa de vino, mi señora?

—No.

—Entonces iremos directamente al asunto que nos ocupa.

Con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir, le miró a los ojos.

—No haré nada hasta que no haya visto que mi hijo está a salvo.

James guardó silencio fingiendo deliberar, y durante un terrible instante temió que fuese a negarse, pero al final le vio asentir.

—Muy bien. Seguidme.

Sujetándola fuertemente por un brazo la condujo hasta una puerta trasera. El aire fresco fue una bendición tras el nauseabundo hedor del salón y tuvo que apretar el paso para poder seguir la zancada de su captor. La condujo no a otro edificio como ella esperaba, sino a una zona abierta que quedaba detrás. Sola en mitad del patio había una jaula de madera, y en un rincón vio una figurita pequeña y solitaria. El corazón de Isabella se detuvo.

—¿Anthony? —furiosa, se volvió hacia James— ¿Cómo os atrevéis a tratar así a mi hijo?

Él contestó sin inquietarse lo más mínimo.

—El remedio a esta situación está en vos.

La pequeña figura se levantó insegura.

—¿Madre?

De un tirón se soltó de la mano de James y cruzó el patio para caer de rodillas junto a los barrotes. Anthony se lanzó hacia ella y se agarró a sus manos. Tenía la carita sucia de llorar y estaba manchado y despeinado, pero no parecía que le hubieran herido.

—¡Madre, eres tú!

Isabella se tragó las lágrimas.

—Sí, soy yo, amor mío. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

—¡Han matado a Amun, mamá! Le hirieron por todas partes.

Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando controlar las emociones que la asaltaban.

—Lo sé, amor mío, y lo siento muchísimo.

—¿Has venido para llevarme a casa?

—Anthony, yo…

No terminó la frase al notar la sombra de James junto a ellos.

—Ahora esta va a ser tu casa, muchacho —dijo, mirando a la madre— Cuánto tiempo vayas a seguir vivo dependerá de tu madre.

Y tiró de su brazo para obligarla a levantarse. El miedo le atenazaba la garganta, pero la furia lo acalló momentáneamente.

—Liberadlo, James.

—Cuando hayáis cumplido mis condiciones.

—Si estoy aquí es porque estoy dispuesta a cumplirlas.

—Hay una más que no mencioné antes.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Dentro de poco las criadas os prepararán para la boda. Luego, delante de todos mis hombres, renunciaréis a vuestro actual matrimonio y me tomaréis por marido. Esta noche acudiréis por voluntad propia a mi lecho…

Incapaz de contenerse más, Isabella le interrumpió:

—Podréis tenerme en vuestro lecho, pero nunca me encontraréis bien dispuesta hacia vos.

Él continuó como si no hubiera hablado.

—… y siempre que yo lo desee en el futuro.

—Me resistiré a ello con todo cuanto tenga en mi poder.

James continuó mirándola con frialdad.

—Si detecto la más mínima resistencia en vos, el niño será azotado. Si vuestros modales continúan tiendo desafiantes, será azotado. Si me alzáis la voz o no me guardáis el debido respeto; incluso si me miráis de un modo que me parezca irrespetuoso, será azotado. Y si se os ocurre quitaros la vida, sabed que él moriría inmediatamente después de vos.

Isabella palideció. En ese momento lo habría dado todo por tener una daga escondida en la manga y disponer de un segundo para hundírsela. Pero James tenía todas las armas en su poder y no se atrevió a desafiarle más.

Hizo una pausa.

—¿He hablado claro?

Ella bajó la mirada no fuese a leerle el pensamiento.

—Muy claro, mi señor.

—Eso espero —miró a Anthony y añadió—: es mucho lo que depende de ello, ¿no?

Emmett volvió a Drakensburgh sin poder salir del caos mental en que le había sumido separarse de Isabella. Había recibido heridas en distintas batallas, pero ninguna de ellas le había dolido comparada con el dolor que sentía en aquel momento. Era como si le hubieran arrancado de cuajo el corazón. Solo en otra ocasión había sentido lo mismo: cuando perdió a Rosalie y Vasilii y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, pero mientras alentase la vida en su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la pérdida de otra esposa y otro hijo. Si no hubiera sido tan majadero, estarían con él. Él habría estado allí. ¿Qué clase de hombre perdía por dos veces su don más preciado, antes de llegar siquiera a comprender en su totalidad su verdadero valor?

En aquel instante reconoció la emoción que con tanto empeño había intentado evitar: supo que amaba a Isabella hasta más allá de la razón; que con ella había encontrado lo que nunca pensó volver a tener.

Cuando ella más le necesitaba, le había fallado. Ser consciente de ello le quemaba por dentro. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a pensar que tejían un futuro juntos después de lo que había hecho? Porque no solo le había fallado a ella, sino también a Anthony. «¿Volverás a buscarme?» Apretó los dientes.

—He vuelto e iré a buscarte. Lo juro—Con esa resolución el caos comenzó a disiparse y a dejar paso a pensamientos más racionales. Los pondría a salvo y dejaría que Isabella decidiera después.

No esperaba su perdón, pero haría lo que ella considerara para expiar la culpa. A medida que iba trazando los planes, el dolor daba paso a la fría deliberación. No iba a subestimar a James. Bien podía tener solo una oportunidad de salvarlos y necesitaba de valor y una cabeza fría para conseguirlo. Después ya tendría tiempo de deshacerse de la rabia.

Al llegar a Drakensburgh convocó a todos los hombres al salón. Una vez reunidos, pidió silencio.

Luego inició el relato de los acontecimientos que los hombres de Drakensburgh desconocían. La noticia fue recibida con incredulidad y un silencio pétreo. Entonces un hombre llamado Garrett intervino.

—¿Ese saco de estiércol ha asesinado a Amun?

—Sí. Y ahora James tiene al niño y a lady Isabella.

—Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos.

El salón vibró con un rugido de asentimiento. Emmett alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.

—Los traeremos a casa, no lo dudéis —respondió—, pero no lo conseguiremos con una demostración de fuerza. En cuanto nos huela, James matará a Anthony. Tenemos que liberar a lady Isabella y al niño primero, y luego nos ocuparemos de James y del resto.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

—He estado pensándolo y creo que puede hacerse.

Benjamin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué tenéis en mente?

Emmett empezó con su explicación, y a medida que desenredaba su plan, los ojos de los hombres se iluminaron.

—¿Y después de que hayamos rescatado a la madre y al hijo, mi señor? —preguntó Ephraim.

—Después, nos cobraremos sus insultos en sangre.

Isabella permanecía inmóvil mientras las criadas le quitaban el vestido y le ponían otro. Era de fina lana color verde hierba, bordado con ricos hilos de oro. Le peinaron el cabello y colocaron unos mechones en un intrincado diseño que sujetaba una fina corona de oro, dejando la larga melena suelta a su espalda y adornándola con lazos del mismo color. Le colocaron un collar de oro y brazaletes en las muñecas. Ella no protestó, dejándose hacer con rostro impasible, sin dejar entrever el terror que llevaba dentro. Haría lo que James quisiera porque no tenía elección, pero sabía bien que lo que hiciese solo podría comprar un tiempo limitado para Anthony. El bebé que llevaba en su seno no tardaría en hacerse notar e James sabría que no era suyo.

La imagen de Emmett se le apareció ante los ojos y con ella llegó el ya familiar dolor de corazón. Durante el resto de su vida recordaría la mirada de sus ojos al despedirse. Era lo más duro que había hecho nunca y sin embargo saber que lo que sentía por ella le había hecho volver la sostenía. Sería su única luz en los días oscuros que la esperaban. Podían obligarla a compartir el lecho de James, pero sería el rostro de Emmett el que viera en sueños.

Las criadas terminaron su trabajo y retrocedieron respetuosamente para ofrecerle un gran disco de metal bruñido donde poder ver su trabajo. Isabella se miró sin sentir nada en particular. La mujer del reflejo era hermosa, con porte de reina gracias al vestido y los accesorios, pero de algún modo no tenía nada que ver con ella. Se miró el anillo que llevaba en la mano y se lo quitó. Si no lo hacía ella, James lo haría. Era fácil de imaginar el placer que le proporcionaría quitárselo de la mano y tirarlo. No solo eso: podía tomárselo mal y castigar a Anthony, y no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para desprenderse de aquella última prenda de su amor por Emmett, de modo que tomó un lazo, lo pasó por el anillo y se lo ató al cuello. Ya encontraría algún sitio donde esconderlo, pero por el momento serviría.

Se oyeron pasos en el corredor y un puño que llamaba a la puerta.

—Es la hora —dijo una voz de hombre.

Isabella respiró hondo y avanzó. Una criada se apresuró a abrir. Cuatro guardias esperaban fuera, y se colocaron dos a cada lado para acompañarla al salón donde James esperaba.

Dado que la partida de guerreros no saldría hasta la noche, Emmett ordenó al servicio que preparase comida y bebida. Sabía que iba a ser la última oportunidad de comer durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, limitó la bebida a cerveza y en pequeña cantidad. Ya habría tiempo para beber más adelante. Se unió a sus hombres para comer, pero lo hizo muy frugalmente. Tenía la cabeza puesta en lo que los esperaba. La silla vacía que tenía al lado bastaba para recordarle lo mucho que se jugaba. Intentó no pensar en lo que podía estarle pasando a Isabella en aquel momento, pero no era fácil. Seguramente James utilizaría al chiquillo para controlar a la madre, y la certeza de lo que iba a pedirle espoleó su rabia. Lo peor de todo era saber que ella no iba a poder rechazarle, porque la idea de que otro hombre fuese a tocarla era insoportable. Que otro hombre fuese a poseerla, a violarla… era fácil imaginar el triunfo de James, una victoria más dulce aún por saber que se llevaba a la esposa de su enemigo a su propio lecho. ¿Completaría su victoria hiriéndola de otro modo? La mano con que sostenía la copa se le crispó. Si Isabella intentaba resistirse… no pudo concluir aquel pensamiento.

Dejó a sus hombres que terminasen la comida y salió afuera para que el aire fresco le despejase la cabeza. Estaba ya atardeciendo y las sombras eran cada vez más alargadas. Solo una mente fría y despejada serviría a su propósito a partir de aquel momento.

La voz de un guardia le sorprendió.

—Visitantes, mi señor. Son unos cien hombres.

Lo primero que pensó era que se trataba de la hueste de James, pero su sentido común lo descartó de inmediato. James ya había cobrado suficiente ventaja como para necesitar una demostración de fuerza.

—¿Traen estandarte?

—Sí, mi señor, pero no puedo distinguirlo aún —el guardia se esforzó por ver en la distancia— ¡Esperad! Me parece que es el de lord Laurent.

—Por los cuervos sagrados de Odín —murmuró— ¿Y ahora qué?

Subió los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos. Una flecha disparada desde la puerta y la hueste se detuvo. Un grupo de seis jinetes se separó de la vanguardia y se acercó. A Emmett no le costó reconocer a su líder. El guardia lo miró dubitativo.

—¿Abrimos, mi señor?

—Sí.

Bajó de la empalizada y fue a esperar ante la puerta del salón mientras entraban los jinetes.

—¿Qué demonios quiere ahora ese gusano?

Emmett se volvió. Era Benjamin quien había hablado.

—Buena pregunta.

Laurent desmontó y entregó las riendas a su palafrenero. Luego saludó a Emmett con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—He venido a hablar con mi hermana. Os ruego le digáis que estoy aquí.

—Lady Isabella no está.

—No me hagáis perder el tiempo. Avisadla de inmediato.

—Os he dicho que no está aquí.

—¿Y dónde diablos está?

Escuchó atónito lo que Emmett le contó en resumen de lo ocurrido.

—¿Y ahora decís que ese James retiene cautiva a mi hermana y a mi sobrino?

—Exacto.

—Si se hubiera dejado guiar por mí, esto no habría ocurrido. Estaría bien casada y defendida, como debería estar. De hecho, he venido para conducirla hasta su nuevo prometido.

Emmett se controló con mucho esfuerzo.

—La culpa no es de lady Isabella, sino mía por no imaginar hasta dónde iba a llegar la villanía de James.

—Sois un hombre leal. Mi hermana es muy testaruda, la conozco bien. No obstante sigue siendo mi propia sangre y no permitiré que quede deshonrada por semejante matrimonio. El oprobio caería sobre toda la familia.

Emmett entrelazó las manos a la espalda, donde no pudieran hacer daño.

—Mis hombres y yo hemos organizado el rescate y estábamos a punto de partir cuando vos llegasteis.

—¿Tenéis un plan?

—Sí —Emmett miró a la hueste reunida al otro lado de la puerta— Y no nos vendría mal la suma de más hombres.

Laurent asintió.

—Bien. ¿Qué queréis que hagamos?

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Una carreta conducida por dos hombres con sucio atuendo de campesinos se detuvo ante la puerta de la fortaleza de Beranhold.

—Identificaos.

—Demetri y Félix. Traemos aguamiel y cerveza de la villa —dijo el conductor.

El guardia miró los barriles y a los conductores.

—Lord James no nos ha avisado de que esperase recibir algo.

—Es para el banquete.

—La fiesta ya ha empezado, idiota. Llegas tarde.

Eso era cierto porque desde fuera se oían las risotadas.

—No es culpa nuestra —contestó el conductor— Hemos tenido que cambiar una rueda.

—Es verdad —corroboró el acompañante.

—A mí me da igual. Lord James no os necesita ni vosotros ni a vuestra cerveza.

—Tiene montada una buena fiesta, ¿eh? —se rio el conductor.

—Pues sí. ¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Nada.

—Pues eso. Ya puedes largarte.

—Como gustéis —tiró de las riendas— Cuando se queden sin cerveza ahí dentro, decidle a lord James que nosotros hemos venido —hizo una pausa— Pero a mí no me gustaría estar cerca cuando se lo digas…

El guardia frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, está bien. Pasad.

Se oyó el sonido de unos pesados pasos en la escalera de madera y que retiraban la tranca del portón. La puerta se abrió lentamente. La carreta pasó y se detuvo un poco más allá. El conductor señaló con un gesto la carga.

—¿Dónde la dejamos?

—Allí, junto al almacén —el guardia miró a su compañero— Quédate aquí. Enseguida vuelvo.

El otro asintió y se volvió a su puesto, y la carreta se puso en movimiento con su solitario escolta caminando a un lado. Los dos hombres se bajaron.

—¿Hay que dejarlo dentro, o qué? —preguntó el conductor.

—No, ahí mismo. Será más fácil de llevar si la necesitan en el salón.

—Como digáis.

Los dos hombres fueron a la parte trasera de la carreta y empezaron a bajar los barriles. El guardia estuvo viéndolos durante un rato frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Vamos, ratas, daos prisa, que tengo que volver a mi puesto!

—Iríamos más deprisa si nos echarais una mano —contestó el conductor de mal humor.

—Eso digo yo, que tengo a mi moza esperándome.

El guardia maldijo entre dientes pero acudió a ayudarlos. Cuando fue a por el primer barril, una manaza le tapó la boca y tiró de él hacia atrás. Hubo un breve forcejeo, hasta que Ephraim le hundió la daga en el costado. Collin se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

—No deberías haberle llamado rata.

Ephraim sonrió y sujetando el cuerpo para que no cayera al suelo lo arrastró hasta la sombra de una pared. Sacó la daga y la limpió en la túnica del muerto. Mientras, Collin se volvió y dio un golpe en el barril más cercano, cuya tapa se movió y cayó hacia dentro sin hacer ruido. Emmett se agarró al borde y salió. Un instante después, Brady y media docena de hombres más se unieron a ellos. Emmett desenvainó la espada y el resto hizo lo mismo.

—Ephraim, Collin, sacad la carreta hasta la puerta y ocupaos del otro guardia. Luego abrid a Benjamin y los demás. El resto, venid conmigo.

Moviéndose como fantasmas, de sombra en sombra, examinando cada edificio al que llegaban, solo vieron a un par de criados que salían de la cocina para ir al salón, donde los sonidos del banquete y las risas seguían como si nada.

—Todo está muy tranquilo, ¿no? —murmuró Ephraim.

—James piensa que estamos lejos —respondió Emmett— Y mientras tenga en su poder a lady Isabella y a Anthony, cree tener también a Drakensburgh.

—No puedo esperar a echarme a la cara al bocazas de Raoul.

—Todo a su tiempo. Primero tenemos que encontrar a Anthony.

Paso a paso iban revisándolo todo pero sin éxito, y el nerviosismo de Emmett crecía por temor a que James pudiese tener a Anthony en el salón. De ser así, las posibilidades de rescatar al niño con vida eran mínimas. Una mano que le tocó el brazo le hizo volverse y ver que Brady señalaba a una zona abierta que quedaba ante ellos. A la cada vez más escasa luz pudo ver la jaula de madera. Parecía una estructura destinada a contener un animal grande o algo así. En un primer vistazo le pareció que estaba vacía, pero luego distinguió una pequeña forma en un rincón. La esperanza saltó.

—Anthony.

Dejó a los demás vigilando y corrió hasta la jaula. El chiquillo estaba dormido, exhausto tras las duras pruebas del día. Emmett frunció el ceño. Otra cuenta que ajustar con James. Pero por el momento lo importante era poner a salvo al niño. Pero el alma se le cayó a los pies al encontrar la puerta y hallarla cerrada con una gruesa cadena y un candado de hierro. Lo probó, pero el candado ni se movió. No hacía falta pensar mucho para saber quién tendría la llave, o que haría falta un hacha de abordaje para romper el candado. La única posibilidad era forzar los eslabones de la cadena, pero no tenía nada con qué hacerlo. Debería haberlo previsto. Suspiró, y tras echar un último vistazo al chiquillo que dormía, volvió junto a sus compañeros para contarles el tropiezo. Le escucharon en absoluto silencio. Entonces Fred rebuscó en la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón y al final encontró el objeto que pretendía.

—No os preocupéis, mi señor. Sacaremos al chiquillo de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los demás se miraron sorprendidos, pero nadie le contradijo. Los dos volvieron junto a la jaula y bajo la curiosa mirada de su compañero, Fred insertó una aguja de metal en el agujero de la llave y comenzó a manipularla. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, hasta que de pronto se oyó un clic. Fred sonrió y abrió el candado. Emmett soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones.

—Te debo una, Fred.

Guardó la espada y soltó la cadena para abrir la puerta, un segundo y estaba con Anthony, a quien tapó la boca para que no gritara al despertar. El niño pataleó un instante hasta que poco a poco fue conociéndole y la expresión de sus ojos cambió. Emmett retiró la mano.

—No tengas miedo, Anthony.

—¿Padre?

—¿No te prometí que volvería a buscarte?

—Sabía que lo harías.

Emmett lo abrazó contra su pecho y un intenso alivio voló por sus venas. Sacó al niño de la jaula y con Fred se unieron a los demás. Los hombres sonrieron.

—Sacad al niño de aquí.

Anthony se aferró a su cuello.

—Quiero quedarme contigo.

—Voy a buscar a tu madre para que podamos volver todos a casa, pero no podré hacerlo si no te vas ahora con los demás —le sonrió— ¿Confías en mí?

Muy serio, el niño asintió.

—Pronto nos veremos —y se lo entregó a Brady— Idos.

Era como estar atrapada en una pesadilla en la que se veía obligada a tomar parte y de la que no iba a despertar. Su renuncia forzada a Emmett y su igualmente forzada unión a James tenía la cualidad sobrenatural de una pesadilla. Solo pensar en Anthony y en el hijo que llevaba en las entrañas la mantenían en pie. Tenía que mantenerlos a ambos a salvo como fuera.

James se levantó, y tomando su mano la hizo levantarse también a ella. Todos sus hombres se levantaron también y rugieron su aprobación. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. La ruidosa escolta los acompañó hasta un edificio cercano que, aunque más pequeño que el salón, era el más imponente de todos: los aposentos privados de James. Se detuvo ante la puerta, y sin duda para beneficio de la audiencia, abrazó a Isabella y la besó en los labios. Con el estómago en la boca, se obligó a soportarlo. El gesto fue celebrado con vítores y comentarios lascivos que James aceptó de buen grado, antes de enviar a sus hombres de vuelta al salón para que dieran cuenta de la cerveza que quedaba. A continuación la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras ellos, cerrándola con una gruesa tranca.

—No quiero que me molesten esta noche.

Volvió a tomarla de un brazo y atravesaron una estancia para entrar en otra cámara. Los rincones permanecían en sombra, pero la luz de un pequeño candil le permitió ver una silla, dos arcones de madera y hierro y una gran cama cubierta con la piel de un oso. James siguió la dirección de su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa. Luego sus ojos felinos volvieron a ella.

Con la boca seca le vio acercarse y poner la mano en el escote de su vestido. Sintió un rápido tirón y la tela se rasgó. James entornó los ojos y su mirada se detuvo en un punto por encima de su pecho. Frunció el ceño. Isabella se llevó la mano al anillo cuya presencia había olvidado temporalmente. James lo sostuvo en la mano y lo examinó. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los de ella y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Me desilusionáis, Isabella.

Cerró la mano con el anillo dentro y con la otra desenfundó su daga, cuyo extremo frío apoyó en la piel de su pecho. Isabella cerró los ojos y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que hasta él debía poder oírlo. ¿Le haría daño? ¿Pensaría mutilarla, quizá? Al parecer no era esa su intención. El lazo se cortó y sintió que se lo quitaba. Abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo lo tiraba. Fue a estrellarse contra la pared. James volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—No volváis a ponerme a prueba.

—Perdonadme, señor.

—Dependerá de lo bien que me complazcáis.

Guardó la daga y la miró de arriba abajo. Su vientre seguía plano. Aún no podía notar su secreto, pero sintió un escalofrío. Sin apartar la mirada de ella se quitó las prendas exteriores. Luego se acercó para desatarse los calzones, detrás de los cuales se veía una erección.

—Arrodillaos.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, asqueada.

—No, por favor…

—Si me desobedecéis, entregaré a Anthony a Raoul mañana, y os obligaré a mirar mientras le azota.

—Creo que no —dijo una voz desde un rincón.

James soltó una maldición y se dio la vuelta para ver la alta figura que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, la espada en la mano.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Emmett?

El alivio y la alegría fueron tan intensos que temió desvanecerse.

—Sí, mi señora. Estoy aquí.

—Sois más necio de lo que creía —se burló— Ya no tenéis nada que hacer aquí.

—He venido a por lo que es mío.

—Lady Isabella ya no es vuestra, vikingo. Acaba de renunciar a vos y se ha casado conmigo.

Los ojos de Emmett centellearon.

—¿Habéis obtenido su consentimiento por los mismos medios que acabo de oíros emplear?

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Cuánto habría visto y oído? Rápidamente se cubrió los pechos con el vestido roto.

—Disfrutaré de ella toda la noche ante vuestros ojos —le desafió—, y luego os mataré… lentamente.

—Creo que volvéis a equivocaros.

James tomó su espada y la libró de su vaina.

—Veámoslo.

Los dos hombres atacaron y sus espadas entrechocaron. Isabella saltó por encima de la cama conteniendo el aliento y contemplando horrorizada la escena. En aquel momento llegó a sus oídos desde fuera más ruido de carreras y el rugido ensordecedor de gritos y espadas.

—No he venido solo —dijo Emmett.

James volvió a lanzarse al ataque, obligándole a retroceder dos pasos y a detener rápidamente sus golpes. Emmett se recuperó enseguida y le devolvió golpe por golpe. El ruido de fuera creció, mezclándose gritos, maldiciones y aullidos de los heridos.

—Acabáis de sentenciar a muerte al muchacho.

Isabella gritó y él sonrió satisfecho.

—Lástima.

—El niño está a salvo. Hace rato que ya no está aquí.

Isabella sintió que volvía a la vida tan pronto como antes le había sido arrebatada.

—Mentís. Solo yo tengo la llave de su jaula.

—Ah, sí. De eso también quiero hablaros.

La espada de Emmett se coló por debajo de la guardia de James y le cortó en las costillas. James dio un salto hacia atrás con un gruñido y se echó mano al costado. La sangre comenzó a caerle entre los dedos.

—Es que me tomo el maltrato muy en serio —continuó Emmett— Tan mal como me tomo que os hayáis atrevido a tocar a mi esposa.

Su espada alcanzó a James en un brazo y la sangre manó de la herida. Los ojos de James ardían de furia y odio.

—Ahora me pertenece.

Y se lanzó contra su oponente, pero todos sus ataques fueron frenados.

—No solo habéis osado tocarla —continuó Emmett—, sino que la habéis sometido a humillación pública y la habéis avergonzado en privado.

La sonrisa de James solo fue una mueca.

—La vergüenza es vuestra, vikingo. Si no podéis proteger a una mujer, no debería sorprenderos que otro pueda verla desnuda.

La mirada de Emmett se volvió fría como el acero.

—Solo por esto os arrancaré el corazón y se lo echaré a los cuervos.

James sintió que las cosas se le torcían y su manejo de la espada se volvió más loco y desesperado. Agarró un taburete y se lo lanzó. Emmett se agachó y el proyectil pasó de largo y fue a estrellarse contra la pared. James se lanzó entonces hacia la cama, hacia Isabella. Con un grito ella se dio la vuelta para huir, pero con un brazo la sujetó por el cuello. La punta de su espada detuvo el avance furioso de Emmett.

—Un paso más, vikingo, y esta furcia muere.

—Suéltala, James.

—¿No te he dicho ya que es mía?

—Yo nunca seré tuya —respondió Isabella con voz ahogada.

—Eso ya lo veremos —James miró a Emmett— Tira la espada —al verle dudar, apoyó la punta de la suya en el cuello de su cautiva— ¡He dicho que la tires!

Impotente, Emmett obedeció.

—No vas a conseguir nada.

James avanzó hacia la puerta arrastrando a Isabella con él. Ella intentó resistirse, pero se convenció de que su brazo no se iba a debilitar así como así. Él sonrió con sarcasmo y presionó con el antebrazo hasta que la oyó jadear.

—Os ahogaré si es necesario, Isabella.

Los ojos de Emmett ardían de furia.

—Suéltala, cobarde.

Isabella respiró hondo y sintió que la presión de James cedía un poco. Sin avisar bajó la cabeza y le clavó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. Le oyó maldecir, y cuando aflojó el brazo se soltó. Emmett se lanzó a por su espada, la agarró por la empuñadura y la lanzó a la pierna de James. Con la fuerza de su brazo le habría cercenado el miembro, pero al tener que lanzarla consiguió que James aullara y se tambalease mientras de la herida comenzaba a manar sangre. Se levantó como un rayo y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, acorralándolo en un rincón. El miedo afloró al rostro de James y tiró el arma.

—Me rindo. ¡No me matéis!

Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna.

—El mundo estará mejor sin una escoria como vos.

Y alzó la espada.

—¡No, Emmett! —gritó Isabella.

Emmett se detuvo, la punta de la espada rozando ya la piel del cuello de James.

—¿Qué locura es esta, Isabella?

—Se ha rendido, Emmett. No podéis matarlo porque si lo hacéis, no seréis mejor que él.

—Después de lo que ha hecho no puede esperar piedad.

—Y sin embargo debe mostrarse.

—¿Para que esta serpiente pueda recuperarse y volver a atacar?

—No, debe jurar que se marchará para no volver.

—¿Y creéis que va a respetar ese juramento?

—Lo haré —suplicó James— Lo juro.

Gruesas gotas de sudor le caían por la cara e hizo un gesto de dolor.

Emmett lo miró con repugnancia pero bajó un poco la espada.

—Os respetaré vuestra asquerosa vida, gusano, pero si vuelvo a veros la cara, será llegada vuestra última hora.

James asintió y miró a Isabella.

—Sois compasiva, mi señora. No lo olvidaré.

Emmett bajó la espada.

—Fuera.

Se levantó cojeando y fue hasta la puerta, desde donde se volvió a mirar aún una vez más. Emmett le dio la espalda y miró a Isabella, que le dedicó una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Él suspiró.

—Sois una mala influencia, mi señora.

—¿Es cierto lo que habéis dicho antes? ¿Está a salvo mi hijo?

—Lo está.

Parte de la tensión la abandonó.

—Estaba aterrorizada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

—Está sano y salvo y deseando veros.

—Como yo deseo verlo a él. No sé cómo voy a… —rompió la frase con un grito— ¡Emmett, cuidado!

Él se dio la vuelta alzando la espada instintivamente. Sintió más que vio una daga que se elevaba en el aire, una mueca horrorosa y la sensación de peso en su brazo. Lanzado al ataque como estaba, James no vio la espada que apuntaba a su pecho y cuyo metal se le hundió entre las costillas. Respiró hondo y se paró en seco. Emmett sacó la espada y volvió a hundirla en su cuerpo. La mueca de James se tornó en una de sorpresa y la daga cayó al suelo. Él lo hizo un segundo después en un charco de sangre.

Emmett se quedó mirándolo en silencio, respirando pesadamente. Entonces se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Emmett, perdonadme… —se disculpó ella— No tenía ni idea de que…

No hubo tiempo de más porque atravesó la habitación en tres zancadas y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego se apoderó de su boca con un beso ardiente, ávido, abrasador, que ella le devolvió del mismo modo, ajena a todo lo demás. Permanecieron así un tiempo hasta que fue él quien se separó para mirarla a la cara.

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse, Isabella. He sido un loco egoísta, incapaz de ver lo que tenía delante de las narices —hizo una pausa— Os amo más que a mi vida, pero me ha hecho falta estar a punto de perderos para darme cuenta.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y fue incapaz de decir nada. Emmett suspiró.

—No me sorprende que dudéis después de cómo me he comportado, pero me pasaría encantado el resto de mi vida compensándoos por ello si creyera que existe la más remota posibilidad de que me perdonéis…

La frase quedó interrumpida por un beso, un roce suave y delicado de sus labios que le desbocó el corazón y cuyas implicaciones le llenaron de dolorosa esperanza.

—Os amo, Emmett. Siempre os he amado.

—Entonces, ¿no os importa que me quede?

—¿Importarme? Es mi sueño más querido, pero… ¿estáis seguro, Emmett?

—De nada he estado más seguro en toda mi vida —respondió, apretándola contra su pecho— Los dioses me han dado una segunda oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla.

—Los dioses nos han dado mucho más.

—¿A qué os referís, amor mío?

Respiró hondo.

—Dentro de unos meses seremos uno más en la familia.

Tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras y luego la miró atónito.

—¿Un niño?

—Nuestro niño.

Una sonrisa le iluminó la cara entera.

—¡Es maravilloso!

—¿No te importa?

—¡Pero si es una magnífica noticia! ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

—Porque me dijiste que… no querías más hijos y yo… pensé que quizá la noticia no…

Emmett se quedó parado. Prácticamente había olvidado aquella conversación, pero en aquel instante la recordó con perfecta claridad, y por primera vez comprendió su significado.

—Entonces ya lo sabías.

—Solo lo sospechaba.

—Y yo te dejé pensar que no tenía interés por esos asuntos, ¿verdad? ¡Pero si solo lo dije porque creía que eras tú la que no quería más hijos! Las circunstancias ya eran lo bastante complicadas, gracias en parte a mi prepotencia, y yo sentía que no tenía derecho a hacer que te sintieras culpable por ello —hizo una pausa— Además, yo creía que… habías dicho que tomabas precauciones.

—Con Aro, pero no con vos.

—Entonces, ¿la idea de tener hijos míos no te repugna?

—Nunca lo ha hecho.

Pensar en lo que había estado a punto de perder era espantoso.

—He estado completamente ciego. ¿Podrás…?

Ella le silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Os amo y siempre os amaré, pero no quiero reteneros aquí si vuestro deseo es partir. Me dijisteis desde el principio que no os quedaríais para siempre.

—Me parece que dije entonces un montón de estupideces. Eran las palabras de un hombre que tiene miedo de amar y de volver a arriesgar su corazón —dudó antes de continuar— Pero mi corazón es tuyo, Isabella… si lo aceptas.

—¿Podéis dudarlo?

—No. Era mi propia firmeza lo que estaba en duda.

—Ningún hombre ha sido más firme que vos, mi señor.

—Y pretendo seguir siéndolo. Ahora mi hogar sois vos, y nunca volveré a abandonaros.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y respiró hondo. Temía decir lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

—No querría que os marchaseis, Emmett, pero también tenéis que pensar en vuestros hombres.

—Podrán hacerlo perfectamente a las órdenes de Benjamin, y si alguna vez se cansan de vagar por los siete mares, siempre habrá un lugar para ellos en Drakensburgh.

Isabella lo miró con ansiedad.

—¿Estáis seguro?

—Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida —la apretó contra su pecho— Quiero tener un futuro, Isabella, y quiero compartirlo contigo.

—¿Y qué pasará con Liam?

—Liam quiere buenos guerreros y eso es lo que va a tener —sonrió— A todos menos a uno, claro está. No creo que eso le quite el sueño.

Fueron interrumpidos por ásperos gritos y el golpeteo de las hachas en la madera de la puerta. Emmett suspiró.

—Deben de ser mis hombres —se separó de ella a regañadientes— Mejor será que les diga que estamos aquí.

Salió a la habitación contigua y les gritó que estaban allí. Los golpes cesaron. Quitó la tranca y abrió. Benjamin y media docena de hombres más entraron en la habitación mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Todo va bien, mi señor?

Emmett sonrió.

—Sí, todo bien.

—¿Y lady Isabella?

—A salvo.

—Loados sean los dioses —hizo una pausa— ¿Dónde está James?

—Muerto.

—Me alegro.

Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido en mi ausencia?

—Más o menos lo que habíamos planeado, mi señor. Casi todos estaban metidos en el salón como pensábamos, y casi todos medio borrachos. Cuando han querido darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya nos habíamos echado encima. La verdad es que no ha sido una gran pelea, pero… no se puede tener todo —miró por encima del hombro a los pocos combatientes que quedaban fuera— Estamos limpiando la última basura que quedaba.

Mientras hablaban algunos otros tripulantes del _Sea Wolf_ pasaron por delante de la puerta. Entre ellos estaban Collin y Ephraim, este último llevando un maltrecho casco en la punta de su lanza. Emmett lo miró.

—De acuerdo: voy a preguntar.

Ephraim miró su trofeo y sonrió.

—He encontrado al bocazas de Raoul.

Benjamin se rio.

—Buen chico.

—Fue él quien mató a Amun —continuó Ephraim— Nos lo ha dicho el niño.

Emmett asintió con satisfacción.

—Entonces ha sido cumplidamente vengado.

—Desde luego, mi señor —contestó Collin— No hemos hecho prisioneros.

—¿Y el servicio?

—Los hemos dejado ir, mi señor, como ordenasteis. De todos modos no ha hecho falta decírselo dos veces. Estaban encantados de marcharse de aquí.

—Es comprensible.

Ephraim asintió.

—Ya que estábamos, también hemos abierto los almacenes de grano de James. Como era de esperar, Raoul se opuso al principio pero conseguí convencerle. Ahora Drakensburgh tendrá comida más que suficiente hasta la próxima cosecha y más allá.

—Excelente. ¿Algo más de valor?

—Sí, mucho —contesto Ephraim— Los hombres han liberado también esto.

—Yo declaro las tierras de Beranhold anexionadas a las de Drakensburgh —respondió Emmett— Lo único que falta por hacer es quemar este nido de ratas hasta los cimientos.

Benjamin miró a sus compañeros.

—Ya lo habéis oído. Manos a la obra.

Todos se apresuraron a acometer la tarea y Emmett volvió a la cámara donde le esperaba Isabella.

—¿Lo has oído?

—Sí, y me alegro. La gente de por aquí dormirá mejor sabiendo que esa piara de ladrones no van a irrumpir en sus casas para llevarse lo que tengan.

—Construiremos de nuevo lo que hayan destruido —suspiró— Si no me hubiera marchado, no habría ocurrido.

—Si yo no hubiera interferido, habríais acabado con la amenaza tiempo atrás —suspiró— Perdonadme, Emmett.

—Solo hiciste lo que pensaste que era lo correcto en aquel momento.

—Dejé que el corazón prevaleciese sobre la cabeza.

—Y yo he hecho precisamente lo contrario —sonrió— Ha sido un error que ha costado muy caro, pero que no se repetirá.

El olor a humo entró por la puerta abierta. Emmett miró hacia fuera.

—Mis hombres ya se han puesto a la tarea que les he encomendado. Debemos irnos —añadió, y le ofreció una mano para que saliese de la cámara, pero ella le detuvo.

—Esperad. Hay algo más.

Y volvió a entrar. Emmett la siguió y le vio rebuscar entre las cosas de la estancia.

Al instante la vio sonreír y al siguiente la dirección de su mirada vio brillar algo de metal. Isabella se agachó a recogerlo.

—¿Qué es, amor mío?

—Algo que James me quitó.

Extendió la mano y vio el anillo en su palma.

—¿Querréis volver a ponérmelo donde debe estar, Emmett?

Le quitó el de James y colocó de nuevo el suyo. Luego, mirando con desprecio el cadáver de su enemigo, lo lanzó junto a él. Isabella se estremeció y Emmett le apretó suavemente la mano.

—Todo ha terminado ya, amor mío. Ya no podrá hacerte daño.

—Ni a mí ni a nadie, pero no gracias a mí.

—Olvídale. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo, Emmett. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos que está bien.

—Lo está —sonrió— Gracias a Fred. Fue él quien abrió el candado. Sin él habría tenido muchas dificultades.

Salieron a la puerta exterior y Isabella se quedó mirando la pesada tranca de madera.

—James atrancó la puerta después de que entrásemos. ¿Cómo conseguisteis entrar?

—Ya estaba aquí antes de que llegaseis. Afortunadamente las sombras de los rincones son espesas y James estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

Las mejillas le ardieron.

—Entonces, ¿lo oíste todo?

—Sí. Por eso su muerte es aún más satisfactoria.

Salieron al exterior. El olor a quemado era mucho más fuerte y varios edificios estaban en llamas. Emmett la tomó de la mano.

—Ven.

Bordearon la zona de lucha y la condujo a la puerta exterior, abierta de par en par. Un grupo de hombres los aguardaban y las llamas teñían de rojo sus caras.

—¿Laurent? —murmuró— ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí?

—Llegó a tiempo de participar en el rescate.

—¿Y lo ha hecho?

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, su hermano se acercó y la miró fijamente. Su expresión era de frialdad.

—Me alegro de veros sana y salva, hermana, aunque francamente he de decir que solo a vos misma podéis culparos de este desastre. De no haber sido por lord Emmett…

—Sé muy bien lo que le debo a lord Emmett —espetó, conteniéndose.

—No lo dudo.

—Pero aun así sigo sin comprender qué hacéis aquí.

—Os dije que volvería, Isabella. He venido para escoltaros hasta los condados del norte.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con el conde desconocido y el espléndido casamiento del que me hablasteis la otra vez.

Él enrojeció un poco.

—Alguien debe mirar por vuestros intereses si vos no lo hacéis.

—¿Mis intereses o los vuestros?

—Es lo mismo. No pienso permitir que desperdiciéis esta magnífica oportunidad —hizo una pausa— Y si no estáis dispuesta a venir por vuestro propio pie, lamentaría tener que obligaros por la fuerza.

Miró a Emmett y su expresión revelaba únicamente un educado interés. Pero su mirada era más elocuente, lo mismo que el modo en que apoyaba la mano en la empuñadura de la daga. Suprimiendo un repentino deseo de echarse a reír, se volvió hacia su hermano de nuevo.

—¿Por la fuerza, decís?

—Es que se ha hecho acompañar de todo un ejército —aclaró Emmett en tono confidencial— Debe haber por lo menos cien hombres.

Laurent lo miró sin comprender.

—Exacto.

—No era necesario, hermano. He reflexionado sobre las palabras que me dirigisteis en vuestra última visita y he llegado a la conclusión de que teníais razón.

Él la miró atónito en un primer momento, pero luego pareció salir de su asombro.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayáis recuperado la cordura, Isabella.

Ella suspiró.

—Os confieso que tardé un tiempo, pero reflexionando me di cuenta de que casarse con un conde era el único camino para mí.

—Ya os lo había dicho.

—De modo que busqué un conde y me he casado con él.

Laurent entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué truco es este, Isabella? ¿Qué conde?

—El conde de Drakensburgh y Beranhold —declaró, y con una sonrisa pasó su brazo por el de Emmett— Pero creo que ya os conocéis.

Laurent se quedó mirándola en silencio. Luego miró a Emmett y exclamó:

—¿Me estáis diciendo que este vikingo aventurero es vuestro marido?

La mirada del vikingo se hizo varios grados más fría, pero habló con serenidad.

—Me llamo Emmett, hijo de Marcus McCarty y descendiente de un largo y antiguo linaje de condes daneses. Mi familia tiene riquezas y posesiones superiores a los de cualquier noble de esta tierra. Y brazos armados para sustentarlas si es necesario.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual sus hombres se acercaron. Luego Laurent carraspeó.

—El… mm… noble apellido de McCarty me es conocido, qué duda cabe.

—Es conocido por muchos y con buenas razones —le respondió— Y vos, lord Laurent, vais a oírlo muy a menudo —hizo una pausa— Y preferiría que fuese en un contexto amistoso.

—No es mi intención ser irrespetuoso, mi señor. Por supuesto que la riqueza y la posición de vuestra familia es intachable. Mi anterior exclamación era solo… sorpresa al conocer el inesperado cambio de fortuna de mi hermana.

Isabella sonrió a su marido.

—Desde luego soy la más afortunada de las mujeres.

Su hermano asintió.

—Ahora lo veo.

—Eso espero —terció Emmett—, porque esta dama me es muy querida y no pienso entregársela a nadie.

La expresión de Laurent se volvió de preocupación.

—De haber sabido antes cómo estaban las cosas, mi señor, nunca habría sugerido tal cosa. Confío en que no malinterpretéis mis motivos.

—Oh, no. Los entiendo perfectamente.

—Me alegro. No me gustaría provocar la discordia en la familia.

Emmett miró a Isabella.

—Nuestros corazones se sienten más ligeros al saberlo.

—Mis hombres y yo nos marcharemos mañana, pero si fueseis tan amables de proporcionarnos alojamiento para esta noche…

—Será un verdadero placer.

—Sois muy generoso, mi señor.

—En absoluto —Emmett dedicó a su cuñado una sonrisa lobuna— Al fin y al cabo, sé que tardaremos mucho tiempo en volver a veros.

Y tomando la mano de su esposa, se alejaron de allí.

Isabella miró a su esposo y se le escapó una risilla. Él suspiró aliviado.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Jamás he tenido tantas ganas de hacer picadillo a un hombre!

—Ese no es modo de tratar a la familia, Emmett.

—Qué lástima —se encogió de hombros— Para buscarle el lado bueno al asunto, diría que mi familia nunca me ha parecido mejor que en este momento.

Salieron por la puerta de la empalizada, y del grupo congregado fuera se destacó una pequeña figura que salió a todo correr hacia ellos.

—¡Madre!

Isabella abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo y le abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Como no sabía si reír o llorar, hizo ambas cosas, bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett, que sentía el corazón lleno. En aquella ocasión, la rueda de la fortuna había sido compasiva con ellos. Había recibido una segunda oportunidad y no tenía intención de desperdiciarla. El _Sea Wolf_ navegaría de nuevo y su tripulación se uniría a Liam en busca de nuevas aventuras y riquezas, pero lo haría sin él. Ya tenía más que suficiente de pelear en guerras de otros. Si tenía que volver a hacerlo, sería solo para proteger a su familia. Sonrió. Se agachó para tomar en brazos a Anthony, y con el otro brazo rodeó a su esposa por la cintura.

—Vámonos a casa.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Epílogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Joanna Fulford.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**Doce meses más tarde**_

—¡Mirad! ¡Ya llegan!

Desde su atalaya sobre los hombros de Emmett, Anthony señaló a los jinetes que se aproximaban.

—Sí, son ellos —Emmett lo bajó— Corre y dile a Garrett que abran la puerta.

—Sí, padre.

Anthony salió a todo correr y Isabella se echó un último vistazo al vestido azul que llevaba, del que alisó una pequeña arruga. El hombre que tenía al lado sonrió.

—Estás preciosa.

Ciertamente se había tomado mucho tiempo y cuidado para arreglarse, queriendo hacer honor a los huéspedes que llegaban, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa.

Había mucho en juego en aquella reunión y quería ser un activo para su esposo, que debió presentir algo de su aprensión y le tomó la mano para darle unas palmaditas.

—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

—Rezo para que así sea.

—Ven.

Respiró hondo y lo siguió escaleras abajo, justo cuando los recién llegados pasaban bajo el dintel de la puerta. Vio cómo quien encabezaba la marcha desmontaba y se fundía en un abrazo con Emmett. Entonces el extraño alzó la mirada por encima del hombro de su esposo y unos penetrantes ojos azules se posaron en ella.

Por un instante tuvo la sensación de estar contemplando una versión mayor de Emmett. Los dos hombres eran increíblemente parecidos. Al igual que él, el recién llegado tenía una imponente presencia, pero a eso añadía el carisma que solo la edad y la experiencia pueden otorgar.

—Vos debéis ser Isabella —dijo.

—Conde Marcus, sed bienvenido.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a besarla en la mejilla.

—Yo sabía que mi hijo tenía buen gusto, pero me parece que aún lo ha mejorado con los años.

Isabella se sintió enrojecer bajo aquella mirada azul, y se le ocurrió pensar que aquel hombre también había debido ser peligrosamente atractivo en su juventud… lo bastante para ganarse el corazón de su cautiva sajona hasta el punto de hacerla su esposa.

Lady Didime abrazó a su hijo y luego se acercó a ella. El paso de los años no podía ocultar la clásica belleza que debía haber sido, aunque el tiempo transcurrido hubiese añadido ya hebras de plata al oro de su pelo. Unos sorprendentes ojos de color ámbar la miraron de arriba abajo y después se iluminaron con una sonrisa.

—Mi marido tiene razón —observó.

Emmett sonrió.

—Me parezco a mi padre en ese sentido.

—Me alegro de haberle pasado una pizca de buen juicio por lo menos —replicó Marcus, que luego miró al niño que había llegado junto a Isabella— ¿Y quién es este caballero?

Emmett puso una mano en el hombro del niño.

—Es Anthony, mi hijo.

—Un chico muy guapo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Anthony?

—Seis y tres meses, mi señor.

Marcus se sonrió.

—¡No me digas! Entonces seguro que ya has empezado a aprender el manejo de la espada.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Si te parece bien, me gustaría que luego me enseñaras lo que has aprendido.

Anthony enrojeció de placer, y Isabella sintió que el corazón se le inflamaba. Era una atención que no se había esperado.

—¿Entramos? —sugirió Isabella— Debéis estar cansados del viaje.

—No tanto como para seguir esperando a conocer a mi nieto más pequeño —dijo Didime.

—Nietos —corrigió Emmett— Gemelos, madre.

—Pero el mensajero dijo que…

—El mensajero os dijo la verdad tal y como él la conocía. El segundo nació después de que se hubiera marchado, y nos pilló a todos desprevenidos. Y en lugar de enviar a un segundo mensajero, decidimos dejarlo como una sorpresa.

Marcus se echó a reír.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Gemelos, decís?

—Un niño y una niña… Jasper y Charlotte.

—Qué maravilla —exclamó Didime y luego, mirando a Isabella, añadió—: ha debido ser muy duro para vos, querida.

—Su parto fue mucho más fácil que el primero.

—Me alegro —sonrió— Me gustaría que me lo contaseis despacio.

El nerviosismo de Isabella comenzó a disminuir.

—Os lo contaré encantada, mi señora.

Emmett hizo un gesto hacia el comedor.

—Pasemos, entonces.

Los bebés habían sido dejados al cuidado de Ángela, y estaban tumbados sobre una manta cerca de la chimenea. Miraron a los visitantes con sus ojitos azules, pero un instante después estaban en brazos de todos y eran el centro de atención.

—¡Fijaos cómo aprieta! —dijo el abuelo cuando el pequeño Jasper agarró el meñique de Marcus— Sin duda algún día será un gran guerrero.

—Y su hermana será toda una belleza —dijo Didime— Igual que su madre.

Isabella sonrió.

—Lo que espero que no herede son sus defectos.

—No os preocupéis, querida, que seguro que será capaz de desarrollar los suyos propios.

Y comenzó a contarles historias de cuando sus propios hijos eran pequeños.

Emmett sonrió y sintiendo el corazón pleno dejó que la conversación se centrara en los demás mientras él contemplaba la escena con orgullo. Una vez, de pie entre las cenizas de su vida, se creyó maldito; y ahora todo lo que creía perdido había sido restaurado por completo. La vida le había ofrecido una segunda oportunidad y no la iba a dejar escapar: conseguiría hacer de Drakensburgh un próspero condado; vería crecer a sus hijos. Y por encima de todo ello, había recibido la oportunidad de volver a amar. Los dioses habían sido complacientes con él, y no lamentarían tanta generosidad porque había aprendido a valorar sus dones.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **_lalice30**, a **Yazzcullen97 **y a **dalmamoreira _**por indicarme que había cometido un error al subir el epilogo de esta historia, lamento haberme tardado pero he estado complicado con mis exámenes.Y además deseo agradecer a ****todas las personas que me siguen.**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Esta historia es en honor de Amapola que me indico que historia querida que adaptara, espero no haberla decepcionado a ella, ni a ninguna-ningún de mis lectores. **_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
